Skylar Rose
by mellysaurus
Summary: Skylar-Rose is the niece of Shawn Michaels and after battling with cancer through her childhood and teen years she finally makes it in the WWE, will she make it like her uncle? Or will love get in the way? Matt Hardy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just based on the characters of WWE, some of the timelines and episodes included etc are not the same and I have made up others actually were broadcasted. All rights etc go to WWE/WWF etc etc babble babble. Read, enjoy and possible review? Cheers! :D **

Since I was a little girl, my favourite pastime was to watch my uncle on T.V. I loved how the first beat of his theme went off and thousands of people would be up on their feet cheering, screeching his name. I wanted nothing more than to follow in his footsteps. I wanted to run out into the ring and inject terror into my opponents eyes but love into my fans. There was only one problem.

When I was only 10 years old I was diagnosed with Cancer in my eye, and had my eye removed and replaced with a glass one. Then, when I was 16 years old the cancer decided to come back, this time in my knee. Luckily, the doctors caught it in time and managed to save my leg. But I still struggle to walk sometimes. I remember when I was 16 and I was in my final stages of chemo to shrink the tumour, my uncle took me to a show of Smackdown that was in my home town, where he was working that night. I was very weak and frail, my hair had fallen out so I permanently wore wigs. That night, I went for a dark brown slightly wavy wig. I tried to put some make up on too, but nothing I did covered the way that my face was drawn and my skin yellowing. When my uncle came to pick me up I was sitting in my wheelchair behind the front door waiting for half an hour, when he walked in he smiled.

"My god, is that my Skylar? She looks grown up!" My uncle smiled down at me and got on one knee in front of me. He gave me a hug and leant back to smile again. He ran his fingers through my hair, "Real or not Real?" He asked.

"Not real, I'm still as bald as your going to be if you don't let your hair down once in a while. Did you know that your hairline recedes quicker if you keep it up like that all the time?" My uncle put a joke shocked face on.

"Is that true?" He said standing up and walking behind me to start wheeling me out to his car. My uncle stopped in the porch way. He was obviously thinking a way to get me down the stairs, I started to get up out of the chair when he came round to face me and just lifted me up into a fireman's lift.

"God Dammit, the car hasn't arrived yet, can you stand while I get your chair?" He asked. I nodded and I placed me down on the grass. I could walk, just not very far and not very fast. Another side effect of cancer. I watched as my uncle fought with my chair to get it down the steps and laughed a little. He turned round and gave me pretend evils whilst muttering about how he doesn't know how my mother does it. Then a brain wave came over him he stood up straight and started grinning at me madly. He walked around my chair so that he was standing directly behind it and out of no where super kicked the chair down the stairs. He stood at the top of the steps laughing and smiling at me.

"Job done," He stated placing his hands on his hips looking as if he'd just won a match. He was still smiling as he wheeled the chair that was now on the same ground level as it's user over to me and helped me into it. In all the commotion, my father had come out the house with a worried look on his face.

"What the hell is going on out here Michael?" He asked, he looked worried until he saw me and my uncle looking at each other and starting to laugh.

"Nothing my dear brother, I shall have Sky back safe and sound, oh, time to go I believe our taxi is just arriving." My uncle had a huge grin on his face as he wheeled me round to face the round. That's when I saw it. A white stretch limo had just rounded the corner, but this was not any limo, it had a paint job like no other. It was D-Generation X's limo. I looked round at my uncle and grinned the biggest grin that I had flashed in a while. My uncle leant forward and whispered in my ear.

"Only the best for the best fighter in this family." He started to wheel me over to the limo when he stopped and ran forward to open the door.

"Get out the car, we have a young lady joining us this afternoon." My Uncle said. I had my suspicions as to who he was talking to. I had my fingers crossed in my lap when my uncle moved out of the way to reveal Triple H getting out of the limo. I was smiling big time now. What I thought was going to be a normal day at the office had quite soon turned into the best day ever.

"Well there's a face I haven't seen in a while, No wonder Shawny here's been hiding you away." Triple H walked up to me and held his hand out for me to shake it. I shook his hand and he pulled me up into a hug. He carried me over to the limo and let me haul myself inside. I sat just inside watching the two idiots attempt to fold up my wheelchair, after five minutes of struggling and their driver telling them to hurry up or they'll be late, they gave up and put the wheelchair un folded into the limo.

The inside of the limo was gorgeous. The seats were leather. The floor was a dark navy carpet and the roof of the limo had lights in it that Triple H turned on and off and on and off again, much to the displeasure of the driver, who by the look on his face was used to the trouble that came about by being a driver for DX.

"So, how's the cancer kid?" Hunter asked as we were safely on the road to the arena. If you hadn't guessed by now, I'll enlighten you my uncle is the one and only Shawn Michaels. The Heartbreak Kid and because of that his best friend and fellow degenerate called me The Cancer Kid. Which, I don't actually mind because, I know he means it jokingly and well, it's the truth. One of the reasons I like Triple H is because he spoke the truth. Many people shy away from the topic of my cancer, they don't know what to say, or they're scared they'll say the wrong thing. But Triple H, or Paul as we know him outside of the WWE, never avoided questions and topics such as my on going battle with this degenerative disease. My Uncle on the other hand, was now quiet and looking out the window. He once told me that I was his favourite niece, because I actually showed a passion for Wrestling and actually cared how his career was, so when he found out that my cancer had returned into a different place, he was ever so cut up about it. He even faked an injury for 2 weeks so that he could be at the hospital with me.

"It's shrinking. I think I'm gunna win this time. The worst side effect isn't going to catch up on me just yet." I said, still happy that someone actually lets me talk about my cancer.

"Well, that's what I like to hear. Well, here we are." He said as the driver got out of the limo and walked around to open the door for us. My uncle, who out of habit I call Shawn, and to annoy my parents as they truly believe that he should be called Michael outside of WWE, got out first and helped me out, I stood with help from him whilst Paul struggled to get my wheelchair out of the limo. "Damn this thing" He muttered under his breath. Shawn and I laughed when Paul finally got my chair out and wheeled it over to me.

"This chair, is more trouble than it's worth." He moaned as he winked and then walked off to find Chyna.

Shawn wheeled me backstage, we passed some of the other wrestling superstars who looked at me strangely as I got wheeled past them. _Great_, I thought. _Just how I want these guys to see me when I might be working with them in a few years. _I smiled at people as the shook my hand. I knew I was only getting attention because pretty much everyone knew I had cancer. After being pushed down the corridor that felt like it lasted forever we reached a door that had DX written on it.

"This is your room for the night" Shawn said as he knocked twice on the door. Paul opened the door and I wheeled myself inside. Chyna sat looking miserable as ever on a sofa in the middle of the room. "I've got something for you Cancer Kid." Paul announced as he pulled out a draw from one of the desks and turned round to show me a DX T-Shirt. He smiled madly at me. "It's size small, a) because that's the smallest size they do and b) because you're tiny." He explained.

"It's perfect." I said grinning as I took my jumper off and put the DX T-Shirt on over the top of my tank top. Shawn came up behind me and wheeled me over to a small T.V screen.

"You'll be able to see us here, we're feuding with Owen Hart tonight, so it'll be funny as hell." He said laughing as I looked on in awe as the opening for tonight's show was being broadcasted over the small T.V monitor in this dressing room.

"Do all dressing rooms have these?" I asked. Curious to see if I would get one when I come into the WWE.

"Yeah, I think they do. Right come along Hunter we've gotta go." Shawn said as he quickly kissed me on the cheek. "Be good, don't do anything we wouldn't" He laughed as the three degenerates walked out. I knew I'd be seeing them on my T.V screen soon.

I sat back in my chair, feeling a little tired. As my mother would say all this excitement was getting to me. I had just closed my eyes when I heard the first line of DX's theme come through my T.V screen. I snapped my head up to watch what was about to un-fold.

Shawn, Hunter and Chyna walked to the ring. My uncle was a big softie really but as he walked to the ring with Triple H and Chyna, I found myself thinking that I wouldn't like to cross him in a dark alley at night.

The lights went up and revealed a table with three chairs sitting in the middle of the ring. _What are they up to? _I thought.

Triple H starts off by running his mouth about Sgt. Slaughter. I laugh out loud, I love the banter that DX give other people. It makes me want to be a wrestler even more. Shawn starts talking now, he talks about his win. He talks so differently when he's in the ring. I watched carefully. Now he's talking about Owen Hart and the Hart Foundation. I laugh out loud again as Shawn compares The Hart's to turd. Uh oh, this is going to cause trouble. Shawn is rubbish at poker, especially strip poker.

I don't know how much time passes but DX are still playing strip poker. Shawn is losing so bad. Silly Shawn. Oh god. Shawn loses again, and he stands up and takes his trousers off. That's too much of my uncle seen in one night if I'm going to be honest. He sits back down until The Head bangers come out. All of a sudden the table is turned over and DX are fighting the head bangers, with Shawn in his underwear. Now I'm laughing out rather loudly. People must be able to hear me. I can't tell the head bangers apart but Shawn is hitting one of them with a steel chair. A joint power bomb into a table and the Head Bangers are going to regret picking a fight with DX. Owen Hart comes out from no where but still I found this segment hilariously funny. I'm still laughing when Shawn and Paul come back in. Shawn has luckily put some trousers back on.

"Told ya, you'd think it was funny" Shawn said as he picked up a bottle of water from the desk and started to drink it.

"DX at their best." I grinned as Paul handed me a bottle of water. I muttered my thanks. Once Shawn and Paul had changed, we headed back into the limo and home.

That was one of the best days of my life, not just because I got to go to RAW is War, but also because I got to realise that wrestling really was what I wanted to do. I wanted to fight for my life and on the way home as I stared out the limo window, trying not to fall asleep, I swore to myself that this cancer wasn't going to beat me and that I would return to Raw once more, but next time as a female wrestler.


	2. Chapter 2

**6 years later: **

"Welcome to WWE, Skylar, that was a good match you had out there, it seems your uncle passed some genes down to you." Vince said as I shook his hand and left his office. Finally, I was where I wanted to be. A WWE Diva. Trish was waiting outside Vince's office for me.

"So, come on then, how does it feel to finally be a WWE Diva after following in your uncle's footsteps even when they said you'd never make it." Trish linked arms with me as we walked back to the locker room.

"It feels great. Like I've fought back from cancer and actually done something with my life. I've defeated the side effects." I smiled as we walked into the locker room. Triple H was sitting in the corner talking to Stephanie. He smiled when he saw me and indicated for me to join them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Cancer Kid herself." He chuckled. "I heard that Vince wouldn't let you have that as your stage name. Shame, it suited you and matches your uncle's stage name" He chuckled again as he stood up and pulled me in for a hug.

"Thanks Hunter. I can always count on you to make me feel good on my first day." I joked hitting him playfully. Stephanie frowned a little but I knew she thought me as no threat. Triple H was old enough to be my dad and along with that was more like another uncle to me. I turned to see Trish indicating for me to follow her so I said my good byes to Paul and Stephanie and followed Trish.

"Hey guys, this is Skylar, she's the new signing to Smackdown." She said with a grin. I waved to the girls she was introducing me to. Amy sat next to Matt, Shannon and Stacy sat next to them. Stacy patted the seat next to her and I sat down. Amy leant over Matt to talk to me.

"You're Shawn Michael's niece aren't you?" She asked, It looked as though she was looking down her nose at me, but what I'd seen from Amy is that she looked that way to everyone.

"Yeah." I shrugged. I was hoping that being the niece of The Heartbreak Kid wouldn't come to haunt me obviously, I was wrong.

"You've got a glass eye haven't you?" She asked staring me directly in the said eye.

"Yeah, can't you tell? I've got a fake knee too." I said wiggling my right leg around a bit. I wasn't sure whether Amy was just curious or trying to be a bitch. The rest of the group were listening intently.

"Really why?" A new voice said, that I recognised to belong to Matt Hardy.

"Well, I had cancer and it decided to take something that was valuable to me. Cancer's a greedy bastard really" I said shrugged my shoulders and looking down at the floor.

"Wow." Matt Exclaimed. "Anyway, I gotta go fight." He said standing up, turning to give Amy a quick kiss and then left the locker room without another word. _He's cuter in person than on the T.V_ I thought before I could stop myself.

The girls didn't say anymore about my cancer, but Amy kept giving me funny looks, especially when Shawn walked in. He scanned the room obviously looking for me and when he noticed me he waved and grinned a goofy grin. I waved back and smiled but thought it best not to go talk to him. I wanted to keep a semi-low profile here, for the first few weeks anyway. When Amy and Trish had to leave for their match I decided I would go out into the parking lot. I'd had a lot to deal with today and wasn't really sure how.

I pulled out a cigarette and put in my mouth. I held it there for a few seconds just leaning against the outside wall.

"So let me get this straight?" A familiar voice said as someone came out the fire exit and approached me. "You're a cancer survivor, yet you smoke?" As the figure got close I could see it was Matt Hardy. I smiled at him and took the cigarette out of my mouth.

"No, I don't smoke. It's a metaphor." I explained. Matt looked down at me with a highly puzzled look on his face. So I carried on my explanation. "It's a metaphor. I possess something that can kill me, and I bring it to my mouth like I'm going to smoke it, but I never actually light it. A murder weapon is useless when you take away it's power to murder." I shrugged my shoulders and put the un-smoked cigarette back into the packet.

"I see," Matt said, but he still looked puzzled. "So you don't smoke them?" He asked finally after a few minutes of silence between us. I was watching his facial expressions change from puzzled to down right confused then back to puzzled again. It was entertaining.

"No, I just take them out the packet, hold them and put them in my mouth, then put them back again." I said. Shrugging my shoulders again. I shrug my shoulders all the time. It's a habit I really needed to stop.

"Wow, I've never seen someone do that before." He said. He still had a slightly puzzled look on his face.

"I don't even know why, it's just something I've done since I was like 17." I shrugged again. _Stop shrugging. _I thought to myself. We stood in silence for a few minutes, surprisingly it wasn't awkward.

"So what's your name?" Matt asked. This time, I looked at him puzzled.

"Skylar, you know that already." I said.

"No, your full name." He laughed slightly.

"Oh. Don't laugh at my surname okay? It's Skylar Rose Hickenbottom."

"Wow, that is a surname and a half." Matt said with only a hint of amusement in his voice, if he found it funny, he was very good at acting. "Skylar Rose, that's pretty." He whispered.

The fire exit crashed open and Matt's brother Jeff ran out to find him.

"Oi, dip shit, we're needed for the closing part of Raw. Come on!" Jeff shouted across the car park and turned to go back inside.

"Looks like I've gotta go. See you later Skylar Rose." Matt said as he turned to follow his younger brother back through the fire exit and out to the ring. Minutes later it opened again and Trish came walking towards me.

"Were you out here with Matt?" She questioned, looking back at the fire exit. She had obviously seen Matt and Jeff walk through a minute ago.

"I was out here on my own and then Matt came out and we talked a bit I guess." I shrugged. Trish looked at me sideways.

"Well, I wouldn't get to close to him if I were you. He's with Amy." She stated, although the look in her eye was kind of sad. "Although, I don't think that will last very long." She shook her head then smiled. "We're all going out for a drink tonight. You gunna come?" She asked, in a much more positive tone than the one she had on not much longer than 2 minutes ago. I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm up for that." I said. Trish and I hugged and then made our way back inside to collect our things and head out for the night.

We found ourselves a semi-quiet bar. The reason why I say semi-quiet is because it was quiet when we arrived and is no longer that quiet. Thanks to the superstars from WWE.

"Come on Matt, don't be a pussy. Chug that shit down" Jeff teased as Matt sat looking cross eyed at a pint Jeff had just placed on the table in front of him. At that point everyone started to agree with Jeff and a chant of "chug" was being shouted at him. Matt shrugged, picked up the pint and downed it one. A loud chorus of cheers followed after the downing of the drink and then John came with two more pints.

"This time," He shouted over the noise of the wrestlers. "I think the new girl should challenge Mattie here for a downing contest." John grinned like an idiot and placed a beer in front of me. I shrugged.

"You're on!" I said. Matt didn't look so sure. I pushed the beer closer to him. "Scared you'll get beat by the new girl?" I teased as I picked up my pint.

"No way. Bring it on Skylar Rose!" He shouted as he picked up his pint. John counted to three but I started drinking on two and a half. I downed the drink as fast as I could and slammed the empty glass back onto the table a good few seconds before Matt.

"Ha! I won!" I shouted gleefully. I stood up and got my face close to Matt's. "You just got beat by the new girl!" I then stood back up threw my hands in the air and shouted. "Who's next then?" None of the guys put their hands up of elected themselves. "Don't tell me you guys are all scared too?" I mocked them raising one of my eye brows slightly.

"I'm not scared." Boasted Matt's younger brother Jeff. "You might be able to beat my big bro, but you won't be able to beat me. Hey John get another round in Skylar's challenging us all!" Jeff shouted. When John came back from the bar he had a tray full of pints. He put one in front of everyone, even the other girls. That meant John V Jeff V Chris V Beth V Stacy VTrish V Shannon V Matt V Amy V Adam V Jey V Dave V Randy and myself.

"On three." I shouted. "ONE. TWO. DRINK" I downed the pint again as fast as I could slamming my empty glass on the table at the same time as John and Jeff. The rest of them were only seconds behind us. Everyone started laughing and joking with each other. My first day as a WWE diva had ended on a high. _I'm gunna like it here. _I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter was updated but I made some changes after a re-read and thought that adding these changes will make it better so yeah. Here's the newly updated chapter 3 :D **

**April 2003: **

Things had been going so well for me since joining WWE six months ago. My life was finally worth something more than chemo and hospital visits, that was until Vince dropped a bomb shell on me one day.

"Skylar, WWE is going to be doing some hospital visits for sick children who are fans of the show. One of them hospitals is going to be The Children's Medical Centre in Dallas, when we are in Texas next week. I was wondering if you, the Hardy's and Lita would go and do signings for us?" Vince stood in my dressing room looking over my shoulder at my reflection in the mirror with an expectant look on his face. I opened my mouth to say that I wouldn't be prepared to go and do that when he smiled and interrupted me "That's sorted then. Thank you Skylar, knew I could count on you." He said, patting me on the shoulder before leaving the room. I slammed my fist down on the table in front of me. _No, no, no! _I thought. I slung my jacket over my shoulders and left to go outside for a minute. I needed air.

I stood leaning against a post with a cigarette in my mouth when Matt approached me.

"Vince has just come to see me saying we're going to be doing hospital visits together, that'll be cool right?" He asked as he came to lean against the next post.

"Right." I muttered. Taking my cigarette out of my mouth twirling it around my fingers and then putting it back into it's packet. I started to walk off without saying anything to Matt. I can talk to Matt, we've spoken loads over the past few months. He speaks to me when he misses his mother, or if him and Amy have an argument. Amy hates it, but there's nothing to it. Just friends. I was a few steps away when Matt grabbed my wrist and pulled me round to face him again.

"What's up?" He asked. I shrugged and went to walk away again. He pulled me back and kept his hands on my shoulders. "I'll ask you again, what's up? You're not my bubbly Skylar Rose" He insisted, flashing me his puppy dog eyes.

"It's nothing, just me being pathetic" I denied. I tried to look him in the eyes to convince him I was okay, but I don't think it worked. Matt pulled me into him and hugged me tight.

"You can tell me," He whispered into my ear. "We're best friends" He said. He pulled away from me and grinned. He sounded like a high school student talking about his best mate at the time.

"It's just one of the hospitals were going to visit, when Vince told me about it, it shook me up a little." I lied. Trying to shake off Matt and his questions.

"It's shaken you up more than a little. You look really upset." Matt's tone dropped in his voice. I could hear a tone of love. No, it wasn't love, it was worry and care. Like a brother would care for an upset sister. Yes that's all it was. "Come on… You can tell me." He repeated.

"Okay, but I'm only telling you this to get you off my back." I said, stepping back from Matt a little. "When I had cancer in my knee, I was admitted into hospital for chemo. I got really weak and frail and was restrained to a wheelchair so I barely even went off the hospital grounds. Shawn was off touring with WWE and my dad's a bit clueless when it comes to feelings, so I made friends with this guy who was on the same ward as me. He had a brain tumour and wasn't going to make it out of the hospital alive. He was only 18. But this brain tumour grew so quickly and he went from being a really nice guy to being an arse. He was a general dick one minute and the next minute he was the same loving Dale I'd known all along. It wasn't him that was a dick, it was the tumour. It was taking over his brain and making him a horrible person. When WWE came to Dallas that year, Shawn took me backstage into their dressing room, the hospital let me out for the evening to come watch the show. I said good bye to Dale before I left and he said that I looked like a yellow dwarf who happened to be bald. I just ignored it because I knew that it was the tumour talking not him, but anyway, I came to the show and had one of the best days of my life, and when I got back to the hospital a nurse was standing in my room waiting for me, that's when they told me Dale had lost his battle with his cancer a few hours before I got back. That's when I vowed that I would beat my cancer and never have to go back there in my life." I finished my story through muffled sobs. The only other people who knew about Dale were my dad and Shawn. And now within a matter of minutes I'd spilled my heart out to Matt in the parking lot of the arena. Matt looked down at me with a tear in his eyes and pulled me in for another tight hug.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked, smiling down at me whilst still holding me in an embrace. I nodded. "I bet Dale's proud of you, he's up in heaven smiling down on you right now, and he'll want you to go back to that hospital so that you can make some other kids who might lose their battle with their cancer smile and happy in a time of need." Matt's voice was barely above a whisper but even so the words he said cheered me up. I looked up at him and he was grinning madly. His grin was so cheeky it never failed to make me smile. I stood back and smiled back at him. "Better?" He asked.

"Much." I replied.

"Is my Skylar Rose back to her usual bubbly self after a chit chat with me?" He asked in a silly voice with that silly grin still plastered over his face. I nodded and grinned back. We walked in silence back into the locker room.

When we got into the locker room Amy was sitting across the room with Trish and Chris. She gave Matt and I daggers as we walked in. Adam and Jay walked in behind me, Amy smiled at Adam as he walked over to her. If I wasn't stupid, and I'm not, I'd say they were flirting. She had cheek. Matt and I followed Jay and Adam over to where Amy, Trish and Chris were seated.

"Hey Skylar, you alright?" Trish asked, she was one of my closest friends here at the WWE, along with Matt obviously.

"Yeah, absolutely fine." I lied as I smiled to attempt to prove me point. She smiled at me and turned back to her conversation with Amy. I sat down next to Chris in-between him and Jay and just listened in on there conversation, nodding when it was appropriate. I was still a little bothered by my up coming visit to the hospital in Dallas. Despite my chat with Matt, I wasn't ready to re-visit the place that took my first ever best friend. When Amy and Trish left for their tag team match I followed them out but instead of following them to the ring, I changed direction and headed for the dressing room of Shawn Michaels.

I knocked on the door, and went in.

"Hey Sky, you alright darling?" He asked, spinning round on his chair to face me as I came in. He frowned when he saw me. "Don't answer that, I know you're not. Come over here and tell uncle Shawny what's wrong," He said standing up and indicating to a sofa on the other side of the room. I sat down next to him and he put his arm around me.

"Vince wants me to go back to the Children's Medical Centre to visit the children with cancer." I admitted. I looked down at my feet trying to avoid eye contact with Shawn.

"And you don't want to go because of Dale." He guessed. I just nodded, I didn't think I could speak without crying. Shawn gave me a big hug. I loved hugs from Shawn. He just made me feel better. "Do you wanna know what I think?" He asked. I nodded again and then leant my head on his shoulder. "You need to walk in that hospital with your head held high and remember that you're going to them children their good day like I gave you when I bought you to the show that day." He smiled and squeezed me a little tighter. The tears were really starting to fall now, but I wasn't ashamed to cry in front of Shawn. God knows, he's seen me in a much worse state than this. At least I wasn't stick thin, bald with yellow skin.

"Thank you." I finally said after a few minutes of us just sitting together in silence. "You always know what to say." I stood up and smiled whilst giving Shawn another hug before leaving his dressing room and heading to the locker room to lace up my boots and head out to my match against Stacy.

From pretty much my first win on Smackdown, I had been gaining fans quite rapidly so I was getting more and more wins. The more wins I got, the more the fans would cheer, the more the fans loved me and in Vince's eyes, fans= money and I was his newest money making machine. I now needed to focus. I needed to push any negative thoughts about my up and coming hospital visits out of my mind. Gone. Focus is what I need now. This is a pre-match ritual that every one of us superstars goes through, we put our minds into the game mode, every inch of muscle is relaxed and ready to go, I picture the match out in my head and plan how I want it to go, obviously, it doesn't always work that way. _You're going to perform a super kick followed a 450 splash from the top rope and pin Stacy for the 3 count and win. _I thought to my self as I walked up to the gorilla position. I heard the first few beats of the music and made my way out onto the walkway. The minute I stepped into the ring all I was as focused as I'll ever be. Even the fans couldn't break my focus barrier. I climbed up to the top rope and crouched on it waiting for Stacy to make her way to the ring. She made her entrance and we were both announced, I hoped off the top rope and the match began. For the first part of the match Stacy was dominating. She knocked me down twice with a clothes line and followed the second one with a DVT. I kicked out at 2 only to be put into a suplex. I kicked out at 2 again and then the adrenaline I lived and worked for kicked in. I knocked Stacy down with a clothes line. As she was getting back up I hit her with a super kick and then went up top. The fans were going mad, I could hear them chanting "Let's go Skylar" I stood up on the tope rope and went into a 450 splash. I performed it perfectly and covered Stacy for a 3 count and won the match. Stacy slunk through the bottom rope and headed back to the locker room as I celebrated my victory with my fans. I celebrated for a few minutes and then jumped over the top turnbuckle and made my way back into the locker room. As I exited, Matt and Amy were waiting to go on for Matt's match that was directly after mine.

"Good match Skylar Rose." He congratulated as I walked past.

"Thanks," I beamed back at him.

"Yeah, not bad Skylar." Amy agreed, but it didn't appear to be a whole hearted congratulations. Seconds after she said that, Matt's music started playing. Matt swung his arm round Lita and they made their entrance together. I made my way back through the corridors to the locker room.

"Brilliant match tonight Skylar, the fans loved it!" Stacy said when I re-joined them in the locker room. That's the thing about Stacy she was so level headed that even if she lost, she was still kind enough to congratulate the person who got the victory.

"It was indeed." I agreed, and turned my head to pay attention to the screen where Matt was currently in full swing of his match. I watched as Lita cheered him on from ringside throwing in the occasional distraction for Matt to make a cheap shot. _The perfect double team. _I thought.

After Smackdown had finished for the night, I got my bags together and made my way out of the arena. As I approached the exit I could hear raised voices coming from outside.

"You fancy her don't you?" A voice that I recognised to belong to Amy accused.

"No, we're just friends Amy. Chill the fuck out." Matt said in response. They were arguing over me. I knew it.

"You don't look at her like she's just a friend." Amy's tone matched one of a teenager who hadn't got what they wanted.

"I don't know what you mean Amy, seriously, stop being so jealous, nothing is going on between Skylar and I. And if we're hear pointing fingers and naming names, you seem to be getting a little too close with Adam." I could hear the annoyance in Matt's voice as he spoke.

"Now you're being stupid. Adam and I are friends. You should trust me you know. I can't be asked to continue this pointless argument, I'll see you back at the hotel." Amy snapped. I could hear footsteps walking away, I guessed that it was safe to go now.

Matt was standing leaning against the wall when I walked out. I smiled at him, and he gestured for me to go over to him. I walked over to him wheeling my bag along behind me.

"How're you now?" He asked, with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm feeling a lot better about it now." I admitted. "You?" I asked. Matt looked down at his feet and then back at me.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said to me, then smiled to cover up the fact that he was lying.

"You're not." I accused, pulling my packet of fags out of my pocket and taking one out and putting it in my mouth. Matt chuckled.

"Me and Amy had another argument." Matt admitted, looking back down at his feet.

"Oh." I said, trying to make my voice sound like I hadn't over heard it.

"It was nothing, just her being silly." Matt said smiling at me. I smiled back.

"I'm here if you need a chat Matt, like you said earlier we're best friends, we can tell each other things like this." I said reaching out and squeezing his hand. Matt smiled and squeezed my hand back.

"You're amazing Skylar Rose." He admitted and for a moment I thought that he was going to kiss me. _Don't be stupid. _I thought to myself. _He has a girlfriend. _I shook my head.

"I'm going back to the hotel now, I'm exhausted and just want to spend an evening in tonight." I shrugged and Matt gave me a quick hug before I started walking over to my car. I thought about what I'd over heard and the look that was in Matt's eyes all the way back to the hotel and for most of the evening. My talks with Matt and Shawn today had helped me get piece of mind over the whole hospital visits, I fell asleep pretty quickly that evening. After all, it was another early morning flight tomorrow morning and I would have to share it with Matt and Amy. _Great._ I thought as my eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is very long so I'm sorry if it gets boring! **

**May 2003: **

The trip to Texas had soon arrived and I was dreading the hospital visit the next day but I guess there was a light at the end of the tunnel and my light was that I can spend today with my family who I haven't seen properly for at least 3 months. With both me and Shawn touring with WWE when we were in Texas, it was a big deal. All family members would gather at my old house and we would have lunch and just catch up with what we've missed. In our case this time, I'd totally missed the birth of my first nephew. My sister named him Jacob. I walked up the steps of my old house, it had been my first destination after touching down at the airport. I stood at the top of the steps remembering when Shawn performed Sweet Chin Music on my wheelchair to get it down the steps. I smiled to myself and turned round when I noticed a shadow behind me.

"Dad!" I shouted with joy and ran into the open arms of my father. We hugged for a while, not even saying anything to each other. I know that when I was diagnosed with cancer, it was hard for him to deal with. My mother left when I was 11, Arianna was 17 and Elijah was only 2. She got told about my cancer coming back but she never came to visit. In my eyes, I don't have a mom. I have Shawn and my dad, and for me it's perfect.

"I've missed you honey bee." My dad finally admits after moments of silence.

"I missed you too." I agree. He takes my hand and we go inside. My older sister, Arianna, is sitting in the living room with a baby who I can assume is my nephew.

"Hello stranger," she said. Looking up from the baby. She puts the baby on the sofa and puts pillows around him to stop him from rolling off. She stood up and we hugged for several moments until she walked back over to the baby and picked him up and brought him over to see me. "Jacob, this is your Auntie Sky, she's a professional wrestler and maybe she'll teach you some moves one day when you're bigger." She said in that high pitched voice that everyone uses when they talk to babies. "Do you want to hold him?" she asked. I looked at him. He was ever so small and frail, part of me didn't want to hold him just in case I broke him, the other part wanted to scoop him up and make up for me missing the first 3 months of his life.

"Sure." I said. Arianna placed Jacob into my arms. My heartbeat was going a little fast. I didn't want to drop him or hold him the wrong way. Jacob opened his eyes and looked up at me. He smiled a little as I pulled a funny face at him. "Hey Jacob. I'll be sure to teach you some moves when you're a bit bigger." I bounced him up and down slightly and he giggled. He sure was cute, I still don't think I want one though.

"Did someone say we have another wrestler in the family?" Shawn had walked in behind me as I spoke to Jacob. I turned around and smiled at him.

"Yeah, we do. It's Jacob." I said. Grinning at my uncle, Shawn walked over and pulled some funny faces at Jacob that made him giggle again.

"Who's your mummy then little man?" Shawn cooed in Jacob's face. Jacob reached out and pinched his nose. Shawn laughed and pinched Jacob's nose back, a lot more gently than how Jacob had just pinched him.

"He's my son." Arianna has spoken up for the first time since Shawn had arrived. I knew that Arianna felt as though Shawn over looked her a lot because she was never into wrestling and was more into going to college getting majors and a decent posh job that didn't put risk to her life everyday.

"Of course he is." Shawn said looking up and grinning at Arianna. "Come and give your ol' uncle a hug, if you're not too old for hugs that is." He joked standing back from me and Jacob and holding his arms wide open. Arianna practically ran into his arms to hug him. I smiled at them. Shawn never meant to over look her, it was just Elijah (my little brother) and I were both interested in wrestling whereas, Dad and Arianna weren't. When Arianna and Shawn had stopped hugging, I handed Jacob over to Shawn he took him off to go sit on the sofa next to Arianna. The two of them sat making funny faces at Jacob who sat on Shawn's lap. I smiled at them and went into the kitchen.

"Arianna looks so happy with Jacob." I said as I walked into the kitchen where my dad was preparing food for when the rest of the family and friends turn up.

"He's helped her so much," My dad admitted to me. "Anyway, is the WWE treating you well"? He asked me as he transferred crisps from their packets into bowls.

"I'm loving it Dad." I smiled at him. "Where's Elijah?" I asked. Elijah was my little brother, who always had a habit of avoiding family gatherings, a child after my own heart.

"He's around somewhere." Dad shrugged. "Knowing him, he's probably in the gym. He wants to be a wrestler too." He said and he sliced lettuce to make a salad. "He's been told to come back for 4, just my luck to be holding the party for a locker room of wrestlers. He's going to be so star struck when everyone arrives. You're uncle's gone a bit mad and practically invited the everyone." My dad shrugged again as he chucked the lettuce in a bowl and started grating carrots. _That's where I get my shrugging from_. I thought, smiling to myself.

"What you smiling about?" Asked Arianna who had just walked into the kitchen.

"It's good to be home for a few days." I admitted shrugging again.

People started arriving from 1 onwards. As my dad had warned, Shawn had pretty much invited the whole locker room. First Triple H and Stephanie arrived.

"Hey caner kid." He said ruffling my hair as he walked past me in the hall.

"Hey Hunter." I said back, as I dodged through the others and made my escape upstairs. I walked along the landing until I reached the door at the end. My old bedroom. I pushed the door open and walked inside. I hadn't touched this room since I'd moved out 4 years ago. The walls were covered in writing. They were all get well soon, happy birthday and all sorts of random messages from my friends and family. I walked closer to the wall to inspect them.

_Skylar Rose Hickenbottom, an amazing girl with amazing courage. Best friends forever! Caroline. _©

_Happy 16__th__ Skylar, get well soon even though you don't need good luck because you're gunna beat this cancer! Love you forever- Georgia. _

_Woo it's your 16__th__ let's have a mother f-kin' party!- Danny. _

The messages went on and on, from my 11th birthday to my 16th, and further. I read through them all until I reached a certain one.

_Happy Birthday Skylar Hickenbottom. We haven't known each other long and I wish I could know you longer than I will. Good luck with getting into the WWE, I know you'll make it, and your stage name should be Skylar Sky High (on morphine) haha. Let's go Skylar. -Dale. _

I ran my hand over the words that were written in Dale's cancer effected handwriting. This was the one and only time the hospital had cleared us both so we could come back to mine for the evening. The evening was so good and Dale had classed it as his last good day. Everyone who is losing their battle against cancer has their one good day. A day where they feel better than they did the day before but know it will only last one day. Dale's last good day was spent with me.

A knock at the door pulled me out of my daze.

"Come in," I called and turned to face the door to see who was coming in. Arianna poked her head around the door.

"I thought you'd be in here," She said as she came in and closed the door behind us. "For a kid who barely went to high school, you had a lot of friends." She acknowledged as we both looked over my wall. "Look at this one," She said pointing to a paragraph on the wall.

_Happy late 16__th__ birthday Sky. Please forgive me for my lateness but Vince McMahon is a prick and wouldn't let me have the time off to see you, so as revenge DX made sure that he regretted it. Ha! Sucks to be him eh? So yeah, you're 16 now. That's pretty unbelievable, I remember you when you were in diapers and when you didn't have hair… oh.. Shit, sorry! I write before I think sometimes please don't hate me! Damn it! And I can't erase this. Shit. Well I was trying to wish you a happy birthday but it kinda back fired so I'm just gunna go now…. Perhaps before I go I should sign this so this is a birthday paragraph for your sweet 16__th__ from your dear uncle Shawn Michaels. _

"He's always been an idiot." I said laughing as I read what he wrote all those years ago. Arianna nods and we both look at the different messages in silence.

"I got back in contact with mom." Arianna finally admits after a few moments of us just reading my wall.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, curious but not too bothered by the announcement.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell her that she had a Grandson and give her the opportunity to catch up to see him." Arianna explained.

"And? What happened?" I asked, now I was curious.

"She told me that she was too young to be a grandma, therefore, in her mind she isn't one and Jacob doesn't exist to her." Arianna described what mum had said and then started to cry. Seeing Arianna cry was a rare occurrence for me. She was always the strong one. The oldest sister forced to grow up faster than her years because her little sister had cancer. I gave Arianna a hug and we stood in silence again, the only noise breaking it was the sound of muffled sobs from Arianna.

"Well, do you wanna know what I think? Well tough if you don't because I'm gunna tell you anyway, Fuck her." I said. Arianna lifted her head up to look at me with a slight hint of shock in her eyes. "We don't need her. Jacob's got you, he's got dad and he's also got Elijah and me. I may not be around very often, but when I am around I will make it my promise that I will see him whenever I can. He doesn't need a grandma!" I said, grinning at Arianna until she smiled.

"You're right Sky," She admitted.

"I know," I boasted. I gave her another hug and as she pulled away there was another knock at the door. "Come in," I said. The door opened and Matt peered inside.

"Hey," He said. "You're dad said you'd be up here." He shrugged as he walked in. "I can go and wait downstairs if you want?" Arianna shook her head.

"I was just leaving." She said as she gave my hand a squeeze and went to walk away, she winked at me as she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Is that your sister?" Matt asked. Pointing at the now closed door.

"Yeah, she's misunderstood." I said shrugging and turning back to the wall.

"Wow," Matt exclaimed as he noticed all the messages on my wall. "That's impressive." He said leaning in closer to the wall to read some of the scribbles.

"Where's Amy?" I asked, the last thing I wanted is for her to come barging in and find Matt and I in my old bedroom.

"She's not coming, she's staying at the hotel. Says she's got a headache." Matt shrugged again still scanning my wall. He pointed to the message from Shawn that he left me just after my 16th birthday. "Some of these messages are awesome." He admitted.

"Shawn and Hunter started it." I shrugged, jumping onto my bed to find the very first message that had been written on my wall. "Here it is: Hey Hey Sky, it's your uncle and Hunter here, we just wrote this message to tell you that we've left an eye patch in your top draw for when you get home! You don't have to wear it but we will be very offended if you don't. Goodbye me hearty! Shawn Michaels & Triple H. (We signed this message as our wrestling names so that when your friends come round you can boast about this!)" I read out the message and started laughing. "There's quite a few from them two, one for every time they were in Dallas I believe." I shrugged again and hopped off the bed.

"That's awesome, don't ever let your pop paint over this." He ordered and laughed. "It's sure nice of your dad to let everyone come here tonight." Matt said, eventually breaking the silence between us.

"He never gets a choice." I said. "When we were all kids, Shawn used to bring the locker room back here all the time and it's not even his house." I emphasised the last few words and Matt laughed, we stood for a while just reading the messages on my wall when there was a knock three times at the door.

"Come in?" I said, turning to face the door, it was only when the person knocked three times again. I shook my head, how could I forget that was Elijah's special code. I silently cursed myself for forgetting as I walked over to the door and smiled down at my little brother.

"Yes?" I signed down to him. Elijah was born deaf, even with the help of hearing aids, he could barely hear a thing so he chose not to wear them. Poor Elijah lived in a purely silent world.

"Damn it." He signed to me. I rolled my eyes, teaching him how to curse in sign language was the biggest mistake Shawn had ever made. "Dad said you were up here with a guy and I was expecting to find something juicy but no, you're just standing there. Pfft, you're boring!" Elijah signed like crazy and started to walk away but stopped in his tracks. He turned back around to face us. "Oh my God!" He signed adding extra expression. "You're Matt Hardy! The real Matt Hardy, and you're standing in Smelly Sky's old room in my house. This is so cool!" Elijah signed whilst he jumped up and down on the spot and then ran back down stairs. Matt looked at me with a confused expression on his face. Matt got confused so easily, it was cute.

"My little brother, he was born deaf." I explained.

"What did he say?" Matt asked still looking at the spot Elijah stood in confusion.

"Just that he's hoped that he'd caught us doing something we shouldn't have been and then he freaked out because you're Matt Hardy." I said with a slight laugh. Matt chuckled slightly then nodded and we decided that to avoid another burst in from Elijah, we should go downstairs.

The party was pretty much in full swing when Matt and I got downstairs. Elijah was running around taking photo's of everyone. They weren't even going to be decent photos the rate he was taking them. I watched as he jumped up and took a real close up of Randy. I laughed out loud which attracted the attention from Randy and John. They walked over to me.

"You're brother needs to be put on a leash." John laughed as Elijah bounced from person to person taking extreme close ups of their shocked faces.

"I've been saying that for years, at least he's not pretending to be a cat." I shrugged and looked around as not only Matt looked confused but John and Randy were too. "Don't worry," I said shaking my head. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed 4 beers, one each for Randy, John, Matt and I. We went into the garden and sat around one of the plastic tables my dad had set up for everyone. I excused myself for a few moments and went into the kitchen. I went down into the cellar and found a crate of beer. I picked it up and decided that this would be needed under our table outside. I was on my way out to the garden when Elijah caught up with me.

"Sky you know you miss me right?" He signed. As he walked on his tiptoes to match my height.

"Yeah of course I do but where is this conversation going Elijah?" I put down the beers and signed back to him, suspecting there was something more than him wanting me to declare that I miss him.

"well, seeing as you miss me a hell of a lot, you can give me a beer." He signed, grinning up at me.

"Ha, dream on kid." I signed back as I bent over to pick up the beers and walked back to the table where Matt, John Randy and Jeff sat around.

"Wicked." Elijah signed. "Matt and Jeff Hardy sitting on the same table as Randy Orton, John Cena and my sister. In my back garden. Awesome." He was signing so fast that I didn't quite understand him.

"Elijah, go bug someone else now yeah?" I suggested by signing back to him, he gave me an evil look then ran away to bother someone else. "Please excuse my little brother, he's deaf but still he has problems with containing his excitement in this kind of environment." I said, I don't know why I was making excuses for him, maybe because although he annoys the fuck outta me, he's my baby brother. "Beer anyone?" I asked. Everyone said yes and after a short while of time we were all feeling a little tipsy.

As the daylight got lower, my dad lit up the patio lights which shed enough light over the grass for people to continue to sit outside. The weather wasn't too cold, in fact it was kind of perfect for the occasion. Also, when the daylight went down, the DJ arrived and the music was started. I was dragged onto the dance floor by Randy and John. Who jumped around the danced floor like idiots. I danced with pretty much everyone. Including Elijah and his friend Robert who had arrived with his parents for the disco. I was heading back to my table to grab another beer and sit down for a bit when I was grabbed from behind and swung round. I let out a scream and turned to see my 3 best friends from high school standing beaming at me.

"Ohmygod, I didn't think you'd be here, ohmygod. Guys, I've missed you!" I shouted hugging all of them. Georgia, Danny and Caroline hugged me back and sat around the table with me.

"So, what's been going on here since I've been gone?" I asked, curious as to what I've been missing out on.

"Caroline is engaged to Phil." Danny said, pointing to Caroline's ring.

"Oh wow, that ring is stunning!" I said. "Congratulations." Caroline beamed as she told the story of how her high school sweet heart had asked her to marry him.

"Danny is a marine, and as for me, I'm still at home working a boring 9 to 5 office job." Georgia said with a disgruntled tone in her voice.

"With a side job of partying every night and getting unsuspecting men to take her home, buy her dinner and drinks and then she forgets them." Danny said, winking at Georgia. She shrugged her shoulders but didn't deny it. We sat around the table and chatted for ages. Reminiscing our high school days.

"Do you remember when we locked Mr Osborne out of the class room one day in Biology." Danny said. We all nodded and erupted into laughter.

"He was so angry you could practically see the steam coming out of his ears." Caroline said in between shorten breaths due to laughing so much. We were still laughing when Matt and Jeff came back over.

"I know Matt's face is funny but really?" Jeff said as he pulled a chair off the other table and sat in between Caroline and me.

"Hey, everyone knows I'm the better looking brother." Matt said, or rather slurred. He slumped himself on a chair next to me. Caroline, Georgia and Danny stopped laughing and stared with their mouths open at Jeff and Matt.

"Nice way to introduce yourselves, guys, these two idiots are Matt and Jeff Hardy. They wrestle on Smackdown too." I explained.

"I know who they are dip shit. I'm just.. Wow. I'm Caroline." Caroline closed her mouth and smiled offering her hand (the one with her engagement ring on it) for Jeff and Matt to shake.

"I'm Danny." Danny said slapping the hands of both Jeff and Matt.

"I'm Georgia." She said shyly offering her hand to Matt then Jeff second. Jeff smiled as he shook her hand.

"Fancy a dance Georgia?" He asked, Georgia nodded as Jeff stood up and lead Georgia onto the dance floor.

"I'm glad I'm not sharing a room with him tonight." Matt expressed his gladness. I slapped him playfully on the arm. He rubbed his arm and let out a small ouch. "You know what Jeff's like." He defended himself from another hit whilst almost losing his balance off the plastic chair he was seated on.

"If Jeff's anything like Georgia then you're definitely pleased you're not sharing a room with him." Danny said then laughed as he ducked under the table to get everyone another beer. Matt stayed around the table for another few drinks until we all went on the dance floor.

"You're dad sure knows how to throw a party." Trish said as she danced with me on the temporary dance floor that Shawn has arranged to be put down to stop people from getting grass all over them.

"It's more Shawn than my dad if I'm honest Trish." I admitted. She laughed and went off to dance with Chris. Shawn paraded out onto the dance floor and approached me.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, bowing down like a real gentleman.

"You may." I said back. The music slowed down and my uncle and I danced for a song before Danny came up behind me.

"My turn," He shouted. Shawn laughed and handed me over. Danny put his arms around me and we danced for a while, my head on his shoulder, saying nothing.

"You know, I've been watching you on T.V, you're pretty hot in that wrestling gear." Danny whispered into my ear. "It doesn't leave a lot for the imagination." I looked up at him and raised my eye brow.

"Is that so Daniel?" I said. Moving my arms from around his waist to around his neck. Danny and I had a short fling just before I was diagnosed with the cancer in my knee. I broke up with him when I found out as I was certain that I was going to die. He was heart broken and visited me almost everyday that I was in hospital. We've been close ever since. Danny smiled down at me.

"I love it when you call me Daniel." He said leaning in to kiss me. I freaked for a little but decided to go through with it. His lips touched mine, they were warm and soft. We kissed for a few seconds and then broke apart both smiling at each other.

"I'm thinking," I said. "That seeing as you're a marine and you probably don't get that much sex and that I'm a wrestler and believe it or not, I don't get that much either, that we should go somewhere more private?" I whispered the idea into his ear. Danny nodded and I lead him upstairs to my old room. We passed Matt who was standing with Randy and John, the look on his face could only be described as jealousy, surely not. When we got to my old room, I locked the door behind us and walked back to Danny. He raised my head up and kissed me again, this time with more fire and passion. His hands wondered over my body. I placed my arms around his neck and started to glide them across his body. Danny pulled me over to the bed and we both fell down him landing on top of me. Danny broke the kiss to take his shirt off and then I took mine off. Danny started to kiss down my neckline, he skipped over my breasts and down to my stomach and to my hips. They paused for a minute and then he rolled my jeans down my legs and slipped them off. He looked me up and down and then started up the kiss again. His hands found their way to my bra and unfastened it, I slipped the bra off my arms and let it fall to the floor. Soon we were both naked, I guided Danny in and man, it felt good. He started slowly at first, then built up. I could see the pleasure in his eyes as it radiating through his body much like it was radiating through mine. My breath became shorter and I could feel my muscles tightening. I was close to cumming, just then, Danny flipped us around so that I was now on top. I moved up and down on his hard cock and we both moaned in unison. The wave of pleasure hit me and I let out a loud moan of intensity which was shortly followed by Danny's moans of equal intensity as he cummed inside me. I hopped off of him and lay next to him for a little while.

"That was great." He admitted as he pulled me closer into him. We lay for a while just talking about simple things when the conversation started to hot up again. We must've had sex around 3 or 4 times before Danny decided it was best he left. I kissed him goodbye and let him out. I locked the door behind him and got back into bed and fell asleep.

I awoke the next day to the smell of bacon and eggs travelling into my room from the kitchen downstairs. I sat up and realised that my head was pounding. _Brilliant, hung-over again._ I thought to myself as I got myself up and dressed and made my way downstairs.

"Bacon and eggs are ready for my darling niece who appeared to have a lot of fun last night." Dad teased as I entered the kitchen.

"Shut up." I snapped and took a plate from the over side and let him pile the fry up onto it. I couldn't give a damn about calories now, I needed shot of this hangover before the visit later. In all the excitement of the party last night, I'd forgotten about the hospital visit. I looked at the time as I ate my breakfast. Good, still 2 hours before I have to even be thinking of leaving to meet Jeff, Matt and Amy at the hospital. I'd nearly finished my breakfast when my phone buzzed next to me, I picked it up and read the message.

_Omg, amazing party last night Jeff is an animal! Although I heard that someone else got busy last night too little minx you! Love you lots and see you tonight. - Georgia. _

I smiled to myself as I read the message.

"Who's that then?" Dad asked, curious as to what I was smiling about.

"Oh, it's Georgia thanking us for last night." I said, because that's basically what it was.

"Oh right, she's welcome. You had a good night I take it, especially with a certain Daniel Gilmour," Dad winked at me and turned back round to start washing up.

"Don't start. It was nothing." I said. Shrugging as I walked my plate over to him and grabbed myself a coffee from the machine. Arianna walked in.

"Good night last night Sky?" She asked, winking at me.

"For shit's sake guys, leave it out." I exclaimed as I turned on my heel and went to go back upstairs to plan what I would wear today for the visits and tonight for Smackdown. My phone buzzed from the bed, I picked up and read what it said.

_Morning, thanks for last night ;) Caroline, Phil, Georgia and I will be in the crowd tonight. We'll be the ones with the giant welcome home Sky banner. - Danny. _

I smiled to myself. During my battle with cancer, I lost a lot of friends. Danny, Caroline and Georgia stuck with me throughout and beyond, they truly were the best friends anyone could ask for. I decided on blue jeans and a red vest top for today's hospital visit, and dark navy jean shorts with orange tank top for tonight. I put my things for tonight in a small bag. And took it downstairs to keep it by the door so that I could just whiz back here, spend a little more time with little Jacob and Elijah then go to the arena for tonight's show, just like Shawn had done for me all those years ago Elijah was coming with me tonight. Shawn wasn't lined up to be in any matches so he promised to keep an eye on him, if he was hyperactive last night, he would definitely be hyperactive back in the locker room. I walked into the sitting room where Arianna was sitting on the floor pulling funny faces at what smelt like a freshly diaper changed Jacob. I went and sat down next to her.

"Morning Jakey boy." I said, smiling at him and tickling his belly. He kicked his legs and giggled. I laughed slightly.

"Are you alright to watch him for like 5 minutes?" Arianna asked as she put the dirty diaper into a bag and stood up.

"Yeah, sure." I replied. As soon as she left the room, Jacob started to cry a little. I picked him up off the floor and walked around the sitting room with him bouncing him slightly. He soon stopped crying and just laid in my arms staring up at me with his big blue eyes. I cooed at him a little and carried on walking around the sitting room, rocking him from side to side. After a few minutes his eyes started to close and he fell asleep. I sat down on the sofa just holding him whilst he slept. I smiled down at him.

"Don't let me leave without taking a photo of you so I can take it with me on tour." I whispered to him. He stirred slightly in his sleep, but he didn't wake. I smiled again. Arianna walked back in.

"Oh wow, you must have a magic touch, it usually takes me hours to get him to sleep." She said as I handed him over to her and she put him in his pram.

"He really is lovely. You did good." I said walking over to watch him sleep in his pram. If I wasn't going to see him for another 3 months, I was going to make this visit worth while. "hey, have you still got that old Polaroid camera?" I asked as Arianna started to walk away. She turned back to look at me with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Actually I think I have and it's got film in it I believe, hang on lemme go look." She said as she dashed upstairs. A few minutes later, she returned back to the sitting room with the said camera in her hands, she gave it to me. I walked back over to Jacob's pram and took a picture of him asleep.

"What's that for?" Arianna asked.

"So I can take him with me wherever I go." I said handing her back the camera.

"Well in that case. Let me take a photo of you, pose in one of your wrestling poses." She said. I posed in my entrance pose that I do on the top rope when I've just got into the ring. "Perfect." She said after the photo had developed. "Now Jacob has a picture of you, that way he'll know your face when he next sees you." She said. I smiled at her and walked over and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you." I said as I pulled away.

"Good luck with the visit, you'll be fine. You've got Matt and Jeff there and just ignore Amy." She advised as I went to leave.

"I'll try." I joked as I left the house.

I had left early for a purpose, I got into the car and started it. I pulled off the drive but turned into the opposite direction of the hospital. I checked the time, good, I was in good time. I stopped at the garage and topped the car up with fuel and for some flowers I then pulled onto the main road for a while. I turned left onto a dirt track that led to a cemetery. I parked my car just outside and got out. I walked into the cemetery and went over to the young adult section. There were so many new headstones but I knew the one I was looking for. I walked along the row of head stones and graves until I found the one I wanted. I stood in front of a black marble head stone which read.

_In loving memory of Dale Robert Winton_

_He is at peace with the angels now. _

_R.I.P Soldier. _

I knelt down in front of it and pulled a pen from my bag to write on the card that was attached to the flowers. I wrote.

_It's taken me 6 years to have the courage to come and see you here, 6 long years of missing you and dreaming of what we could've had if you weren't taken away from me. I will never stop missing you, ever. And I just want you to know that everything I do in the ring, is for you, for us and all the other cancer kids out there. Hope you're okay wherever you are. Lots of cancer kid love, Skylar "Sky high on morphine" Rose. _

I kissed the piece of paper, stuck it in the flowers and laid them on top of the headstone. I didn't know whether they'd last of be seen but I knew they were there so that's all that matters. I stood up, I could feel the tears starting to fall down my cheeks. I walked back to my car and sat in the drivers seat for a while. I pulled a cigarette out of it's packet and held it in my mouth. When I explained the story of why I never lit them to Matt, I'd lied to him. I do know why I do it. I do it because of it's something Dale would do. He would constantly give the nurses a heart attack by pulling one out on the ward, he would laugh hysterically. One day I asked him why he did it and he gave me the same answer that I gave Matt. It's a metaphor. One day I went outside into the kids play area that never had very many kids in it, but it was our meeting area, and Dale had actually lit the cigarette. His excuse was that he was dying anyway so one wouldn't hurt. After that day, he got too weak to go outside, therefore, was right in saying that he would only have one. As I sat in my car looking out over the rows and rows of graves, all the memories of our hospital days were flooding back. I was in a daze of memories when a knock at my car window bought me to my senses. I jumped and looked at who it was. Someone was waving franticly at me. It took me a while to remember the suddenly it twigged. I wound down the window.

"It is you, thank god for that." James said. James was Dale's best mate when Dale and I were in hospital. Dale and James has previously met at a cancer support group and had been friends ever since, it was just ironic that both boys relapsed at the same time, sadly, Dale was the only one out of us three relapsers that didn't make it.

"It's me and it's you, what are you doing here?" I asked, smiling slightly. Man, it was good to see him.

"My dad passed away just under a year ago, I lay flowers every weekend." He explained. "What about you?"

"Funny enough, I was seeing Dale." I explained. James smiled, but it was a sad smile.

"Freaky." He said.

"Where are you going to? Can I give you a lift anywhere?" I asked indicating to the empty seat next to me.

"If we can get any more ironic," He started, "I'm going to the Children's Medical Centre, when they said my cancer could be passed onto my children I never thought it would happen to me but sadly my son has cancer." He explained again. James was just a year older than me but the way he spoke was as if he'd lived for 10 more years than I had.

"Damn, that sucks, is he a survivor?" I asked. When Dale and I were in hospital and a new person came in, we would guess whether they were a survivor or not, when James joined us we told him we couldn't make a decision so he'd have to accept being the best friend of 2 cancer kids.

"It's not known." He explained again. I let in a short intake of breath. Cancer truly is a horrible thing. I decided I would try and change the subject quickly.

"Well, as it happens that's where I'm headed too, I'm part of the WWE superstars that are visiting today." I said unlocking the passenger door for him to get in. He walked around the car and climbed in.

"Freaky and wow, this is a nice car." He exclaimed as he looked around the car in awe.

"Thanks, I have a little more cash now, so I can afford a few nice things here and there." I said as I reversed down the dirt track and back onto the main road to get into the heart of town.

"Yeah, someone's making it big out there in the big bad wrestling world." James said grinning at me. "Matty watches you, he's been so excited about you guys coming in. I didn't even think that it would be you. I just didn't put two and two together." He spoke quite quickly, from only 5 minutes with him I could tell that his son meant the world to him. I dropped him off at the hospital and promised I'd see him later, and told him not to tell Matty which superstars were coming to see him as he could ruin the surprise for the others on the ward. I then circled round to park in the furthest corner of the car park as instructed and wait for the others. I got out my car and leant on the bonnet. I only had to wait a few minutes before Jeff arrived he parked up next to me and got out of his jeep.

"I hear someone had fun last night." I teased as Jeff walked up to me.

"I heard the same about you." He teased back giving me a quick hug. We had to wait a whole 10 minutes until Matt and Amy arrived. We went over instructions and started the walk across the car park and headed towards the main building. As we approached the main building we could see that in true WWE style the camera men and reporters were crowded around the reception awaiting for us to get there. Matt walked up to me.

"Ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be." I replied and with that we walked through the entrance and into the reception. The atmosphere was buzzing and the second we walked through the door we were already on the business of signing things like napkins and appointment reminders. We were allowed to sign for a few minutes before we were rushed up to the cancer ward to meet the children we would be able to spend some proper time with. I knew who I was going to scout out first. We walked through the double doors that still looked the same as they did 6 years ago apart from they'd had a new lick of paint. However, the inside was much different. Each child had a separate room which for the young children was decorated with cartoon characters and heroes.

"Skylar and Jeff you are visiting the younger children." The head camera man said to us when he was relaying his instructions.

"Matt and Amy you're visiting the teenagers," Amy huffed at the news but her and Matt followed their camera team through the double doors behind us and Jeff and I followed ours through the double doors in front of us. As soon as we walked in I noticed that some of the children weren't in their rooms. They were obviously the ones well enough to make it to the play room.

"Guys we're going to visit the children too sick to get out of bed first an then go to see the others in the play room, is that okay?" The camera man asked.

"That's fine." Jeff and I said in unison.

The first room we went in was one that belonged to a little girl who had leukaemia. She was so poorly that I don't even think she knew what was really going on. _She's not the only child we're going to see like this._ I thought to myself as we went from one room to the next. The final room we got to, I could see that it was the room I was after, I was also a little disappointed that Matty needed to stay in his room, that was never a good sign.

"Hey James. Hey Matty." I said as I walked in. Jeff looked confused as James stood up and gave me a hug.

"James and I were in here together when I had cancer in my knee and he had it in his bones." I explained to Jeff as he held his hand out for James to shake.

"Pleased to meet you, so who's this then?" Jeff asked walking over to the bed. Where a very frail looking little boy was sitting up beaming at us.

"I'm Matty." He said, holding up his fingers in the sign the guns. Jeff laughed. "You remind me of another Matt I know. So you're a team extreme fan then mate?" Jeff asked. Matty nodded. "You and Matt are awesome." Matty turned his attention to me. "Daddy knows you," He said, frowning a little.

"Yeah, he does, me and daddy knew each other from when I lived here in Dallas." I explained. Matty smiled. "Actually, Matty would it be alright if me and daddy go talk outside. Jeff and the camera man will be in here with you." Matty nodded and turned his attention to the camera man.

"Is Matty well enough to go out for the evening?" I asked James when we got outside. James frowned a little.

"I don't know but I can go ask now." He said. "Why?"

"Well, whilst me and Jeff are here, we can chose one child and one of his or her's family member to come to the show tonight as a V.I.P and I was thinking, if Jeff doesn't mind, we give the prize to Matty." I explained.

"That would be wonderful." James said. "I'll go ask now." He said speeding off to go find the head nurse. James came back a few minutes later with the head nurse. I recognised her as soon as I saw her.

"Sister Sharon," I said. "It's good to see you."

"Oh my, Skylar, I thought you'd got out of this town for good when I heard you were in the WWE." she said coming up to me and shaking my hand.

"We're here in Dallas tonight plus I'm one of the WWE superstars doing hospital rounds." I explained. Sister Sharon smiled.

"You always had a big heart, even when you were unwell." She said. "Now, let me go in and check on Matty then I'll let you know. We followed her in. I went over to Jeff and whispered my idea into his ear. He nodded in agreement. I grinned at him and mouthed my thanks. Sister Sharon turned to us and nodded giving Matty the all clear for tonight.

"Hey Matty, I've got a surprise for you." I said. "In my hand I've got two V.I.P tickets for tonight's show and they're yours and your daddy's. You're coming to see the wrestling live." I said with a huge grin on my face. Matty bounced up and down on his bed and let out a small screech of excitement. "But," I said. "To be able to do that, you're gunna have to get lots of rest, so we're gunna go now and we'll see you tonight." I went and gave Matty a hug, followed by James. Jeff gave Matty a hug and shook hands with James. We left them and went on to the play room. The rest of the day passed in a kind of daze. I didn't find it as hard as I thought I would, and I had two guys to thank for that. James and Matty


	5. Chapter 5

**June 2003: **

It had been a whole month since I was last in Texas. I knew that this would happen after joining the WWE, but I didn't think I'd find it this hard. Especially now that I'd met Jacob and knew what I was missing with him. I spoke to dad on the phone pretty much every other night but it didn't stop me from missing them. Dad had told how Elijah could get a cochlear implant which could help him hear for the first time ever, however, it was going to prove costly and then couldn't guarantee to work. I'd told him it was worth a try and that between all of us we could easily find the money, hell, if my career carried on like this, I could pay for it myself. I was sitting in my hired SUV outside the arena for a house show just thinking about suggesting that I paid for Elijah's implant, when my phone started buzzing next to me. I looked at the screen, the number wasn't recognised, I debated whether to answer or not and decided that I would anyway.

Me: Hello?

Stranger: Hey, I'm so glad it's you. It's James. Me: Hey, what's up? James: I just wanted to talk to you, it's Matty. He's become very ill over the last few days and I didn't know who else to talk to. Dale's gone and you're touring but then I remembered that you gave me your number so I thought to myself why not? She might be working but then again, I might be lucky. Turns out I'm lucky.

Me: I'm not due in really for another hour, I've got plenty of time. How ill is ill?

James: He has fluid on his lungs as a result of the cancer. They don't know whether or not he's gunna make it through the night.

Me: Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I can go talk to Vince tonight and I'll go out on injury for a few weeks, I can be home by tomorrow.

James: I don't know, what about your matches?

Me: Listen James, Amy had a week off because her dog died. I'll just pull some strings and say that Matty is my God son and I have to be there for him in his final days.

James: You really don't have to, I'll be fine.

Me: I'm gunna go talk to Vince now. I'll ring you later. Give Matty a kiss from me.

I hung up from being on the phone to James and practically ran into the building up the stairs and up to Vince's office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," He said. When I walked in he had taken a seat behind his desk. "Ah, Skylar, what can I do for you?" He asked. I walked up so I was standing opposite him.

"Mr McMahon, I just got off the phone from a friend back at home. My Godson has only been given 24 hours to live and I was wondering if it is possible for me to somehow go and be with him and his dad when it happens." I shrugged and looked down at the floor as I spoke. I wanted nothing more than to collapse onto the carpet in a mound of frustrated tears, but doing that in front of my boss was probably not the best idea.

"Oh my," He said. "Yes, you may go. You've got a week off in 2 weeks, so shall we say 3 week injury? Your feud with Stacy is meant to be closing soon so we'll write it in as an emergency that when she knocks you off the top rope you land awkwardly on your neck and have to rest for 3 weeks before you can return into the ring. It will work out. I hope that your Godson isn't in too much pain." He stood up and shook my hand and lead me to the door. "If you need longer than the 3 weeks, get back in touch with us and I'm sure we can write you out for a little longer." Vince said as I left the office. I went back down to the ground floor, in the hurry that I went up into Vince's office, I'd left my bag with my kit in it in the trunk of my car. I ran down the stairs and out into the parking lot, it was starting to fill up a little now. Despite, my bag being in the trunk, I found myself sitting in the drivers seat leaning on the steering wheel, my head in my hands. Sometimes, life is totally unfair and cruel. I didn't even want to fight tonight. I just wanted to start driving now, just turn my back on the arena and my fans, they didn't matter to me in that present moment. I only thought of James and little Matty. James had already suffered so much pain in his life, this wasn't called for. I was brought out of my daze by someone tapping on my passenger window. It was Matt. I signalled for him to come in and he opened the door and climbed in.

"I just overheard Vince telling Stacy about the new added injury story line involving you, what's happened?" Matt asked, his brow frowned and nothing but worry in his eyes. I guessed that he was probably thinking the worse so I decided to tell him.

"I'm going back home for a few weeks to support James and little Matty." I explained. "Matty's really not in a good way and the docs don't think he's going to make it to next week." I shrugged my shoulders and looked out of my drivers window.

"Oh my, I'm sorry, do you want me to come with you?" He asked. "I can go to Vince and explain that you need me…" I turned to face him and placed me finger to his lips.

"Shh," I whispered. "You don't need to come with me Matt, anyway, Amy wouldn't like it." I said shrugging again.

"Oh yeah, Amy." He paused. "She's been acting real weird lately, it's like she's hiding something." He admitted, shrugging his shoulders and looking out the windscreen.

"Oh, I don't think she'll hide something from you Matt. You guys have been together for years." I tried to reassure him, but I got a feeling from him that nothing I said to him made any difference, I could see that he was hurting. _Everyone I love is getting hurt, and there's nothing I can do about it_ I thought. Matt and I sat in my car for a little while, neither of us saying anything until we realised the time and went into the arena to prepare for tonight's show.

We walked through the corridor and stopped outside the men's locker room. Matt gave me a hug and went inside. I walked across the corridor and went into the girl's locker room. I laid my things out on the bench in front of me, I looked down at my costume for tonight. If I said I wasn't going to miss this for the next few weeks, I would be lying. I picked up the jean shorts and put them on. I then flicked my gaze between the orange tank top or the white one.

"You should wear the white one, Amy's wearing orange tonight." Trish said as she walked up and sat next to where I had laid my stuff out. I nodded and changed my shirt. "I know you're going tonight, but if you need me don't hesitate to ring." Trish said to me as I put the stuff I wasn't wearing back into my bag and sat down next to her.

"I know." I said putting my arm around her. "I know." I repeated.

"Shall we go to the joint locker room?" Trish suggested. "We should spend your last night here for a while with the others, they might cheer you up a little." She grinned as she got up and lead the way to the other locker room. I followed suit. We walked through the door and the first thing that caught my eye was Adam Copeland sitting in the corner getting what looked like cosy with Amy Dumas. They had their arms around each other and were whispering each other and giggling however, this behaviour abruptly stopped when they both realised that they were no longer alone. They practically jumped off each other and Amy walked up to us.

"Hey Skylar, I hear your leaving us for a little while." She said, almost with a spiteful tone in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm going home for 3 weeks, something's come up." I said, I tried to make my voice toneless to give her a clue that I saw what she was doing with Adam only minutes before we walked in.

"Guess we'll see you again after that then." Amy said, although it was more like she spat the words out, I just nodded at her and walked off to the other side of the locker room, I took a seat on one of the benches furthest away from Amy and Adam. Chris, Jay and Matt walked in, Chris waved at me and Trish, but I think it was aimed more at Trish than me. Matt clocked Amy on the other side of the room and pretty much ignored me to see her. _If only he'd seen what she was doing five minutes ago. _I thought to myself.

"Earth to Skylar!" Chris broke me out of my daze. I shook my head and the guys all laughed. "We're certainly gunna miss you over the next few weeks." Chris admitted. We all laughed again.

"I'm gunna miss you guys too, but it's only three weeks, then I'll be back." I promised. "Anyway, I gotta go get injured." I joked as I got up, did some stretches and walked out to prepare myself properly for the match ahead. As I walked out the locker room I passed Matt and Amy who looked like they were about to have sex there and then. I rolled my eyes and walked out the locker room and through the corridors, getting my head in the game. I shook out the worries about James and Matty. My anger towards Amy and Adam and whatever they were up to, it all got pushed out of my mind. All I could think of now was the way I wanted the match to go. Stacy was going to perform a DDT and get a three count on me to win and as I lay in the ring Amy will run out and perform Matt's finishing move Twist of Fate on me resulting in my already "injured" neck getting even more "injured" and also started a feud between me and her, somehow, I think Vince was very good at predicting the truth. I walked through the corridors approaching the gorilla position. My theme tune started to play and I ran out to face my fans. I ran down the isle and slid into the ring. I ran around the ring waving and posing to the fans and then Stacy's music started up, she walked to the ring and the match began. I started off by being in control, hitting clothes line after clothes line and heading up top for a 450 splash but Stacy pulled me down and started work on my neck, she took control for a few minutes and then performed the "lethal" DVT, which I have to admit, did actually hurt my neck. She covered me for the three count and started to leave the ring. Lita's music started playing and before I knew it she was all over me. Kicking me, picking me up and clothes lining me when I tried to fight back. She pulled a neck breaker on me and then the final twist of fate. She then whispered in my ear.

"This is only the beginning." She stood back up and kicked me again in the side of the head and left the ring, leaving me in the middle hurting more than was scripted and wondering what I'd done to deserve the extra beating she added to the story line. After lying motionless for a few minutes I started to get up and half crawl/half walk my way out of the ring. I got through the curtain and tried straightening up. My bones in my spine cracked one after another as I stretched upwards. I shook my body out and walked back to the locker room to say goodbye to everyone. When I walked back into the joint locker room Trish ran up to me and gave me a tight but painful hug. I grinned around at them all as they lined up one by one giving me hugs.

"I'll see you in three weeks guys!" I shouted as I left the arena and walked to my hired SUV to take it back and then head to the airport.

When I got to the airport I rang my dad.

Me: Hey dad it's Skylar.

Dad: I know who you are, what's up?

Me: I'm at the airport, I got a phone call from James, I'm coming home for a few weeks to support him

Dad: Okay honey, I'll speak to you soon.

I said my goodbye to him and hung up. I sat in the private lounge at the airport, just staring down at my feet whilst twiddling me thumbs. So many things ran through my head. I was worried about James, after Dale passed away it hit James pretty hard. At first we saw each other all the time, when he got discharged from the hospital he still came to visit me and when we were both out of the hospital and free of cancer we would play video games at each other's houses, that only lasted for a few weeks. After the funeral James became much more distant and he stopped coming round, we texted for a while and then they stopped too. James just appeared to disappear of the face of the earth until the other week when I was in Dallas, now we talk all the time. I think he sees me as his rock as he's going through this horrible time with little Matty. Matty, I'd only met him twice but his smile lit up the whole room. He really was a treasure, a treasure that looked like he was about to be taken away. I shook my head, I couldn't think like that. I wouldn't let myself think like that. My flight was called and I boarded the plane heading homeward bound.

A few hours later I was back on the road driving in the dead of night down the familiar road that lead to home. As I drove I decided that I wasn't going to pop into dads, I was just gunna head straight to my apartment. I needed to be alone right now. At least until I went to find James in the morning. I drove into the main part of town and turned onto a small road lined with tall apartment buildings. If a fan saw me turn into this block they'd wonder what I was doing and I'd tell them straight. I live here, I live in a two bedroom apartment in the cheaper end of town. I had since I was 18 and just because I was a diva and had money now, didn't mean that I needed a huge house just to myself. I walked quickly up to the main door and let myself in. Standing inside the hall I looked up at the stairs and smiled. This was home. I climbed the first flight of stairs and stood outside my door. I let myself in and turned on the hall light. My apartment was small but it was cosy. The hall was painted a deep red and there were family photographs lining either side. The hall lead down to the kitchen which was again small but perfect for me. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, expecting to see nothing but the odd carrot left in there but when the light flicked on I could see a fresh pint of milk, a fresh tub of grapes and a fresh packet of ham. I grinned to myself. Dad must've came over and filled my fridge with what I'd need tonight. I pulled the milk out of the cupboard and the tub of grapes. I poured a glass of milk and took the grapes into my sitting room. Like the rest of my apartment, the sitting room was small, but not as small as some. I had two couches lined up against one wall, and the T.V mounted on the south wall just along from the window. Opposite the sofa's stood a huge vivarium which housed my baby boy, my bearded dragon named Felix. I put the glass of milk and grapes on my small coffee table and walked up to the vivarium.

"Hello baby boy, mummy's home!" I cooed through the glass at Felix who was lying proudly on one of this rocks. He titled his head, scrambled off the rock and down to the floor scratching against the glass. "Have you missed mummy?" I asked in that silly voice people put on when they talk to babies. I slid the glass open and held my arm out. "Come on then." I said. Felix blinked and climbed out the vivarium and onto my arm. I stroked the top of his head. He looked like he was smiling. Felix climbed onto my shoulders and then into the hood of my jumper. "What a surprise, you haven't missed me at all, you've just missed my hood." I laughed as I picked up the pot of grapes and sat down on the sofa, making sure I didn't lean back and squish Felix. I leant over and grabbed the T.V remote and turned it on. It flicked onto a program about animal cops and showing how people mistreated animals. I looked over my shoulder. "Maybe we shouldn't watch this." I said to Felix who was still happily snuggled in my hood. I settled on America's Next Top Model re-runs. I was easily pleased when it came to TV choices. I bit a grape in half when Felix emerged from under my hair.

"Hey buddy, Do you want a grape?" I asked, knowing the answer. I bit the grape so it was only a small chunk and fed it to Felix, if he could talk I'm sure he would be saying thank you. Me and Felix shared a few more grapes then I put him back in his vivarium for the night and snuggled back up on the sofa. I pulled a fluffy blanket over me and munched on some more grapes. Just happy to be by myself for a while. I was content in the re-runs of ANTP when my phone started buzzing on the seat next to me. I looked at the caller I.D, it was Matt.

Me: Hey Matt, what's up?

Matt: I didn't know who else to phone.

Me: Seriously Matt, what's happened?

Matt: She's been cheating on me. She's been hooking up with that dirt bag Adam Copeland.

Me: Ohmygod. Are you sure? How did you find out? What happened? Are you okay?

Matt: I saw them. They had each other's tongues down their throat in the parking lot. I'd gone for a walk just after you left and when I came back I caught them. I broke them apart and punched Adam. I shouted at Amy and told her we were over, I said that Adam could have her for all I cared. She cried and started to say she was sorry it's not what it looked like but I just walked away. My head's so messed up Skylar-Rose. I don't know what to do, she was my everything you know?

Me: Come to Texas. I've got a spare room, you can crash here for as long as you need. Plus Felix and I would like some company for the next few weeks.

Matt: Felix?

Me: My bearded dragon remember?

Matt: Ah yeah, sorry, mind's messed up. Do you mean it though?

Me: Of course.

Matt: I'm leaving now.

Me: Shall I meet you at the airport? Or I'll message you my address.

Matt: The latter, don't come out of your way for me. I'll see you in a few hours, Skylar Rose.

Me: See you later Matthew Moore.

The line went dead. Matt was on his way. He was coming to my apartment in the back corners of Texas. _Ohmygod_. I thought to myself. I jumped up. I looked around my sitting room. It wasn't un tidy but it still hadn't been vacuumed in god knows how long and the surfaces around the place hadn't been cleaned. I ran around for the next few hours cleaning like mad. I didn't want it to be messy when Matt arrived. I'd only just sat down when my phone buzzed, this time it was a text message.

_Outside, fancy letting me in? - Matt. _

I grinned at my phone and pressed the buzzer for Matt to let himself in. I met him at the door and gave him a huge cuddle.

"Hey," He said softly into my hair.

"Hey, welcome to my humble home." I said leading him inside, when Matt first came in I felt a little shy of what he'd think about my apartment, I relaxed a little after a while.

"It's really nice here." He said as he looked closely at every picture that I had in my hall way. "Is this like your very own Hall of Fame but for the Hickenbottom family?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

"You could call it that I guess." I chuckled too and lead Matt into the sitting room. Matt looked around the room, again this one had pictures of family lining the walls. The most newest picture a large sized picture of Jacob and Arianna, Arianna was looking down at Jacob with an expression that could only be described as pride. Matt smiled at each picture. Then walked over to the vivarium.

"So this is Felix then?" He asked crouching down to get a better look in the vivarium.

"Yeah, that's my baby." I said. Matt raised his eyebrow at me then laughed a little. We stood in a slightly awkward silence for about a minute before Matt yawned. "Oh my, you must be tired. I clean sheeted the bed the only problem is that it's only a single bed is that okay?" I asked looking to the floor. Matt walked closer to me and gave me a hug.

"It's perfect." He said. I showed him where everything was in the kitchen if he needed a drink or something and wished him goodnight. We went into our separate rooms. I snuggled down into bed pulling my blanket up all around me. It was weird knowing Matt was in the room next door, I settled down and told myself it was just like us having adjacent hotel rooms. Only with us being in the same apartment, it meant I could hear his tears as he cried himself to sleep. After listening to him not knowing whether to go in or not, I rolled over and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Matt was already up when I awoke. He was sat on my couch watching some crap on the T.V

"Morning." I said. He looked round at me and smiled.

"Morning." He said back. Matt looked at me. It wasn't how he usually looked at me, this was a proper look. I smiled at him again and went into the kitchen. I made us both a coffee, I didn't even ask Matt if he wanted one but if he was anything like me, he did. I went back into the sitting room and noticed Matt sitting on the edge of the couch, his head was bowed and his curly and wild hair covered his face but I knew he was crying. He put his head up when I walked back in, I handed him his coffee and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry Skylar Rose," He said. "I'm being silly." He shrugged his shoulders and bowed his head again. I put my hand on his back.

"No you're not Matt, you just found out your girlfriend of 6 years has been cheating on you. You're allowed to be upset." I tried to console him but it didn't make any difference. "You can talk to me ya'know." I added. Matt nodded and opened his mouth to speak, only to close it again. He did this three or four times before finally speaking.

"I'm just so lost without her. I woke up this morning and almost text her and now I can't get it out of my head that she's out there somewhere with him." Matt shook his head and drank some of his coffee. I put my arms around him and gave him a sideways hug. He smiled a little.

"I'm so sorry Matt." I whispered in his ear. He nodded.

"I just feel broken." He whispered back. We stayed like that for a good 10 minutes, no one saying anything to each other until my phone buzzed from the table. It was a text message.

_I think you need to ring James, love dad. X_

I read the text message and my heart dropped. I knew exactly what that meant.

"I've gotta make this phone call Matt, I'm sorry." I said shrugging in Matt's direction.

"No, it's fine. I think I'm gunna shower anyway." He said getting up and running his hand through the mass of curls that was his hair. He smiled at me and left the room. I picked up my phone and rang James.

James: Skylar Rose, are you here?

Me: Yes, I'm in town I'm ready to leave in five minutes where shall we meet?

James: The old meeting place. Middle bench west side of the play area.

Me: Meet me there in 10 minutes.

The line went dead after a few more sniffles from James. I threw my phone onto the sofa and practically ran into my bedroom and got changed. Matt was still in the bathroom when I was dressed so I knocked on the door.

"Hold on," He called. A few seconds later he opened the door. He stood in the door way with a towel wrapped round his middle, still wet from his shower. His hair hung around his shoulders and he looked hot. I shook my head.

"I've got to go to the hospital now, so erm," I paused. "Are you going to be alright locking up and stuff?" I asked raising my voice as I walked into the kitchen. I jumped onto the side and grabbed a spare key from on top of one of my cupboards. I threw it to Matt.

"Yeah no problem." Matt said catching the key he looked at it puzzled for a moment then looked back at me. "Text me if you need me." He said. I nodded and left the flat.

I practically ran from the parking lot of the hospital to the playground. Nothing had changed about it, just the fact they'd given the climbing frame and the swing set a new coat of paint. When I got to the park I could see James sitting on our bench. I ran over to him and without saying anything just gave him the biggest hug ever.

"He's gone." James sobbed into my shoulder. "My boy. He's gone."

"I'm so sorry James," I said. "When?" I asked softly.

"The early hours of this morning." He said in a gap between sobs.

"Oh my, come here." I said pulling him in for another hug. I squeezed him tight then as I let go I lead him to our bench. I held his hand as we looked out over the play area. There was never anyone in there, hence why we used to meet there. It just seemed funny to me in that moment, because the last time we met at that place, it was the morning after Dale passed away, and then today, there we were sitting in the same place both crying the morning after Matty passed away.

"He loved you." I said after a while. James nodded. I couldn't even start to imagine what pain James must feel right now. Cancer had taken his best friend in high school away from him and now his only son. We sat in silence for a long while, just holding each others hands and crying together.

"Thank you," James said after a while. He squeezed my hand and smiled sadly at me.

"Any time." I said, smiling back.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay so I've decided to spice things up a bit and start adding some different POV chapters. Why? Because I can. Read and Review my lovelies! **

**Matt: **

I'd woken up that morning feeling lost. I just stared at the ceiling of the guest room in Skylar Rose's apartment. I could hear the muffled sounds of her heavy breathing in her sleep, it was kinda cute. My morning routine had been shattered by the break up. Before, I would wake up and the first thing I would do is text Amy, but today, I couldn't text her, as she was no longer mine to text so I had nothing to do but stare at the blank ceiling of the room and it was strange. A horrible feeling really. So I got up early and went into the front room, I hunted around for the T.V controller and finally found it in the cupboard under the T.V. I turned it on and flicked through the channels, there was nothing but chat shows on so I just chose a random channel and watched half hour of some crap show that I wasn't even really paying attention to when Skylar Rose walked in. She'd just woken up, and was a little startled to see me sitting in her front room, maybe she'd forgotten I was there or maybe, she just didn't expect me to be awake. She smiled at me as she stood in the door way.

"Morning," She said with a tone of un usual morning cheer in her voice, something that I wasn't used to due to the fact that Amy was never a morning person.

"Morning." I replied to her. I looked at her, and I mean I properly looked at her. She was wearing a purple night dress with white lace around the bottom. It was loose and hung to just above her knees. Her hair was messy but then again, so was mine. I looked at her properly then and saw her beauty. She smiled and went into the kitchen. I shook my head. _Don't be silly Matt, she's your friend_ a voice inside my head spoke to me as I just gazed at the spot where she stood. _You can't be serious, you've only just broken up with Amy. _The voice almost spat at me, making me drop all thoughts I had of Skylar Rose and think of Amy. She was probably in bed with Adam in a hotel somewhere, laughing at foolish ol' me who was so easily led along for so long. Skylar Rose came back in with a coffee for both of us. I tried to hide the building up tears but it was too late. She handed me my coffee and sat down next to me. Part of me wanted to spill everything to her, to just let it all come out and the other half of me wanted to keep my pride and pretend I was okay. That was until she spoke.

"You can talk to me ya'know?" She said in a calming voice, that was all I needed to hear. There and then I spilled my heart out to my best friend. After I'd finished she put her arms around me and gave me a hug. It was what seemed like a friendly hug, we hugged all the time, but this one felt different. Like there was feeling behind it. Skylar Rose had to make a quick exit after that, James had rung her and from the sounds of it, it was serious. She got herself dressed and out the door without uttering much more to me, apart from throwing me a set of keys to the apartment. Once she'd left, I stood in the hall just staring at the keys in my hand. _Wow._ I thought to myself. I'd been here one night and she'd given me keys to the place.

After the shock of Skylar Rose giving me keys to her place had worn off, I decided to get my butt in gear and go to the store. I got dressed and went into the bathroom to try and get some control of my hair. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, I looked a mess. I shook my head. _You're being stupid. _The voice in my head spat. _She was only a girl. _It said. I just stared straight ahead at my reflection.

"Come on Matt," I said to myself. "Pull yourself together." I stopped staring at my reflection and focused my attention to my hair. It was crazy and sticking up everywhere. I shook my head and decided that I was just gunna tie it up. I checked my appearance once more in the mirror then left the apartment, locking up behind me.

I got into my car and started it up, I drove around for around 10 minutes until I found the store, turns out it was only 2 blocks away. I laughed to myself as I parked and made my way into the store. As soon as I got inside I felt a tap on my arm. I turned to see a young boy grinning up on me.

"Are you Matt Hardy?" He asked still grinning up at me. I nodded.

"I am indeed mate." I smiled back at him as he started jumping up and down in excitement. The boy turned around and screeched for his mom to come over.

"You're so awesome I watch you on T.V all the time." He said with so much excitement in his voice it was kinda hard to make out what he was tryna say.

The boy was still jumping up and down when his mom came over.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, he gets a little over excited at times." She explained as she put her free hand on the boy's shoulders to cease his jumping.

"Mom, can you take a photo of me and Matt, for proof I met him," The boy asked looking from me to his mom and back to me again. His mum looked at me for approval and I nodded dropping to my knee to get on the same level as the boy. I put my arm around his shoulders and performed the V1 with my other hand, the boy looked at me did the same then grinned at the camera. After his mum took the photo, I stood back up.

"Thanks Matt, you're so awesome." The boy grinned and gave me a hi-5. The boy and his mom started walking away when I realised I didn't know his name.

"Wait, before you go, what's your name?" I called over the people who had walked between us.

"My name's Matt." He giggled.

"Well, that's a pretty awesome name." I shouted over the crowd as the boy waved and followed his mom out the store. I smiled to myself and started the shop. I managed to finish my shop without getting stopped by any one else. I don't mind being stopped, in fact sometimes I like being stopped, it makes me feel loved. I put the groceries in the car and tried to remember how to get back to Skylar Rose's apartment. I was about to pull away when my phone buzzed on the seat next to me. I looked to the caller I.D hoping it was Skylar Rose but it wasn't it was Jeff, I paused before answering it then paused but decided I should.

Me: Hello?

Jeff: Hey brother, where the fuck are you?

Me: I'm in Texas.

Jeff: Okay, what the fuck? I'm fucking confused.

Me: Jeff has the thought ever struck you that you curse way too much?

Jeff: Fuck off and explain to me what's going on and why the fuck you're in fucking Texas when you should be here.

Me: I broke up with Amy so I've taken 3 weeks off work and am staying with Skylar Rose.

Jeff: I heard about Amy, it's her loss, but Texas? Really?

Me: Yeah, really.

Jeff: Could've come to mine? Or even Shannon's?

Me: Skylar Rose was the first person I thought of, plus she's having a tough time so the company might do her good.

Jeff: You're a fucking idiot. You're gunna get hurt.

Me: I'm already hurt Jeff.

Jeff: Touché.

Me: Anything else you wanna tell me because I have to get going.

Jeff: Well there is something but I don't think you're gunna like it.

Me: Just tell me Jeff.

Jeff: Amy and Adam are already making their relationship public, and the rumours are that Vince is gunna use it for a story line again.

Me: Well that's just fucking great.

Jeff: Don't swear please.

Me: Hypocrite.

Jeff: Deal with it.

Me: Jeff?

Jeff: Yeah?

Me: Love you man.

Jeff: Love you too, ring me if you need me and say hi to Skylar for me.

Me: Will do, speak soon.

And with that I hung up and threw my phone back onto the seat next to me. I sat for a while deciding whether or not Skylar-Rose would be home now. I know she said I could, but I didn't feel right sitting in the apartment without her there, it was her place after all. I shook my head and drove back to the apartment. When I got to the door it was open, Skylar Rose was back.

"Hey Skylar Rose, I'm guessing you're in by that fact the door's open." I called as I hauled the groceries into the kitchen.

"Hey Matt." She smiled coming into the kitchen and leaning on the side. I could tell she'd been crying, we sure made a pair.

"Are you okay?" I asked after I'd put all the groceries away, I walked over and stood in front of her. I pulled her face up to look at mine. She pulled away and shook her head.

"Matty passed away this morning." She mumbled and then broke down into tears. I pulled her into a bear hug and held her as she cried on my chest. I stroked her hair and hushed in her ear.

"It's just not fair Matt." She said in between sobs. "He was so young and so precious." She started sobbing hard again. I lead her into the sitting room and we sat on one of the couches with her in my arms still crying but a little more softly now.

"I don't have to stay, if you want to be alone," I whispered to her. She lifted her head from my chest, her eyes were wide open with what looked like fear and shook her head.

"No," she said "I want you to stay, I don't want to be alone." She whispered and started to cry again. I pulled her back into a hug and we stayed there for a long while after she'd stopped crying. The longer I spent with Skylar Rose the more I was forgetting about Amy and Adam. Skylar Rose was helping me heal and quickly too.

**A/N 2: Sorry this chapter is pretty short but I thought this was a good place to stop. So what do you think? Do you like it with Matt's POV? Lemme know what you think. **

**Also, thank you to Flufferz for the reviews, they made me smile :D yay. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Skylar Rose: **

Having Matt staying with me was a huge help. He was always there when I needed support, and he also turned out to be a great cook. He cooked dinner most nights unless we got take out. We would then cuddle up together and watch crap on the T.V until we went to bed. Amy and Adam were a forbidden topic in my apartment and since then Matt seemed to cheer up a little, he even stayed in if I was out. During the day he seemed like he was over Amy completely, that was until we separated and went to bed. I could still hear his cries through the wall. On the nights that he didn't cry, I did. We really made a good pair. It was 3 days after Matty passed away when James finally got in contact. He rang me up just after I'd got out of the shower.

Me: Hey James, how're you doing?

James: I'm surviving you?

Me: The same.

James: What're you doing tonight?

Me: Nothing, was probably just gunna chill with Matt at mine… Hey, why don't you come join us for dinner? Matt's cooking is unbelievable!

James: Yeah, that'll be nice.

Me: Awesome be here for 6 yeah?

James: Sure thing.

Me: See you later then, smile.

James: I'll try, see you later.

The line went dead so I put the phone down and went to find Matt. He'd just got out of the shower and was lazing on one of my couches in sweat pants and a white under top. I smiled at him.

"Hey, just to let you know you're cooking for three tonight." I said as I went over to the couch moved his legs and sat next to him.

"Who's joining us then?" He asked swinging his legs back up and laying them on top of my legs. I shot him a dirty look.

"James." I said. "Now if you don't mind can you get your stinky feet off me?" I crossed my arms over my chest to emphasise my disapproval. Matt just laughed and shook his head. I pulled an overly fake shocked expression which made Matt laugh more.

"I'm not joking Matt, your feet are smelly." I said as I pegged my nose. Matt just laughed again.

"Tough, because I'm comfy." He said as he stretched out further over me.

"I warned you." I said and started tickling his feet. Matt wriggled around and screamed like a girl begging for me to stop. I just shook my head and continued tickling him.

"Right that's it." He said and leant forward and started tickling me, I just tickled him back more. We were both wriggling about like worms and shrieking in laughter when we both fell off the couch and lay in the middle of the floor laughing hysterically, just genuinely laughing. We stayed there for a few minutes when Matt's phone started ringing. Reluctantly he got up and signalled for me to stop laughing, so I tried my hardest especially when Matt was talking on the phone.

"Alright Jeff what's up?" Matt said, then listened for a little bit. "Are you drunk?" Matt asked his brother who I'm guessing had gone out for an afternoon drink. I signalled Matt to put him on speaker so he did.

"No, I am snot." Jeff slurred into the phone, that's all it took for the giggles to come back and I started laughing hysterically again.

Jeff: Who's laughing?

Matt: Skylar Rose

Jeff: Why's she laughing? Is she laughing at me?

Matt: Yes.

Jeff: She can hear me?

Me: Yeah Matt's got you on speaker.

Jeff: Heeyyyy Skylar.

Me: Hey Jeff, you alright?

Jeff: No I'm half left.

Jeff and I both burst into giggles. Matt just rolled his eyes.

Matt: Jeff stop laughing and tell me why you rang me.

Jeff: Just wanted to speak to my big bro, is that illegal now?

Matt: No it's not, Jeff?

Jeff: Yeah?

Matt: I gotta go cook dinner.

Jeff: Seriously? I want some.

Matt: Go cook yourself some then.

Jeff: Noooo, I want you to cook me dinner.

Matt covered the phone for a minute and leant over to me.

"Shall we invite Jeff over tomorrow, I know he's not going to be at any of the house shows this week." Matt smiled at me. I nodded and Matt uncovered the phone.

Matt: Well then, come over for dinner tomorrow and I'll cook.

Jeff: It's a date! See you tomorrow Matthew.

Me: Yeah bye Jeff.

Jeff: See you tomorrooooooooow Skylar.

Matt laughed as he hung up on Jeff.

"Wow." He said laughing as he chucked his phone on the couch. "Need a hand up?" He asked me. I nodded and held my hand out for him to take. Matt took my hand and for the first time his touch made my skin tingle a little. I shook it off thinking it was nothing and got up. I looked at the time.

"Shit Matt, James is gunna be here in an hour!" I said in a panic looking down at my clothes. Like Matt, I was wearing sweat pants and a baggy T-shirt. I let go of Matt's hand and ran into my bedroom and thought about what I could change into. I found a pair of black skinny jeans that had studs running down the side and slid into them, I then looked around for a top. I picked out a bright pink T-shirt. I nodded and put it on, it was tight and hugged my figure nicely. I walked up to my mirror and checked out my reflection, I nodded approvingly at myself. _Matt will like it. _I thought. _Where the fuck did that come from?_ I thought, contradicting the first thought. Woah my head was messed up. I shook my head and went to join Matt in the kitchen. I stood in the door way for a few minutes waiting for Matt to notice me. He turned round and nearly bumped into me. He took a step back and looked me up and down.

"Looking good Skylar Rose." He commented as he walked to the refrigerator and put the milk back in.

"Thanks, I would say the same thing to you, but you look meh." I said with a slight laugh. Matt walked up to me with a teasing look on his face.

"Oh is that true? Well, watch the pasta for me and I'll be right back." He said stepping around me and rushing into his room. About five minutes later he came back out sporting dark blue, slightly baggy jeans and a black button down short sleeved shirt. His hair had been brushed and tied up and I have to admit he did look good.

"Much better." I said. I went to go into the sitting room but Matt grabbed my wrist, again his touch sent tingles through my arm. I turned around to demand why he'd stopped me when Matt's lips crashed into mine and started to kiss me. I was startled for a moment then kissed him back. I pulled my arms up and laced them around his neck, Matt placed his around my waist and pulled me closer to him. The kiss grew more furious with passion and I jumped up and swung my legs around Matt's waist. Matt leaned me against the wall, neither one of us breaking the kiss until Matt started kissing down my neck then back up to my mouth. Matt's lips felt so good on mine. This make-out session didn't even feel weird, it felt right. Matt was kissing my neck again when we were interrupted by the buzzer for the outside door. I jumped down from Matt.

"Oops." I said to him he just chuckled putting his hands in his pocket and going off to the kitchen. I opened the downstairs door and opened my front door to let James in. I met him at the top of the stairs and gave him the biggest hug ever. He smiled.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked with a slight laugh. I shook my head.

"No why would you say that?" I asked as we walked into my apartment. James leaned into me.

"Your lipstick is smudged." He winked at me and went into the kitchen to say hello to Matt. I stood in my hall with my hands over my lips. I ducked into the bathroom and sorted myself out. I went back out and joined the guys in the sitting room. Matt was sitting on the couch nearest the window, the one he claimed as his whilst he's here and James was standing in front of Felix's vivarium.

"I can't believe you actually got one, you used to say all the time that you wanted a bearded dragon." James mused as he looked for Felix. I walked over to James and pointed Felix out, he was in the bottom corner where he usually was.

"He was pretty much one of the first things I bought when I moved in here, I bought Felix before I even bought a T.V." I explained. James laughed and stared at the lizard who was staring back at him. Although I was facing away from Matt, I could feel his gaze on my back. I smiled to myself. James nudged me as he went to sit down conveniently on the other couch making me chose between sitting next to him or Matt. Great.

"Do you guys want a drink?" I asked. "Matt got some beers in if you want one James." I said.

"Yeah that'll be cool." James said.

"I want one, thanks." Matt said. I shot him a side ways glance.

"I knew you would." I said with a chuckle, Matt chuckled too. I went into the kitchen I got 3 beers out of the refrigerator, opened them and took them into the sitting room. The guys were making simple chat between the two of them, Matt was careful not to say anything about little Matty. By the time dinner was ready, we'd all had 4 beers each and were getting a little tipsy. Matt served up dinner and since I didn't have a table, we sat with it on our laps. Matt put some music on in the background and we ate in pretty much silence, all of us enjoying Matt's cooking. After we'd finished eating James spoke first.

"Sky wasn't lying, you really are an amazing cook Matt." James said as he leant back on the sofa rubbing his belly. Matt chuckled.

"Cheers mate, my pleasure." Matt said as he collected James' and my plates. He paused when he got to me, a smile spreading across his face, he had a hungry expression on his face. Matt took the dishes into the kitchen.

"Matt can you bring in some more beers please?" I called out to him but Matt had already walked back in.

"Beat you to it babe." He said laughing as he handed everyone else a beer. We had 3 more beers each before James made his excuses to catch a cab and head home. At the door before he left I gave him a massive hug.

"Thank you for tonight Sky, it means a lot to me." He said, slightly slurring his words. I nodded.

"Any time." I said as I watched him attempt to go down the stairs and out into the street. I sighed and went back inside. Matt had turned the music up and was dancing on his own in the sitting room, I laughed as I walked in. Matt picked up a newly opened beer off the top of Felix's viv and handed it to me.

"Drink up Skylar-Rose, for tonight we shall dance." He said giggling to himself as he danced his way over to me. I downed the beer and threw the bottle out the door. Matt grabbed onto me and we dirty danced for a while until Matt bent down to kiss me again, I didn't hesitate at all this time before kissing him back. Matt put his arms round my waist and placed his hands on my bum pulling me towards him as we kissed. We stumbled through the hall and into my bedroom pulling clothes off each other as we went. When we got into my room Matt picked me up and leant me against the wall like earlier, this time I had no top on. Matt kissed down my neck and across my chest making me feel breathless. He then picked me back up and we rolled onto my bed. Matt took this opportunity to strip us of the rest of our clothing. Matt kissed me forcefully again and I returned the kiss just as hard, Matt pulled back for a second.

"You sure?" He asked. I just nodded. Matt smiled and thrusted into me. Matt felt so good, every touch he made on me burned through my skin and set of a fire that spread across my body. We moaned in pleasure as Matt thrusted in and out increasing speed each time. The only sounds that could be heard were our symmetrical moans of bliss. Matt's thrusting slowed down as we both came to our climax. Matt collapsed on top of me, both of us were breathless, him more than me. Even with being breathless Matt had a smile on his face. He rolled off me and pulled me closer to him in his arms.

"Thank you." He whispered. "You're amazing." Matt whispered and they were the last words I heard before we both fell asleep in each others arms.

I was woken suddenly with someone banging on my front door. I sat up and looked around. _Crap. _I thought when I remembered what I'd done last night.

"Seriously guys, I know you're in there because both your fucking cars are outside, so open the fucking door before your little bro gets real pissed with you." Jeff shouted through the door. _Double crap. _I thought. I jumped out of bed and shoved some underwear, sweat pants and a baggy T-shirt on. I looked down at myself to check that the shirt I was wearing wasn't Matt's then went and answered the door. Jeff grinned at me when I finally opened the door.

"Hey." I groaned. "Come in." Jeff bounced in and started looking around. I silently hoped that he wouldn't go in my room and find his brother naked in my bed. Thankfully he didn't.

"You sound hungover my friend." Jeff said cheerily as I lead him into the sitting room. I nodded at him.

"That's because I am." I shrugged at him as he went over to Felix.

"Wicked." He exclaimed. "A bearded dragon." I laughed.

"His name's Felix." I declared proudly.

"Awesome." Jeff said then turned to me. He walked up close to me and sniffed me. "You smell like sex," He said wrinkling his nose up at me. I just laughed. "So where's my big brother then?" Jeff asked.

"Still in bed." I replied. Jeff nodded.

"Still in YOUR bed." He said. I could feel my cheeks going red. "He is. He is. He's in your bed!" Jeff shouted with glee. I winced as the shouting hurt my head and signed for him to shut up. "La la la la la la my big brother got lucky last night. Hahahahahaha." Jeff laughed hysterically as he skipped down the hall. He stopped outside my bedroom door. "This one?" He asked. I nodded at him, he already knew so there was no point tryna hide it anymore. I left him to it and went into the kitchen to tidy up the beer bottles from last night. I was busy tidying my kitchen up when I heard Jeff jumping on my bed. _If he breaks it, he's dead_. I thought to myself.

"WHAT THE FUCK JEFF?" I heard Matt shout. I had to laugh to myself. I'd put the last beer bottle into a bag to chuck out when Jeff came in bent double in laughter. He snapped back up and stopped laughing when he saw the sack of empty beer bottles.

"Woah, that's a lot of beer." Jeff said. I just nodded and got some aspirin out of the cupboard.

"Coffee?" I asked Jeff with my hand on the third cup. Jeff nodded and went into the front room. Seriously, I liked Jeff, but he was walking around like he owned the place and he'd only been here for 5 bloody minutes. I made everyone coffee and took mine and Jeff's into the sitting room Jeff was sitting where Matt usually sat smiling at Felix.

"He's awesome." Jeff mused to himself. He was clearly in awe of the lizard. I handed him his coffee and sat on the other couch. Feeling quite awkward without Matt here. I turned the T.V on to some music channel and then Matt walked in. He smiled at me.

"Morning." He said to me.

"Morning, there's a coffee for you in the kitchen." I said. Matt nodded and went out to get it. When Matt left, Jeff leaned towards me.

"You two, are like a married couple." He snickered and moved away from me as Matt walked back in. Matt just scowled at Jeff, Matt was obviously pissed at Jeff for waking him up. "Matty boy, you can't ignore me forever. I'm your baby brother and you know that you love me really." Jeff said as he leant back on the couch. Matt tutted and sat down next to me. "How lovely you are to me Matthew, anyway, Rosie you know that friend of yours I saw when we were last here?" Jeff asked looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah…" I replied.

"Can I have her number?" He asked grinning at me. I thought it over for a minute and shrugged.

"I don't see why not, hang on lemme go get my phone." I said standing up and leaving the brothers in the front room.

"Come on Matt, ignoring me won't last. It never does." I hear Jeff tease. Still nothing from Matt though. I grab my phone from my room and re-join the brothers. Matt had his arms folded across his chest, Jeff looked at him and copied. I laughed at the two of them.

"You two are sillier than you look." I said as I looked through my contacts to find Georgia's number. I read the number out to Jeff and he immediately started tapping away at his phone. I chuckled again and put my phone on the side. Jeff's phone buzzed seconds after he put it down and grinned.

"Well, I was gunna grace you guys with my presence tonight but now, I've made different plans." Jeff said grinning to himself.

"You're un believable Jeff." Matt finally said. Jeff jumped up in and went over to Matt and practically jumped on him.

"HA! Told you so. You can't ignore me forever!" Jeff said happily smiling up at his big brother.

"Fine, you win Jeff now fancy getting off me?" He asked, smiling slightly.

"Oh right yeah sure, forgot you prefer Skylar being on top of you." Jeff said with a wink as he walked back over to his seat. Matt just laughed.

"You know it mate." Matt said as both brothers laughed and I just got embarrassed, just then my house phone rang. I got up and answered it.

Me: Hello?

Arianna: Hey Sky, dad said you were in the area for the next few weeks and I wondered if you could do me a huge favour?

Me: Yeah sure, what is it?

Arianna: Could you have Jacob for me this afternoon?

Me: You had to ask? I will happily have him. Are you gunna drop him off here or do you want me to come to you?

Arianna: I'll drop him to you if that's okay?

Me: That's cool, when can I expect you, I wouldn't hurry Jeff's over and I don't want him corrupting my baby nephew.

"Hey, I'm not that bad." Jeff tried to defend himself I just shushed him and carried on my conversation with Arianna.

Arianna: Damn, was hoping you'd have him in like half hour.

Me: It's fine, I was joking. See you in half hour then?

Arianna: Thank you so much Sky. I can't wait to see you! Love you lots.

Me: Love you more.

I hung up and placed the phone on it's cradle and turned to the Hardy brothers.

"Right listen up you two, my baby nephew is coming over for the day so behave yourselves okay?" I looked at each of the brothers. They were both grinning madly.

"Yes mom." they said in unison.

"Hey!" I said slapping them both round the head as I left the room to get changed into something more respectable for my nephew to see me in. I decided on light blue jeans and a plain black T-shirt that showed a little cleavage but not too much. I brushed through my hair and pulled it all up and tied it back. I looked at myself in the mirror and nodded at myself, I then went to re join the boys in the front room.

"Found the play station 2 then guys," I said chuckling as the guys tried to cheat each other out of winning the car race they were playing. Both men were sitting cross legged on the floor. Eyes glues to the T.V screen. I rolled my eyes at them just as the buzzer went off. "I'll get it." I said, as both brothers just nodded, not even taking their eyes off the screen once. I buzzed Arianna in and opened the door to greet her.

"Hey stranger," She said as she carried a rather big Jacob in her arms up the stairs. I stole Jacob off her and gave him a cuddle as soon as she got the top step.

"Hey Jakey, how's the best nephew in the whole wide world?" I asked as I tickled Jacob's belly. He giggled at me. "Hey Arianna," I said after greeting Jacob. "Come in the guys are on the PS2." I explained. Arianna rolled her eyes and followed me in closing the door behind her. We went into the front room. Jeff was sitting cross legged in the middle of the floor with his arms folded across his chest whilst Matt was jumping around him.

"Seriously?" I said to them both. Jeff turned to me.

"Matt cheated!" He accused.

"I did not!" Matt retaliated.

"Jesus Christ you two, you're worse than children." As I spoke they both looked down at the floor. "Play nicely please." I said as I sat down on one of the couches with Jacob on my lap. Arianna sat down next to me.

"I see what you mean now." She laughed. Jacob stretched his arm out and grabbed my nose.

"Hey, that's my nose." I said softly to him, he just giggled, which made both me and Arianna smile. We both played with Jacob for a few minutes before she had to leave. She stood up.

"Everything you need is in the changing bag, food, diapers etc. I'll just go grab a push chair just in case you wanna take him for a walk." She explained disappearing for a few minutes then returning. "Push chair's in your room." She said to me as she bent down to give Jacob a kiss. "Mommy will see you later yeah little man?" Jacob looked like he was started to get upset so Arianna said her goodbye's quickly and left.

"So Jakey, what do you want to do today?" I asked him. He just stared back at me blankly with his baby blue eyes. He sure was cute. "Well, let me tell you we have a few choices, we can stay here and watch the idiots play PS2 all day, which believe me can be quite entertaining, or we can go to the store and spoil you rotten, or we can go to the store and spoil you rotten then on our way home go to the park?" I cooed at him and pulled a funny face so he started giggling.

"Can you take me to the store and spoil me rotten?" Jeff piped up from the other side of the room. I laughed then pulled a serious face.

"Go to the store and spoil yourself rotten." I said. Jeff just laughed.

"Hey, I need to go to the store, why don't we all go?" Matt suggested. I looked at him.

"Seriously you want me to go to the store with you two, it'll be easier to take Jacob." I said. They looked offended then jumped up, Jeff turned the PS2 off whilst Matt went to get dressed.

"Isn't this brilliant Jacob? We have to take dumb and dumber with us to the store." I said to Jacob as I stood up with him. "Alright, so which one of you is gunna carry the push chair down the stairs for me then?" I called out to Jeff and Matt. Matt walked in.

"I'll do it." He said, looking proud of himself for offering to help me. Something was up with him, and it wasn't just the fact we slept with each other last night, he was being extra nice to me today. I just didn't know. I nodded at him and he took the push chair downstairs for me.

"Come on Jeff lets go!" I called to him. Jeff came out and stood next to me. "Hey can you hold Jacob for a sec whilst I lock the door?" I asked him. Jeff looked stunned but nodded anyway. Jeff held Jacob at arms reach whilst I locked the door. I had to laugh as I took Jacob back and we headed downstairs. I settled Jacob into his push chair and we started the walk to the store. The whole way to the store Jeff and Matt bickered over the PS2 among other things. By the time we got to the store, Jacob had fallen asleep so I couldn't even talk to him anymore.

"Guys, seriously you're pissing me off now." I said as we entered the store.

"Sorry." They both said in unison. I just laughed.

"So what did you want Matt?" I asked, confused as to why he would want to come to the store.

"Beer." He grinned at me.

"Seriously?" I asked raising my eye brow at him.

"Seriously." He confirmed. "Just because you can't handle it." He said but I interrupted him.

"Excuse me, but you were the one dancing by yourself around my front room." I reminded him. Matt just looked down at his feet. I reached out for his hand and squeezed it. "It's okay, we love you for the fact you're a light weight." I joked, but something in Matt's eyes was saying that the word love was the wrong one to use. Damn, I was confused. Was Matt starting to fall in love with me? Matt grinned and went off to find Jeff. I looked down at the push chair and realised Jacob had woken up.

"Hey sleepy head. We're at the store, now what can Auntie Sky spoil you with today?" I asked him in a silly voice. Jacob smiled at me then started playing with his foot. I chuckled at him but was bought out of my loving auntie mode when I heard a crash and Jeff's voice. I rolled my eyes and turned round to see Jeff running towards me.

"Skyyylaaaaarrrr." He screeched and halted to a stop in front of me.

"What did you do?" I asked him.

"Nooothing." He replied trying to look innocent. I raised my eye brow at him. "Okay, I pushed Matt and he fell into a bunch of cans that were stacked into a pyramid." Jeff looked down at his feet but was still smiling.

"Well you're an idiot." I said turning round and pushing Jacob towards the toy section. Jeff followed suit like a lost puppy. I walked down the toy isle picking out loads of things to blow my cash on Jacob. I bought him a few teddy's, some interactive things, some new clothes, and a couple of new pacifiers. I smiled at Jeff and Matt struggling to carry the bags home.

When we got in, I took Jacob up stairs and into the apartment and left Matt and Jeff to bring everything else up. When everything was packed away we all crashed onto the couches. Jeff's phone buzzed and he grinned as he read the message. He jumped up and turned to Matt and I.

"That is my cue to leave, I'll probably see you guys in the morning." He said. He then bent down and said goodbye to Jacob. "Goodbye mini-Rosie but male, keep these two in line yeah?" He chuckled to himself as he left. I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to Jacob, who yawned in my lap.

"Are you tired Jakey?" I asked. He yawned again so I took that as a yes. "Nap time then matey." I stood up and went into the hall. I put Jacob in his push chair and wheeled it into my room. I kissed the top of his head and gave him one of the teddies I bought him at the store. I kissed him on the head once more before leaving and pulling the door to behind me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Matt: **

Skylar Rose was putting Jacob down for a nap. She was so good with him, a natural. Mind you, she was a natural with all children. Whenever there were meet and greets the children always loved her the most. I was smiling to myself thinking about her when she walked back in.

"What you smiling about?" She asked as she came and sat next to me, I smiled at her.

"It's been a good day." I lied. She raised her eye brow at me but bought it anyway. She nodded in agreement and turned the T.V on, she flicked through a few channels when she spotted something and put it on grinning.

"Drop Dead Fred, this is a classic film." She said to me.

"I'm sure it is." I rolled my eyes and lifted up my arm offering her the opportunity to snuggle up to me. She smiled and scooted closer to me laying her head on my shoulder. We stayed like that for a while until the buzzer went indicating someone was downstairs and wanting to get in. Skylar Rose jumped up to let whoever it was in. She opened the door and walked back in with Arianna.

"Hey," I said lifting my hand and waving to her.

"Hey Matt, you alright?" She asked. Skylar Rose was always telling me how different she was to her sister but actually they looked pretty alike. They both had long blonde hair, Skylar Rose's was thinner and a little curlier than Arianna's but for all I knew Arianna could straighten hers and Skylar-Rose's was only thin because it never really grew back after her second round of chemo. Arianna was taller than Skylar Rose but their body shapes were pretty similar.

"Yeah, I'm good thanks, you?" I replied.

"Yes thanks." She said then turned to Skylar Rose. "Where's my little man then?" She asked. Skylar Rose smiled.

"He went down for a nap about 45 minutes ago, he couldn't keep his eyes open bless him." She explained, her face glowing as she spoke about him. "Oh, we went to the store earlier and I took the opportunity to spoil Jacob." She said grinning as went out to bring in the bags of toys and clothes she bought for her nephew earlier today.

"Oh Sky, you shouldn't have." Arianna gushed as she looked through all the things.

"It was nothing I wanted to, although I think Jacob deserved it because he was better behaved than the two oldest people that decided to tag along with me." She said, facing me and sticking her tongue out at me. I held my hands up in surrender and Skylar Rose just laughed.

"I still blame Jeff." I mumbled under my breath. Skylar Rose and Arianna just rolled their eyes. Skylar Rose left the room and pushed a sleeping Jacob back into the room. I have to admit, he did look cute. Arianna picked Jacob up out of his pram. Skylar Rose looked to me and I jumped up and started taking the push chair downstairs, when I got the push chair down to the bottom I ran back up to the top to take some of the bags. Skylar Rose smiled at me and Arianna thanked me for helping her.

"No problem, see you soon." I said then went back upstairs to let Skylar Rose say goodbye to her sister. I saw down in my usual spot awaiting for Skylar Rose to come up stairs. When she finally returned she looked upset. I jumped up and went over to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked softly. Skylar Rose shrugged, I pulled her closer for a hug and she rested her head on my chest and started to cry. I stroked her hair and rested my chin on the top of her head. Seeing her like this made me want to kneel down right there and then and make an oath to her that I would never let anyone else hurt her ever again, the only thing stopping me was that I knew if I made that promise to her, I couldn't guarantee to keep it. We stood in the middle of the sitting room until Skylar-Rose stopped crying. She lifted her head up and looked me in the eyes.

"Matt?" She asked, her voice barely audible.

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me." I was a little startled but leant forward to kiss her. This time our lips met and moved together softly, there was passion for sure, but not the burning desire and fire that our kisses contained last night. When I pulled away she still had her eyes closed but was smiling.

"So what do you fancy for dinner? Take out? Or shall I take you out?" I asked smoothly and quietly. I could see the clogs ticking in her head and it made me smile.

"Can we stay in?" She asked looking up at me.

"That's fine by me." I said leading her to the sofa. "So what do you want to eat?" I asked as Skylar Rose snuggled up against me on the couch.

"I'll have what you're having." She said, leaning her head against my chest and closing her eyes. "You smell nice." She mumbled.

"Thanks, pizza?" I asked. She nodded into my chest so I took that as a yes. I leant over and grabbed my phone and ordered a pizza. Skylar Rose had a puzzled look on her face once I'd finished on the phone.

"You have the pizza place's number saved on your phone?" She asked her brow frowning a little. I grinned at her and nodded.

"Yeah, I saved it in there last time we were here." I admitted. Skylar Rose rolled her eyes. "Hey, you never know when you're gunna need pizza." I justified myself which made Skylar Rose laugh. This felt perfect right now. Having Skylar Rose in my arms, her asking to for me to kiss her, the sex last night, everything was perfect but, were we moving too fast? I shook my head. No, I deserve to be happy, and Skylar Rose makes me happy.

"Skylar Rose?" I asked, she lifted her head off my chest to look at me.

"Matthew Moore?" She replied.

"What are you feeling?" I asked. She looked a little confused so I elaborated on what I meant. "Like right now, with you and me?" The confusion left Skylar-Rose's face and she smiled.

"I like you Matt." She broke eye contact with me when she said it. "I like you more than I should." She admitted, she bit her bottom lip and waiting for me to talk but I couldn't find the words. My stomach was doing cartwheels and there was a weird feeling in my chest. It was as if Skylar Rose was putting my heart back together, just days after it got shattered. I smiled at her.

"Well that's good to know," I said, putting my arm back round her as she snuggled up close to me. "Because I like you more than I should too."

Skylar Rose lifted her head up off my shoulder and turned to face me.

"Really?" She asked, raising one eye brow at me attempting but failing at hiding the smile on her face. I nodded. "Wow." She said, then she smiled and snuggled back up to me. I sipped my beer. We finished watching the movie without saying another word to each other, just her in my arms. As soon as it finished, the phone rang.

"Want me to get it?" I asked. Skylar Rose looked up and nodded, I got up and answered the phone.

Me: Hello, Skylar Rose's phone.

Jeff: Get off the phone wanker and come out and party with us.

Me: Hello Jeff, yeah I'm fine thanks to what do I owe the pleasure of this loving phone call?

Jeff: Ha fucking ha. I'm being serious come and party.

Me: Who are you with?

Jeff: Georgia, Danny, Caroline, Phil and some other guys that Skylar knows that we don't.

Me: Hang on, I'll ask Skylar Rose.

I held the phone away from me and turned to Skylar Rose.

"It appears that my dear brother has hijacked your friends dragged them out into town and is now demanding very politely that we join them. Fancy it?" I asked. She chuckled slightly and nodded.

"Tell Jeff that I'll need time to get ready though." She said as she left the room and headed into the bathroom. I put the phone back to my ear.

Me: Where are you guys at?

Jeff: You're coming then?

Me: Yeah, Skylar Rose is up for it.

Jeff: Awesome. We're in Bar 10, mate if you get here quick the offers on the shots will still be on! Trust me they are fucking awesome.

Me: Whatever you say Jeff, see you later.

Jeff: See ya.

The line went dead. I put the phone back on its cradle and went into the guest room to try and find something that I could wear. I went through all my stuff and settled on a deep purple button down shirt and a pair of jeans. I brushed through my hair then tied it up behind me. I walked out the room and into the sitting room to wait for Skylar Rose to be ready. I sat on the edge of the couch tapping my foot, I was about to lean back and relax when Skylar-Rose walked in. She was wearing jean shorts that barely covered her arse with fish net tights and a plain black boob tube. Her hair had it's natural wave to it and hung around her shoulders. She'd put a little lipstick on and a tiny bit of mascara but apart from that she didn't wear much make up either. Despite this, she looked amazing.

"Wow, you look amazing." I said as I stood up and went over to her. It was then I looked down at her feet. "Erm, can I break up this moment to alert you to the fact that your shoes don't match." I chuckled as she looked down at her feet and wiggled her toes.

"I know," she said. "I wanted your opinion on which ones go best?" She asked standing back from me a little with a slight awkward smile on her face. I chuckled and paid more attention to her shoes. On her right foot she had a red shoe with a small heel and on the right foot a plain black shoe with a much bigger heel.

"hmmm, the black one." I said pointing to her right foot. She looked down at her feet then looked at me and grinned. She went back into her room and changed her shoes then declared she was ready to go. She locked up the apartment and we went down into the street to wait for a cab to take us to town. The cab pulled up and we piled in the back, the driver didn't hesitate in checking Skylar Rose out as she climbed in. I glared at him and he seemed to turn his attention back to the road.

"Where to?" The greasy haired man asked.

"Bar 10 please." I said and we were off.

We got to Bar 10 and spotted Jeff right away. He was outside having a cigarette which earned him a dirty look from Skylar Rose. He spotted us as soon as we got out the cab and waved us over.

"Hey guys, you made it." He slurred as he took in a drag of his cigarette.

"Jeff, you should really consider quitting you know, I can tell you now that cancer's not that fun." Skylar Rose said but gave him a hug anyway. Jeff chuckled.

"I only smoke when I'm drunk." He slurred trying to defend himself.

"Which is all of the time." I said patting him on the shoulder.

"Ha ha fucking ha dick." Jeff said as he threw his cigarette butt and we made our way inside. Jeff staggered in front of us and lead us to his table, but as soon as Skylar Rose saw her friends she pushed past him and ran into the arms of Caroline.

"Hey." She grinned at them all as she pulled me over to her. She laced her arm around my waist so I put mine around her shoulder. "Phil, Taylor and Elle, meet Matt, Jeff's older brother." Skylar Rose said grinning as she proudly introduced me to her friends.

"And the better looking one." I said with a wink as I shook all their hands. Jeff spluttered behind me.

"In your dreams mate." He slurred as he placed a tray full of shots onto the table. Jeff passed everyone a shot each and counted to three. Everyone downed shot after shot and it soon became clear that everyone was getting very tipsy. After the 10th shot and 7th beer, Skylar Rose stood up.

"I want to dance." She declared to the group then she turned to face me. "Dance with me Matthew." She demanded as she took my hand and pulled me up to the dance floor letting me know that I didn't really have a choice. Once on the dance floor Skylar Rose grinded up against me as she danced to the beat of the music. She wiggled her hips as she spun around me and all I could do was just move my hips against hers. She turned around so her back was against my chest and wiggled her hips down to the floor and back up again spinning around to face me. She had a massive grin on her face, she knew that this dancing was turning me on. She placed her hands around my neck and continued to press her body against mine in time with the music. I took my arms and placed them round her waist and traced my hands down her back and placed them on her bum. I pulled her in close to me and got lost in the moment by forgetting we weren't alone and leaning down and pressing my lips to hers. Skylar Rose kissed me back forcefully. She opened her mouth allowing my tongue access to dance with hers. I could hear the whoops and cheers of Jeff and the others behind me but I didn't care at that present moment in time, it was Skylar Rose and me. I broke the kiss and looked down grinning at Skylar Rose, but before I knew it, Skylar Rose had placed her hand behind my head and pushed her lips onto mine with just as much force and passion as before. The kiss was intense and I squeezed her arse as I pulled her towards me. I would be lying if I didn't say that I was turned on by Skylar Rose, especially when we were this close. After a while, Skylar Rose pulled away from me grinned and walked back to the table leaving me standing dumbstruck on the dance floor, that was until Jeff pulled me away from the dance floor and outside.

"You and Skylar Rose then eh?" He asked raising an eye brow at me as he lit up a cigarette. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said, Jeff offered me a cigarette out of his packet. I looked at it debating it, I often smoked when I was drinking, also it kept Jeff company, it was a stupid reason I know. This time however, I looked back into the club and saw Skylar Rose standing at the bar giggling with Georgia and Caroline and turned down Jeff's offer of a cigarette.

"Do you like her? Or is this the drink talking?" Jeff asked after letting out a long exhale of smoke.

"I like her Jeff. I mean I really really like her, I think I have since I met her." I admitted.

"Good, because she likes you too." Jeff said as he finished up his cigarette. We went back inside and joined the others. The last sentence Jeff had said to me still playing in my mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Skylar Rose: **

When I woke the morning after going out with everyone, my head was pounding. I opened my eyes and sat up taking in the setting around me, Matt was fast asleep next to me, he had his jeans on from the night before. I smiled to myself as I watched him sleep. He looked so cute and peaceful. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and got up as quietly as possible so I didn't wake him then made my way into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, God, I looked a mess. My hair was sticking up everywhere and I had panda eyes from where I hadn't taken my make up off from the night before. I reached over for a wash cloth and washed my face. I then turned my attention to my hair. I reached for my brush and pulled it through all the tangled knots that had formed in just one night until it looked semi-straight. I then pulled it together and tied it up. Finally happy that I looked alright I ventured into the kitchen. I paused outside the guest room, Matt may not have been sleeping in there, but Jeff was. I chuckled to myself as I spied on a sleeping Jeff, it always struck me how different but the same he and his brother were. I shook my head and peered into the sitting room. Caroline and Phil were passed out on each of my couches. _Great._ I thought. _I have an apartment full of passed out people. _I chuckled to myself and went into the kitchen to make myself some toast for breakfast and a cup of coffee. I'd taken one bite of my toast when Matt walked into the kitchen. He had his hand on the side of his head and was squinting his eyes. His hair was even worse than it normally is. It was so frizzy and sticking up everywhere that I started laughing. Matt frowned, as he pulled down a cup from the side and poured himself a coffee.

"What's so funny?" He asked, taking a large gulp of drink. Him speaking made me laugh even more, I managed to compose myself long enough to explain.

"Your hair." I said then burst into a fit of giggles again. Matt rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad that my bed hair pleases you." He said as he looked in the refrigerator for some food.

"There's nothing to eat in there, I've already looked." I said, as Matt's face dropped.

"Oh," He muttered, closing the refrigerator door. "Well then, why don't we go out for breakfast?" He said, turning to me with a slight smirk on his face. I smiled.

"What, and leave Jeff asleep in my guest room so he can trash the place whilst we're gone. Also Caroline and Phil are asleep in the sitting room." I explained. Matt's face dropped slightly but lit up again when an obvious idea had struck him. "Leave that to me." He said and disappeared out of the kitchen with a huge grin.

"Matt, be nice!" I called to him as he left, but I knew that was no use. Matt and Jeff never played nice. Just as Matt left the kitchen my phone started ringing. I ran into my bedroom to answer it.

Me: Hello?

James: Hey Skylar.

Me: Hey James, How're you doing?

James: I'm holding on. I just wanted to ring and let you know that the funeral is tomorrow, if you and Matt want to come.

Me: I'll be there, I'll ask Matt later. Is there anything you want me to do?

Matt came back into the kitchen and started looking through my pots and pans. He pulled out the biggest pot and a wooden spoon. He grinned at me before leaving and heading into the guest room. I rolled my eyes at him. Next thing I knew all I could hear was Matt crashing the wooden spoon against the pan.

"WHAT THE FUCK? You fucking prick." Jeff shouted over the noise. I shook my head and returned back to my phone call.

Me: As I was saying, is there anything you want me to do?

James: I don't think there is but thank you Sky. What was that noise?

Me: We got graced with Jeff's presence yesterday morning and he woke Matt up, so I believe that was Matt returning the favour.

James: Ah fair enough, I'll see you tomorrow then?

Me: Of course. If you need me before then call me.

James: Yeah, I will do.

The line went dead and just as I put the phone down Matt ran in and pulled me in front of him seconds before Jeff ran in after him.

"Oh yeah, that's right hide behind a girl. Great one Matt." Jeff said as they both circled around me. I could tell they were both play fighting by the way they both had matching grins on their faces.

"I'll let you know Jeffery, that this girl could whoop your arse." Matt said proudly from behind me. Jeff laughed.

"Oh yeah?" He said raising an eye brow at his brother.

"Yeah." I joined in. "And I will whoop both your arses if you don't get the hell out of my kitchen and stop tryna fight each other in my apartment." I said, moving away from Matt so I could glare at both of them. They both looked down at the floor and mumbled an apology before running back into the guest room. I rolled my eyes at them and poured myself another cup of coffee. I turned round to see Caroline standing in the door way.

"Morning, sorry about the noise." I apologised on Matt and Jeff's behalf. "Coffee?" I asked looking at how she appeared to be rather hungover. She nodded and took the coffee I poured out for her. She leant against the side and sipped on the drink.

"Jeff and Matt sure are a handful," She said as she watched them wrestle in the hall. I nodded.

"They are indeed, it's kinda cute though." I said shrugging. Caroline smiled.

"So, you and Matt then?" She asked, raising an eye brow at him as he waved at me from the hall before getting speared into the guest room. I giggled.

"I don't know Caroline." I confessed. She looked at me with a bemused expression on her face.

"That's not what it seemed like when you had your tongue down his throat last night." She said, smiling a little. I smiled at the memory too.

"I know, Its just, he only broke up with Amy like a week ago. Part of me feels like I'm just a rebound." I admitted. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Can I just say something?" She asked. I nodded. "Matt has liked you a lot longer than a week." I gave her a confused look.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"The way he looked at you at your dad's party. He liked you then." She said matter-of-factly as she put her empty cup in the sink. I grinned.

"You think so?" I asked, trying to hide the hopeful tone in my voice.

"I know so." Caroline replied as she left the kitchen to go and wake Phil up. I stood in the kitchen for a little while just smiling to myself when a crash from the guest room bought me back to my senses. Matt and Jeff standing staring open mouthed at the window. I followed their gaze and saw a perfect round hole in my window.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE?" I shouted at them. They spun round on the spot and both looked down at their feet.

"Sorry." They muttered in unison.

"SORRY DOESN'T EVEN COVER IT!" I was fuming. Practical jokes like pans and wooden spoons were fine but actually damaging my apartment. That was a step too far. I turned my back on the brothers. "You better fix it by the time I get home later. I'm going to visit my dad." I explained to them then walked out the room. I slammed the door behind me for good measure and just stood outside it. How the fuck they managed to break my window I shall never know. I ran my hands through my hair.

"Follow her man." I heard Jeff say to Matt.

"Man, I can't do that she's mad at me." Matt said in reply.

"Bullshit, she loves you." Jeff said back. I heard footsteps approach the door so I quickly ducked into my room. Seconds later there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said with my back still turned to the door. I didn't need to look, I knew who it was.

"I'm sorry." Matt said as he walked to me and placed his arms around my waist. "Jeff's getting it fixed as we speak." He explained as he moved some of my hair away from my neck and kissed the spot where the hair was. I smiled to myself.

"It's okay." I said, turning to face him. I put my arms around his neck. Matt smiled down at me and I found myself smiling back.

"Skylar Rose" Matt said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" He asked with a soppy smile. I shook my head. "Well, you are." He said as he leant down his face nearing mine. His lips reached mine, as he kissed me softly I returned the kiss. It was softer than our others, it caused the butterflies in my stomach to fly around like mad. Matt pulled away and smiled softly down at me. I smiled back.

"I like you Skylar Rose, I have for a while. I was just trying to push these feelings away but now I can see them loud and clear." Matt admitted. I tried to stay cool on the outside, but on the inside I was jumping around madly and screaming and telling the world. I knew that we were moving fast but I didn't care. I liked this feeling.

"Matthew Moore Hardy," I said, looking him in the eyes. "You are an amazing man, and I like you too." I said smiling at him. I watched as a grin spread across his face. He pulled me closer to him for a hug and then kissed the top of my head before walking out the room to go and fix my window with Jeff. I was still smiling to myself when I went into the sitting room to say goodbye to Caroline and Phil.

"Thank you for letting us crash here." Caroline said as she pulled me in for a hug. "Let me know how things go with you and Matt." she whispered before pulling away. I turned to Phil and gave him a hug too.

"Let us know when you're next in town." He said as he took Caroline's hand and they left the apartment, I watched them go down the stairs until they disappeared out of view. I smiled to myself and checked the time on my watch. _Shit._ I thought. It was getting late and I needed to get to my dad's. I went back into the apartment. Jeff was in the kitchen on the phone to a guy trying to sort out my broken window. Matt was sitting in the front room with a coffee. I went in the sitting room.

"I'm going to my dad's now, can I trust you and Jeff to not break anything else whilst I'm gone?" I asked with a slight laugh. Matt smiled.

"We'll try not to." He said, getting up and giving me a hug. "Text me when you're on your way back." He kissed the top of my head.

"Will do." I promised. "Be good!" I said hitting him playfully on the arm. He rubbed his arm and chuckled.

"Have a good afternoon." Matt called to me as I left the apartment. I closed the door behind me and stood for a moment grinning to myself before going down to my car.

The drive to my dad's was nice, I couldn't stop thinking about what Matt said and it was causing me to grin the whole way there. I parked up outside the house, locked the car and made my way around the back like he said. My dad was sitting on the porch with Jacob on his lap. He spotted me and waved. I walked over to them.

"Hey," I said, still smiling.

"Hey," He said standing up and putting Jacob down. "Come and give your ol' man a hug." He opened his arms wide and I ran into them. "I've missed you honey bee." He said into my hair.

"I've missed you too daddy." I said, pulling away. I then bent down and picked Jacob up. "Hey little man, I recognise that top you're wearing." I said tickling Jacobs tummy, he giggled and kicked his legs around which made both me and dad chuckle too.

"So," my dad started to say. "You're sister tells me you have a certain Matt Hardy staying at yours." He winked as he spoke. I smiled.

"Yeah, he broke up with Amy and just kinda turned up." I explained.

"Oh yeah," My dad answered. "He turned up with no motive accept needing a place to stay?" Dad questioned raising an eyebrow at me. I shook my head.

"He says he likes me, and has done since he first met me." I admitted, grinning slightly. Dad smiled and lead me to the bench to sit down.

"And you like him too I'm guessing." Dad said. I nodded.

"I really like him too." I said shrugging my shoulder and pulling a funny face at Jacob who was sitting on my lap listening intently to the conversation. He giggled at me kicking his legs again.

"Then take a chance on him." Dad said, I looked at him puzzled. "You heard." He said. "People get no where in life when they don't take chances." He chuckled. "I've only met the guy once but he seemed genuine. He cares a lot about you, I mean when he saw you with Danny at the party he looked like he was about to murder someone." Dad said. I laughed and remembered back to that night. He did look strange when we walked past him. We sat in silence for a few moments until dad spoke. "You should invite him for dinner tonight." He smiled at me. I shook my head and he frowned a little.

"I would, but Jeff's here as well, he turned up yesterday morning. They come as a pair you see." I explained. Dad smiled.

"Invite him too then." He said as he got up and walked inside. I thought about it for a moment.

"What do you think Jakey? Shall invite dumb and dumber over for dinner tonight?" I cooed at Jacob who was intently staring at his toes. He looked at me and giggled. "I take that as a yes." I stood up with Jacob and placed him down on the decking. He sat for a while before rolling over onto his front and reaching for one of his new toys I bought him. I smiled at him and pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialled my home number.

Matt: Hello, Skylar Rose's phone.

Me: Hey, how's the window?

Matt: It's fixed, Jeff tried to wriggle his way out of paying but the guy made him cough up so now Jeff's stropping.

Me: Well tell him to stop stropping because my dad has invited you both to dinner tonight.

Matt: Really?

Me: Don't sound too shocked, he's a nice guy.

Matt: Hang on, I'll ask stroppy.

I heard him call for Jeff who grunted back at him, Matt then returned to the phone.

Matt: Yeah we'll come over. Who's gunna be there?

Me: Dad, me, you, Jeff, Arianna, Elijah, Jacob and Arianna's other half who's name I really can't remember.

Matt: *laughs* Alright then baby, we'll be over soon. Can you text me the address?

Me: Yeah sure. Right I've gotta go 'cause Jacob is on the move and I don't want him falling down the steps, I'll see you later.

Matt: Okay, see you later.

I hung up the phone and chased after Jacob who was crawling his way across the porch. I picked him up and swung him round. He giggled madly.

"Honestly Jakey, stop trying to escape, this family isn't as bad as it seems." I said to him as I bent down to pick up his toys and went inside. I went into the front room to find Elijah playing on the PS2 I'd bought him for his birthday. He looked in my direction when he noticed my shadow ahead of him.

"Hey trouble." I signed as I placed Jacob in amongst his toys on the floor and sat down next to my little brother. Elijah paused the game, put down his controller and turned to me with a smile on his face.

"Hey Sky." He signed. "I can't really talk at the moment, I'm in the lead." He signed. I laughed, he reminded me so much of Matt and Jeff. Thinking of them I pulled my phone out and texted Matt my dad's address, he'd only been here once and I didn't want him getting lost. Elijah won his virtual race and jumped around the room. I laughed, he was such a typical boy.

"So, do I get a hug now?" I asked in sign, opening my arms. Elijah nodded and threw himself at me. I laughed again when he pulled away. "I've missed you." I signed. Elijah looked up at me.

"I've missed you too I guess." He signed. "Want a game?" He asked, reaching for the 2nd controller and handing it to me. I shrugged and took the control from him. "What do you want to play?" He asked looked at me with a hopeful look on his face.

"Lets play the game you were just playing." I signed back. Elijah grinned and started the game. It was the same racing game that Matt and Jeff were playing the other morning. I was in the lead for about 3 seconds until Elijah drove straight past me. I was useless, I kept driving the wrong way, crashing into things and reversing instead of going forward. However, this was causing Elijah much entertainment. Even Jacob had sat still to watch the screen. It was 3-0 to Elijah and I was about to give up when I realised that actually I was getting the hang of this gaming lark so we carried on and after it was 5-0, I actually won a race to make it 5-1. When I'd won the race, I jumped of the sofa and shouted Yes over and over. Elijah rolled his eyes but still laughed. I saw back down and we started another race. We were half way through when Matt and Jeff walked in.

"That's my girl, look she's playing the PS2." Matt said as he came and sat next to me.

"Don't distract me Matt, I'm in the lead." I said. Matt just laughed and leant back in the chair.

"It's not me you need to worry about, it's Jeff." He said shooting a grin at his younger brother. Jeff held his hands up in innocence.

"Innocent until proven guilty." Jeff said laughing as he sat the other side of Elijah. Jacob spotted Jeff and started crawling over to him with a huge smile on his little face. Jeff leant forward and picked him up. He held Jacob in the air for a little while before sitting him on his lap. Jeff whispered something into Jacob's ear and placed him back down on the floor. Jacob giggled and started crawling over to the play station.

"Jacob, no don't touch that." I warned, whilst still trying to keep my focus on the race of which I was in the lead. Jacob giggled and reached a hand out and without warning pulled my controller lead out. Jeff erupted into a fit of laughter.

"What the hell?" I said as my controller became useless and Elijah won the race. I threw the controller at Jeff and folded my arms across my chest showing my annoyance. Jeff caught the remote and carried on laughing.

"That baby," He said in-between laughs. "Is clever." He said, before leaning over the side of the couch trying to control his laughter.

"It's not funny Jeff! I'd have won that!" I said in a stroppy voice, which made Jeff laugh even more, even Matt started laughing.

"It wasn't me, it was Jacob!" Jeff said through laughs and pointed at Jacob was sitting near the play station giggling to himself. He crawled over to me and tugged on my jeans. I looked down at him and picked him up.

"Oh you," I said tickling his belly. "You know full well I can't stay mad at you," I said kissing the top of his head. Jeff, Matt and Elijah managed to control their laughter, and Jeff and Elijah started a race. Matt leant over to me.

"Put Jacob down, now he's done it once, he'll do it again." he whispered in my ear. I nodded and put Jacob back down, who like Matt said, crawled straight over to the play station and reached out for the controller lead and gave it a tug. This time Matt and I erupted into laughter as Jeff's controller stopped working.

"Very funny guys." Jeff said, as he got up and plugged the controller back in to finish the race.

"You can't blame us, it was Jacob that pulled the lead out." Matt said and we both burst into laughter again.

"What's so funny down here?" A new voice asked, I turned to see my sister standing in the door way. I took a deep breath in and tried to control myself.

"Jeff taught Jacob how to pull out the controller lead on his auntie but it backfired on Jeff because Jacob did it to him too." I said and started laughing again. Jacob crawled over to his mum and held his arms in the air for her to pick him up. She picked him up and came over to join us.

"Okay," She said giving us all a weird look. "Dad wants me to let you know that dinner is ready to be served." She said before turning and leaving the room. Elijah put the controls back into the cupboard under the T.V and bounded out the room after Arianna. Matt and I controlled our laughter and all three of us sat in silence for a few moments until Jeff stood up.

"Well, I don't know about you two love birds but I'm fucking hungry." He said as he walked out and followed Elijah to the dining room. Matt looked at me and smiled. He leant forward and kissed the top of my head then stood up. He offered his hand to help me up, I took it and we walked hand in hand to the dining room. My dad smiled at us when he saw we were holding hands and signalled to the two seats by the side of him. Our dining table was over sized and my dad was seated at the head of the table. He always had and always will. Everyone handed around the food and helped themselves. I wasn't feeling that hungry so I didn't put much on my plate. Matt shot me a worried look but everyone else didn't seem that bothered. Matt leant towards me and whispered in my ear when no one was looking.

"Who's that sitting next to your sister?" He asked. I turned to him.

"That's Jacob's dad." I explained.

"Does he have a name?" Matt asked with a smile. I shrugged.

"I believe he does, but I can't remember it." I said. Matt chuckled to himself and tucked into his food.

"This food is great Scott." Arianna's other half commented after a while of everyone eating in silence. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Andrew, it's not often I get to cook for so many people." He said. I leant over to Matt.

"His name's Andrew." I said, Matt laughed. Andrew turned to Matt and Jeff.

"So are you guys wrestlers too?" Andrew asked them. Jeff nodded but Matt was more polite.

"Yeah, that's how we met Skylar Rose here." Matt said turning to me and smiling then turning back to Andrew. I noticed Arianna giving me and Matt a funny look. _I'll talk to her later_. I thought to myself.

"Ah, that's pretty cool." Andrew said.

"It's not when they break windows in your apartment." I said with a chuckle. Jeff looked up at me.

"Hey, I got it fixed and anyway it was Matt." He said pointing a finger at his older brother.

"Yeah, well if you hadn't have moved it would've been fine." Matt said with a slight laugh.

"Oh yeah, because I was gunna let you throw a ball straight at my head." Jeff said back.

"Guys, at the dinner table really?" I said breaking up the argument. They both mumbled sorry to me and looked down at their plates. Dad, Arianna and Andrew laughed at them. I just rolled my eyes and finished my meal. When everyone had finished, Arianna and I collected everyone's plates and took them out to the kitchen. Arianna piled the dishes into the sink then turned to face me.

"You and Matt then?" She asked. I rolled my eyes, how many more people were going to ask me that question today. I just nodded.

"He likes you." She said, she walked up to me and linked her arm with mine and we went outside on the porch and took a seat on the steps leading down to the grass.

"I know." I said. "He told me this morning." I explained, Arianna smiled.

"And?" she paused. "Do you like him too?" She asked. I nodded, she grinned and squeezed my arm. "Go for it then." She said. "Do you think I would have Andrew and Jacob if I didn't take a chance all them years ago?" She asked me. I shook my head. My sister could be annoying at times, but times like this was the reason why I loved her so much. I turned to her.

"Maybe you could have this conversation with Matt?" I asked her. She laughed.

"I think by the way Jeff was looking at him over the table, he's beaten me to it." She said and we both laughed. Those two were such idiots but like Arianna and I, they were brothers. They knew each other better than anyone. I rested my head on Arianna's shoulders. We sat for a few moments in silence just enjoying the sisterly moment that since I started touring, we didn't have that much.

"You're a smart girl Sky, you'll make the right choice." She said before getting up and going inside. I wondered for a minute why she'd left so suddenly but when Matt sat down next to me I realised she must've seen him coming.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey." I said back twiddling my fingers in my lap.

"Listen, I've been thinking." He leant over and took one of my hands. "I like you, a lot, and you like me, a lot, so please consider what I'm about to ask you okay?" He asked. I looked at him and nodded. He smiled and carried on. "I know we're moving really fast, but this feels right. It feels more than right, it feels perfect and I want nothing more than to call you my girl." Matt paused for a second, scanning my face for a reaction. I smiled at him and nodded again. He grinned. "So I guess, what's left to say is will you, Skylar Rose Hickenbottom please be my girlfriend?" Matt's expression changed from happy to fearful. I turned towards him and grinned.

"Matthew Moore Hardy, I want nothing more than to be your girlfriend." I said. Matt's faced relaxed immediately and then a grin spread across his face. He leant in and kissed me softly on the lips, before standing up taking my hand and pulling me up with him. He pulled me in for a hug and kissed the top of my head. I smiled into his chest. I was so happy at this present moment in time. I lifted my head up.

"Does this mean I have to put up with Jeff for a lot longer now?" I asked, Matt laughed.

"I'm sorry babe, we come as a package." He said leaning down and quickly pecking my lips with his. I laughed.

"I think I can cope with that." I said as I pulled away from Matt, taking his hand and leading him inside to the front room where everyone else was. When we got into the front room there was only one free seat left. So I let Matt sit down and then sat on his lap. He smiled at me as he laced his arms around my waist. Arianna gave me a quizzical look I just nodded at her and she smiled.

"Congrats." She mouthed to me. That caused Jeff to look at her, then to me and Matt. He winked at me, letting me know he knew what was going on. He took a sip of his beer and grinned at his older brother. Everyone made light conversation with each other for a few hours before I excused myself and went upstairs. I walked into my old bedroom and smiled, no matter how long I'd been gone from this place. It always felt like home to me. I stood and read over the messages on my wall. They never failed to make me smile. I was halfway through reading them when Matt poked his head around the door. I signalled for him to come in and he did. He came and stood next to me, triggering a slight sense of de-ja vu. It was only then that I looked down at his hand, he was holding a marker pen. I looked at him confused. He just smiled, climbed on my bed and found a space on my wall. He wrote a message and then stood back for me to read it.

_Skylar Rose, on the evening of May 25th 2003__, you agreed to be my girlfriend and so I decided to write this message on your wall so no matter where life takes us, a part of me will forever be with you. _

_Lots of liking, hugs and kisses, Matt. _

I smiled once I'd read the message. I turned to Matt and gave him a huge hug. We stood for a while in each others arms before going back downstairs. When we got into the sitting room, dad had dragged a few more chairs in so me and Matt sat next to each other.

"Where did you two escape to then eh?" Jeff asked, earning himself a laugh from a rather tipsy Andrew.

"If you really must know, I went to write a message up on Skylar Rose's wall." Matt admitted to his brother. His brother looked disappointed then sat up straight.

"I wanna write on the wall." Jeff whined. I laughed.

"Matt give Jeff the pen. Go on up and write on my wall then." I said rolling my eyes as Jeff snatched the pen off Matt and ran up stairs. I laughed at his excitement. "He's such a big kid." I said to Matt who nodded and kissed my temple.

"I thought there was something going on between you two." Andrew said straight after Matt had kissed me. "I didn't want to say anything just in case I was wrong." Everyone laughed. Jeff ran back into the room and flicked the pen back at Matt.

"Done." He grinned as he sat back down.

"What did you write?" I asked sceptical of what he could've put on there. Jeff put his finger to his lips.

"Go and find out." He said with a grin still plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes, got up and went back upstairs to find what Jeff had written on my wall.

I hunted across the whole wall looking for Jeff's scrawny handwriting but couldn't find something, then by an off chance I looked up and saw that the fucker had written on my ceiling. I chucked to myself as I read what it said.

_Hey Skylar, I was gunna write on your wall then I remembered that I'm an original bastard that doesn't like fitting into the stereotype so I thought I'd write up here instead. Hope you don't mind. Just don't have sex with my brother in here, 'cause you'll read this and think of me and then that would be rather awkward. Ha. _

_Much love, Jeff. _

I laughed to myself after I finished reading it, shook my head and went back downstairs. I walked into the front room to see Jeff grinning at me in anticipation.

"Very nice Jeff. You original bastard." I said to him and slapped him playfully round the head as I walked past him to sit next to Matt. Jeff laughed and took another sip of his beer.

"What did he write?" Matt asked.

"He didn't even write on my wall, he wrote on the bloody ceiling." I said, which made Jeff laugh again. "And he wrote along the lines of that now I can't have sex with Matt in that room 'cause I'd see the message and think of him which, would make it awkward." Jeff, Andrew and Arianna all laughed out loud but Matt just blushed. I kissed him on the cheek. He obviously wasn't ready to be open about the fact we were already sleeping together. After a few more beers the conversation again was starting to get lighter and everyone was starting to get merry.

"So Matt and Skylar Rose when will you be moving in with…." Jeff started to say then paused dramatically. "Oops, you already have. My bad." He said as everyone erupted into laughter.

"They'd moved in with each other before even dating, they are well on the road to marriage and children." Arianna said through laugher. I stopped laughing, do they really think Matt and I are gunna have kids, and get married. We've only been together properly for a few hours. Matt noticed my sudden change in emotion and kissed my temple.

"You okay?" He whispered, quiet enough so only I could hear. I nodded and turned and planted a kiss on his lips. Jeff stood up.

"Ew, if you two are gunna start doing that, then I'm out." He said as he pulled a cigarette packet out of his pocket pulled one out and wondered outside. I laughed as he left.

"He's never gunna quit them really is he?" I asked Matt. He shook his head.

"Probably not." He admitted. I looked at the time.

"Is Jeff coming back with us?" I asked. Matt frowned a little.

"I'm not sure, if he was planning to drive back he's drunk way too much now." Matt shrugged as he spoke.

"Guess he's coming back with us then." I stood up, planted a quick kiss on Matt's lips. "I'll go give him another lecture on quitting the cigs then we'll get going." I told him before leaving the room.

Jeff standing on the grass in the middle of the garden looking up at the sky.

"You should really consider quitting them you know." I said to him as I walked out to where he was standing.

"I do know because funny enough, you told me yesterday." He said, turning to look at me and taking in a drag. He turned his head away from and blew out the smoke.

"Well, think about quitting, hurry up and smoke that one, you've clearly had too much to drink to drive back to yours tonight so you'll have to stay at mine." I said taking his beer off him and heading inside. Jeff flicked his cigarette and followed me in. My dad was in the kitchen as we walked through. I went over and gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you for dinner." I said.

"Anytime honey bee, will I be seeing you tomorrow at the wake for little Matty?" Dad asked, whilst giving me a sad look. I nodded at him and walked into the sitting room to grab Matt and say goodbye to Arianna and Andrew. I shook Andrew's hand and said goodbye. Arianna stood up and gave me a tight squeeze.

"Congratulations on you and Matt, also call me if you need me tomorrow." She whispered into my ear. I don't know why they were all wishing me luck for tomorrow, it wasn't going to be half as bad for me as it's going to be for James. I said my good byes to everyone and drove Matt and Jeff back to my apartment. Matt riding shot gun and Jeff sprawled out across the backseat giggling to himself about the fact his brother was dating me. Matt rolled his eyes at his brother.

"You'd think the amount he drinks and how regularly he drinks, he would be able to handle it by now." Matt said as we watched Jeff crawl up the stairs on his hands and knees. After the third attempt at getting Jeff into my apartment, he was finally passed out in the guest room. Matt had snuck in there and taken his stuff out and placed it in my room. I'd said to him that there was no point sleeping in separate beds now and he'd agreed. So there we found ourselves cuddled up to each other in my bed, listening to the muffled sounds of Jeff's snores.

"Matt, can I ask you something?" I asked. Rolling to face him. He smiled and nodded. "Will you come with me to little Matty's funeral tomorrow?"

"Of course, you didn't even have to ask." Matt said, kissing my temple. I smiled and snuggled up to him and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: So there we have it Matt and Skylar are together officially now :D yay.  
><strong>**For fans of this story, I have updated the first chapter to a Jeff/OC story called Diet Coke and Skittles so go ahead and check it out :D  
><strong>**Also Review please, they make me smile :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**James: **

I stood outside the church shaking the hands of friends and family, they were speaking to me but I couldn't make out what they were actually saying. This was turning into one big blur for me. That was until Sky walked in. She walked straight over to me and without saying a word hugged me tightly. I just stood with my arms limp by my side, I didn't even have the energy or feeling to hug her back.

"I hope you didn't mind me bringing Matt along." She said with a sad smile. I smiled back and nodded. She took hold of my hand and smiled before taking a seat near the front. She'd saved a space on her right side and turned round to look at me and indicate that I could sit there. I nodded and shook some hands of more people before stepping outside.

"James, are you sure you want to do this?" My brother asked me as he stood next to me awaiting instructions as to how to carry the coffin. I was going to carry the coffin. He was my son, I'd talked myself into doing it for day but when that final moment came to it, I couldn't. I backed away from the coffin. Just at that moment Sky's boyfriend walked out of the church.

"Skylar Rose was worried that it was taking too long and sent me out to offer a hand." He said shrugging. I could see why Sky had fallen for him. He reminded me a lot of Dale, and I knew Sky had more feelings for Dale than she let everyone believe. More feelings than she let herself believe. I nodded at Matt, but it was my brother that spoke up for me.

"Could you carry the coffin?" He asked. Matt looked a little taken back but smiled and nodded. The coffin was placed on their shoulders and the music started playing. It was such a tiny coffin. _The boy inside there must've been so small and fragile. _I thought to myself, and then I remembered who was in there. He was small and fragile. He was my boy. My precious and beautiful boy. Matt and my brother placed the coffin on the table in the front of the church then Matt lead me to our seats at the front. Matt sat down on the left side of Sky, letting me sit on the right. She smiled at me sadly and took my hand. The music stopped and the posh guy in the posh suit stood up and started the service.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the short but wonderful life of Matthew Garrett Carr. Matthew, who was better known as Matty, suffered greatly during his shortened life but the people who knew him well would be proud to say that he fought right until the very end…" I listened to the reverend go on and on about how lost children are special and how my son was special, but I knew that. Of course I knew that, he was my boy. The reverend spoke for a while and then it was my turn. I let go of Sky's hand and made my way to the podium, I un folded my speech and laid it out in front of me and started to speak.

"Matty was the best son anyone could've asked for. He was well behaved, he did well at school and when he was in hospital he never gave his doctors and nurses a days trouble…" I managed to say the first few sentences and then my voice gave out. I bowed my head in defeat and let the tears flow. That was until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Sky smiling at me. I could hear people whispering, they must recognise her from the T.V and wonder what she was doing here. But she moved me over a little, took my hand and started to speak.

"What James is trying to say is, Matty was a passionate little boy and had big dreams that one day he would become a professional wrestler when he was older. It was this dream that kept him fighting until the very end, this dream and the memory of his last trip out of the hospital, where he got to see his idols perform just meters in front of him. He never recovered from that trip but the one thing he repeated until the day he slipped away, was how he was ready to go because he had met his idols. Matty might have been ready to go, but James knows for certain he wasn't ready to let him go. Matty was his son. His pride and joy and now he's gone. So, My little superstar, until we meet again. Sleep tight." Sky finished speaking, folded up the paper and lead us back to our seats. The rest of the ceremony passed with a blur. It wasn't until we were outside and following the procession through the graveyard to Matty's final place of resting that I was bought out of my daze. The sun was blazing at I could feel it's burn through my black blazer. Sky throughout the whole thing was still holding my hand. I turned to her and smiled. I then looked at Matt, I was expecting to see a hint of jealousy in his eyes, but he looked back at me with nothing but sympathy and sadness in his eyes. That was when I decided to myself that he was the perfect man for Sky.

We stood around a small but large whole in the ground as the reverend said his prayers and my boy's coffin was lowered into the ground. I could feel the tears escaping my eyes and there was nothing I could to stop them. I'd said to myself in the morning that I would be brave. That I wouldn't cry in front of all those people. But now, there wasn't as many people. Literally, Sky and Matt. My brother, mom, sister and me. It was time to bury my son forever. I bent down and picked a handful of dirt at the same time as Sky.

"We'll do this together." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. I nodded and we both walked forward. I wanted nothing more than to jump in the hole with my son and let people bury me alive. There was no life without Matty. There was no more purpose to my existence. Sky and I threw our handfuls of mud onto the coffin and stepped back so everyone could do the same. It was only when everyone had thrown their dirt and dispersed from the area, that I truly broke down. I collapsed to my knees and cried. I properly cried. Nothing, ever could compare to this pain. Not losing my leg to cancer, not losing my best friend to cancer, not watching Sky fear for her sight and her dreams possibly being dashed before they'd even started, nothing prepared me for the pain that was in my chest right now. Matty was gone. This emotional pain hurt so much that it felt physical. It felt like my heart had actually been ripped out of my chest. Sky had put her hand on my shoulder and was rubbing my back in a circular motion. I was so glad I'd bumped into her when I did. It seems that doors open even when others close, and a re-newed friendship with Sky and a new friendship with Matt might just get me through. I don't know how long Sky stood making circular motions on my back before she considered helping me get up but she did. We started walking back to the car. Matt offered to drive me to the wake and I'd accepted the offer, I didn't think I was in a fit state to be alone, let alone driving alone. Sky put her arm around my shoulders as we walked.

"He loved you so much James, never forget that." She said as we neared her car. It struck me that I'd heard that saying before, and that's when the flashback hit me.

_Sky and I were standing behind a tree in the cemetery hiding from the rest of the congregation. Dale's parents had given us permission to attend but the hospital hadn't. Sky disagreed with them and instead of staying in our meeting place this afternoon, we had both skipped through reception without being noticed and got the bus up here. We stood and watched the ceremony, we listened as in turn family members spoke about Dale, how brave he was, how lovely he was, how he would be missed. I draped my arms around her shoulders and she rested her head on mine. We waited until everybody had walked back to their cars before we descended the hill and approached the freshly covered up grave. _

"_We should say some things, like he originally wanted us to." I suggested. Sky nodded. _

"_You first," She said. I nodded and stepped up to where the reverend was standing only moments before. _

"_Dale Winton, you were officially a class-a arsehole. But we forgave him, because behind the façade of being a bastard, he was actually an alright guy. He knew how to hold a cigarette more than any other non-smoker in the history of non-smokers and caused rather a few scares when he would pull one out in the middle of the hospital. Dale was always up for a laugh, whether it was at the benefit of other people, or simple sneaking off the hospital grounds to buy himself another packet of cigarettes that he would never smoke. We're gunna miss you like fucking crazy Dale. There's no questioning that fact, but, and as cheesy as this is gunna sound, we'll see you soon mate." I finished talking and bowed my head. Sky came and stood next to me. She had no tears running down her cheeks, her exterior showed someone who was stronger than the world's strongest man, but her eyes. Those beautiful eyes showed nothing but pain. They leaked out with distraught, anger but most of all they showed someone who had been crushed. _

"_Dale Robert Winton, Dale was my star-crossed lover. We had a love story that was destined to fail, so we hid it. We kept it behind closed doors, hoping it would cause less pain. But it didn't Dale, it has caused me more pain because no one is supporting me, because no one knew. I thought, on the day you left me, to run and tell everyone our story. But then I remembered that you said the reason why we were cursed as lovers was because our love story would end. Our love died with you. You were my prince, and I was the princess, caught in troublesome world of death, pain and half chances of recovery. I love you Dale Winton." _

_As soon as she'd finished speaking, Sky fell to her knees in a crumpled mess of held back tears and frustration. I walked closer to her and placed my hand on her shoulder, then made circular motions on her back until she stopped crying. I let her cry until she could physically cry no more, I knew full well that she needed to get it out of her system. She'd loved Dale more than she let on. I knew it, and Dale knew it. Dale loved her more than he let on. It's just a shame that life didn't let them have the time to really identify that love for each other. Eventually Sky stood up and nodded at me. Silently, with my arm draped over her shoulder, we walked back to the bus stop. _

"_He loved you so much Sky, don't forget that." I said to her as we neared the bus stop. _

**A/N: This chapter turned out to be really short and I'm sorry about that. I just thought that it was good to leave it here. I'm going to do a time jump now, but only of a couple of weeks so don't panic too much! **

**R&R :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**a/N: More sex in this chapter...just thought I'd warn you. **

**Skylar Rose: (2 weeks later.) **

Matt was bent over packing his clothes back into a bag. We were packing ready to head to North Carolina for a house show the next night. Luckily, it was Matt's hometown so we were going to spend today travelling and then he was having all the guys round for the evening, for a BBQ. I tried not to stare at his arse as he was bending over collecting his clothes and shoving them into his suitcase, but it was hard not too. I still couldn't believe that Matt was mine. I shook my head and stood up from the bed and went into the kitchen to check that we hadn't left any food in the fridge that would go mouldy. Although Arianna came in daily, it was only to feed Felix, she rarely checked the fridge unless something started stinking my apartment out. Happy in the knowledge that nothing was going to rot in my fridge, I went into the front room and slid the glass doors of Felix's vivarium open. He scrambled down from his rock to greet me. I stroked his head then held my arm out for him to hop on. He climbed on and then dashed to sit on my shoulder. I laughed out loud at him as he used my hair for warmth. I left him on my shoulders whilst I cleaned out his viv. If I wasn't gunna be home for a while, I wanted to make sure he was as comfortable as possible. Matt walked in just as I was giving Felix a cuddle before putting him away.

"He really is your baby isn't he?" Matt asked, smiling as he walked up to me. I nodded and put Felix back in his vivarium, added a few crickets and closed the sliding doors. I turned round into Matt's awaiting arms. He kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him and planted a kiss on his lips. He smiled.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, his brow creasing with concern. I smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine, and like I've already said, I'll be fine as long as I've got you." I got up on my toes again to plant a kiss on his lips. He relaxed a little and nodded. I pulled away from him and carried on tidying the apartment so it could be left for the next few weeks. I was sitting in the middle of my bed cross legged having 5 minutes to myself like I always did before leaving my apartment to go back on the road when Matt poked his head around the door.

"Ready to hit the road?" He asked as he stepped in. I nodded.

"As I'll ever be." I said smiling at him. He came in, picked my bag up along with his and carried them downstairs, we were going to get a taxi to the airport and Shannon was going to meet us in Raleigh and pick us up. Matt stood on the street awaiting our cab with our bags. He smiled as me as I walked down the stairs turning my back on my apartment for another long period of time. I always got a little sad when I left my place to go on the road again. It kinda sucked, but my job was so worth it. The cab turned up about 2 minutes after Matt and I piled our stuff out into the street. I got into the back seat as Matt and the driver piled our stuff into the trunk. Matt slid into the back next to me and we made out way to the airport. Matt had originally wanted to drive to Raleigh but I'd put a stop to that when he revealed it would take 20 odd hours. Instead, I'd got my way and we booked flights to go back to Matt's home town.

We stood in line at the airport waiting to check in. From the minute we got there Matt moaned about everything, about having to wait in line, about the poor quality service, about the toilets, about the food halls, about everything.

"We should've drove." He mumbled under his breath as we waited in yet another line to board the plane. I took his hands in mine.

"Relax, just think because of flying in 2 hours time we're going to be on our way to your house and we'll be blessed with Jeff and Shannon." I smiled at him. He just nodded at me and proceeded through the gate. The air steward checked our tickets and showed us to our seats, we were seated in economy, which also displeased Matt. I sat by the window and Matt sat next to me. From the minute we sat down Matt had hold of my hand. I smiled at him and leant to kiss his temple. He looked at me and smiled back but I could tell it was forced. I chuckled to myself.

"How can you be a WWE superstar, if you hate flying so much?" I asked him with a chuckle. Matt smiled at me and this time it wasn't forced.

"Because when there's a chance, I drive." He looked straight ahead and focused his gaze on the seat in front of him. I squeezed his hand as an announcement came over that we were about to take off. I leant forward and kissed Matt again, earning myself a tut from the old guy sitting next to him. Matt looked at me and smiled wearily. The plane started rolling forward. Matt laid his head back on his chair and closed his eyes. I smiled at him, the idea of a wrestler that was scared of flying entertained me.

"It's not funny," Matt mumbled as he heard me chuckle. "These contraptions are un-natural." He said, just before the plane sped up. Matt re-grabbed my hand as the plane lifted off into the air and he didn't let go until the plane was steadily on a straight. When the drinks trolley came through matt jumped at the chance to have a beer. I laughed at his eagerness. I had a simple cola, I wasn't in the mood to drink, plus someone had to help Matt's nerves. After his 2nd beer, Matt started to calm down a bit, he'd even let go of my hand and put his arm around me so I could rest my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head as I closed my eyes. Snuggled against him, I felt safe. I could tell the old guy that had the misfortune of being placed next to Matt was really losing it, we hadn't even kissed on the lips, all we were doing was occasionally planting a small kiss on each other's foreheads or temples. In my opinion, the guy was making a huge fuss out of nothing. I let it slip my mind though as Matt pulled me close to him. I took in a deep breath, inhaling his sent and calmed down instantly. Matt was the only person who could calm me down literally by holding me. One breath of Matt and I was calm. I closed my eyes as I snuggled up to him and fell asleep. The last thing I felt was Matt's head leaning against mine and the regular rises and falls of his sleeping chest. We both woke up when an announcement came through that we were preparing to land. I sat up straight and took Matt's hand again, knowing that if he didn't like take off, he wasn't going to like landing either. I looked at a sleepy Matt, who's hair had started to escape from it's tie and was sticking out a little and had to laugh. His head was laid back on his seat his eyes staring at the seat in front of him, he was clutching my hand as if we were going to die. I watched out the window as the plane ducked lower and lower through the clouds until North Carolina came into view.

"Hey Matt can you see your house from here?" I asked with a smile. Matt leant over me and looked out the window and instantly shot back in his seat as I burst into a fit of laughter. Matt glared at me.

"Not funny." He mumbled which made me laugh a little more.

"You love me." I said as the plane bumped it's way onto the run way. Matt just nodded and stared straight ahead until the plane had come to a full stop. I chuckled at him again as he relaxed a little.

"I now understand why you'd rather drive for a whole day than fly." I said and made a mental note to never make him fly again. He nodded and got up out of his seat.

"Are you ready to be blessed with the company of Shannon and Jeff?" He asked as he took my hand and we walked off the plane.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready." I joked and started off to the bag collection point.

"That makes two of us." He said and we both laughed. We gathered around a conveyor belt to await our bags and Matt started moaning again. I just chuckled and kissed him to shut him up. He smiled and kissed me back. The conveyor belt started to move and within a few minutes Matt had collected our bags and we were hastily making our way out of the air port to meet Shannon in the arrival lounge. Shannon wasn't hard to miss a) because he had Jeff with him b) he was highly tattooed and getting funny looks from the business men that were walking past him and c) because they were holding a huge sign that said "Matthew Moore Hardy and Skylar Rose Hickenbottom, your carriage awaits with us." I had to laugh at the sign but Matt didn't see the humour of the situation, I think he was still pissed off that we had to fly. We walked up to Jeff and Shannon. Jeff gave me a quick hug and Shannon followed suit.

"Hey Sky." Shannon grinned as he obviously put his arm around me.

"Hey Shannon." I said smiling at him as Jeff lead the way to the parking lot. On the drive back to Matt's house, Shannon asked me loads of questions about Matt, like how bad he was on the plane.

"Did he cry?" Shannon asked, chuckling to himself.

"No, but I think he was on the verge of tears when I tricked him into looking out the window." I said though. Matt glared at Shannon then at me. Shannon, Jeff and I just laughed. Jeff leant forward and changed the song on the stereo then turned the volume up way louder than it needed to be. He turned round and held his hand out to Matt who slapped it hard.

"Nice choice brother." Matt said bopping his head along to the music. Jeff, Matt and Shannon bopped their heads to the intro of the music. Jeff sung loudly and out of tune, winding down his window and singing to the cars passing by. Shannon laughed loudly. As the verse kicked in.

_Make up your mind, _

_Decide to walk with me,_

_Around the lake tonight, _

_Around the lake tonight, _

_by my side. _

"Hey Sky, there's a camera in my bag by your feet get it out. This'll make some good footage for The Hardy Show." Shannon called out to me over the music. I nodded and grabbed the camera, switched it on and angled it to film both Matt and Jeff. The brothers noticed I was recording and Jeff spun round in his seat and they both sung to the camera whilst swinging their hair around to the beat of the music. Jeff threw his hat off and got onto his knees pulling the camera towards him whilst screeching into the lens. I couldn't help but laugh at them as Jeff tore his shirt off and threw it at Matt. As the chorus kicked in Jeff slid his legs out of the window and kicked them around outside the car. Matt slapped his chest and Jeff slid back into the car.

_I'm not gunna lie,_

_I want you for mine,_

_my blushing bride, _

_my lover, be my lover yeah. _

Jeff and Matt both let down their hair and started head banging again to the music. Matt got up close with the camera

"I'll treat you well my sweet angel, so help me Jesus." He sang or rather shouted into the camera then turned back to Jeff who had his torso hanging out of his window and was leaning over and pulling a funny face through Matt's window, Jeff slid himself back into the car and continued his head banging in time with his brother. I couldn't contain the laughter any longer, they were just classic idiots, I couldn't tell how much they were putting on for the camera and how much they were actually taking this song seriously. I chuckled as Matt leaned into the front and turned the stereo up even louder.

_Do you wanna die? _

_Do you wanna die? _

_Do you wanna die? _

_Do you wanna die? _

Matt and Jeff both screamed into the camera lens. Then Jeff disappeared back out of his window. He screamed at the cars driving past and many of them blew their horns at him and a few even sent curses his way. Jeff just saluted them with his middle finger and leant over to pull more faces at Matt's window. Matt wound down the window and pulled Jeff on top of him. Jeff fell back into the car and howled with laughter. He sat himself up and started head banging whilst whipping his long multi-coloured hair around. He threw his head back and let out an almighty roar then pulled Matt into a head lock and pushed him down onto the floor before climbing back into the front. The song finished and Matt got back up and sat down. Both panted struggling for breath. I stopped recording them and slid the camera back into Shannon's bag still laughing.

"You guys are mad." I said to them, leaning forward and planting a quick kiss on Matt's lips. Matt and Jeff laughed.

"That song just possesses us." Jeff shrugged from the front seat as he leant forward to pick up his sunglasses and put them back on.

"Every time." Matt concluded his brother's sentence. Jeff had turned the stereo down for the rest of the journey to Matt's house, but he didn't stop singing and dancing in the front seat. He proved useful for entertainment purposes, no wonder Matt travelled everywhere with him.

Shannon pulled into a street that only had 4 or 5 houses in it. The houses were big and looked very posh. I stared out the window open mouthed at them which made Matt smile. Shannon then pulled into a dirt road that lead up to a driveway of a house hidden in amongst woodland. Shannon pulled up next to what I recognised to be Jeff's car. Shannon and Jeff got my bags out the trunk and carried them inside the house, whilst Matt welcomed me in. I stood looking up at Matt's house. It was huge, possibly the biggest house I'd ever seen.

"Welcome to my humble home." He said, leaning down and kissing me quickly on the lips before leading me inside. From the front door you entered straight into the lounge, the stairs were to your right and the kitchen was through the back of the living room. I smiled as Matt lead me into the front room and sat me down on the couch.

"Would you like a drink or anything?" He asked standing awkwardly in front of me. It was clear to see that he was just as nervous as I was about me seeing his house. I shook my head. He smiled and sat down next to me and flicked the stereo on when Shannon walked in.

"Wanna beer?" Shannon asked. "I've been dying to start drinking all day." He admitted as he walked through the living room into the kitchen and helped himself out of Matt's refrigerator. I chuckled slightly as Matt rolled his eyes at Shannon.

"He thinks he owns the place," Matt whispered into my ear. I chuckled again. Shannon walked back in with three beers in his hands.

"I do own the place Hardy." He said as he handed Matt and I a beer each. "Drink up." He said lifting the bottle to his mouth and downing the beer within seconds and disappearing to fetch himself another one. Matt rolled his eyes as Shannon downed a beer a minute. Shannon wondered off into the garden to find Jeff.

"He's gunna be so drunk when people actually start arriving." Matt said as he took a gulp of his beer. I just chuckled and followed suit. Matt flicked through the songs until he found one he wanted to listen to and turned the stereo up. Matt came over to me and pulled me up.

"Tune!" He stated pointing to the stereo, he put his drink down and laced his arms around my waist and started grinding against me, he leant down and kissed me then pulled away and started jumping around with Jeff who had run in also declaring this song a tune. I laughed at Matt as he let his hair down from it's restraints and started head banging. As the song came to a finish Matt walked back over to me and kissed me forcefully on the lips. I returned the kiss and laced my arms around his neck and ran my hands through his hair.

"Please get me a bucket!" Jeff shouted as he walked through to the kitchen to grab himself another beer. I pulled back from Matt and laughed. I took Matt's hand and we went into the kitchen to get ourselves a beer. Jeff went outside for a smoke whilst Matt took out a crate of beers to put in ice for when his guests started arriving. After our little dance and setting up drinks for the guests who would shortly be arriving, I helped Matt pack away some of his valuables.

"Why are you packing them away?" I asked as we carried the box upstairs and into one of Matt's guest rooms.

"I don't trust a drunk Shannon as far as I could throw him." Matt laughed as he lead me out of the room and locked the door behind us so no one could go in there. As Matt did that I wondered to myself how "small" this gathering was actually going to be. Matt turned to me with a smirk on his face.

"So now we're upstairs, I'll give you a tour." He said taking my hand and leading me up the hall. "This room," He said as he stopped outside a closed door. "Is very smelly and not worth going in to seeing as it's the room Jeff has claimed as his even though he has his own house." Matt explained shrugging his shoulders and leading me forward to another door. "And behind this door," He said as he un locked the door and pushed it open. "Is where the magic happens." He said with a cheesy expression to match the cheesy saying. He pulled me inside and shut the door behind him. I stood awkwardly just inside the doorway. Matt's bedroom was huge but simple, his curtains were drawn still so it made the room a little dark. He pulled me towards him and wrapped his arms around my waist. He leant down and kissed me, softly at first then deepened the kiss. I returned the kiss with as much passion as I could. Matt smiled and moved his hands down to the curve in my back and pulled me closer towards him. He bit at my lip so I opened my mouth slightly and he slid his tongue in and glided it over mine. Without warning, Matt lifted me up and carried me over to his bed and carefully laid me down. He stood leaning over me with a genuine smile on his face as he took his shirt off, then leaned in for another kiss. I pulled back long enough to pull my t-shirt over my head revealing my red lace bra. Matt pulled back and looked down at me in awe. He planted kisses on my neck and along my collar bones and back up to my neck. I let out a small moan of pleasure which, made Matt smile again. Matt kissed down my stomach and around my belly button before he took the top of my jeans with his hands, un-did the button and slid them down and off my legs. He straightened back up and looked me up and down again biting his lip. I could see in his eyes that he wanted me so I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him back down towards me. Matt's lips engulfed mine as we tumbled back down on the bed. Matt's hands found his way to the fastening of my bra and before I knew it, he was sliding it off my arms and had flung it to the floor. Matt grinned as he planted kisses down my neck, and across my bare chest. Matt paused for a second over my now erect nipple before taking one in his mouth. I laid my head back and moaned slightly as Matt flicked his tongue over my nipple whilst taking my other exposed breast with his other hand and massaging it slowly. I let out a small moan again as Matt moved from my breasts down my stomach and paused just above my panty line. Matt slowly peeled the last remaining item of my clothing away from my legs and flung them somewhere onto his bedroom floor. Matt used his hands to slowly spread my legs and with a devilish grin, his tongue found it's way to the opening of my pussy, which by now was dripping with wetness. I felt my whole body tense up as Matt flicked his tongue lightly over my clit. Matt slid his tongue over my clit teasing me and getting me more tense and worked up before his tongue dove inside me and then back out again to once more flick over my clit. I threw my head back and moaned loudly in response to Matt's actions. I couldn't care less who heard me, I wanted the whole world to know how good Matt made me feel. Matt let out a small growl as his tongue worked on my clit. Matt then without warning, slid two fingers inside me and moved them around. I took in a sharp intake of breath which made Matt let out another low growl as he moved his fingers in and out of me with increased speed each time, Matt's tongue flicked over my clit once more, causing my body to completely tense up. Each time his fingers moved deep inside me it bought me closer and closer to a full-body orgasm. I thrashed against the sheets, gripping onto them as my body instantly relaxed. I let out a series of loud moans, as Matt hovered on top of me, with his devilish grin on his face. Matt flipped us over so now I was straddling him, I looked down at him and smirked whilst running my hands down his bare chest. I found my way to his jeans and slid them down his legs and off onto the floor. I smiled up at him and placed my hands on his inner thigh. I felt him tense up as I slowly made my way back to meet his face making sure that I slightly rubbed against his erection. Matt let out another slight moan as I kissed his neck then down his chest until I paused just above his groin. He tensed up again, this time in anticipation. I took my hands and stripped him of his underwear and took his hard cock in my hand and slowly rubbed up and down. Matt leant his head back and let out a moan of pleasure. I ran my tongue across the head of his penis and then up along the shaft before taking the full length of his erection in my mouth. I fought back my gag reflex as I felt the pulsing head against the back of my throat. I locked eye contact with Matt as he placed his hands in my hair and started guiding my movement. I relinquished all control to Matt who thrusted his hips back and fourth whilst my soft lips moved up and down his shaft. After a while Matt fell backwards as he tensed up and groaned loudly in pleasure as he unloaded into my mouth. I swallowed all of Matt's cum revelling in his taste. I pulled myself up and laid myself next to Matt.

"Wow." He whispered. "You are amazing." He said closing his eyes and trying to catch his breath as I did the same. A knock at the door bought us both out of our daze.

"Shit." Matt whispered with a half laugh.

"Don't worry, I 'ain't coming in because knowing you two, you're at it like fucking rabbits. Just thought I'd tell you though Matt that you're fucking guests are arriving do you want me to tell them that you're nowhere to be seen because you're fucking your new girlfriend?" Jeff asked in between hiccups. I could hear Shannon's giggles from behind the door as I stood up and shrugged at Matt. I made my way into the bathroom, picking up my bra and a clean pair of panties from my suitcase on the way, as Matt re-dressed himself and answered the door to his brother and best friend.

"Fuck off you two." Matt said hitting them both around the head with a slight chuckle. "Things had finished up here anyway." Matt said turning to wink at me. I laughed from the bathroom. "Now vanish before I kick your asses into the lake and drown you both." Matt said standing back and shutting the door in Shannon and Jeff's face, Silence followed suit for about 2 seconds before there was a crash from across the hall, more giggling and then a thud followed by Jeff turning on a megaphone.

"Sorry guys, your host will be with you shortly he was just fucking his girlfriend upstairs." Jeff shouted through the megaphone as Shannon wet himself with laughter. I put my face in my hands. Matt rolled his eyes, walked up to me and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Later?" He asked with a smirk.

"Later." I confirmed winking at him and rooting through my suitcase for a clean top to wear, as Matt left the room to chase down his brother and best friend. I chuckled to myself as I got dressed and went back into the bathroom to fix up my hair before going downstairs to greet more of Matt's friends and family.

By the time I was happy with my appearance and made my way downstairs, Matt's house was buzzing with guests. I spotted Matt in the kitchen and made my way through the people to go to him. He grinned when he saw me and called me over. He put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple.

"Dad, this is my girlfriend, Skylar Rose." Matt said grinning proudly at his dad.

"Just Sky will do." I said to Matt's dad as I shook his hand.

"Alright Just Sky, Call me Gil, pleased to meet you and welcome to the family." Gil said smiling at me, he had the same smile as Matt and Jeff. Or rather they had the same smile as him. "Now where is Jeff?" Gil asked Matt who looked around confused and shrugged. Just at that moment, Jeff staggered into the kitchen.

"Father dearest." Jeff slurred as he fell into the kitchen and hugged Gil around the middle.

"Jeffery." Gil said patting the top of his youngest son's head. Jeff looked up at Gil grinning like a small dog that had just earned himself a bone. Gil laughed and prised Jeff's arms from around his waist. Jeff leant on the wall to keep his balance and hiccupped into his beer. "How much has he had to drink?" Gil asked pointing to his youngest son as Jeff slid down the wall and sat on the kitchen floor giggling like a small boy.

"Knowing Jeff, only a few beers." Matt said which made all of us laugh. Jeff saluted Matt with his middle finger then got up and staggered into the garden, probably for a smoke knowing him. Gil rolled his eyes and left to mingle with some other guests. Matt pulled me towards him and kissed me softly.

"You look beautiful." He whispered with a smile.

"Thank you." I whispered back stretching up and planting a quick kiss on his lips.

"Well, Well, Well, what do we have here then?" an unfamiliar voice roared over the kitchen. I turned around to see a tall man with dark hair, dark eyes and a matching dark beard approach Matt. I turned around and stood next to Matt whilst he walked up to the stranger and gave him a huge hug.

"Skylar Rose, this is one of my main men, Shane Helms." Matt grinned at me as Shane stepped forward and shook my hand.

"The pleasure is mine." Shane said with a smirk. I chuckled nervously and accepted his hand shake and then offer of a beer. I gulped down a large mouthful of beer, if I was gunna catch up with Jeff and Shannon, I was gunna have to speed up my drinking. Speaking of the devil, Shannon staggered into the kitchen and stopped when he noticed Shane. Without warning Shannon ran towards Shane and jumped onto his back.

"Wassuuuuuuuup?" Shannon screeched into Shane's ear. Shane slapped Shannon on the head.

"The sky now fuck off." He grumbled throwing Shannon off his back. "I was introducing myself to Matt's new bird." Shane said giving Shannon a push. Shannon struggled for his balance before falling flat on his arse. Shane laughed and pulled a video camera out of his pocket.

"Yes Shane, get filming mate!" Matt said rather loudly as he got excited over the video camera. Shane turned the camera on and focused it on Shannon.

"This is Shane Helms who is about to teach you a life lesson which is being emphasised by the not-so-wonderful Shannon Moore." Shane said over the camera as he zoomed in on Shannon who was aimlessly batting the camera away from him. "Don't day drink my friends, otherwise, you will end up like this mug over here." Shane said again kicking Shannon who again toppled over so now he was lying on his side on the kitchen floor wetting himself with laughter. Matt, Shane and I were also in fits watching Shannon who just laid on the floor patting it for good measure. As Shannon lay with the giggles, Jeff staggered back in, noticed his friend on the floor and pounced on him. Straddling Shannon.

"Giddy up horsey!" Jeff shouted at Shannon who screeched and struggled to get Jeff off him. All the while Shane was standing back recording it all on video. Matt and I laughed as Shannon and Jeff rolled about the kitchen arguing over who would be the jockey and who would be the horse.

"You be the horse!" Jeff pointed at Shannon as he shouted at him.

"No, you've ridden this bad boy once too many times in your life time, it's your turn to be ridden." Shannon shouted back, pointing his finger at Jeff, who leant forward and chomped down on Shannon's extended finger. Shannon let out a yelp and pulled his finger away from Jeff.

"Pointing is rude!" Jeff said, matter-of-factly. Which again made everyone laugh. After getting our entertainments worth from Shannon and Jeff, Matt got involved by picking Jeff up off of Shannon and propping him up on his shoulders. Matt looked to the camera and spoke.

"Hey viewers of The Hardy Show, I present to you now, your WWE champion, who as usual is off his tits." Matt addressed the camera and Jeff stood next to him stroking his hair.

"Your hair is really soft." Jeff slurred, he looked at Matt with a raised eye brow. "Did you use Skylar's shampoo again?" Jeff asked holding back a fit of giggles. Matt slapped him round the head and ushered him out of the kitchen. Shane followed suit recording Jeff as he staggered out into the garden. Whilst Matt dealt with the two piss heads, I got out a pile of shot glasses out of the cupboard and lined them on the side. I then got a lemon out of the refrigerator and sliced it up, I searched around the kitchen before finding the salt that was right in front of me and set up a tray of tequila. I took the tray out into the garden and laid it on the table where Shane, Matt, Jeff and Shannon were sitting around.

"Now we're talking." Shane said, putting the camera down and helping himself to a shot, I handed the shots out to everyone else then licked my hand and poured salt onto it. I waited for the others to follow suit.

"1...2...3." I counted to three and everyone took down the tequila slammer. Matt laughed after he'd done his.

"Your face baby girl was a picture just then!" He said leaning over the table and planting a kiss on my forehead. I pulled a grumpy face and stuck my tongue out at him, then poured everyone another tequila shot. We polished off the bottle of tequila and now even I was feeling it's effects. I giggled as Matt started pulling funny faces across the table at me.

"More shots!" Matt shouted as he stood up and wobbled on his drunk legs and made his way into the kitchen. Leaving me with a giggling Jeff, Shane who was just staring into space and Shannon who had collapsed forward with his head on the table. Jeff turned to me and laughed before saying what was in his head.

"Rose is your middle name." He chuckled to himself. I nodded and laughed too.

"Well done dick head." I laughed "And yours is Nero." I said as Jeff gave the thumbs up and looked proud that I also knew his name.

"I'm gunna call you Rosie from now on." Jeff declared as he leant back and stretched. I shrugged at him.

"Fair enough, and I shall call you Nero from now on." I declared, crossing my arms across my chest and then bursting into a fit of giggles. Matt stumbled back into the garden with 3 of his other mates and 2 bottles of shots.

"Shots!" He shouted lifting the bottle in the air and then starting to pour the shots out for everyone. I necked back at least 10 shots and suddenly the drunkness hit me. My head was spinning and I couldn't focus properly. I giggled to myself as I watched Jeff lean back on his chair then disappear and the chair fell from underneath him. The whole table laughed as Jeff threw his hands in the air in surrender then just remained to lay on the floor. Matt stood up, stepped over Jeff and made his way over to me. He leant down and smothered my lips with his, forcefully kissing me with an intense amount of passion. I kissed him back and slid my tongue into his mouth. Matt and I kissed whilst the others got up and vacated the area leaving us to our make-out session. Shane and a guy who's name I don't know dragging Jeff inside by an arm each. When Matt pulled away, I giggled.

"That's one way to get the area to ourselves." I said shrugging and pulling Matt back towards me, this time I smothered his lips with mine. Matt pulled away with a smirk.

"Is it later now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I believe it is." I said standing up and leading Matt upstairs. Before we even made it to Matt's bedroom he had already stripped me of my top and bra. I pressed my bare chest against him, not caring if anyone came upstairs at that moment, as I kissed him passionately, he picked me up and carried me into his room. He chucked me onto his bed and practically ripped his shirt and jeans off before stripping me of mine. He smirked as he leant forward and kissed down my body. He pulled down his boxers and stepped out of them before using his teeth to pull down my thong and chuck it somewhere in the room, probably with the underwear he stripped off my earlier. Matt hovered above me before leaning down and kissing me.

"Sure?" He asked, even in all this eagerness and passion, he still had the decency to ask if I wanted to do it. I just nodded and pulled him towards me. Matt slid himself inside my wet pussy and started thrusting in and out, rapidly increasing speed. I raised my legs and wrapped them around Matt's waist allowing him for a deeper thrust. Matt took advantage and pushed in deeply. I threw my head back and let out a loud moan as Matt pounded my pussy, I was pretty sure I was close to a climax when Matt pulled out. With a smirk he instructed me to get on my hands and knees. I did just that. I wiggled my bum in the air as he came up behind me and positioned the head of his penis at the opening of my pussy, teasing me for a moment before sliding his way in. Matt pounded against me faster and harder each time, until we were both moaning in equivalent amounts of bliss and pleasure. I felt my body tense as I let out one large moan as I felt Matt cum inside me. Matt pulled out flipped me around and we both crashed down onto the bed together, both breathless from our latest adventure. Matt put his arm around me and I rested my head on his chest.

"I will never get bored of you." Were the last words I heard Matt say before I fell asleep in his arms, feeling safe and happy for the first time in a while.

When I awoke the next morning Matt was already awake.

"Morning beautiful." He said with a smile as he leant over and kissed my forehead.

"Morning." I said back smiling as he replaced his arm around me and pulled me close to him.

"You were amazing last night." He whispered seductively into my ear. I turned to face him, he had that glint in his eyes which showed me that he was still feeling a little turned on. I sat forward and let the covers fall to reveal my bare breasts. Matt's eyes widened and he leant forward and covered my lips with his, kissing me softly at first then building passion as he rolled on top of me. I could feel his hardness growing in his boxers as he pressed into me. I arched my back into him and he let out a small moan. I smiled as Matt pulled away and rid himself of his boxers and without warning slid himself into place and thrusted into my awaiting pussy. Unlike last night, Matt slid in and out slowly whilst leaning forward to shower my lips, neck and breasts with kisses. I moved my hips to match his movements and we both moaned and groaned in unified pleasure, Matt smirked at me then flipped us over so I was now on top. He placed his hands on my hips as I moved up and down slowly on his hard cock. I slowly built up pace as Matt laid his head back and let out moans of pleasure.

"Skylar Rose," He groaned as I quickened my pace significantly.

"Matt." I moaned as I could feel my walls tightening around him. Matt moved his hips at the same time as mine, and for the 3rd time in 24 hours I lost complete control of my body as my muscles tightened, chills went up and down my spine and I threw my head back and screamed Matt's name as a full-body orgasm hit me, sending an electrifying pulse through my body. I rolled off Matt and laid beside him panting. We both laid next to each other in silence trying to regain our focus on reality and also our breath. Matt propped himself up on his elbows, and looked at me with an expression that can only be described as love.

"Skylar Rose Hickenbottom, I love you." He said leaning forward and kissing me softly.

"Matthew Moore Hardy, I love you too." I said back to Matt returning his kiss, Matt put his arm around me and we laid back down together just enjoying each other's company. I smiled to myself. _Matt Hardy loves me, and I love him._ I thought to myself as I drifted back off to sleep.

**A/N: :o They just said they loved each other and they've only been dating a few weeks D: I know they're moving fast but I don't want this story to drag on forever… so I am moving things on a lot... don't hate me D: **


	12. Chapter 12

**Skylar Rose Continued: **

Matt pulled into the parking lot of Bridgestone arena where tonight's tapings of Smackdown would be taking place. Pretty much as soon as Matt had stopped the car, I jumped out and stretched my legs. Although I loved Matt dearly, we'd argued when it came to whether we should fly to get to a venue and when we should drive, I tried to fight to fly to Nashville but Matt said it would only take half a day and we'd be there before I knew it, I let him win this time but after half hour of driving, I really wished I'd put up more of a fight. I circled the car stretching out my poor legs as Matt got out the car with an amused expression on his face.

"We've found something we disagree on." He said as he pulled me towards him and wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him with a quizzical look on my face. "You prefer flying, and I prefer driving." He said, leaning down and kissing the top of my head. He let go of me and went into the trunk and pulled out mine and his bags. He handed me mine, locked up the car and we made our way inside. He grabbed my hand and held it with pride as we walked into the back doors of the arena. Instantly, we bumped into Trish, who ran towards me and squeezed me into a bear hug.

"I've missed you." She squealed into my ear. "We have a lot to catch up on!" She said pulling back and looking at Matt.

"Sorry Matt, but I'm stealing Skylar for a little while." She said with an informative tone in her voice as she took my hand and pulled me away towards her locker room. Because Trish was now the Women's Champion, she got her own locker room which suited her because most of the time she hated being around other people. We went inside her locker room and before I even got a chance to put my bag down she spun me around to face her.

"You and Matt Hardy?" She asked. "Rumours have been buzzing around this place for the past few weeks since his and Amy's rather public break up." Trish put her hands on my shoulders and pushed me lightly down onto the couch and sat down next to me. I chuckled slightly and started to fill Trish in on what had happened since Matt and I had been off work.

"Well, Matt rang me after he'd split with Amy saying that he didn't know what to do and that he'd taken 3 weeks off work and that he needed somewhere to stay. So I offered him a place to crash at mine, he turned up at mine seriously cut up over what Amy had done, so I offered him support and we grew even closer. Then the morning after he arrived, I got a phone call from James saying that Matty had passed away so the roles got reversed and Matt ended up supporting me instead of the other way round." I paused for a moment. Trish was sitting on the edge of her seat, sucking in all the information with a slight smirk on her face. So I carried on. "We didn't do much for the first week or so, we just sat around watching cheesy T.V shows and drinking beer, until Jeff turned up as well and stayed for a few days and Jeff being Jeff dragged us out and we drank a lot and that's when Matt admitted that he liked me more than a friend and that he was scared because he thought he was moving too fast but he said that somehow, I was putting his heart back together just as quickly as Amy had broken it. I admitted to him that I liked him too and then we slept together." As I mentioned our first night in bed together, Trish squeaked with excitement. "And things went on from there." I said shrugging.

"So you're together now?" She asked. "Like properly together?" Trish grinned in anticipation of the answer. I nodded and she squealed again and gave me a huge hug. She then jumped up.

"I knew it." She said. "I knew you both liked each other but were both denying it by saying you were 'just friends'." She made quotation marks with her fingers as she said 'just friends' which made me giggle. She then walked up to her desk and picked up her phone and dialled a number, she grinned at me as she put the phone to her ear. "Hey Chris, it's me babe." She said and I assumed she was talking to Chris Jericho. "Yes she's back." Trish said. "And yes, they're together." She stomped her feet and squealed a little more down the phone then let out a rather loud laugh. "Okay see you in a min." She said hanging up the phone and placing it back on the desk. She turned back to me. "Chris is on his way down." She said with a grin. I rolled my eyes and walked over to her.

"You just can't control yourself can you Trish?" I said linking my arm through hers and looking at our reflection. She shook her head and we both laughed. Just then the door burst open and in bounded Chris and Randy both with matching grins on their faces.

"We just spoke to a certain Matt Hardy." Randy said as he walked over to me and gave me a hug. "He seems to have laid a claim to one of our favourite Diva's." He said with a wink, as he turned to Trish and gave her a hug too. I could feel my cheeks getting hot as a blush flooded them. Randy chuckled. Chris came in and hugged me next.

"We have to say." He started to speak, "Everyone knew it would happen eventually." He winked at me and went to give Trish an extra long hug.

"That's exactly what Trish said." I laughed as I went and sat down next to Randy. Chris and Trish joined us on the sofa and I filled them in on what happened whilst Matt and I was away, mind, I left out the amount of sex Matt and I had, I didn't want the guys knowing that, especially Randy. We were all laughing about how drunk Jeff and Shannon were the other night when there was a knock at the door and Matt appeared.

"Hey," I said smiling at him. He smiled back and nodded at Randy and Chris.

"Good ol' Vince wants to see us in his office." Matt said, stepping into the locker room. I smiled at him and hauled myself off the sofa. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders which earned him a wolf whistle from Randy. Matt stuck his middle finger up at him as a retaliation.

"See you in a min guys." I said waving to them all as Matt and I left the locker room and headed, hand in hand, to Vince's office. As we approached his office we almost stopped dead. Standing outside his office, with his arms draped around his new-ish girlfriend was Adam Copeland. I felt Matt tense up next to me, I may have healed the pain but that was only when we were alone and didn't actually have to face the people in question. I squeezed his hand and smiled at him. He smiled back at me and we walked towards them.

"Ah, Skylar, you're back." Adam said, completely blanking Matt. "Guessing Vince wants to see you guys too?" He asked. I used to have nothing against Adam, if anything, I thought he was a good laugh but at the moment I didn't think very highly of him.

"Yeah, I'm guessing he has a new story line in his head including us four." I said making sure that I spoke directly to Adam and ignored Amy who was staring sour-faced straight ahead of her. I was going to comment when Vince opened the door to his office and invited us in.

"So, you're probably wondering why I've called you all into my office." He said pausing and scanning out expressions. I kept mine blank and just nodded at him. "Well, like we did with yours and Amy's relationship, I want to bring the affair and your new relationships into the story line." Vince said, scanning our expressions again for an objection. I squeezed Matt's hand in support and he smiled at me. "so, what do you think?" He asked. I looked at Adam who was confirming with Amy who shook her head and looked down at her feet. She knew full well that if this went public she would go from being well loved, to being hated. I looked at Matt who nodded.

"We'd be okay with it." I said speaking up on behalf of Matt.

"Then we will too." Amy said, speaking up for the first time. She glared over to me with her usual dirty look. I just looked back at Vince.

"Fantastic." He beamed, clapping his hands together. "The story line will start next week. Adam and Matt, you are free to leave." He said nodding at the two guys who looked at each other then Adam left the office after giving Amy a quick kiss on the lips, Matt gave me a quick hug and whispered that he'd wait outside for me into my ear. I nodded and turned back to Vince.

"I trust things have improved for you now Skylar." He asked taking a seat behind his desk and indicating that Amy and I did the same. I sat down but stayed on the edge of my seat, likewise with Amy.

"Very much so Sir." I said with a smile. Vince smiled back and nodded.

"Good, well I just wanted to talk to you two about the plans for tonight. You're going to make a big come back after Lita wins her match against Trish tonight. Seeing as the sudden change to story line meant that it was Lita that injured you and put you out for 3 weeks. Amy, Skylar will cut you off as you're talking about how you injured her and took her out and claim that she wants revenge for you injuring her and for you breaking Matt's heart. This will start the feud between yourselves and eventually bring in Matt and Adam. Clear?" He said with an expectant smile. I nodded.

"Clear." we confirmed in unison. I smiled at the COO of the company. He smiled back.

"You may leave." He said indicating to the door. I nodded and stood up, leaving the office before Amy could catch up with me. I shook his hand before leaving his office.

Matt was waiting for me outside like he said.

"What did he want?" Matt asked as he took my hand and we started walking back to Trish's locker room. I explained to him what Vince had told me and he smiled.

"Sounds like this story line could be fun." He said with a slight smile. I stretched up on my tip toes and kissed him softly.

"Yeah it does," I agreed as we walked into Trish's locker room.

Chris and Randy had been joined by John and Jay and they were all huddled together chatting about something.

"Hey John and Jay, you guys missed me so much that you don't even notice when I come back." I accused folding my arms across my chest and pouting. John looked up and grinned.

"Hey Sky." He said, jumping up and squeezing me into a bear hug before putting me down and hugging Matt. John and Matt were constantly hugging, in fact, Matt was constantly hugging all of his best guy mates. I chuckled and went over to talk with the others. We joked around for a while when I suddenly realised that Trish wasn't there.

"Where's Trish?" I asked the guys.

"She out in the ring." John said, looking at me as if I was stupid.

"What? Already?" I said looking around in a panic for my bag. John nodded and him and Matt went and joined the others. I grabbed my bag. I leant over Matt's shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. "I've gotta rush to get changed and make it out for my segment." I said to the guys before I practically ran out of Trish's locker room and into the girl's changing room. I quickly changed into baggy black cargo paints and a Pearl Jam cropped top, I ran my hands through my hair messing it up slightly and headed out to the gorilla position. I made it there just in time. Trish came through the curtain and gave me a quick hug, before leaving to hit the showers. I listened out to what Amy was saying in the ring. Vince hadn't scripted this section so it was up to Amy and I to not fuck it up.

"Trish may be the Women's Champion at the moment, but I am better than her and soon that title will be mine. You see I am the best Diva in this business. After all, I took out the oh so special and talented Skylar didn't I?" She said into the microphone as the crowd booed her. She laughed into the microphone and sounded truly evil. "I injured her so badly that she's sitting at home right now feeling sorry for herself. Unable to compete for the Woman's Championship." Lita laughed again and shot evils into the crowd. I thought this was a good place to cue my music.

_Who are you? _

_Who? Who? Who? Who? _

_Who are you? _

_Who? Who? Who? Who? _

_I woke up in a Soho doorway, _

_the policeman knew my name,_

_He said, "You can go sleep at home tonightIf you can get up and walk away_

_"I staggered back to the underground_

_The breeze blew back my hair_

_I remembered throwing punches around_

_And preachin' from my chair _

I let the first verse of my music play whilst Lita looked around the ring freaking out after hearing my theme. After the first line of the chorus I stepped through the gorilla position to face my fans who chanted my name and screamed the roof off when they saw me.

"Cut my music." I said down the microphone as I walked down the ramp towards the ring. I'd certainly missed the reaction I got from the crowds. "Sorry for interrupting you Lita but I was just backstage being welcomed back by the rest of the people in the locker room when I overheard you saying that you successfully got rid of me." I paused for dramatic effect as with every step closer I took to the ring, Lita stepped back. I faked a laugh. "Well, it appears that you didn't get rid of me for good because guess what?" I paused again. "I'm baaaaaack." I said following it up by laughing again.

Lita stood up and started to stomp her feet.

"You can't be back" She screeched down her microphone. "What are you doing here Skylar? You don't belong here anymore." She said moving further towards me now. "You're just a lying little boyfriend stealer." She spat, I laughed dryly again.

"Woah, let's not confuse the poor audience. Yes, I am now dating Matt Hardy," I paused as the crowd whooped and cheered again and started a "Skylar for Matt" chant. "But only because that whore in the ring cheated on him." I smiled at Lita as I spoke. A chorus of "whore" was now being chanted and I knew it was directed at Lita. "Oh yes, Lita darling, you're not so innocent now are you. Well let me tell you something… You and Edge deserve each other." I spat chucking my microphone down on the floor and turning to leave.

"Stop right there." Lita said, slowly I turned to face her and held my hands up signalling a whatever sign to her then turned back around and continued to walk up the ramp. "You little bitch. This isn't over Skylar, this is only just beginning." Lita spat dropping her microphone and giving me death glares from the ring. I held my hand up above my head in a two finger salute to her before disappearing back through the curtain and into the arms of Matt.

"That was brilliant." He said grinning down at me. I grinned back up at him and nodded.

"Are you sure?" I asked as we walked hand in hand back to Trish's locker room. Matt didn't have a match today so we could head back to the hotel whenever.

"Hell yeah, my baby kicked arse without even lifting a finger." He grinned as he leant over and kissed my temple. I grinned back at him.

"Thanks. I was so nervous that I'd fuck it up without a script." I admitted. Matt just chuckled.

"You should have some faith in yourself, you're amazing." He said as we approached Trish's locker room. I knocked before entering just to make sure her and Chris weren't up to anything. Trish ran straight up to me and gave me a hug.

"You were awesome out there!" She said with a laugh. "Amy was starting to really lose it!" Trish and Amy used to be really close, but then Amy started to turn into a controlling bitch and she fell out with pretty much everyone but when things end, other things begin, like mine and Trish's friendship. I grinned back at my best friend as we walked over to the couch and all sat crowded around a small T.V monitor watching the rest of the Show. I looked at the time then walked and grabbed my bag and went out to change into my home clothes. I went into the girls locker room and was pleased to find it empty. Most people hung out in the joint locker room when the show was on. I hid myself away in the far left corner and for changed into my 3 Doors Down T-shirt and black sweat pants. I wasn't planning on going out after the show. I just wanted to chill back at the hotel. I packed my stuff away into my bag and headed out of the locker room where Matt was waiting outside. He smiled as he saw me.

"Looking good as always." He said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we walked back to his car to make our way to the hotel.

Matt parked up the car as I ran in and got us booked in.

"Room 313 on the third floor." The receptionist put on a fake smile as she handed me the room keys and pointed to the elevator at the end of a walk way.

"Thank you." I said smiling then turning to see Matt walk up behind me carrying our bags. He smiled and blew a kiss.

"Please tell me that there's an elevator or we're on the first floor. These bags are heavy." He said, a little out of breath. I chuckled.

"We're on the third floor but yes, there's an elevator." I chuckled and went to take my bag off him but he shook is head and we walked towards the elevator. The doors were about to close when Chris ran up and stopped them. He stepped inside and we started going up.

"Hey Matt, you coming out with the guys tonight?" Chris asked. Matt looked at me, I smiled and nodded but Matt still turned back to Chris.

"I might do man, haven't decided for sure yet." Matt shrugged as the elevator reached the third floor. He picked up the bags and headed out.

"Lemme know yeah mate?" Chris shouted after him as the doors closed again. Matt put his hand up to Chris and we walked along to our room.

"This is us." I said as I stopped outside room 313. I smiled at Matt and let us in.

The room was fairly small and basic. A T.V was sitting on a large desk with one chair and a tiny mirror and a double bed was placed in the corner of the room with a small walk way between one side of the bed and the window. The bathroom was small, but all we needed was a shower and a toilet. And apart from being a little warn out, the room was fine. I walked over to the bed and sat down. Matt looked out the window then came and sat down next to me.

"Why did you say to Chris you're not sure about going out with them?" I asked him, turned to frown at him a little, he frowned back.

"I don't want to leave you on your own." He admitted, shrugging his shoulders and looking down at his feet. I chuckled slightly.

"Matthew Moore, I'm instructing you to go out with the guys tonight." I said, waggling my finger at him. He chuckled. "I mean it." I said. "Go out and have some fun. It's been ages since you last went out with them." I leant forward and placed a quick kiss on his lips. He smiled and nodded.

"If you're sure." He said, standing up and heading to the bathroom. I chuckled and laid back on the bed. I was so tired and I hadn't even done anything that took that much strength. I rubbed my eyes and when I sat back up Matt was standing in front of my with a worried look on his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked kneeling down in front of me and taking my hand. I smiled at him, he was so caring and just perfect. I nodded.

"I'm just tired," I admitted. "I'm gunna get in and early night I think, so take the hotel key with you." I said standing up and going over to my bag. I had a habit of not bothering to unpack my things when I got to the hotel. Especially on nights like this when we would be travelling to the next state in the morning. In my eyes, it wasn't worth unpacking to pack up again in the morning. I pulled out some pyjamas and slipped them on. Matt had gone into the bathroom to finish his hair for tonight. I swear, he was more vain than I was when it came to his hair. Another thing he had in common with his brother, the love for their hair. I smiled to myself as I turned the T.V on and snuggled into bed. Matt came over and kissed my cheek, he sat down next to me and stroked my hair for a while. I closed my eyes and just relaxed. Matt knew that I found someone stroking my hair was the most comforting thing, and he also knew that I wasn't okay. I opened my eyes and smiled at him as he leant down, kissed me on the lips then stood up.

"Get some sleep," He said as he walked over to the desk and picked up the room key.

"Go out, stop worrying about me and have fun!" I said with a smile as Matt smiled back. He nodded and opened the door to leave. He stopped and walked back over to me. He planted a quick kiss on my lips.

"Love you." He said with a smile.

"Love you too." I said back and watched as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

I laid my head down on the pillow and closed my eyes, before I knew it, Matt was back and creeping into bed next to me. I stirred and opened my eyes.

"I'm sorry baby." He whispered into my ear as he let me snuggle up close to him. "I didn't mean to wake you." He said softly as he started stroking my hair again.

"It's fine, did you have a good time?" I asked smiling and kissing his nose. I could slightly see him smile and felt him nod.

"It was good, as always." He said. Matt kissed the top of my head. "Good night baby girl." He whispered, kissing my forehead again.

"Good night." I whispered back before snuggling up to his chest and falling back asleep.

**A/N: Sorry about the length of this one… It's a little short! R&R anyway? It will make me happy :D **

**Also it's time I do a shout out to Flufferz who has reviewed every chapter which makes me smile :D You guys should check out her story In His Shadow, which is one of my faves on here, and once you've read that, read the sequel Her Time To Shine... they're both amazing!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Skylar Rose: **

I sat in the locker room, crossed legged on one of the benches facing Matt. We had our script for the week in between us and were reading it through.

"So you've got a match against Trish for the number one contender place for Amy's title." Matt said as he read over tonight's schedule. I grinned at him.

"Correct, and I'm going to win and then I'm going to become champion." I said with confidence. Matt looked up frowned for a second then smirked.

"That's correct." He said. Leaning forward and planting a kiss on my lips, he pulled away but I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him back towards me. I kissed him passionately. We got lost in our own world as we kissed until the door opened.

"Woah guys, you do realise you're in public right?" Trish said and laughed as we broke apart. I laughed too as Matt blushed. "Anyway, I was hunting you down to talk about our match tonight." Trish said with a smile. "I've spoken to Steph and she has said she doesn't care who wins just as long as someone gets the title from Amy. Which made me laugh because it's so obvious that she dislikes her too." Trish went over to a locker, took her ring gear out of her bag and placed the bag in the locker. She turned back to me and smiled, she looked at Matt then at the door and I nodded.

"Matt honey, can you give us some time to chat?" I asked him, flashing him my puppy dog eyes. He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Sure, I'll go hunt down Jeff." He said, he leant down and kissed me again.

"Jeff's in catering." Trish said with an amused look on her face as Matt thanked her then left the room. As the door closed Trish came and sat next to me. "He really is a love sick puppy." Trish said shaking her head. "Anyway, I want you to win the match." She turned to me, I wasn't expecting her to agree to me winning that easily. I blinked at her not finding the words to say. "I'm being serious Sky. You deserve it." Trish said. I smiled at her then gave her a hug. I still couldn't find any words to say, after a while of me just hugging Trish, I pulled away and grinned at her.

"Thank you." I said. She grinned back at me.

"Anytime Sky, I've had the title 3 times already, you've never had it." Trish smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Thank you." Was all I could say again. Trish just laughed and got up to start getting changed. She was changing into black sweats with a black vest top. I nodded and went over to my bag and pulled out my outfit for the night. I was going to wear denim shorts with a pale pink vest top. I slid into my wrestling gear and put on a pair of converse, I'll change into my boots nearer the match. I then picked up my phone and text Matt to see where he was. He text back saying he was still in catering with Jeff, Randy and John. I text him back saying that I would be there in a minute then turned to Trish who was now prepping her hair for our match.

"Honestly Trish, you're one of the best friends someone could ever have." I said as I walked towards her and hugged her again.

"You're not so bad yourself Sky." She said with a laugh. I laughed too and pulled back.

"I'm going to find Matt, you coming?" I asked. Trish shook her head.

"Nah, It's alright for you, you're hair does what you want it to and looks good without you even trying, I'm gunna stay and try to control mine." She chuckled as she turned back to the mirror.

"How many times do I have to say that you're hair is awesome. I would trade it with mine any day." I said. It was the truth. I loved Trish's hair. She'd dyed it brunette the other day and it looked amazing. She just laughed.

"Go for it." She said. I laughed and gave her another hug before leaving to see Matt.

"See you at the Gorilla." I said as I left the room. I heard Trish call back and walked off towards catering.

I spotted Matt, Randy, Jeff and John straight away. They were seated around a table, and by far the loudest. I walked over to them.

"Heeeeey guys." I said before sitting down next to Matt. Matt smiled and kissed me quickly, pulling my chair closer to his. I smiled and blushed slightly.

"How did your chat go?" He asked.

"Really well, turns out Trish is willing to let me have the match. In fact, she begged me to take it." I said with a chuckle. Randy turned to me.

"What's that?" He asked with a curious tone in his voice.

"Nothing." I said with a smile. He narrowed his eyes at me but turned back to John to continue the argument they were having with Jeff over what was better Reese's pieces or Skittles. Matt kissed my temple then checked the time.

"Oi, Jeff we've gotta go get ready for our match mate." He said, leaning over and kissing me on the lips again before standing up and practically dragging Jeff away to the locker room for them to prep for their match. I watched them leave then turned to Randy and John who were both texting on their phones.

"Well, you two are exciting." I said sarcastically. Randy looked up and winked.

"You know it baby." He said with a laugh. I leant forward and playfully hit him around the head. He grabbed my wrist and raised an eyebrow at me. I just laughed at him trying to act all manly and hard. I used my free hand to slap the other side of his face which, caused enough distraction for me to wriggle my other arm free, snatch his packet of Reese's Pieces and make a run for it.

I ran through the corridors of the arena, ducking in and out of the other superstars and trying to lengthen the gap between Randy and I. I spotted a pile of crates stacked against the wall, there was a very small gap between them and the wall. I looked sideways at it and decided that I was small enough to slide between them and the wall. I curled into a little ball and listened out to see if Randy had followed me.

"You can run but you can't hide Skylar Rose Hickenbottom!" Randy called out. I bit down on my jumper sleeve to stop me from laughing. How wrong he was. I'd spent most of my life hiding from different people, I was a pro. I could hear Randy pacing back and forth and after a while he stopped.

"Damn it Skylar. You win." I heard him say. I bit down on my sleeve again to stop myself from chuckling and listened as Randy's footsteps got further and further away. I waited for a few more minutes before crawling out from my hiding place. I slid out backwards, turned around and bumped straight into Matt. He gave me a quizzical look as to why I was hiding in a pile of crates. I laughed at him.

"I was hiding from Randy." I explained and began to walk off to the girl's locker room. My match against Trish was up next so I needed to warm up. I left Matt standing by my hiding place looking dumbfounded and very confused. I chuckled to myself as I walked away.

I walked into the girl's locker room and found Trish. We chatted about what moves we were gunna pull and how the match would play out. Trish agreed to go out first, and we'd spoken to the tech guys about cutting the lights for my entrance, so I could run down the ramp without being spotted and then the lights would go up. We also spoke to them about doing it at the end too but this time I would duck under the ring because Randy's match was after ours and I wanted to play mind games on him during the match. We'd also spoken to Steph about it because my distraction could cause Randy the match so she would speak to his opponent and make sure that he was aware of what was going on. We were in our final stretches when someone knocked on the locker room door. When someone knocked, it usually meant it was a guy. I shot a panicked look at Trish and mouthed to her not to answer it but it was too late. Gail Kim had gotten up and gone to the door luckily, she only opened it a crack.

"Yes?" She asked, her tone was unimpressed that we were being interrupted.

"Is Sky in there?" I heard Randy asked. I dropped down from my stretch and ran over to the door and stood behind it. I shook my head at Gail who promptly caught on.

"No, I haven't seen her." She lied. God, she was a good liar. "She's got a match next, maybe she's at the gorilla." I winked at Gail from behind the door. I'd never really spoken to her but she must be alright if she'd played along with this stint for me.

"Oh right, of course. Thanks anyway." I heard Randy say and then his footsteps walking away. Gail closed the door and turned to me with a confused expression on her face.

"What was that for?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, I ran away with Randy's Reese's Pieces earlier and hid from him after he bet me that I could run but couldn't hide. Now I'm just playing mind games with him." I explained and grinned at Gail. She chuckled slightly.

"Fair play." she said before turning and walking back over to Victoria. I turned to Trish and grinned.

"Ready to go play some more mind games?" I asked.

"Are you ready to become number one contender?" She asked back before handing me a hoodie. I slid the hoodie on and pulled the hood up, my hair had been straightened so if Randy saw me he would think I was Michelle.

I was standing at the Gorilla awaiting for my cue to run down the ramp, it was going to be pitch dark so I was focusing on remembering where everything was. I smiled to myself, poor Randy. He's not gunna know what's hit him. A crew member came and stood next to me. He held up 10 fingers and I knew he was counting down 'til black out. I un-zipped the hoodie and slipped out of it preparing myself for the most scary entrance I would do. The guys fingers went down one by one.

3, 2, 1. I saw the lights go down and started running down the ramp. I knew I would be safe as long as I kept straight and on my toes so no one could hear. The audience had gone silent, not knowing what was going on. I slid into the ring and the lights went up. As planned I launched my attack and the bell rung to officially start the match.

The match was pretty evenly spread, we'd decided to do this because it would keep our audience on their toes. That was until I performed a DDT on Trish which gave me the upper hand. I performed another DDT on her then a standing moonsault followed by me going up top and performing a 450 splash. I covered her for the pin but Trish kicked out at 2. I ran my hands through my hair thinking about what I could do next, when I remembered that Matt had given me the permission and trained me on how to do the Twist of Fate. I put on an evil grin as I went into the corner of the turnbuckle awaiting for Trish to regain some of her senses. I then tucked her head under my arm, threw up Matt's V1 hang signal and performed a perfect Twist of Fate onto Trish. I decided that this would not be enough and performed another standing moonsault before covering her for the 1, 2, 3.

"The winner and the new number one contender for the women's championship, Skylar." The ring announcer raised my hand in victory and I smiled at my audience. My theme started to play and I knew I had 60 seconds before black out. I went over to Trish and helped her up. We shook hands and she mouthed the words.

"Now let's mess with Randy." To me before rolling out of the ring and going back up the ramp just in time for the black out.

As the lights were out I rolled under the ring and got comfortable for a while.

"What the hell is going on?" I heard Jerry ask.

"I have no idea." J.R replied. I bit the back of my hand trying not to laugh. The lights went back up and the first line of Randy's theme hit.

_Hey, nothing you can say_

_Nothing's gunna change what you've done to me_

_Now it's time to shine_

_I'm gunna take what's mine_

_Take what's mine. _

I imagined Randy posing on the stage then strutting to the ring. His character was so stuck up and arrogant, which, pretty much was Randy. Don't get me wrong, he was a lovely guy but he could be arrogant as fuck and annoying most of the time. Which, is why Trish and I are continuing our mind games. I heard him get into the ring and prayed that the ring didn't collapse on me, even though I knew it wouldn't. Randy and my uncle weren't exactly The Big Show and Great Khali. I chuckled to myself as I heard Shawn's entrance music hit and the crowd go wild as he approached the ring. Within minutes the match was started and I had to time myself 5 minutes before sneaking around the commentators table. Not only was I going to play mind games on Randy, but everyone watching at home and even some of audience members that couldn't see too. I chuckled to myself as the 5 minute mark hit. I crawled out from under the ring with my finger on my lip signalling to Jerry and J.R to keep quiet. I knelt up to see that Shawn had Randy in a headlock facing the other way and quickly crawled around to J.R and knelt in between him and Jerry, peeking at their screens so I could see what was going on. I had another few minutes before the lights would drop again and I had to carefully climb onto the announcers table. The lights would literally go out for 5 seconds and as we approached the time I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. If I tripped and fell the whole thing would be ruined. I shook my head and with that the lights went out again. I jumped up onto the table without falling. I felt a microphone being placed in my hand and then the lights went up.

"Hey Randy, been looking for me?" I asked through the microphone and gave him a wave before jumping off the table, throwing the microphone and running past the ring and up the ramp.

The look on Randy's face had been priceless but I wasn't done yet. As I ducked through the gorilla position another crew member was there with my casual clothes ready for me to slip on as fast as I could and run round to join the audience. I ran as fast as I could, after putting on a RKO T-shirt and jeans on, around the arena and into one of the stands. I could see the reserved seat and took a seat. A crew member that was waiting for me held a microphone near my hands and I started clapping as Shawn countered an R.K.O. both Randy and Shawn looked around wondering where the clapping was coming from before a spot light focused on me. I was standing on my reserved chair surrounded by fans.

"Here I am." I said simply before jumping down from the chair and sitting down and watched as Shawn rolled Randy up. However, Randy kicked out at 2. I turned to the crew member who was indicating for me to leave. I shook hands with some of the fans before running out of the arena and backstage, ready to meet the camera guys by Randy's locker room. I ran up to the locker room and leant against the wall as the camera started rolling.

"Hello Randy, just thought I'd let you know where I am, since you've been looking so hard." I said with a laugh before turning my back on the camera and entering his locker room. He had the T.V on in his locker room so I could see his reaction. Man, he was getting pissed off. My poor uncle was looking pretty confused too, so confused that he fell victim to an R.K.O, resulting in Randy getting the win. As Randy's music hit I knew that was my cue to leave and go out into the parking lot and wait for Randy at his car. I knew Randy and he would go out for a smoke straight after his match.

I half-walked/half-ran out to the parking lot and hunted down Randy's car. Luckily for me he had hired a pick-up truck. I chuckled to myself as I climbed into the back the onto the roof. I sat resting my chin in my hands waiting for Randy. I spotted him walking out and put on a straight face as he walked quickly up to me.

"What the fuck Sky?" He asked. He stood in front of his truck with his hands on his hips. He was still in his wrestling trunks, but he did have a T-shirt on. I laughed.

"Just winning a bet Randal." I said with a grin and slid off his car. "I can run and I can hide." I said as I walked away from him and back into the arena.

**A/N: This chapter is a little short, but I like it :D R&R :') **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm adding another time jump here, now jumping to the end of the feud which in this story is around November 2003. **

**Matt: **

"I'll be glad when this bloody feud is over." Skylar Rose said to me as she leant in closer to the mirror and applied her eye liner.

"I know what you mean." I said as I stepped into the door way and leant against the frame. Skylar Rose turned to me with a sad smile on her face.

"I'm just so tired of it now." She said. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her towards my chest. She laid her head on my chest and sighed.

"After Sunday it will be over." I said in a low and comforting voice as I kissed the top of her head. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah you're right." She said but she still had a sadness in her eyes that made me regret taking on the story line in the first place.

"Anyway, someone gets themselves a title shot on Sunday." I said in a desperate attempt to cheer her up and it seemed to work she stepped back and grinned at me.

"Someone's getting themselves a title on Sunday." She corrected me with a laugh.

"You know it baby girl." I said stepping towards her and planting a kiss on her soft lips. I pulled back and smiled. "Ready to go?" I asked. Skylar Rose nodded and lead the way out of the bathroom. She picked up her bag and handed me mine and we left our room to meet the guys down in the lobby.

"Hey future champ, over here." Randy called us over as we stepped out the elevator. Skylar Rose smiled at him as we approached. "Matt said last night that you've got the title shot on Sunday." Randy beamed and gave Skylar Rose a quick hug before slapping hands with me.

"Correction Randy, I'm gunna win the title on Sunday." Skylar Rose beamed, her mood had certainly picked up in the last 5 minutes, either that or she was putting on a brave face around the others.

"Confidence is key." Randy laughed and turned to call Trish and Chris over. We waited 5 minutes for everyone to gather together and headed outside to catch the bus to the arena. Randy, Chris, John, Jeff and I headed straight towards the 5 seats along the back, like school children about to go on a school trip it was a race to get them seats, a race that we pretty much always won. Skylar Rose rolled her eyes at us as we ran onto the bus and straight to the back.

"Anyone would think they were children." She said as her and Trish sat down in the row in front of us.

"Mentally, they are children." Trish retorted and they both giggled.

"We can hear you ya'know." Randy said from the furthest seat on the bus.

"That's surprising, you never normally can." Trish said back with a wink which earned Randy a chorus of "wheey". Everyone was taking part in the banter when suddenly the whole bus went silent. I looked up to see why and saw that Amy and Adam had just walked on. They almost never caught the bus, it was far too below them. So why get it today? I could see Amy glaring at Skylar Rose as her and Adam took their seats at the front of the bus. I started to stand up but Jeff pushed me back down. Instead, I just glared at the back of their heads until Randy broke the silence.

"I sleep naked." He yelled at the top of his voice which made the whole bus erupt in laughter and forget that the most hated people on the roster just walked onto the bus. Skylar Rose kneeled on her chair to face us.

"That's awesome Randy guess what?" she said with a smirk on her face. I could already guess what she was going to say.

"What?" Randy replied.

"So do I." Skylar Rose said turning to sit back down again whilst her and Trish giggled uncontrollably. Randy put on a fake shocked face then turned to me.

"Does she really?" He asked. I laughed and nodded.

"She sure does." I said with a chuckle. Skylar Rose turned and winked at me. "Even if she didn't, whatever she tried to wear wouldn't stay on for very long." I said with a wink.

"Hey. I'm right here!" Skylar Rose interrupted and waved her hand in the air to make sure that I could see her. Everyone just laughed and the bus set off for the arena.

When we got to the arena, the fans were already crowding outside and screaming for us.

"Are we stopping to sign some shit?" Jeff asked the gang. We all nodded and decided we'd go spend some time with the fans. When the bus finally parked up and the doors opened Amy and Adam practically ran inside the arena without even glancing at the fans, not that the fans cared they were booing the couple away. I chuckled to myself as I took Skylar Rose's hand and we headed over to the screaming fans. I spotted a fan who was just grinning madly as we all walked past. She was attached to an oxygen tank. She had short blonde hair cut into a bob, and she wore a Pearl Jam T-Shirt. I pointed her out to Skylar Rose and we both went over to talk to her. Her face lit up as we approached her.

"Oh my, I thought you guys wouldn't notice me." She said as she pulled out a note pad and handed it to us. Skylar Rose smiled and signed the paper.

"What's your name?" Skylar Rose asked the girl.

"Esther," The girl replied. "You're my all time idol Skylar." The girl said with a grin as she watched carefully as Skylar wrote a message in the book and handed it to me.

"Really? Why's that then?" Skylar Rose asked the girl as she gave her a hug and posed for a photo with her. I took the photo and the girl hugged Skylar Rose again.

"Because you're a cancer survivor." The girl beamed. "You never let the illness take over your life and you still achieved your dreams. You never let your star go out, it's something I want to do, but I'm not lucky enough" The girl smiled sadly and looked down at her tank.

"If you don't mind me asking, what cancer have you got?" Skylar Rose took the girl's hands in hers and smiled.

"Thyroid cancer in my lungs, hence the tank." The girl said. "My lungs suck at being lungs." She laughed slightly. Skylar Rose gave her a sympathetic look and another hug, then we both posed for a photo with the girl and we bade our goodbyes and moved on to meet other fans. We must've signed countless autographs before we noticed the time and waved goodbye to all out fans and went into the arena to prepare for the show.

Everyone was gathered in the joint locker room waiting for a roll call of tonight's matches. Stephanie stood on a bench in the middle of the room as she read out the match cards.

"Okay So tonight we have Edge and Lita opening the show and they're both going to talk about the women's match on Sunday, they are to be interrupted by Matt and Skylar who are going to throw some words back and then it's going to be announced that there will be a tag team match with Matt and Adam choosing a partner, Matt has chosen Jeff and Edge has chosen Christian. You lot will all leave the ring and make way for Chris V Randy after that match we will move on to our Diva's match of the night which will be Victoria V Sable. We will then cut to a promo of Matt asking Jeff to be his partner and then of Edge asking Christian the same. Then we have Cena V Sean O'Haire and we will cut to a promo of Lita and Skylar where they will confront each other over Sunday and then it will be our main event which is of course Matt & Jeff with Skylar against Christian and Edge with Lita. Is that clear guys?" Stephanie looked up and around at the locker room full of superstars ready and raring to go. "Good, let's give them a good show guys!" Stephanie said as she hopped down from the bench and walked out of the locker room. I turned to Skylar Rose who was smiling to herself. I put my arm around her shoulders.

"You okay baby girl?" I asked her as I kissed her temple. She smiled at me and nodded.

"I'm gunna look out for Esther whilst we're out there." She said with a smile. "If I spot her then I'll wave, I think she'll like that." She said as she stood up. "Anyway, I'm gunna go changed into my gear for tonight. I'll meet you outside in 5 minutes?" She leant down and kissed me. I nodded and kissed her back and watched as she disappeared out of the locker room. I smiled to myself as she left.

"How long have you two been together now?" Randy asked as he followed my gaze to Skylar Rose. I turned to him and smiled.

"Nearly 4 months." I said with a shrug. It was 4 months next week, and they were turning out to be the best 4 months of my life. I loved Skylar Rose with every inch of my being. Everything about her was perfect. The way she walked, spoke, styled her hair, the clothes she wore, everything.

"You really like her don't you?" Randy said as he scanned my expression.

"I love her Randy." I said honestly. Randy chuckled.

"Well that's good, 'cause I had this conversation with her a few days ago and she loves you too." Randy chuckled then walked off leaving me to my thoughts. I knew Skylar Rose loved me, but hearing someone else say it made me feel giddy all over again. I checked the time and decided I'd go wait for Skylar Rose outside the girl's locker room. I leant against the wall opposite and checked my phone. There was a text from Shannon.

_20__th__ Dec 4 the first big hardy bash & guess whos house its gunna be at?. _

I rolled my eyes at the text and tapped back a reply.

_Mine by any chance? If my house gets trashed ur paying for the repairs dick. _

I put my phone back in my pocket and looked up to see Skylar Rose standing in front of me smiling. She was wearing light blue denim shorts that were frayed around the leg and a black Peal Jam T-shirt with converse. I smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

"Did I just see you actually using your mobile phone?" She said acting as if she were shocked. I laughed.

"Yeah, Jeff gave Shannon my number and now the fucker won't leave me alone." I laughed as I explained to Skylar Rose that I'd obviously pulled out the short straw and was holding a giant Christmas party this year and that if it went well we'd make it a yearly thing. Skylar Rose chuckled as we approached the Gorilla position. We got focused on what was ahead of us as we took microphones and listened out to what was going on the other side of the curtain.

"This Sunday at Sunday Night Heat there is 1 very important match that will be going on." Adam started to say as he raised his voice to be heard above the boos. "This match is for the Women's Championship and my baby will retain her belt against that skank, Skylar." When Adam mentioned her name the crowd started cheering which pissed Adam off. "Isn't that right baby?" Adam asked turned to Lita who took the microphone off of him. Before Amy even got to speak the whore chants started up. I smiled to myself.

"It is correct. On Sunday night I'm going to not only retain my title, but I'm going to hurt Skylar so much that she'll be forced to retire." She said with a laugh, just as she was laughing the guitar riff of Skylar Rose's theme tune started playing and we made our way hand in hand through the gorilla position and onto the stage.

"Is that a threat Lita?" Skylar Rose said into the microphone as her music stopped. "Because I'm not scared of you. You see, you've tried to take me out once before but it didn't work. Okay I was out, but for a meek 3 weeks and then I came back and now I'm stronger than ever." Skylar Rose smirked at Amy as she spoke. Amy glared down the ramp at her opponent which made Skylar Rose laughed. "And don't even think of getting your boyfriend to help you because don't worry, I'm bringing out support too." Skylar smirked and handed me the microphone and kissing my cheek which earned us a huge cheer from the crowd.

"She's right you know, this stupid feud we've got going on, it ends this Sunday." I said. "It ends when Skylar beats Lita for that precious belt she has around her waist." I tried to put as much hate into my tone as possible. I handed the microphone back to Skylar as Lita bought her microphone to her mouth to start speaking.

"No, don't say anything else Lita, not until you've heard what I've got to say. You claim to be the best Diva the WWE has ever had, and ever will have but the thing is Lita, the one thing that you've never done is have a ladder match." Skylar Rose smirked as Amy's face dropped when she mentioned a ladder match. "That's the only thing that's stopping you from reaching greatness, therefore, I believe that we should spice things up on Sunday by making our match a ladder match for the Women's Championship." Skylar Rose paused for a minute to let the crowd die down a little then carried on. "Oh and if you find a way to get out of this match up like you have so many of your others, the belt is mine." Skylar Rose lifted the microphone into the air and dropped it onto the floor sending the message that she was done talking. We made our way back out through the Gorilla position.

"You are amazing Skylar Rose." I said to her as we walked down the corridor. We stopped outside the locker room and I wrapped my arms around her. She looked up at me, the sparkle in her eyes had returned.

"You're not so bad yourself, Matthew Moore." She said with an inviting smirk. I took my chance and leant in for a kiss, smothering her lips with mine I kissed her with as much passion as I could. I moved one of my hands into her hair and the other into the curve of her back pulling her towards me and she returned the kiss with an equal amount of passion. We were both in our own world. A world that involved only Skylar Rose and I. A world where we could be happy forever, when a cough brought us back to the real world. We separated and Skylar Rose fiddled with her hands and looked down her feet as Jeff walked up to us.

"Now you've put Rosie down, we've got a promo to go in the guy's locker room and Rosie has a promo to do in the girl's locker room so lets go." Jeff winked at Skylar Rose as we made out way into the separate locker rooms to meet up with our camera guys.

"Right Jeff take your place and we're going out live in 1 minute." The camera man said after briefing us on what to do. Jeff nodded and went to sit down on a bench on the far side of the room and I went out the door to await the action call. I listened closely as the camera man counted down from 5 and called action.

I pushed the locker room door open and made my way inside. I spotted Jeff and walked over to him. Jeff looked up, put down his phone and smiled.

"What's up brother?" Jeff asked as I took a seat next to him. I smiled.

"The thing is, I'm meant to be in a tag team match tonight and I've gotta chose a partner." I started to say as Jeff nodded then grinned. "And there's only one person who I could chose." I said. Jeff nodded.

"I'm in." He said as we shook hands. "Who's it against?" He asked frowning a little.

"Edge and a partner of his choice." I explained. Jeff nodded again.

"Piece of cake then brother." He said with a chuckle, we slapped hands and then the camera switched off. The camera man beamed at us.

"That was great guys, you're free to do whatever now." He said as him and his team left the locker room. I stood up and went over to the T.V monitor knowing that Skylar Rose's promo followed ours. The show came back from ad break and showed Skylar Rose sitting in the girl's locker room chatting with Trish and Kelly. Amy stormed in and demanded that she had a private word with Skylar Rose who nodded to her friends and they left.

"What was that out there?" Amy demanded getting quite close into Skylar Rose's face. Skylar Rose just smiled and took a step back to regain her personal space.

"What was what Lita?" She asked in a calm voice, which seemed to piss Amy off even more.

"A ladder match? Where did that come from?" Amy demanded taking a step towards Skylar Rose again.

"It came to me in a dream." Skylar Rose said calmly and taking another step back from Amy.

"You think you're so funny don't you Skylar." Amy started to say. Skylar Rose just shrugged.

"I guess I am a little." She said. Amy let out a small growl.

"Well you're not. See you at ringside." Amy said and turned on her heel and left the room. The camera followed her out and then turned back to Skylar Rose who was laughing to herself. She shook her head and sat back down picking up her phone. The promo ended and went into the next match. A few seconds after the promo finished my phone buzzed in my pocket. I smiled knowing full well who it was from. I got my phone out my pocket and looked at what it said.

_Did you see my promo? How did it go? IFLY. _

I smiled at the text and tapped back a reply.

_Amazing as always baby girl. I'll meet you outside the girls locker room in 2 mins. IFLY 2. _

Whilst I was watching Skylar Rose's promo the men's locker room had started to fill back up. I'd always thought that having a full locker room would make it look less staged but the camera men and production team obviously always felt differently. I went over to Jeff who was talking with one of the developmental talents and told him I was going to find Skylar Rose.

"Alright, no snogging her face of this time though dear brother." Jeff said, clapping me on the shoulder.

"I can't promise that." I said with a wink and left the men's locker room to wait outside the girl's for Skylar Rose.

It seemed that since Skylar Rose and I started dating, all I seemed to do was wait for her outside the girl's locker room. I'm not complaining, she's worth the wait. Even if that wait was 10 minutes. Finally Skylar Rose appeared in the door way of the locker room. She grinned at me a bounced over.

"Took your time." I said pulling her in for a hug and kissing her forehead.

"I'm really sorry, I kinda forgot you were waiting." She said with a small giggle. I put on a shocked face then smiled.

"If you didn't look as hot as you do right now, I would be upset." I said with a wink and leant down and covered her lips with mine. I wrapped my arms around her and moved my hands from the curve in her back to her butt and pulled her towards me as I deepened the kiss. Skylar Rose pulled back and smiled.

"IFLY." She whispered with a smile.

"IFLY too." I whispered back, taking her hand and walking through the corridors to the trainers room to get stretched up for the match.

Skylar Rose sat in the corner of the room tapping away on her phone as Jeff and I prepped ourselves for the match ahead.

"We know full well that both Adam and Jay have mastered the spear so be alert for that at all times." Jeff said as we got down on the floor and started planking.

"They've also got Amy on ring side and we know full well again that not only is she still using the Twist of Fate but she's also using the Spear." I added as Jeff and I went from planking to press ups. So far Skylar Rose had kept pretty quiet in the corner either tapping away on her phone or concentrating on the plan of action for the match but as we finished our press ups and went back into a plank, Skylar Rose started giggling. She clasped her hand over her mouth and apologised.

"Sorry. Funny text." She said blushing and looking down at her feet. I let myself down onto my stomach and rolled onto my back and sat up. I walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"No need to apologise." I said kissing her again. Jeff stood up and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Let's go guys." He said with a devilish grin. Jeff and I didn't tag team together a lot anymore so he was bursting at the seams to get into the ring with me. I felt quietly confident as we approached the gorilla position. Not only did I have Jeff on my team, but I also had the beautiful Skylar Rose at ring side. We stepped in behind Adam, Jay and Amy. Adam and Amy said nothing but Jay waved and wished us luck and a good match. Adam's theme started playing and he hooked his arm around Amy's waist and they made their entrance, only to be faced with boos. Jay left next bidding us another good luck before slipping through the curtain, leaving only Jeff, Skylar Rose and I standing in front of the curtain. We stood around for a few minutes as Jay's theme played out and then our theme started ringing out. We'd decided that we were going to use The Hardy Boyz theme. Skylar Rose had opted to use her own theme as she was going to sit on commentary. I gave Skylar one last kiss as Jeff and I jumped through the curtain and out to face the crowd.

**A/N: I've been wanting to add Esther into the storyline for a while and thought that this was a perfect place, if you want to know more about Esther Earl check out ... Rest In Peace Esther. 3**

**Also R&R please and I'm putting up the next chapter straight after but then I may be a little slow on updates because that's my second to last pre-write D: **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: There might be a little sex scene at the end of this chapter.. Just a warning. ;) **

**Skylar Rose: **

Matt and Jeff disappeared through the curtain and I could hear the audience going wild for them. They were chanting their name and just generally going wild. I was about to give the thumbs up to let me go when Phil ran up behind me.

"Hold up Sky. You can't go and do commentary without the jacket." He said with a wink and held his jacket up to show me. I grinned and he threw it at me.

"Thank you Phil, I shall wear it with pride." I said grinning and putting the jacket on. I then gave the thumbs up and my theme was started up. I waved at Phil then made my way through the curtain. I wrapped the jacket around me and stood in centre stage. I whipped the jacket open revealing a Hardy Boyz T-shirt and spun around showing it off. The crowd were chanting my name and pretty much everyone was on their feet. I locked eyes with Matt who winked at me and chuckled. I walked slowly down the ramp, slapping hands with my fans. I slowed down as I walked around the ring past Amy and Adam and went to take my seat at the commentary table with Jerry and J.R. I put on the head set and took a seat next to Jerry.

"Well hello Skylar, that's a nice jacket you've got on there." Jerry commented as I settled down in my seat and focused on Adam and Jeff who were locking up to start the match up. I turned to Jerry.

"Thank you, it was leant to me by a dear friend." I said with a slight giggle.

"I must say you do look very smart." J.R piped up. I smiled at him.

"Thank you very much J.R, you don't look bad yourself." I said and all three of us fell silent and watched the match.

"We have Jeff and Edge starting up the match tonight and we are joined on commentary with the wonderful and gorgeous Skylar." Jerry said as Jeff clotheslined Edge onto his back then kicked him down when he started to get back up.

"So Skylar, you have a very important match on Survivor Series on Sunday for the women's championship, do you think you're ready?" Jerry asked as Edge took Jeff down. I turned to Jerry and smiled.

"I was born ready for that match Jerry, Lita isn't going to know what's hit her. Also with Survivor Series being in my hometown, the odds are in my favour." I said with a slightly spiteful tone in my voice. Jerry chuckled.

"That's fighting talk there Skylar." He said chuckling again.

"Well you know me, I'm always up for a bit of fighting talk." I said laughing and re-focused my attention on the match up. Jeff had tagged Matt in and got edge into the corner. The fans were screaming they knew what was coming next. Matt ran in and got on all fours whilst Jeff set himself up for Poetry In Motion. The crowd were chanting Hardy as Jeff flung himself onto Edge.

"A picture perfect Poetry In Motion there from The Hardy Boyz." J.R commented then turned to me. "In the ring they work perfectly together but what are they like outside the ring?" He asked with a smile. I chuckled.

"They're like small children when they're backstage or at home. It's quite entertaining really but can sometimes be embarrassing." I said with a laugh.

"How embarrassing?" Jerry asked curiously. I laughed again.

"When were in my hometown I went to the store and they decided to tag along. Well they were racing around the isles and Jeff pushed Matt into this stack of cans and they both got kicked out. I was quite embarrassed then because that's my local store and they'd just got themselves kicked out." I explained. Jerry and J.R laughed and focused their attention back onto the match. Edge had managed to get to his corner and tag in Christian.

"In comes Christian with a clothes line to Matt Hardy." J.R commented. We watched intently as Christian and Matt exchanged hit after hit. Matt then took Christian down with a clothes line and waited for him to get back up. Edge had one foot in the ring when Jeff spotted it and jumped off the apron, rand round the ring and pulled Edge off onto the floor. He then proceeded to kick him and throw a verbal warning at Lita. Jeff went back up to his corner as Matt threw the V1 sign in the air and performed the Twist of Fate. Matt then tagged Jeff in and Jeff went straight up to the top rope and hit the Swanton Bomb on Christian.

"Did you guys see Jeff right there, eliminating the competition for his brother to take the lead. Matt performs the Twist of Fate and tags in his brother. Jeff's up top and now he's down. A perfect Swanton Bomb onto Christian whom he pins for the 1. 2. 3." I jumped up and took of the head set to slide into the ring as the ref was holding up Matt and Jeff's arms in victory. I ran into the ring as the ref slid out and left the three of us to celebrate. I stood in the middle of the brothers and raised their hands again in victory as their theme blared out across the arena. I hugged Matt tightly and he leaned down and kissed my lips passionately which caused the crowd to go wild. Everyone was on their feet chanting for the Hardy Boyz, as the three of us slid out the ring and made our way backstage.

"How was commentary?" Matt asked as we walked through the corridors to the joint locker room. I smiled.

"It was good. I enjoyed it." I admitted then looking down and remembering that I was still wearing Phil's commentary jacket. Matt smiled and kissed the top of my head as we walked into the locker room. I scanned around to see if I could spot Phil, he was the far side of the room talking with Luke. I smiled and turned to Matt.

"I'm just going to give this back to Phil then we can go." I said stretching up and planting a quick kiss on his lips. I then headed over to Phil shrugging the jacket off.

"Hey." He smiled as he turned to face me.

"Hey, cheers for the jacket." I said handing it to him. He smiled.

"Anytime Sky, like I said, you can't do commentary without the jacket." He said with a wink and laughed. "You did a good job out there btw, you're a natural." He said chuckling again.

"Aww thanks Phil, anyway I'm off, see you later." I said giving Phil a quick hug and waving to the others then walking off to re-join Matt and Jeff who had been joined by Shannon, Randy, Chris and Trish.

"Hey guys, we ready to go?" I asked bending down and picking up my bag and putting it over my shoulder.

"I believe so." Matt said wrapping his arm around my shoulders. The others all nodded and together we headed out to the parking lot to catch one of the busses back to the hotel. Again, like the children they are Matt, Jeff, Randy, Chris and John ran onto the bus to claim the back seats. I laughed at them, sometimes, they wreaked of maturity. Trish and I took our seats in front of them.

"I think it's time that we all went out guys, what do you think?" Trish said turning round to face the guys.

"I'm up for that." Randy said with a grin.

"I'm up for it and seeing as it was my birthday the other week, I think we're in need of celebration." Chris said with a laugh. I knelt round on my knees to address the group.

"I agree we need to go out, but we need to make it interesting as this is Chris' belated birthday celebration. We need to dress up." I suggested with a wink. Trish flapped her hands about in excitement.

"Yes ohmygod Skylar I love the way you think, let's cross dress." She said with an obvious tone of excitement in her voice. The guys all looked at each other with panic ridden faces then started laughing.

"Let's do it!" John said. I hi-5'd him then turned round in my seat as the bus started to drive off. We were still speaking about our plans for the night when the bus pulled up outside the hotel. One by one we climbed off the bus and gathered just outside the entrance.

"Okay guys, get ready and we'll meet in the lobby in 45 minutes?" I suggested addressing the group as we all made out way back inside the hotel. The group nodded in agreement and we all split up in different directions to out hotel rooms.

45 minutes later matt stood in front of me in my white mini-skirt and a black boob tube. His hair was loose around his shoulders and I'd even gone the whole way and put make-up on him. I laughed as I checked him up and down to see if I could add anything.

"Stop laughing at me, you're giving me a complex." Matt whined as I walked around him in a circle. I laughed again.

"Are you sure that it's me giving you the complex or the clothes your about to go out in?" I said with a giggle. Matt stuck his tongue out and folded his arms across his chest. As Jeff emerged from the bathroom. He was wearing a black mini-skirt with lace tights and a pink boob tube. I'd curled his long hair and put red lipstick on him. I took one look and started laughing.

"Yes, it's very funny Rosie." He grumbled as he came and stood next to Matt.

"You look great guys." I grinned as I got my camera out my bag and made them pose for a picture. Jeff posed as if he was a play boy model as Matt just stood there looking grumpy. I laughed again as I put my camera in my bag and signalled for us to go. As we stepped out into the hall way someone wolf whistled at the brothers. They turned round ready to shout their mouths off at however whistled when they noticed it was Chris and Trish. Trish was wearing a pair of Chris' wrestling trousers and a skin colour vest top whilst Chris was wearing a skin tight black dress with eye liner and lipstick. I could tell this was going to be an interesting night.

"Looking good Chris." I said with a wink as we headed towards the elevator. Chris winked back.

"You know it baby." He said and we all burst into laughter as we stood waiting for the elevator doors to open. Matt had his arms folded across his chest and was looking a little grumpy, I want over to him.

"What's the matter baby? Do you feel self conscious?" I teased into his ear. Matt nodded which made me laugh. Matt smiled as I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. Matt smiled and we all piled into the elevator. There were a couple obviously on holiday already standing in the corner of the elevator when we all stumbled in. The looks on their faces were priceless as they looked Matt, Jeff and Chris up and down.

"Belated birthday celebration." Chris said shrugging. The couple just nodded and got off on the next floor. "Miserable gits." Chris said shrugging and standing by the door ready to pile out as we reached the lobby. We all walked down the corridor earning ourselves more strange looks until we reached Randy and John. John was wearing a blonde wig one of my bikini tops and denim shorts whilst Randy had squeezed his broad shoulders into one of Trish's pink dressed.

"Looking good guys." I said with a wink as we approached them. Randy turned round and smiled.

"I must say that you're looking lovely and manly." He said back to me. I laughed and flexed my muscles. Chris laughed and pulled me in for a hug. I pulled away and addressed the group.

"Ready to hit the town then guys? Or should I say gays?" I joked then turned away with the guys who were all dressed as girls grumbled and moaned behind me.

The drinks were flowing nicely, the music was loud but not too loud so we could still all talk. A dozen or so fans had asked for autographs and pictures with the guys dressed as woman and many of them wished Chris a happy birthday. We were all sitting around a table after having a dance session, when Matt and Randy bought over a tray of shots. Randy's pink lipstick had been smudged where he had pulled his 6th or 7th girl just 5 minutes ago. I grinned at him then winked.

"Shot time!" Randy shouted. I jumped up and threw my fist in the air.

"Hell to the fucking yeah!" I yelled as I leant over the table and grabbed myself a shot glass and necked it back immediately.

"Woah, hold up tiger, you're meant to wait for us!" Randy said with a laugh. I just shrugged and helped myself to another shot.

"Okay, I'll wait this time." I said pouting slightly. Matt grinned and winked at me. I knew that he found my pouting face extremely sexy.

"Okay, on three." Chris started to say. "1... 2... 3." Chris shouted 3 and everyone necked back their shots and slammed their glasses back on the table. I grinned and offered to go up and get more. I stood up and started to stagger over to the bar, Matt followed me and laced his arm over my shoulders and kissed my temple.

"Get another tray. Things are just starting to get good." He said into my ear and kissed my temple again. I nodded as we approached the bar.

"what can I get for you then?" The bar man asked as he checked Matt up and down with a grin.

"Your tray of 21 mixed shots please mate." I asked leaning forward on the bar and placing my chin on my hands. I saw Matt lean back slightly to get a good look of my butt so I wiggled it around for him then laughed. He drew his hand back and slapped it hard.

"Owch." I cried out and bought my hands to my arse to rub it.

"Sorry babe, it was too tempting." Matt said with a wink. The bar man came back with our tray of shots and slid it on the bar. I went to my purse and pulled out some cash but the bar man refused it.

"Don't worry about it, drinks are on the house for the WWE superstars." He said with a grin then went off to serve some other people. I grinned and shouted my thanks. Matt took the tray and we went back over to the table. Chris, Randy and John grinned at us as Matt laid the tray in the middle of the table.

"Where's Trish?" I asked, looking around for her. Randy laughed.

"Some guy came over and pulled her away, she's on the dance floor somewhere with her tongue down his throat probably." He laughed again. I hit him playfully and he rubbed his arm pouting.

"Shots!" Jeff yelled breaking up the mini fist fight Randy and I had going on. I nodded and picked up a shot glass and after Randy counted to 3 necked it back. I sat down in the chair then stood back up again. Randy stood up and followed a girl onto the dance floor that he'd had his eye on all night. Chris and John did the same, leaving just Matt, Jeff and I around the table.

"I have an idea." I said as I drunkenly laid across the table. Matt growled a little, he knew what I was suggesting.

"Body shots." He said with a wink. I rolled my T-shirt up as Matt got a slice of lemon and placed it into my mouth. I winked at him as he leant down and licked a circle around my belly button. It tickled and I wiggled slightly as Matt sprinkled salt on the place he licked. He then proceeded to lick the salt off, take his shot then with his mouth take the lemon out of my mouth with his. I giggled as he finished his shot and grinned. I turned my head to Jeff.

"Nero?" I asked wiggling around on the table. Jeff looked panicked and looked at Matt for the okay. Matt laughed.

"Go for it brother, enjoy the one chance you'll get." He said with a wink. Jeff still looked unsure. I wiggled on the table.

"Scared Nero?" I asked teasing him. Matt sat back in the chair and laughed he called Randy and John back over.

"Guys, Skylar Rose is offering herself up for body shots but if you don't hurry I'm taking her back!" He shouted at them. Randy and John looked at each other and practically ran over. I giggled as Randy and John got in line behind Jeff who had chilled out a little and stepped over towards me. He leant down and licked a line across my stomach and then poured salt on it. He placed the lemon in my mouth, picked up his shot and within seconds, licked the salt, necked the shot and took the lemon out of my mouth. I laughed as Randy pushed him out the way and stood leaning over me with a devilish grin on his face. I stole a glance at Matt who was wetting himself at Jeff's face after he took the shot. Jeff went and sat next to his brother who put his arm around him.

"I'm drunk my dear brother and I will have my way with Skylar Rose back at the hotel so chill the fuck out and enjoy yourself. Look Randy is." I heard Matt say as Randy licked salt off my stomach, took his shot and pulled the lemon from my lips. I giggled again as John stepped forward with a grin on his face. I could hear Matt and Randy laughing about something but didn't turn to look at them. Instead I was focused on wiggling about on the table to make life difficult for John who was trying to keep me still so he could take his shot. John put his hands on my shoulders which tickled so made me giggle even more. He licked my stomach then slowly poured salt on it and place a lemon slice in my mouth. He then liked the salt, took his shot then took the lemon out of my mouth with his. He stood back up and offered his hand out to me to help me up. I jumped off the table and nearly fell over as the room span. I laughed hysterically.

"That was fun!" I said in between giggled. Matt laughed too and pulled me onto his lap.

"Not as fun as what I've got planned for you when we get back to the hotel." He whispered into my ear and winked. I turned to face him and placed my lips on his and kissed him. He kissed me back and we broke apart when Randy started making fake retching noises. I laughed and saluted him with my middle finger. Chris re-joined the group carrying a tray of drinks. He handed them out to everyone.

"It was last orders at the bar so I made the most of it." Chris said as he passed around a beer to everyone. We all clinked glasses in the middle and downed our drinks as the D.J made the call for the last few songs. I jumped up and tugged on Matt's arm.

"Dance time." I shouted and lead the way onto the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around Matt and grinded against him, he laced his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him. He then leant down and covered my lips with his, we kissed in the middle of the dance floor, whilst Randy and John whooped around us and shouted obscenities. I pulled away from Matt and laughed. He looked down at me with a devilish look on his face.

"Hotel?" He asked raising his eye brow. I giggled and nodded then took his hand and lead him out of the bar, as Randy called out from behind us.

"Be safe children!" He yelled and then ran back onto the dance floor to continue bouncing around like mad with Chris and John.

As soon as we got into the hotel room Matt picked me up and smothered my lips with his again. His kiss was fierce and fuelled with passion as he laid me down on the bed. He straightened up and grinned at me as he took the boob tube he'd been wearing all night off and stepped out of the mini skirt. He then leant forward and kissed my lips again, more softly than before. I lightly pushed him away and removed my own T-shirt that I'd been wearing. Matt smiled and helped me slide out of my sweat pants. Matt kissed my lips again re-igniting the passion. Matt tugged at the lining of my panties and I helped him tug them down and slide them off my legs onto the floor, his boxers followed suit and he hovered over me awaiting my approval. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into me. I took in a sharp intake of breath as I felt him fill inside me. He moved in and out slowly whilst placing kisses on my neck and lips. His hardness filling me up and hitting all the right spots. Our bodies moved together in ecstasy. We weren't just having sex, we were making love. After our climax, Matt rolled over and pulled me towards him. I snuggled up again his chest.

"I love you Skylar Rose." Matt whispered into my ear.

"I love you too Matthew Moore." I whispered back, I snuggled closer to him bare chest and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Two chapters in one evening... you guys are lucky! **


	16. Chapter 16

**James, in the audience at Survivor Series in Dallas, Texas: **

The crowd was buzzing after the traditional elimination tag team match. Team Orton which, consisted of Randy Orton, Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy and John Cena won against Team Van Dam which consisted of Rob Van Dam, Edge, Christian, Shawn Michaels and CM Punk. It was a thrilling match with Orton's team winning with 4 members still left standing. It was awesome, especially when Jeff used one of the ladders that had been placed around the ring for later matches to take out Christian. The crowd were still chanting for Randy when the announcer got into the ring and started to speak.

"This next match is a ladder match for the Women's Championship." The ring announcer was standing in the middle of the ring and called out just as a familiar theme started playing.

_I woke up in a Soho doorway_

_A policeman knew my name_

_He said "you can go sleep at home tonight_

_If you can get up and walk away" _

"Approaching the ring from Dallas, Texas, and accompanied by Matt Hardy, the number one contender for the Women's championship… Skylar." The ring announcer called as Sky bounced into the arena followed by Matt. She was wearing a black, low cut T-shirt that had "I'm home." Plastered on the front. I stood up and shouted as loud as I could. She ran down the ramp slapping hands with her fans. She slid into the ring and stood on the second rope in the corner nearest to me. I shouted at her again and hoped that she'd hear me even though I doubted she could over the rest of the crowd noise. She hopped down from the ropes and stood in the middle of the ring under the championship belt that was hanging 20ft above the ring. She pointed up to it and we all cheered for her. She hugged Matt and they both stood in the middle of the ring awaiting her opponent.

_She's lost like a flower_

_Growing out through a crack_

_And a bustling sidewalk moving_

_Like a river so sad_

_Where we've gone?_

_Was their love and fury energy and passion._

"Approaching the ring from Sanford, North Carolina, Accompanied by Edge. Your current Women's Champion, Lita." The ring announcer explained as Lita made her entrance. I joined in with boo's as Lita and Edge strutted down the ramp and got into the ring, without acknowledging their fans, not that they had any left anyway. They walked up to Skylar and Matt and looked them dead in the eyes, Lita then pointed to the belt and said something that us crowd couldn't hear, the crowd booed again. Skylar shook her head, pointed to herself then up at the belt. Matt and Edge exchanged words then both slid out the ring as the bell was rung and the match begun.

Skylar wasted no time in flattening Lita down and every hit she made on Lita the crowd would cheer. So far the action had stayed in the ring, this was a ladder match which pretty much meant anything goes, including interference from Edge and Matt. Matt was standing on one side of the ring shouting encouragement at Skylar and Edge was standing the other side doing the same to Lita. Edge directed one of his shouts at Skylar who turned to give him the middle finger salute and Lita took advantage of this distraction and hit Skylar with her move Reverse of Fate. As Skylar lay semi-motionless in the ring, Lita signalled to Edge to pass her a ladder Edge slid the ladder in the ring and Lita set it up under the belt. Lita started the climb to the top but Skylar jumped up and picked the bottom of the ladder up. She grinned madly before tipping the ladder over sending Lita flying over the top rope. Skylar took her chance and re aligned the ladder and started to climb it. Lita slid back into the ring and grabbed hold of one of Skylar's legs and pulled Skylar off the ladder and took her place attempting to climb. Skylar shook her head and signalled to Matt to throw her a chair. Matt grabbed a chair from the side lines and threw it into the ring. Skylar caught the chair and held it high over her head. Edge was going mad trying to warn Lita but she wasn't paying attention, she was only focused on getting the belts. Skylar slammed the chair into Lita's back and she fell backwards off the ladder. Skylar laughed and raised the chair again and slammed it down once again on Lita's back. Lita fell face first to the mat as Skylar laughed, threw the chair and started to scale the ladder. Lita noticed this and crawled over to the side. Lita used the ladder to pull herself up then pushed the ladder over. Skylar flew off the top and onto the floor outside the ring. Lita rolled out the ring and got herself another ladder, she slid it into the ring and assembled it. There were now two ladders in the ring, Lita was scaling one of them whilst Skylar lay withering in pain on the floor outside the ring. Edge was jumping up and down screaming at Lita whilst Matt was looking between Skylar and Lita. He shook his head and helped Skylar up and back into the ring. Skylar noticed that Lita was nearly to the top, took the second ladder and assembled it next to the one Lita was climbing, Skylar scaled the ladder and sat on the top. She grabbed hold of Lita's hair and threw in a few right hand punches before shoving Lita as hard as she could. Lita lost her balance and fell from the ladder. Skylar laughed and moved across from her ladder to the one directly under the belt. I was on my feet cheering so loud as Skylar stretched up. Lita was lifeless on the ring floor and Skylar had her hands on the belt. The crowd were going wild, someone started a chant of Skylar's name and I chanted along with them. I could barely handle the excitement when out of nowhere Edge slid into the ring and pushed the ladder over, once again Skylar fell from the top and got cut up on the ropes. Edge was standing in the ring laughing and couldn't see Matt bringing another ladder into the ring. He stood on the opposite side of the ring from Edge and as Edge turned around, Matt ran forwards and speared Edge with a ladder. Edge fell straight to the floor and cried out in pain as the crowd cheered for Matt who assembled the ladder under the belt and pulled Skylar into the ring. He then slid out of the ring and leaving Skylar to once again climb the ladder. Lita had come to and grabbed Skylar's leg pulling her back down the ladder. Skylar and Lita locked eyes at the bottom of the ladder and Skylar without warning performed a drop kick knocking Lita to the ring floor. Skylar raced up one of the ladders and almost made it to the top when Lita had joined her on the second one. Skylar threw a few more hits at Lita and then took Lita's head under her arm. She threw up Matt's signature V1 hand signal in the air and from 10ft up the ladder she performed a picture perfect Twist of Fate onto the ring floor. Lita bounced on the mat and rolled out of the ring whilst Skylar lay at the bottom of the ladder. Both women were motionless where the laid. Edge ran over to Lita but was met face to face with Matt. They scowled at each other for a while before Edge went back to his corner. In the meanwhile Skylar had gotten to her feet and started climbing the ladder. Matt noticed this and went back to his side of the ring and slammed his hands against the Matt and shouted encouragement at her. Lita came round and rolled back into the ring. She noticed that Skylar was nearing the top so she pushed the ladder over again causing Skylar to get caught up in the ropes. Lita laughed and moved the second standing ladder up over slightly so that it was closer to the belt and started to climb. Skylar rolled out the ring and lifted up the cover revealing objects underneath. She looked for a moment then pulled out a kendo stick. She laughed madly and quickly got back into the ring. She stood directly behind Lita, raised the stick above her head and swung hitting the back of Lita's legs. Lita howled in pain but still held onto the ladder with one hand. Skylar shook her head and whacked Lita again on the lower back. This time Lita fell backwards off the ladder and onto the mat. Skylar laughed and threw the stick down and started climbing the ladder once more. She reached the top and had the tips of her fingers on the belt when Lita climbed up behind her and used Skylar for leverage and kicking Skylar off the ladder as she went. Skylar sat at the bottom of the ladder and cursed loudly as Lita reached the top. Skylar shook her head and stood up. Skylar picked up the ladder and tugged it away from Lita and threw it across the ring leaving Lita just hanging onto the belt, 20ft high above the ring. Skylar pointed and laughed then grabbed hold of Lita's legs and pulled her back and let go. Lita swung forward on the belt and let go, she fell stomach first onto the ropes and collapsed onto the ring's apron. Meanwhile on the outside of the ring, Matt who had caught Edge trying to help out his girlfriend had performed the Twist of Fate on him. Matt then looked back into the ring and saw that Skylar had pulled a pair of handcuffs from under the ring and was now re approaching Lita with a evil smirk on her face. Matt ran round to Lita and held her in place as Skylar attached one handcuff to Lita's wrist and the other to the turn buckle. Skylar threw her head back with laughter as she watched Lita struggle to get the handcuffs off. Some guys had started up the Skylar chant again. Matt had rolled Edge into the ring and was now with a second pair of handcuffs and was attaching Edge to the turnbuckle opposite Lita. Laughing hysterically Matt rolled out the ring. Edge and Lita could only watch now as Skylar assembled a ladder in the middle of the ring and slowly, step by step, climbed to the top, un-hooked the Women's Championship belt and held it high above her head. She kissed the belt and threw it into the air again looking around the crowd as she just sat up on top of the ladder and soaked up the atmosphere. The roof of the arena had blown off with the screams and cheers, me included. I was so happy that Skylar had won. She deserved it more than anyone else in the world! Skylar climbed down the ladder as a ring announcer got into the ring to raise her hand in victory.

"Your winner and new Women's Champion, Skylar!" He shouted into the microphone as the arena, including me, got onto their feet and chanted for Skylar. The ring announcer dropped Skylar's arm and left the ring. Skylar turned to Matt and jumped on him. He swung her around and kissed her passionately which made us audience members cheer even louder. Matt put Skylar down and with a middle finger salute to both Lita and Edge who had been detached from the ring posts by officials and were now sulking their way out of the arena. Skylar took a microphone from a tech guy and re-scaled one of the ladders in the middle of the ring and held up her belt for everyone to see.

"It's pretty awesome up here." She said with a laugh as she looked out at her fans. Her match was the main event so she could spend as long as she liked just enjoying her moment. "What a welcome home guys, thank you." She said with a huge smile on her face. She then held her newly won belt in the air and held it above her head and smiled at the crowd who were now chanting her name. "Please tell me if I'm boring you, I'm just killing some time up here." Skylar said with a slight laugh. The audience started chanting for a speech which made Skylar laugh. "Hold up a second." She said and looked down at Matt. She pointed to a ladder and indicated for him to join her. "Come join me up here Matt, it's pretty awesome." She said chuckling again. The crowd started chanting speech again as Matt joined Skylar on the top of a ladder. Skylar laughed. "Alright, Alright. I'll make a speech." She said and the crowd cheered again. She laughed. "Just a warning, I pretty much suck at making speeches but I'll give it a go." She smirked and looked to Matt. "How much time've we got?" She asked. Matt looked at his watch. He held up his 10 fingers and Skylar beamed, she then brought the microphone to her mouth and started speaking.

"Okay so here it goes." She said with a nervous laugh. "This belt is for anyone who has ever felt like they are not good enough and to anyone who's ever been knocked down and walked over. Anyone who's ever been stabbed in the back or betrayed by the people they thought they could trust. This belt goes out to all you guys who are watching this right now and dreaming that this would be them one day but have been shot down by other people. This belt goes to the cancer kids, the survivors and the ones still fighting. You can do it! Be yourselves, keep dreaming, keep your feet on the ground but your heads in the clouds and I promise you, with hard work and determination that you will make it to where you want to be. Thank you so much guys and I will forever love you all!" Skylar finished speaking and held her belt high in the air again as the crowds cheered and chanted Skylar's name. Her and Matt stayed up there for a few minutes, just taking in the atmosphere before climbing down. Skylar took Matt's hand and they walked up the ramp. She paused at the top stage and held the belt high above her head again. Her fans screamed again and chanted her name as she put the belt on her shoulder, waved and disappeared through the curtain.

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it :D **


	17. Chapter 17

**Skylar Rose:**

I was flying on cloud 9 as I walked through the corridors backstage at the American Airlines Centre. I'd just won my first championship belt, my fans loved me, and I was holding hands with the best guy in the world. We'd barely walked a few steps before I was jumped on by Trish.

"Ohmygod Skylar. That match was amazing!" She squealed as she squeezed me tight. "And that speech, ohmygod it had me in actual tears!" She let go of me, stepped back and grinned. I grinned back. "Anyway, I'm gunna go find Chris then we're heading back to the hotel, then to your dads. So I'll catch you later." Trish paused as a grin spread across her face "Champ." She finished her sentence and went off to find Chris.

"Trish can be so exhausting at times." Matt said rolling his eyes at my best friend as we carried on walking back to the locker room.

As soon as I emerged into the locker room I was pounced on by everyone.

"You were bad ass out there Sky." Randy said clapping my on the back.

"A real champ." John said, giving me a hug.

"That Twist of Fate put me and Matt to shame." Jeff said as he walked up behind me. I turned round and grinned at him.

"Thanks Nero, it means a lot to hear that." I grinned. I looked around at Randy, John, Jeff and Matt. They were all grinning like fools at me. I shook my head and turned my back on the grinning idiots to pack all my things away no one was talking and I could still feel their gaze on my back as I packed my gear into my bag leaving my belt on the top. The guys had stopped staring at me and were making basic conversation between themselves when Stephanie poked her head around the door.

"Is Skylar in here guys?" She asked. I straightened up and waved.

"I'm over here." I called. Stephanie spotted me and signalled for me to go over to her. I picked my newly one belt and put it on my shoulder as I walked over to her, she was smiling widely.

"First I'd like to say well done on the match tonight, it was fantastic." She said, shaking my hand and still smiling. "And secondly the guys that change the names over are still here for half an hour if you want your name put on the belt tonight. They're in the office next to the trainers." She said with a warm smile. I nodded.

"Thank you, I'll go do that now." I said, Stephanie nodded and lead the way out of the locker room. I knew Matt could get annoyed that I left without telling him where I was going but I wanted Lita's name off this belt ASAP. I walked along the corridor until I found the room I was looking for and knocked twice. A semi-tall guy with long brown hair that was tied back behind him answered he smiled at me.

"Ah." He said then stood out of the way so I could walk in. "Come on in champ." He said with a warm smile. I nodded and walked in. Hunter was sitting in a chair on the corner with a smile on his face and a guy was bent double over a table, if my guess was correct he was fixing up Triple H's name onto his newly won Heavyweight championship.

"Hey champ." He said with a smile and patted the seat next to him. Everyone was using that name for me now, it was going to take a while to get used to. I went and sat down as the guy who answered the door took my belt and took it over to the table.

"Hey World Heavyweight champ." I said to Hunter as I sat down. He chuckled.

"I have to say, you were pretty amazing out there tonight. The fans loved you." He said with a smile. I shrugged.

"Well, I'm a lovable person Hunter." I said. He chuckled and nodded.

"That you are kid, that you are." He said as the guy who had changed Goldberg's name to Triple H handed over the newly branded belt to Hunter. Hunter stood up and shook hands with the guy. He then turned to me.

"I'm guessing I will see you at your dads later?" He asked with a smile. I nodded. He smiled as the door opened and Stephanie poked her head round. She smiled when she spotted me.

"You coming Paul?" She asked turning her attention to her husband. He smiled.

"Yes I am indeed." He said smiling and started to leave. He turned back to me and waved. "See you later kiddo and cheers guys." He said waving at the guy who had named his belt. A few minutes later, the guy with the long hair handed over my belt which now had my name on it. I grinned at it. He smiled down at me.

"First championship belt?" He asked. I looked up at him and nodded.

"For the WWE yes." I said. He smiled and nodded.

"Never lose this feeling you have right now." He said and turned his back on me. I frowned slightly and then stood up.

"I won't." I said heading for the door to go and find Matt. "Thanks guys." I said and left the room. I was so focused staring at my name on the Women's Championship that I literally walked into Matt.

"There you are, you had me worried for a while." He said with a sad/worried smile. I looked up at him and grinned.

"Look!" I said and held my belt up for him to see that it now had my name on it. Matt grinned, wrapped his arms around me and spun my around. Once he had put me down he leant down and kissed my lips softly.

"It's 100% yours now." He whispered to me. I grinned at him.

"I love you Matthew Moore." I said with a grin. Matt grinned back.

"I love you too Skylar Rose, shall we make a move now or Jeff's gunna have drunk all the alcohol." Matt chuckled as I nodded and we made our way out into the parking lot to head to my dad's house. My dad had pretty much been forced by Shawn to hold the after pay-per-view party, and Shawn being Shawn, had organised it big and better than before. Because it was now November and the weather was getting colder, Shawn had set up this huge marquee in the garden and spaced out heaters at intervals to keep the guests warm. I found myself sitting with, Randy and John on a table in the far corner of the marquee hiding from the other guests. I was just so tired that I couldn't be bothered with any more congratulations. I was starting to lose patience when Matt came back over. He smiled and sat down next to me. I leant over and rested my head on his shoulder closing my eyes for a moment. I was starting to get a headache and I just wanted to go to sleep, not drink and socialise. Matt put his arm around me and pulled me closer.

"Are you okay baby girl?" He asked, frowning slightly. I shook my head.

"I'm really tired and want to go to bed." I complained and closed my eyes for a second. Matt nodded and smiled sympathetically.

"Let's go home then?" He suggested, I lifted my head off his shoulder and raised my eye brow.

"Don't you wanna stay?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Not if you don't." He said with a smile. He leant forward and kissed the tip of my nose. I chuckled and nodded.

"Okay, I'm gunna go find dad and tell him we're going. Is Jeff coming back with us?" Matt looked over at Jeff who was dancing with one of my old high school friends that I hadn't spoken to in years but had jumped the band wagon as it flew by. Matt chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't think you want him in your apartment tonight babe." He said and with a final glance at his brother, he shook hands of Randy and John as I followed suit but hugged them. I then picked up my belt and slung it on my shoulder. I pushed through the crowds of congratulations until I found my dad. He looked up from where he sat and smiled.

"Hey honey bee." He said then frowned a little. "Can I still call you that now that you're a champion and all?" He asked with a smile. I nodded and sat down next to him whilst Matt went to talk to Shannon.

"I'll always be your honey bee." I said, leaning my head on his shoulder. My dad smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"That's good to know." He said. I nodded.

"Matt and I are going now, I'm shattered and my body is aching all over." I wiggled my feet around in front of my and my dad smiled sadly. "I may be the women's champion but I had to go through a bloody good beating to get it." I said and smiled as I ran my hand over my new belt. My dad smiled and kissed the top of my head and stood up as Matt came back over. My dad smiled.

"See you tomorrow honey bee." He said giving my a bear hug and then walking back into the marquee. I turned to Matt and smiled.

"Ready?" I asked. Matt nodded and took my hand.

"Let's go home to bed." Matt said, squeezing my hand and leading the way out the front.

I let us both in the apartment and put my belt on the couch in the front room. Matt leant against the doorway and smiled at me, I smiled back then yawned. He frowned a little, stepped towards me a scooped me up in his arms.

"It's time for bed champ." He said with a smile and kissed my forehead as he carried me out the front room and into my bedroom. He placed me on the bed and I laid down next to me. I snuggled up to his chest and closed my eyes as Matt closed his arms around me pulling me closer to him. He kissed the top of my head and stroked my hair until I fell asleep.

"I love you Skylar Rose." Were the last words I heard before falling into a heavy sleep.

When I woke the next morning Matt was still sleeping soundly next to me. I smiled as I watched him breath in and out and regular intervals. He looked so peaceful sleeping next to me.

When I awoke the next morning with Matt hovering at the end of the bed with a tray of pancakes and orange juice in his hand. I sat up against the head board and smiled.

"Breakfast in bed for the champ." He said with a grin as he walked around and placed the tray of food on my lap. I smiled at him and pulled him towards me to place a kiss on his lips. He smiled as he pulled back and disappeared out the room. He returned a few moments with a tray for himself and carefully sat next to me on the bed. "And breakfast in bed for me because I made it so I deserve it." He said, as he turned to me with a smirk on his face. I laughed and leant over to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"I do love you Matthew Moore." I said, as I turned my attention to the food in front of me and started to dig into the pile of pancakes Matt had made.

"And I love you too Skylar Rose." Matt said with a soft smile as he too dug into his food.

After our breakfast in bed, Matt got up and went to wash the dishes whilst I laid back and rested for a little while longer before swinging my legs over the side of the bed. My muscles complained about the movement, with Matt's distraction of breakfast I'd almost forgotten about the brutal match I put my body through last night.

"Matt?" I called. It could've been easier to go to him but I honestly couldn't be bothered to move. Within seconds he appeared in the doorway.

"Yeah?" He asked with a slight smile.

"Wanna do me a favour?" I asked turning to him and smiling one of my sweetest smiles.

"Depends, what is it?" He asked, obviously not succumbing to my sweetest smile just yet.

"Could you run me a bath with some oils in it, my muscles are complaining this morning." I said, flashing my puppy dog eyes to Matt who chuckled.

"Sure thing." He said, entering the room and kissing my forehead before leaving again and heading out to the bathroom. I smiled to myself and looked around the room. I was currently one of the luckiest girls on the planet, not to mention one of the happiest. Everything was finally starting to look up.

I was in a daze of happiness when my phone buzzed from the bedside table. I shook my head and leant over and picked it up, looking at the caller I.D. It was Shawn.

Me: Hello?

Shawn: How is my favourite niece in the whole wide world and now my favourite women's champion in the whole wide world?

Me: Hey Uncle Shawn. I'm pretty achy but apart from that I'm on top of the world.

Shawn: Yippeeeee. That's good to hear.

Me: Are you still at dads?

Shawn: I am indeed. The whole family is round here which is why I called you actually.

Me: Oh yeah?

Shawn: Your father was wondering if you would grace us with your presence before Raw tonight?

Me: Of course I will. He didn't even have to ask. I'm just gunna have a bath to soak my muscles, they're suffering a bit after last night's match. Then Matt and I will be over.

Shawn: Awesome! Love ya.

Me: Love you too Shawny.

I chucked my phone onto the bed behind me and stood up. The muscles in my leg screamed in pain, causing me to cry out a little. Matt ran into the room.

"Are you alright?" He asked, rushing over to me. I chuckled.

"I'm all good. Or I will be once I've soaked in the bath for a bit." I said with a smile and stepping towards Matt's open arms. He closed them around me and hugged me tight. He leant down and kissed the top of my head before letting go and leading me into the bathroom.

Matt had lit candles around the bath and turned my favourite CD on the CD player. I turned and kissed him softly on the lips before stepping away and stripping down.

"Only the best for the champ." He said with a grin as he kissed my temple then left the bathroom. I called out my thanks after him then turned back to the bath. I stepped in and sat down. Instantly feeling the warm water sooth my aching muscles. I laid back and just relaxed. I was fully relaxed when I remembered that we were due to dad's.

"Matt honey." I called out and a few moments later he appeared in the doorway again.

"Yeah?" He asked, his brow frowning slightly.

"Just to let you know we're expected over at my dad's in a bit and we'll go to Raw from there." I said with a smile. He smiled back and nodded.

"Okay, I better get dressed and gather my gear then." He said looking down at himself. He was only wearing sweat pants. I chuckled.

"Good idea." I said, blowing him a kiss before he left to go and get dressed. I chuckled to myself and laid back again, letting the warm water wash over my bare chest. I'd always loved my baths. They were the perfect place to relax and just let everything go for once. I closed my eyes for a moment but re-opened them when Matt re-appeared in the doorway holding my phone.

"It's Steph." He said with an apologetic expression written on his face. I sat up and rolled my eyes, holding my hand out for Matt to pass me the phone. He smiled, handed it over then left again.

Me: Hello?

Steph: Hello Sky, I'm so sorry to bother you but I just wanted to get your approval on a new story line.

Me: Go for it.

Steph: But you haven't heard what it is yet.

Me: Tell me then.

I was really starting to lose my patience with Steph and wanted to enjoy my bath in peace.

Steph: Well we have your next feud in place. You'll be feuding with Trish for a while, is that okay with you?

Me: Yeah that's fine.

Steph: Brilliant, when you arrive at the arena later please come to my office as I have the scripts for tonight for both you and Matt.

Me: Okay, that's cool. See ya later.

I hung up on Steph before she could say anymore. I wasn't too happy about feuding with Trish, but I knew it was purely storyline and the better our storylines were, the more money we got. It was really that simple. I slid my phone across the floor then stood up. My muscles didn't complain as much which told me the bath had worked. I stepped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around me before draining the bath water and heading into my bedroom.

"You alright hun?" I heard Matt call from the sitting room.

"Yeah, all is good." I paused in the hall and replied before carrying on to my bedroom. I sat on the edge of the bed and thought about what I could wear today. I decided on a pair of black jeans, a black vest top and my favourite blue zip up hoodie. I got dressed and went over to the mirror to address my hair. I just towel dried it and left it to dry naturally, we were already being pushed for time let alone me messing around with my hair. I then decided to pack a bag for Raw which, left me with another decision to make, what should I wear tonight. I decided on black tights and a white Pearl Jam T-shirt that I usually tie up.

"Matt, do you want me to put your stuff for Raw later in my bag?" I called out to him, it was easier to shout than to move and go to see him face to face.

"Can do babe." He called back, obviously feeling as lazy as I was. I nodded to myself and picked the pile of his ring gear up and placed it into my bag before zipping it up. I went over to the mirror and made sure that I didn't have panda eyes before putting on some socks, my purple and yellow converse and leaving to check that Matt was ready. He was sitting on the sofa channel surfing. He was dressed but didn't have any shoes on. I noticed his sneakers and picked them up. I threw them across the room at him which, made him jump.

"Hey, what was that for?" He asked.

"Just felt like it, now put them on your feet and let's go." I said, flashing him puppy dog eyes and smiling. He rolled his eyes then bent over to put on his shoes. I went out to close the doors in my apartment and grab my bag for Raw later. I returned to the front room finding Matt standing holding my belt out for me. I smiled at him and kissed his lips quickly as I took my belt and placed it in my bag. He grinned at me and lead the way out of the apartment.

"I'll drive." He said, pulling his keys out of his pocket and heading over to his rental. I put our bag into the trunk and went round to the passenger side. I had to admit that Matt had a nice taste when it came to cars.

We were about to pull off when a familiar figure ran up to the car. I wound down the window.

"Nero." I said as Jeff leant against the car to catch his breath. "For a wrestler, you're really un fit." I commented. Jeff looked up and saluted me with his middle finger. I just laughed. "So what do you want?" I asked, after checking the time. If we didn't get a move on soon we'd have hardly any time to spend at dad's.

"Wanted to know what you guys were up to, that's all" Jeff said. I rolled my eyes.

"We're just heading off to dad's. Get in." I said indicated the back seat. Jeff stood up straight and grinned.

"Cheers Rosie." He said, I'm surprised he remembered that he'd declared that was my nick name considering how drunk he was when he said it. Once Jeff was securely in the backseat of Matt's rental he pulled off and started the drive to my dad's. It was only a 20 minute drive there but a 40 minute drive to the arena so we now didn't have long to spend.

When we pulled up outside my dad's I noticed Elijah sitting on the front porch. He looked up when he spotted the car and as he spotted Jeff climb out the back his eyes lit up and he ran over.

"Congratulations, I'm proud that you're my sister." He signed. I laughed and gave him a hug before pulling back and signing my thank you. He took my hand and lead me into the house. When Shawn said the whole family was there, he wasn't lying. Uncle Randy was there with his wife, whose name I couldn't remember, I hadn't seen them properly in years were seated one side of the breakfast bar next to Auntie Shari, Shawn was out in the garden playing with Cameron, Cheyenne and Jacob. Elijah let go of my hand and went out to join in the them. Rebecca was sitting on the decking with Arianna watching Shawn run around like a kid. Arianna spotted me through the glass and waved. I waved back and watched as Jeff pushed past Matt and I and headed outside for a smoke. I rolled my eyes at him but turned to my uncle.

"Hey stranger." He said with a warm smile. I smiled and gave him a hug. "Congratulations on the win last night." He said as I pulled away.

"Thank you." I said. I hated dealing with people, especially my family. Don't get me wrong, I love them, I just wasn't a very sociable person.

"Who's this then?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Matt. I chuckled.

"This is my boyfriend Matt." I said, as Matt shook hands with my uncle and then my aunt.

"Pleased to meet you Matt." Randy chuckled and turned back to his wife as I lead Matt over to my Aunt Shari. Unlike Randy and Shawn, she was always very sensible and didn't approve of me going into the wrestling. Dad always said that she was adopted because she was so different from the 3 brothers.

"Hello Skylar." She said, she had a disapproving tone. "I suppose a congratulations is in order, you proved everyone wrong." She said as she looked down her nose at both Matt and I. I faked a smile.

"Thank you Shari." I said in the most posh voice I could muster up which made Matt snicker next to me. I elbowed him in the ribs and he shot me a dirty look before leaving to join his brother.

"How did you meet him?" Shari asked, as her gaze followed Matt as he went over to sit with Arianna and Rebecca.

"He wrestles for the WWE with Shawn and I." I explained. Shari just rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink.

"Very well. Don't forget that if you ever change your mind and want a proper career I can always find you a space at my place." She said, smiling slightly. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry Shari, but I'm happy where I am at the moment." I explained before nodding slightly and turning my back on her. She was always a prude and quite frankly, I wasn't in the mood for it today. I went out the back and waved at Shawn and the kids, Cameron waved madly back along with Cheyenne. Cameron was almost a spitting image of Shawn whereas, Cheyenne looked more like Rebecca. I smiled at them then went over to join Matt at the table with my sister and Rebecca. I sat down next to Matt.

"Shari just offered me a 'proper' career." I announced to them, making sure I put air quotes around the word proper. Arianna, Rebecca and Matt laughed.

"She said to me that Jacob needed to start day care soon otherwise he wouldn't develop properly." Arianna said, rolling her eyes.

"What does she even know? She hasn't got any kids!" I said to back up Arianna's point. We'd never been fans of our Aunt Shari, even as kids. We were laughing about Shari when Jeff came back over holding Jacob.

"Hey Jakey." I cooed to my nephew who was now getting very big and grown up. He grinned at me and I saw a few teeth. "He has teeth!" I exclaimed in excitement before stealing him off Jeff. Arianna beamed.

"They started coming through a few weeks ago and now they're popping up everywhere." She said, smiling proudly at her son.

"Cameron's were like that, one came through and within a few months he had all his teeth" Rebecca said, joining in with the proud look at Jacob. Arianna and Rebecca continued to share baby stories whilst Matt and I pulled funny faces at Jacob and played peek-a-boo with him. As I watched Matt play with Jacob, the thought struck me that he would make a really good dad someday, and in the back part of my mind I hoped that one day, he would be a daddy to my kids. I know, it's a little early to be thinking about that but I couldn't help it.

"There's my little champion." My dad's booming voice brought me out of my daze. I grinned at him and handed Jacob to Matt before jumping up and running into his arms. "You were amazing last night, a true champion and a true Hickenbottom." He gushed into my ear as we hugged. I pulled back and grinned.

"Thank you daddy." I said, still grinning. "Are you coming tonight?" I asked, he hadn't said anything about being at Raw tonight.

"Of course, I'm bringing Elijah too. He loved it last time." He said, looking over to Elijah who with the help of Shawn was teaching Cheyenne and Cameron how to sign.

"Awesome." I said, giving my dad another hug before returning back to Matt who was now feeding Jacob a chip from the bowl of cheetos my dad had put out for his guests. I walked over to them.

"Hey Jakey, what you got?" I asked sitting down next to Matt. Jacob held out his half eaten and rather soggy chip for me to have it. I laughed but shook my head. "No thank you Jakey, you eat it." I said laughing again as Jacob looked confused then shoved the whole thing in his mouth. By now his face was covered in orange, along with his hands. I chuckled to myself again as Jacob leant across the table to attempt and reach the bag for him to have another one.

"You shouldn't really mate, Mommy will not be happy when she finds out I've been supplying you with junk food." Matt said to Jacob who looked at him then back to the back and pointed. Matt looked sideways at him then chuckled. "Alright then, one more won't hurt and we can blame Auntie Sky if Mommy says anything." He said with a chuckle before taking out another chip for Jacob and handing it to him. I hit him playfully on the arm.

"You will not blame me." I said, folding my arms across my chest. Matt chuckled again and leant over to kiss me on the temple when Jeff came over.

"Hey guys." He said with a grin as he leant over the table and helped himself to a handful of cheetos. Matt slapped his hand away but it was too late, Jeff had already eaten his handful.

"They're Jacob's." Matt said, giving his younger brother evils. Jeff just grinned.

"Thank you Jacob." He said before taking a seat. "You know your Aunt Rosie." Jeff said. I nodded. "She sure is interesting." I rolled my eyes.

"You actually spoke to her?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him. He nodded.

"Yeah, like I said, it was interesting." He said with a chuckle.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well first she asked me who I was and when I said that you were my sister-in-law she got confused because she didn't realise that you were married. So I said you wasn't yet but that it was only a matter of time, so then she asked me how old I was, so I told her and she said that surely I was too old to still be dying my hair funny colours. To which, I laughed at and said you're only as old as you feel to which, she rolled her eyes and walked away." Jeff finished speaking and grinned at me. I just rolled my eyes. No matter how hard you try, Jeff will be Jeff. I watched as between Jeff and Jacob they polished off the bag of cheetos. Both the brothers were so good with Jacob, no wonder Arianna actually trusted them with him. She was a very protective mother, Jacob was her miracle and she wasn't going to let just anybody take care of him. I chuckled as Jeff started pulling funny faces at him and got up to get a few drinks.

As I walked into the kitchen, I spotted Arianna standing near the window watching the Hardy brothers playing with her son. I smiled to myself and went over to her.

"Hey," She said with a smile but still keeping her gaze on the boys. "They're so good with him." She admitted. I nodded.

"I was just thinking that." I admitted, joining her in watching Matt try and clean up the mess from the cheetos. We both stood in silence for a few moments just watching.

"He's going to make a great father." Arianna said after a while. I looked at her with my eyebrow raised. She turned to me and laughed. "Oh please, don't tell me you haven't thought about it." She said raising her eyebrow at me. I chuckled slightly and could feel the blush rushing to my cheeks.

"I have." I admitted. Arianna chuckled again, without warning she pulled me in for a hug.

"I love you little sis." She said. I smiled into her shoulder.

"I love you too big sis." I said back and after a while I pulled back smiling at her. Together, we decided that we could rescue Jacob from Matt and Jeff.

"We've come to rescue Jacob from you evil clutches." I called out as we walked onto the decking and approached Matt and Jeff who were both playing dumb and innocent. I chuckled as I walked up to Matt and picked Jacob up and gave him a hug before handing him back over to Arianna who smiled, thanked Matt and Jeff for watching him then returned inside. Matt laced his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap and slightly nibbled on my ear. I had to suppress a moan. He chuckled.

"I'm not evil unless you want me to be." He whispered into my ear, his breath tickled. I giggled slightly and turned to him.

"We all now you couldn't hurt a fly Matt." I said with a wink. Matt put his hand on his heart.

"Now I'm hurt." He said. I just laughed at him and kissed him quickly. As I went to pull away Matt shook his head and pulled me closer to him. I chuckled and kissed him again.

"Sorry to break it up here, but we've gotta head to the arena." Jeff said sheepishly as he stood up to start saying goodbye to my family members he actually managed to hold a conversation with without insulting them. I giggled as Matt tickled my side before getting up in hunt of my father to say goodbye.

I found him at the end of the garden with Uncle Randy. I smiled at them as they waved me over.

"I just wanted to say that we, as in Matt, Jeff and I, have got to make our way to the arena for a meeting before tonight's show. I believe Shawn's coming too." I said giving Uncle Randy a hug and then turning to my dad who had his arms outstretched wide. I walked into his arms and he wrapped them around me in one of his hugs that no one could ever beat, not even Matt. My daddy's hugs were the best.

"See you later champ." He said into my ear. I pulled back from him and grinned.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to people calling me champ." I admitted with a laugh.

"Don't tell your uncle Shawn this but I believe you're the best champ this family's ever had." Uncle Randy said with a wink before laughing. I laughed too as the said person approached us.

"I heard that Randy." He said which, made us all laugh even harder.

"Anyway, I've gotta get going." I said giving my dad another hug. "Coming Shawn?" I said. He nodded and shook hands with my uncle and dad before following me down the garden. "Do you want to ride with us?" I asked him. He turned to me and grinned.

"Thought you'd never ask Sky." He said with a wink. I laughed and slapped him on the arm carefully.

"If that's the case, I apologise in advance for Matt's driving." I said with a chuckle as we said our goodbyes to the rest of the family before joining Matt and Jeff in the car and making our way to the arena.

I sat in the back row of the meeting in between Jeff and Matt. I had the up most respect for Steph but jeeze, she could go on and on about nothing in particular. Matt squeezed my hand and gave me a "God help me" look. I bit back a laugh and sighed in response. I understood his pain all too well.

"Also, as some of you already know as a few of the matches were set out this way but the WWE is taking a step in a new direction where our fights will be less staged. After the success of yesterday, which may I add our ratings were higher than this year's Wrestlemania, matches will now be un-scripted. Of course, this may mean that there is more chance of injury but be assured that as part of your contracts here with WWE, each and everyone of you are fully covered medically." Steph paused for a moment and smiled around at everyone. I followed her gaze and looked around at the entire WWE roster, who looked just as bored as I felt. "Finally, I am to alert you to the new policy that during show time, you are to only be either in your separate gender locker rooms, or the joint locker room, this is so we know where everyone is and will hopefully prevent people being late to the gorilla." Steph aimed her gaze at Jeff as she spoke the last line as he had a habit of wondering during the show and being late for his appearances. Jeff held his hands up in a protest of innocence which, made a few people chuckle. Steph smiled and nodded. "You are all free to go and have a great show tonight." Steph said clapping her hands together and going to talk to Hunter. I rolled my eyes and turned to Matt.

"Well that was enriching." I said to him, he laughed and kissed my lips softly.

"And I'm hungry." He said with a smile as he took my hand, pulled me up and we made our way to catering.

Once we made our way into catering we bumped into Punk.

"Hey champ, shouldn't you have your belt with you?" He asked with a wink. I laughed.

"Hey Punk, shouldn't you shave that beard off and cut your hair?" I replied back. Punk laughed and shook his head.

"Not yet my darling." He said with another wink before walking away. I could feel Matt tense up next to me. It was well known that Punk and Matt had never got on and will probably never get on either. I turned to him and placed a kiss on his cheek and he relaxed. I went over and sat on a table with Chris and Trish whilst Matt got something to eat. We all sat around chatting and joking about until an announcement rang out through the corridors.

"15 minutes 'til show time."

Everyone groaned knowing that meant we all had to return to the locker rooms, as people reluctantly started to get up and make their way to their locker rooms, everyone could tell that the new policies would mean us WWE employees were in for one hell of a ride.

**A/N: okay, here's the next chapter… yay. I'm really sorry but I've got a major writer's block for this middle section. I know how I'm going to end this story, I just need to write these middle bits, so bear with me! Oh and also, I got half way through proof reading this when I got bored so if there's mistakes, I'm sorry!**

**Review please :') **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Another little time jump here, around a month It's December and nearing Christmas and Skylar's birthday. **

**Basic summary of what I haven't put into formal chapters:**

**Trish and Skylar have been in a rivalry for the Women's Championship. **

**Trish with help from her new partner Christian has put Matt and Jeff out of action.**

**Trish challenged Skylar to the first ever women's Hell in a Cell match. **

**And this chapter is that Hell in a Cell match… horay! **

**I'm also doing 2 POV's in this chapter for a change… **

**Anyway enough rambling on with the story… **

**Skylar: **

I stood at the gorilla prepping myself for what could be the fight of my life. I was prepared, ready as I'd ever be. I knew Trish like the back of my hand yet for some reason, there was still doubt in the back of my mind. A little piece of me that knew she was just that little bit better than me, she'd been in the business longer, had more matches. I shook my head. This was no ordinary match. This was history in the making and I couldn't afford to have doubts. I rolled my shoulder back and forth 5 times each way.

"You ready Sky?" One of the crew members asked,

"As I'll ever be." I replied with a smile. He smiled back and signalled for the music guys to hit my theme. I took in a deep breath and ducked through the curtain.

"Approaching the ring from Dallas, Texas. Your current Women's champion.. Sky!"

I ran onto the ramp and held my belt high above my head. The crowd were screaming and chanting my name. I smiled around at them then turned to the camera.

"This is for you baby." I called into it so that the in-built microphone would pick it up. I knew Matt would be watching so I decided to send him a little message. I turned away from the camera and started my descent down the ramp focusing on the steel structure that surrounded the ring and ringside. I could feel the nerves in the put of my stomach but ignored them, now was not the time for nerves. Not now, not ever. I walked up to the cell and laced my hands through the metal links. Giving the cell a shake I peered through the steel and glared at Trish. Handing my belt over to one of the outside referees, I then walked around to the door way and stood inside. With one last look back up the ramp, I entered the cell. I stood just inside as the referee on the outside shut and bolted the door shut. There was no going back now. I walked around the ring side and every now and then grabbed hold of the cell sides and gave them a shake. There truly was no way out. I hopped onto the apron and climbed into the ring through the middle rope. I stood face to face with Trish and we glared at each other. She was so good at acting, I honestly believed she hated me.

"The following match is the first ever Women's Hell in a Cell match. Introducing first, the challenger from Ontario, Canada, Trish Stratus."

I watched as Trish hopped onto the second rope and threw her hands in the air. Due to her recent heel change, she didn't get as big of a pop as she used to.

"And finally from Dallas, Texas, your current Women's champion.. Sky!"

I ran across the ring and jumped onto the roped in the corner, throwing Matt's V1 hand signal into the air as a tribute to him. As usual, the pop I received was huge. I jumped off the ropes and took my position for the match to start.

**3****rd**** person: **

Skylar had put up an amazing fight against Trish in the first 5 minutes of the match but after a fatal mistake from Skylar going up top, Trish was now in control. She rolled out of the ring and started searching underneath for a weapon. The crowd were going mad, chanting for Skylar to get back to her feet. Trish pulled out a kendo stick and threw it into the ring before diving back underneath it to see what else she could find. This was a mistake as by now Skylar had got back to her feet, noticed the kendo stick and picked it up. She too rolled out of the ring and stalked Trish. With one foul swoop, Skylar brought the stick down on Trish's back. The crowd once again was going wild whilst Skylar repeatedly attacked Trish with the stick. Trish was now on the floor and reached out a hand under the ring. She produced another kendo stick and started blindly fighting back to get Skylar away. Skylar backed off a few steps which, gave Trish the chance to jump up and launch a full attack on her. She wacked Skylar around the stomach and when she was bent double, Trish hit her numerous times across the back until she was on the floor. Pleased she'd done enough damage, Trish threw the stick away and picked Skylar up by the hair and started a run along ring side and threw Skylar with full force into the metal side of the cell. Skylar's head bounced off the metal and without giving her time to recover, Trish repeatedly smashed Skylar's head over and over against the side. After the 6th or 7th time of Skylar's head being smashed against the side, Trish stepped back and let her slump to the floor. The pure torture of the cell had been going on for around 10 minutes now but the crowd was still pumped.

Trish laughed loudly as she pulled out a few more weapons from under the ring and threw then in. 2 trashcans, 2 chairs and the 2 kendo sticks were now lying in wait in the middle of the ring. Laughing again she went back over To Skylar and guided her into the ring, by this time however, Skylar had time to regain her strength and without hesitating, picked up one of the trash cans and smashed it over Trish's head. Trish instantly fell to the floor and again without hesitating, Skylar covered her for what looked like a three-count. That was until a pair of hands pulled her from on top of Trish and out of the ring. Trish's partner in crime Christian started punting Skylar repeatedly in the head. After he thought he'd done enough damage, he threw Skylar into the ring where Trish stood waiting with a steel chair in tow. She raised the chair high above her head and brought it down onto Skylar's ribs. Skylar arched her back and cried out in pain. The audience booed madly as Christian and Trish double teamed on Skylar, beating the living senses out of her. There was nothing anyone could do apart from watch as Christian laid a practically un-conscious Skylar onto a steel chair and stood back as Trish raised the chair high above her head preparing to pull the move that had taken out both the Hardy brothers. Trish slammed the chair hard onto the side of Skylar's skull and raised the chair to repeat the movement when a familiar theme rung out through the arena.

_Aah, Aah, Shawn. _

_I think I'm cute, _

_I know I'm sexy, _

_I got the looks that drives the girls wild. _

The famous uncle of Skylar ran towards the cell with a pair of bolt cutters in his hand and started cutting through the chains that held the cage door securely shut. Meanwhile in the ring Trish had dropped the chair and was using Christian as a barrier between her and Shawn. As soon as Shawn got the cage door open he ran on and started an attack on Christian who dodged the hits and followed Trish who was running full speed out of the cell, up the ramp and backstage. Shawn turned his attention to his niece who lay motionless on the floor. He signalled for the medics as the cell was being lifted. The medics ran out with the stretcher and after a few minutes of stabilising Skylar, she was carefully lifted onto a stretcher and taken out of the ring.

The crowd were in silence as they watched their beloved women's champion being wheeled out on a stretcher. Shawn stood with his head bowed in the middle of the ring. Unable to forgive himself for being too late. He was about to leave the ring when the crowd started chanting. "She'll be fine." Shawn lifted his head and smiled at the crowd as the chant got louder and louder. "She'll be fine!" "She'll be fine!" Shawn smiled again before raising his hand up as a thank you and leaving the arena, leaving behind him the chants of "She'll be fine."

**A/N: Sorry this ones short, but I hope you like it :D **


	19. Chapter 19

**Matt: **

"Matt you're not allowed to drive and you shouldn't really fly." Jeff reminded me as I grabbed my keys and headed out to my car. I wasn't listening to him, I needed to get to Miami as soon as possible. I was about to leave my house when Jeff spun me around. "Listen to me. You. Cannot. Drive." I rolled my eyes at Jeff and pulled away from his grip.

"Watch me." I spat at him and started stomping down the drive to my car.

"Matthew Moore Hardy. I'm not letting you drive I can't stop you from flying but I can stop you driving." Jeff shouted from the front porch. I turned around to face him.

"Skylar Rose needs me Jeff." I shouted back at him, fighting back the tears. Jeff walked over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Let me call Shannon, he can drive you to the airport." He said. I bowed my head and nodded, letting Jeff lead me inside. I sat on the couch and closed my eyes. All I could see was the image of Skylar's head being smashed between two steel chairs. I could hear her screams in my head as Christian and Trish beat the living senses out of her. I shook my head and looked up at the T.V as they played the replay of Shawn saving her. Shawn. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialled his number.

Shawn: Matt, I was about to phone you.

Me: How's Skylar Rose?

Shawn: I don't know, I haven't been told. Don't worry too much mate, she's tough as nails.

Me: I'm coming to Miami.

Shawn: You don't have to do that.

Me: Yes I do. I will see you in a few hours, and Shawn?

Shawn: Yeah?

Me: If she wakes up before I get there, please tell her that I'm on my way.

Shawn: I will do buddy. See you soon.

I hung up from the phone and looked up to see Shannon standing in my door way. I had never been so glad to see my friend in all my life. He looked sadly at me.

"No time to explain Shannon, I need to get to Raleigh airport as soon as possible." I said grabbing my keys and leading the way out the house. Shannon followed me and we piled into his car and he sped his way to the airport. We were there within 50 minutes. I smiled at my friend as he dropped me off. "Thank you so much Shan." I said, opening the door and letting myself out the car.

"Matt?" Shannon asked. I nodded at him. "Tell Skylar I wish her well." Shannon said with a sad smile. He'd seen the match, hell, the whole world had seen the match. I nodded and thanked him for the lift before heading into the airport to book a place on the next flight to Miami. Once my plane was booked and I had declared that I had no luggage. I pulled out my phone and rung Shawn again.

Shawn: Hello?

Matt: It's Matt, is there any news?

Shawn: Hey, no still no change.

Matt: Damn, well my flight is in 2 hours so I'll be there in roughly 5 hours.

Shawn: Okay Matt. If I hear anything between now and then, you'll be one of the first to know.

Matt: Thank you Shawn and thank you for making the save, I can't bear to think what could've happened if you weren't there.

Shawn: I was protecting my family Matt. I'm sure you would've done the same.

Matt: Yeah, I would. I'll see you later Shawn and again thank you.

After my phone call with Shawn, I rung Jeff to let him know what time my flight was he wished me a safe flight then I hung up and started wondering aimlessly around the airport. I people watched for a while. People fascinated me. I watched a young couple with a small child as they walked through the airport towards their gate. My gaze followed them and I couldn't help but wonder whether that would be Skylar Rose and I one day in the near future. You may think this is foolish, we haven't even been together for a whole year and I'm already thinking about kids. But there's something about Skylar Rose, when I look at her, I can just see me loving her for the rest of my life. She was my everything. I sat down on an empty bench and waited for my flight to be called out. I must've sat for a long while because when it was finally called, my whole body felt numb. I walked towards my gate, handed them my ticket and boarded the plane. I swallowed my fear as I took my seat. _Think of Skylar Rose. _I thought to myself as I braced myself for take off. _Just think of Skylar, she needs you. _I told myself as the plane started rolling forward and increasing speed. I closed my eyes and chewed on my lip as the plane lifted off the runway and took off into the sky. I kept my mind on Skylar Rose the whole journey, but it still didn't help with my fear of flying and I didn't relax until the plane had come to a stop in Miami.

Luckily for me, the hospital was in walking distance from the airport but instead of walking I practically ran. I had to see Skylar Rose, I had to tell her I was here. I ran up to the desk and the lady behind it directed me where to go, outside her room I found Shawn talking to a doctor. He turned round and smiled when he saw me.

"You're just in time, she woke up about 5 minutes ago." He said with a look of relief on his face. I grinned at him.

"Does that mean I can see her?" I asked, looking from Shawn to the doctor. The doctor smiled and nodded.

"Be my guest." He said opening the door so I could go in. I thanked him and went inside the small room.

Skylar Rose lay propped up on pillows in the bed. She was battered and bruised and it took a while for her to focus on me but when she finally did she smiled.

"You're here." She said weakly. I went round to the bedside and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Of course I am, I got on the next plane as soon as I saw what had happened." I explained with a soft smile taking the seat that was next to her bed. She frowned at me then grinned.

"You got on a plane?" She asked and started laughing when I nodded however, the laughter was short lived when she brought her hands to her head and frowned. I took her hand in mine and kissed it softly then kissed her temple.

"Of course, anything for you." I whispered into her ear. We stayed in silence for a while. Her rejoicing in the fact I was there and me rejoicing in the fact that she was going to be okay, when the doctor came back in. I lifted my head from Skylar's shoulder and she opened her eyes to see who had come in and why I had moved.

"Skylar, there's something very important I need to reveal to you, is this your boyfriend?" He asked, indicating to me. Ever so slightly, Skylar nodded and the doctor smiled but gave me a worried look. "Okay, that's good because well, when we took bloods from you the results came back a few moments ago and well Skylar, you're pregnant." The doctors mouth moved after those two words but nothing he said went in. Skylar Rose is pregnant. With my baby. I felt like I was dreaming. We'd only been together 7 months. I shook my head and turned to look at her. She looked just as shocked as I did. I squeezed her hand. Then turned back to the doctor.

"Is the baby okay?" I asked. Skylar had just had one of the most brutal match of the year, whilst un-knowingly being pregnant with my child. I shook my head. I couldn't believe it, only I could believe it. I should've guessed. We'd never not even once used a condom.

"If it's okay with Skylar then we're going to do an ultra sound to check if everything is okay." The doctor looked at Skylar who nodded but still didn't say anything. The doctor smiled. "I'll be back with for your ultra sound soon." He said before nodding and leaving the room. I turned back to Skylar who was still just staring blankly forward. I brought my hand to her face and gently stroked her bruised cheek. She turned and looked at me still with a blank expression on her face.

"Say something hon." I said as I stroked her hair.

"I don't know what to say Matt." She admitted before bursting into tears. I jumped up and pulled her into my chest and continued to stroke her hair.

"It's okay Skylar Rose." I whispered into her hair, but she just shook her head.

"What if I killed our baby?" She asked, pulling away from me and looking the other way.

"We don't know that. All we can do is hold out hope." I said trying to comfort her in any way I could. She slumped back against the pillow and closed her eyes.

"I honestly didn't know." She whispered to herself. "I would've never accepted the match if I knew." She shook her head and started crying again.

"I know honey, I know." I whispered, as I started to stroke her hair again in a hopeless attempt to calm her down. After a few moments, she stopped crying and just laid back with her eyes closed trying to steady her breathing. She was just beginning to fall asleep when a new nurse came in with a strange looking machine. Skylar Rose snapped her eyes open when she heard the door open.

"Skylar Hickenbottom?" The nurse asked. Skylar Rose just nodded. "There's no need to be alarmed this is just a routine check up on your baby." The nurse smiled as she prepped Skylar Rose for the ultra sound by squeezing this jelly like thing onto her stomach which, now I got a proper look I could see that it was slightly rounded, She then rolled this thing over the top and within a matter of minutes a grey image of what looked like a peanut came up on the screen.

"Ah, there we are." The nurse said as she kept the roller thingy in one place. "Now let's see if we can hear a heartbeat." The nurse said. I could feel my heart thumping in my chest as she waited for a sound. Eventually she grinned as this light beating came from speakers either side of the monitor. My heart instantly relaxed as I listened to the heart beat of my unborn child. I turned to Skylar Rose grinning and noticed that she was faced away from the screen.

"Skylar Rose, our baby is fine." I said to her with a grin. She turned to me with a sad smile.

"It is?" She asked quietly, I nodded and pointed to the screen. I watched as slowly, Skylar turned and looked to the screen and a smile broke out across her beautiful but bruised face. I leant in and lightly kissed her temple.

"Our little peanut." I whispered into her ear. She smiled and rested her head against mine as we just stared at the little thing on the screen. After a while, the lady took the roller off Skylar Rose's tummy and started packing away. When she looked from me to the nurse panicked, the nurse smiled.

"I'll get you some photos printed that you can keep." She said with a smile. Skylar Rose nodded. Then turned back to me, I leant forward and pressed a light kiss on her lips. She smiled, laid back against the pillows and closed her eyes.

"I'm going to sleep now Matt, you may want to tell Shawn about our little peanut." She whispered before drifting off into the land of sleep. I smiled at her and decided to wait until we got the ultra sound pictures before going out and telling Shawn about the baby. The nurse came back within minutes with a collection of snaps of the baby and left again after saying congratulations. I took a deep breath and decided to brave my girlfriend's uncle.

"How is she Matt?" Shawn practically pounced on me the minute I left the room. I smiled at him.

"She's going to be fine, she has a major concussion, slightly worse than the one I suffered, but with plenty of rest and TLC she will be fine." I explained and could see the weight lifting off of Shawn's shoulders.

"Thank goodness for that." He said. "I better go phone her father." He said turning to leave, it was now or never.

"Actually Shawn there's something else." I said, biting the corner of my lip. Shawn turned around with a panicked expression on his face.

"And that is?" He demanded, already stepping closer to me.

"Well, Skylar Rose and I." I said stuttering on my words. Shawn could be really scary at times, and one of those times were now. "Well, we're expecting a baby." I said. I guessed it was easier to spit it out and get it over and done with but to my surprise, I wasn't super kicked and actually Shawn stood back a little. I could swear I even saw a smile.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that." He said to himself, running a hand through his hair, then he noticed what I was holding in my hands. "Are they photos of the baby?" He asked. I nodded and handed them to him. He looked them over then looked back up at me.

"Congratulations." He said cheerfully and handed the pictures back to me. "Now it's time to step up Hardy. She needs you more than ever now. This baby's survived Hell in a Cell, it's not going away." Shawn said, before shaking my hand. "Now I shall go and ring Scott." He said with a smile before walking down the corridor. I shook my head, I couldn't quite believe how easy that was. Was The great Shawn Michaels getting soft? I shook my head. Surely not.

I looked in through the door to see Skylar Rose still asleep and decided to phone Jeff and let him know what's going on.

Jeff: Matt, how is she?

Matt: She's going to be okay, thank God.

Jeff: Phew, that was close. What's the verdict then?

Matt: She's got a major concussion, slightly worse than ours and a few cuts and bruises but nothing permanent.

Jeff: Luckily. I'm so glad she's okay.

Matt: Me too Jeff, me too.

Jeff: Guessing you're gunna stay with her until she's better?

Matt: Yeah, I don't think I can leave her. Oh Jeff there something else?

Jeff: What?

Matt: She's pregnant.

Jeff: Are you fucking serious?

Matt: Yeah.

Jeff: Fuck, is it alright?

Matt: It's perfect.

Jeff: Thank fuck for that.

Matt: I'm gunna be a dad Jeff.

Jeff: I heard, wow. That is some serious shit.

Matt: Tell me about it, anyway I'm gunna go so I can get back to Skylar Rose before she wakes up.

Jeff: Yeah, wow. Talk soon mate, and congratulations.

I hung up from Jeff and went back to Skylar Rose, she was still asleep so I just went and sat down next to her. I took her hand in mine and gently kissed it. I still couldn't believe that she was going to have my baby. My own flesh and blood was growing inside her stomach. I shook my head in disbelief. Skylar Rose was going to be okay and we were going to become parents. I sat and watched her for a while before Shawn came in.

"How is she?" He asked, looking over his niece.

"She's been sleeping for a while, but she's okay." I said as Skylar Rose stirred a little in her sleep. Shawn smiled at her and walked around to take the seat on the other side of her bed.

"I've spoken to Scott and he's decided that he's going to stay in Texas as long as we both keep him informed." I nodded as he spoke.

"Erm, did you tell him about the baby?" I asked, in the back of my mind I knew that Skylar Rose would want to tell him in person. Shawn smiled and shook his head.

"That's yours and Sky's news to tell." He said with a soft smile. I smiled back at him.

"Thank you." I said again then turned back to Skylar Rose who again was stirring, she looked like she was in pain. I started stroking her hair line again and she seemed to sub-consciously relax a little. When I looked back over at Shawn he was smiling at me.

"You really do love her." He said softly. I nodded at him.

"With all my heart." I replied, then looked back at Skylar Rose who was still sleeping. Shawn was still smiling when he got up and said he was heading back to the hotel to fill in Hunter on what had happened, I stood up and followed him outside the room.

"Shawn, I just wanted to say in person, Thank you for making the save. I can't bear to think what could've happened to her or the baby if you hadn't got there when you did." I shook his hand as I spoke. Shawn laughed slightly.

"She's my niece Matt, I couldn't sit back and watch her get beaten to every inch of her life." Shawn nodded once more then walked off down the corridor. I smiled to myself, checked in the room to see Skylar Rose still asleep and decided to grab myself a coffee.

When I got back to the room, Skylar Rose was sitting up in bed awake. She smiled at me as I walked in.

"You're still here." She said with a tone of relief in her voice. I smiled at her and re-took the seat next to the bed.

"Of course." I said with a smile and kissed the top of her head. Already with the sleep she'd got she looked a lot better, if you ignore the bruises that were forming over her body. She smiled for a moment then frowned.

"I don't get it." She said quietly. I frowned back at her.

"Don't get what?" I asked, taking her hand and gently bringing it to my lips.

"Why Trish was so violent. We spoke about it and she never said anything about her plans to destroy me." She mumbled under her breath. Sadly, a side effect of a concussion was confusion. "And Christian. I don't get how he got under the ring and why he wanted to hurt me. I thought we were all friends." Skylar Rose shook her head and started crying. I shifted her over a little and climbed onto the bed next to her and wrapped her in my arms. She laid her head on my chest and continued to cry until she fell asleep. It was only when she fell asleep I realised how tired I actually was myself. I closed my eyes for a moment and without realising, fell asleep.

When I awoke Skylar Rose was already awake. She smiled down at me and I swear I would never stop loving that smile and the way it made me feel.

"Good morning sleepy head." She said softly with a small chuckle. "Whilst you were asleep I was trying to figure out why Trish did what she did and came to the conclusion that I have no clue." She ran her hands through her hair. Trish's betrayal had hurt her emotionally more than it had physically. Trish was one of her closest female friends in the WWE and now she'd stabbed her in the back. I shook my head.

"If I knew, I would tell you." I said softly, kissing her temple. She smiled at me and I noticed that she had her hand on her belly. I smiled at her and kissed her softly on the lips. We sat for a while talking about Trish and Christian and trying to come up with ideas as to why they did what they did but still we had nothing. Skylar Rose was then brought food but she refused to eat it.

"It tastes like crap Matt, I want proper food." She said folding her arms across her chest. I laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Just eat." I said with a laugh as she shook her head. She reminded me of a small child who didn't want to eat their greens.

"I don't want to eat shit and I won't." She said with a stubborn tone to her voice. I just rolled my eyes and laughed.

"If you're not going to eat then at least give me a kiss." I said with a smirk. She turned and grinned at me.

"That I will do." She said and leant in and brought her lips to mine. We kissed for a moment until the door swung open and we parted.

"Well Randy, it's safe to say she's not feeling too bad." John said as he and Randy piled into the small room. Skylar Rose and I laughed.

"I have a major concussion I'll have you know." She said waggling a finger at John who laughed and circled the bed to give her a hug then moved out the way for Randy to do the same.

"Oooh stand back, she's got concussion." Randy joked which earned him a punch on the arm. "You can all go and be concussed together." He said with a laugh winking at me. I laughed as well but Skylar Rose didn't find it funny.

"Did you just come here to annoy me Randy, because if you did your mission has been completed." She said with a jokey tone in her voice. Randy shrugged his shoulders.

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay." He said with a smirk.

"I'm okay thank you Randal." She said as she handed him her tray of food. "Want some crappy food?" She said with a smirk as he shook his head and put the tray of untouched food on the table behind him.

"I thought you wouldn't like the hospital food, so we stopped off a McDonalds on the way here." John said, pulling out a large bag of junk food and handed it to me. I took out the food and Skylar Rose and I ate whilst John and Randy chatted between themselves. Once we'd finished eating Skylar Rose turned to the guys with a grin on her face.

"Thank you so much. But there's something I want to tell you." She said with a grin, she turned to me and mouthed whispered in my ear. I nodded and she turned back to Randy and John. "Well, Matt and I…" She paused for a moment to let the guys minds race with thoughts she laughed at them as they started guessing.

"Have decided that you're joining the circus?" Randy suggested.

"Eloped last night?" John said.

"Are leaving the WWE?"

"Are secretly ninjas and now you've decided to reveal yourselves?"

Skylar Rose shook her head and laughed. "No, we're expecting a baby." She grinned at them. Randy jumped up and hugged her then came around and hugged me.

"Guys! Wow that's awesome!" He said with a grin as he moved out the way so John could do the same.

"Congratulations." He said with a grin. "Obviously if it's a boy you'll name it John." He said with a wink.

"No You'll call it Randy."

"No, John."

"No, Randy."

"No, John."

"No, Randy."

"Guys shut the fuck up." Skylar Rose raised her voice to stop them from bickering, and we all burst out laughing. After a few more jokes on what to call the baby Skylar Rose's expression changed to a serious one.

"Guys, I was wondering if you knew why Trish and Christian did it?" She asked, I could see the tears building in her eyes already. John and Randy shook their heads. Skylar Rose shrunk down in the bed and I pulled her closer to me. The guys stayed for a little while longer before making their excuses to leave.

John and Randy had just left when two un-wanted guests arrived. I stared at the doorway as Adam and Amy stood there. They had a fucking nerve. I sat up and went to go over the them when Skylar Rose pulled me back.

"What do you want?" She asked, her tone was calm but you could still hear a slight tone of hate in there.

"We know why Trish and Jay attacked you the way they did." Adam said calmly. Skylar Rose raised her eye brow and signalled for them to come in. They walked in the room and Adam shut the door behind them. I still hated them for what they did but they knew something, plus I had to be a little thankful to them, if it wasn't for Amy running off with Adam, I would never have realised my love for Skylar Rose.

"Talk." Skylar Rose said after they both sat down next to her.

"As you may or may not know, Trish has been in love with Matt for years, when you two first got together she had bets with Christian that you would never last and that she would have you soon enough. So when she realised that you two were getting serious she enlisted the help of Jay to take you out of the picture so she could move in on Matt." Amy spoke for the first time since entering the room. She kept her eye contact away from both me and Skylar Rose as she spoke. Skylar Rose brought her hand to her mouth and shook her head. Eventually she addressed Adam and Amy.

"Thank you. It's been bothering me since I woke up yesterday as to why she did it and now I know." She smiled at the couple as they stood up to leave, she watched them but before they got to the door way she stopped them. "I hope this means we can stop being enemies. Life's too short for grudges." She said with a smile. Amy shot a shocked look at Adam them smiled at Skylar Rose and then at me.

"I'd like that." She said. I smiled back at her, this was one of the reasons I loved Skylar Rose, she brought everyone together again.

"So would we." I said, speaking for the first time since they arrived. The couple smiled and big their goodbyes. After they left Skylar Rose turned to me and smiled.

"I feel like a big weight has been lifted off my shoulders." She said with a grin, I nodded.

"Yes. We could make this friendship work." I said and she nodded, before I knew it her lips were on mine and we were locked into a passionate kiss. When Skylar Rose pulled away she smiled again.

"Here's to the future." She said and kissed me again. _Things are looking up._ I said to myself before pulling Skylar Rose into a long embrace and letting her fall asleep in my arms.

**A/N: So in celebration of Wrestlemania! I've decided to update this chapter earlier than I originally planned. YAY. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Oh my how perfect was the Hell in a Cell match at Wrestlemania… like oh my. And Edge's induction into the Hall of Fame, oh my cries. ANYWAY, here's the next chapter and it's Skylar's birthday. **

**Skylar: **

I rolled over in the morning and stretched my arm out to reach for Matt, only he wasn't next to me. I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Matt?" I called out, looking around his bedroom. I got no answer. I shrugged and presumed he was already awake and downstairs, even thought it was my birthday and I thought he would at least be here when I woke up. I stretched and swung my legs off the bed and stood up only to sit back down again. My concussion was pretty much healed but I still got a little dizzy if I stood up too quick. I stood up again a little slower and went into the bathroom.

I turned the shower on and stripped out of my night clothes. I stood in front of the full length mirror that Matt had put on the wall for me. I looked over my slightly swollen stomach. To someone who didn't know I was pregnant would just think I'd eaten too much, but I knew different. My baby was starting to grow inside of me. Some women dread the day they start to show, they believe they'll look fat. But in my world, I can't wait to show. As soon as I'm showing I'll be proud of my bump, I want the world to know that I'm having Matt's baby. Smiling to myself, I climbed into the shower.

I let the warm water wash over me, for longer than I usually would before getting out. I wrapped a towel around myself and went back into the bedroom, silently hoping Matt would be there but he was still a no show. I shook it off and went over to the closet to decide what to wear today. I stood for several moments before decided on denim cut offs and a striped tank top. I went back into the bathroom to look in the mirror. I smiled to myself, you could still see my tiny bump through my clothes. Still smiling, I made my way downstairs.

I looked around the lounge hoping to find at least Jeff or Shannon, but no. They were missing as well. Frowning I got really confused, had they all forgotten it was my birthday? Shaking my head I went into the kitchen only to jump out of my skin when Jeff, Matt, Shane and Shannon all jumped up and screamed happy birthday at me. After the shock wore out, I started laughing.

"You guys." I said when I controlled myself. "I thought you'd all forgotten." I said sadly. Matt chuckled and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me and placing a kiss on my forehead.

"We could never forget your birthday." He said softly, kissing me on my lips.

"Yeah, mainly because you haven't stopped reminding us for the last 2 weeks." Jeff said with a smirk. I stuck my tongue out at him and noticed that he already had a beer in his hand.

"Isn't it a little early to start drinking?" I asked with my eyebrow raised. Jeff just winked.

"Hell no, not on a party day." He laughed, clapping me on the shoulder as he made his way out to the garden for a smoke. I shook my head and turned to Shannon.

"Come give me a hug Shan." I said, holding my arms open for him. He grinned and gave me a hug.

"Happy Birthday, 30 today isn't it?" He said with a wink as he stepped back. I hit him on the arm playfully.

"23 actually." I said folding my arms across my chest. Shannon laughed again.

"Sure," he said with another wink and went off into the garden to join Jeff. Shane came up to me next, I gave him a hug.

"Happy birthday Titch." He said with a smile and stepped back. Titch was his nickname for me as compared to him, I was majorly short.

"Thanks Shane." I said with a grin and walked over to the refrigerator. I was hoping that Matt had remembered that I couldn't drink. I looked inside to fins the majority of it filled with beer and all sorts of alcohol for the party he was throwing later. I shook my head and then noticed the section of different fruit juices. I smiled and pulled the tropical juice carton out. Matt was standing behind me looking rather proud of himself. I smiled and walked over to him, placing the juice down on the side, I wrapped me arms around his neck.

"You, are amazing." I said, stretching up and kissing him softly on the lips. He smiled down at me.

"I know." He said with a wink.

"Come on guys, Rosie needs to open her presents." Jeff said with a grin and literally pulling me away from Matt and into the lounge. I laughed and shook my head, I think Jeff was more excited than me. He picked up a small package off the table and handed it to me.

"This is from me." He said with a grin. I nodded and unwrapped the paper and found a small box. I looked up to Jeff with my eyebrow raised he just stood grinning like and idiot at me so I opened the box. Inside was a necklace with the silver circle pendant with "Just Breathe" engraved on it. My favourite Pearl Jam song. I looked up at Jeff with tears in my eyes, it was perfect. I put the box on the sofa and ran to give him a huge hug.

"Thank you so much Nero!" I gushed as I let go and put the necklace on. Still beaming, I turned to Shannon who had an envelope in his hand He walked up to me.

"This is from me." He said with a shy smile as he handed it over. I smiled and nodded and opened the envelope. It was a birthday card, intrigued I opened it up to find an appointment card from Gas Chamber Ink. I looked at the card and noticed it had been stamped as paid. I looked up at Shannon and grinned. He'd bought me my new tattoo for my birthday. I jumped up and hugged him too.

"Thank you Shannon." I gushed.

"For when you've had the baby." He explained with a grin. I truly felt spoiled. Shane stood behind Jeff with a present his hand. My head was starting to spin with all these gifts that I didn't expect. He walked forward and handed me the present. I smiled at him and started to unwrap the gift. I held up the new Pearl Jam T-Shirt and grinned at it. Before stripping the T-shirt I had on and trying it on for size. It was a few sizes too big but that was perfect as it accommodated room for my growing baby bump. I jumped up and down in excitement and ran over to hug Shane.

"Thank you. I needed a new Pearl Jam one." I said with a huge grin on my face. I was spinning with all these gifts. I turned to Jeff and Shannon.

"Thank you so much guys, I feel spoiled." I said with a smile.

"And you haven't even seen what I've got you yet." Matt said as he rounded the corner and walked towards me. He had a small box in his hand but I could tell that that wasn't all he'd bought me. He handed it over to me and watched eagerly as I opened the small box. Inside was a Skull and crossbones belly bar made from diamonds. I looked up at him grinning and gave him a massive hug and kiss on the lips. I'd been wanting a new belly bar for ages, and this one was perfect for me. Girlie but gothic at the same time. I kissed him passionately on the lips and when he pulled away he was still smiling.

"There's something else I wanna show you." He said softly as he took my hand and started to lead the way upstairs with the rest of the guys following. Confused I wondered where he was taking me. We stopped outside the spare room next to his.

"Jeff and I have been working together on this, and it's no where near finished yet but I hope you like it." He said as he unlocked the door and we walked in.

The room had been decorated a pale yellow colour, and Jeff had started to paint a tree with animals flying around and climbing up and in it on one of the walls. A large white cot stood in the middle of the room and a changing table had been put up underneath the window. I looked to Matt with tears in my eyes. It was perfect. I gave Jeff a hug first before turning to Matt and leaping into his arms.

"It's perfect." I gushed, just staring at the room. Matt put his arms around my shoulders and kissed my temple.

"My baby deserves the best." He whispered into my hair as we stood together just looking into the room. I looked from Matt to Jeff and then to Shannon and Shane, and felt at home. When I first had my cancer, I thought I'd never have children, let alone have a loving boyfriend and all the new friends that came with him. Everything was finally working out for me and for the first time in years, I felt truly and honestly happy.

**A/N 2: this chapter is so short, but I wanted to write a little bit about her birthday :D Review please... I haven't had any reviews in ages, the more reviews I get the more I'll consider sticking with this story, so yeah Review. :D on another note, I heard that Fozzy are doing a U.K tour... EEEEK. I'm there if that's true. Anyway, hope you liked this little mini-chapter, I'll return to writing proper chapters soon if you Review! :D **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Review? Please? And thank you to the couple of people who've added this to your favourites :D hense why I have updated this chapter :D **

**anyhow, another time jump… yay! Skipping 3 months so it's now March. **

**Skylar: **

"Are you sure I don't look fat?" I asked Matt as I looked at my sideways reflection in the mirror. My bump was growing so big and along with that so was the rest of me. Matt chuckled.

"For the millionth time, you're pregnant, not fat." Matt chuckled again as he got off the bed and came over to me. He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and placed his hands on my rounded stomach. I looked round at him and placed a kiss on his lips before turning back to the mirror. Matt moved my hair away from my neck and placed a kiss onto my neck. I bit back a moan as he continued his kisses. I turned around to face him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and forcefully kissed his lips. After a serious make-out session I pulled away giggling.

"We should get going." I said with a smile after checking the time. We were going to the hospital for my third ultra sound and today was the day we were going to find out what we were having.

"I'm still hoping for a monkey." Matt said as we walked into the hospital. I just turned and looked at him.

"If our baby has suddenly turned into a monkey in the last 6 weeks I'm going to be severely worried." I said with a laugh as we walked up to the reception desk and signed in.

"You have to admit having a monkey would be cool." Matt said as we took a seat in the waiting room. I just rolled my eyes at him and said nothing. I was getting nervous about the scan. We were going to find out whether we were having a baby boy or a little girl.

"You're impossible." I said to him with a laugh and we fell silent, just waiting for my name to be called. I looked around the waiting room and my eyes fell onto a young girl sitting in the corner. She was on her own and had a sad look in her eyes. I couldn't help but wonder what her story was and how she ended up sitting in this waiting room, heavily pregnant and alone. I watched her for a few moments as her name was called and she nervously walked into one of the meeting rooms. I turned back to Matt who had a frown on his face. I smiled at him and leant in to give him a quick kiss.

"Skylar Hickenbottom." A short but kind looking nurse called from the door way of one of the private rooms. I stood up and pulled Matt with me. Now was the time.

I lay on the bed with Matt standing next to me as the nurse prepped the machine for the scan. I was excited but nervous at the same time. It was the same feeling I've felt both times I've had a scan. The nurse came back and I rolled my top up to reveal my ever growing stomach. Matt smiled as he looked it over, I knew he was as proud of this baby as I was and that he was going to be a great father.

"This gel will be cold." The nurse said. I just nodded, even thought she warned me about the chill of the gel I still took a sharp intake of breath when she squeezed it onto my bump. Matt squeezed my hands and placed a kiss on my temple as the nurse turned the monitor on and put the probe on my belly. It tickled at first as the nurse scanned it over my bump until she got an image up.

"There we are." She said as the image of our baby came onto the monitor, without realising it I grinned. I stared at the image of the small baby on the screen and my heart exploded with love for the un-born child. I turned to Matt who's expression matched mine. He broke his gaze from the screen to kiss my forehead.

"Our little peanut." He said quietly turning back to the screen.

"Would you like to know what you're having?" The nurse said. I grinned and nodded.

"Yes please." Matt said, the nurse smiled and moved the probe across my belly.

"Congratulations, you're having a little girl." The nurse said smiling before putting the probe away and handing my some towel to wipe off the gel from my belly. I wiped most of it off before turning to Matt and hugging him tightly.

"A little girl." I squeaked into his ear. He pulled back grinning, he helped me off the bed and we waited for the nurse to come back with some pictures so we could go back to my dads with our news.

"I can't wait to tell Arianna." I said as we accepted the scan photos from the nurse and walked out to the car.

"I can't wait to tell Jeff, he was so hoping for a boy." Matt said with a laugh. I walked round to the passenger side and Matt opened the door for me and closed it once I was in. He then walked round the bonnet and got into the car. Since finding out I was pregnant, he's been nothing but loving and helpful.

When we walked into the living room, Dad, Arianna and Andrew were waiting impatiently for the news. I laughed at them as Arianna jumped up off the couch and ran over to me.

"Come on then, I can't wait any longer." She said with an anticipated grin on her face. I chuckled.

"We're having a monkey." Matt said before I got the chance to say anything. I turned and slapped him on the arm, then turned to look at my family's confused faces. I chuckled again.

"He's kidding with you." I walked to my Dad and sat next to him taking his hand and smiling at him. "Daddy, you're going to have a Grand-daughter." I sat back and watched as the realisation hit my Dad. He pulled me in for a hug.

"Oh my, congratulations." He gushed into my ear. He hugged me for several minutes before Arianna pulled him off.

"Stop hogging her Dad, I want in." She said before pulling me up and into her arms for a hug.

"Not long now." She whispered into my ear. I pulled back and grinned at her. I checked the time and my heart dropped as I realised Matt and I had to start making a move so we could drive to Louisiana for my last Raw appearance. Sadly, tonight was the night where I officially had to sacrifice my title, but once my little angel is born and I'm back fighting and doing what I love again, that title will be back within my possession.

"I'm really sorry that this is only a flying visit guys," I said before taking Matt's hand and starting to make our way out of the house. Forgetting that I hadn't given my Dad a scan picture I ran back up the steps to him.

"I almost forgot." I said pulling one of the photos from my bag. "This is for you." I kissed him on the cheek then went and joined Matt in the car. Waving goodbye to my family once again, Matt pulled away and we were back on the road.

I hated car journeys, even if they were only a couple of hours, so as soon as we parked up outside the hotel I jumped out the car and stretched my legs. Matt turned off the engine and got out the car laughing. He circled round to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You do make me laugh." He said, shaking his head and kissed the top of mine. I looked up grinning at him, then spotted Randy and John. I pulled away from Matt and waved the other guys over.

"Woah, someone's getting big." John said, indicating to my bump and giving me a hug. I just laughed at him.

"I swear she grows more and more everyday." I said without thinking. John and Randy gave me a funny look. I just smiled at them, waiting for the little clogs in their small brains to tick.

"Oh! You're having a girl!" John yelled after a few moments. Randy looked at him blankly then looked to me as I laughed and nodded.

"Awww, now you can't call it Randy." He said, looking sad for a moment then grinned pulling me in for a hug. "I'm just kidding, I'm happy for you." He said with a laugh. John wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in to a hug.

"Congratulations." He said with a smile as he pulled away and the four of us walked into the arena, all with matching smiles on our faces. As usual all superstars were expected to gather in the joint locker room for a briefing which, would probably be boring and pointless but as it was my last official day of being a WWE diva before taking a year off to have the baby, I should make the effort. As we walked into the locker room there was a chorus of congratulations and welcome backs, by now, most people had heard of the news but I hadn't really seen anyone from the roster since Hell in a Cell.

I took a seat near the back in between Randy and Matt and waited for Stephanie to start the meeting. She stood up and everyone instantly fell silent, everyone knew their place when it came to meetings with Steph.

"Good afternoon guys, whilst I have you all here, I just wanted to say that I have in my hand all the plans for Wrestlemania axxess and I will leave them up here for you guys to look at and find out when you'll be signing etc." She said holding up the papers and then spreading them out on the table in front of her. She rattled on about other plans for Wrestlemania and also the European tour that would follow. I was upset that I wouldn't be a part of it this year, but the baby is more important. I was drifting off into my own little world when Stephanie started talking about the woman's championship. The belt that was currently on my shoulder. I smiled and looked up at her.

"As most of you are now aware, Skylar is going on maternity leave for a year so the belt will have to be passed onto someone else, to do this we will have a Diva's special over the top rope match and that will be second to last tonight, and all the Diva's cleared to compete can take part. The last Diva standing at the end of the match will be the new champion. Clear?" Stephanie paused and scanned her eyes over all the Diva's who were nodding. Some of them had expressions showing that they were now thinking of a game plan to ensure that they won the title. Stephanie smiled and nodded before continuing to close up the meeting. "And finally, I would like to introduce to you, your new general manager: Stone Cold Steve Austin." She said and moved over so Steve could stand up. Everyone knew that Steve was due to take over from Stephanie but none of us knew that he would be taking over so soon. He nodded at everyone as they clapped, pleased that he was taking over and not Eric Bischoff. Steve held up his hands and everyone fell silent.

"Alright, so you lot all heard what Steph said, let's go out there and whoop some asses and give 'em a good show." Steve said with a laugh as he cracked open a beer can and took a drink. He held it up then dismissed everyone with a laugh. People made their way out of the room, some of them stopping to shake hands with Steve and others leaving quickly to warm up for their match. In the end, only Randy, John, Matt, Jeff and I were left in the room. Steve came over to me with a warm smile on his face.

"Skylar, haven't seen you in a while. How are you?" He said shaking my hand.

"A lot better now, sad to be leaving this place, but I'll still be around backstage and stuff with Matt." I said with a shrug. Steve nodded and smiled.

"Well, I just wanted to say, that your job will definitely be here when you get back from maternity leave, if you still want it." He smiled, nodded at the guys and walked off, following Stephanie to their office. I looked to Matt with a huge grin on my face. The one thing I was worried about by taking a year off for maternity was that my job wouldn't be there when I get back but now Steve had guaranteed it, I was completely happy. I hugged Matt and we got up to go to catering. One thing about being pregnant, it made me very very hungry.

I stood at the gorilla waiting for my music to hit so I could go out and go on commentary for the over the top rope match when Phil tapped me on the shoulder holding up his commentary jacket. I turned round and grinned at him.

"I get to wear your jacket again?" I asked with an excited tone in my voice. I love Phil's jackets, especially when I got to wear them. He nodded and helped me slide it on.

"Like I've said to you many times before Sky, you can't do commentary without the jacket." He winked at me then walked off down the corridor. I turned back to the curtain and waited until my music started playing. I was nervous but excited at the same time, this would be the first time the universe saw my bump, but also I was handing over my title. My music started playing and I ducked through the curtains and revealed myself to the crowd who were on their feet and chanting. I paused at the top of the stage just grinning at all the welcome back banners and all the good luck ones too before walking down the ramp. I spent time slapping hands and greeting my fans either side of the ramp and along the right side of the ring before going to commentary. Jerry stood up and handed my a headset before shaking my hand and sitting back down.

"Hello Skylar, first may I say congratulations and it's good to see you." He said with a smile as I sat down next to him. Michael Cole looked at me and looked away again, he'd never been a fan of mine since I outsmarted him on my first time doing commentary.

"Thank you Jerry, it's good to see you too." I said as I took my seat I then turned to Cole. "What's up Cole? Cat got your tongue?" I asked which, made Jerry laugh. Cole just grunted in return and I shook my head. The guy was a class A idiot. The diva's came out one by one and stood in the ring. I was secretly hoping for someone like Victoria or Gail Kim to catch the win as they were totally being over looked at the moment, my last choice to have it would be Trish. Within seconds, Christy Hemme and Amy Webber has been eliminated.

"So Skylar, are you rooting for anyone in this match?" Jerry asked, noticing that I was focusing quite intently on the match. I smiled at him.

"I'm kind of hoping for someone like Gail Kim to catch the win, I believe she's got so much potential but she's being over looked." I was going to carry on when I noticed that Trish was very close to being eliminated by Amy.

"Trish is teetering on the edge there, come on Lita give her a shove." I said rather loudly and I'm guessing she heard because she ran full pelt at Trish who lost her balance and fell over the top rope. Trish got to her feet and glared at me. I stood up. "What you gunna do Trish? Lash out on a pregnant woman?" I shouted at her. She shook her head and made her way back into the locker room. I sat back down feeling very proud of myself. After eliminating Trish, I was half rooting for Amy too, although she was a 3 time Woman's champion. Since her visit to the hospital we'd been talking a lot and she was actually a really nice girl, and she was kicking ass as well. She eliminated Victoria and then Gail Kim. Jerry turned to me.

"with your two favourites just been eliminated, who are you rooting for now?" He asked before turning back to watch the action. I smiled to myself.

"I think I'm rooting for Lita now, she's kicking butt out there right now. And she's just eliminated Jazz and Sable. She's on a roll." I said clapping my hands. Diva's flew over the roped until there were only three left. They all circled each other in the middle. This match had turned from an over the top match to now a triple threat. Maria and Stacy looked at each other and started a run to Amy who cleverly and using her instinct dropped to the floor and pulled the rope down so Maria lost balance and flew over the top. I laughed out loud and Maria stood up and glared at me. I held my hands up to her as if to say try me but she just shook her head and stalked her way back to the locker room. Looked like none of them wanted to fight a pregnant me, I couldn't blame them, if they tried anything they probably knew Matt and Jeff would be out here within seconds. I turned my attention back to the ring as Stacy and Amy circled each other. They locked up and from the get go, Amy had the upper hand.

"A beautiful twist of fate by Lita." Jerry said as Lita did indeed perform the perfect twist of fate on Stacy. She then picked Stacy up onto her shoulders and with ease threw her over the top rope. I stood up and took my head set off and picked up my belt. I made my way into the ring where Amy was starting to celebrate. I held my hand out for her to shake and she accepted gladly, a huge grin on her face. I pulled her in for a hug before handing her the belt and raising her hand in victory. At least the belt didn't go to Trish. I thought as I rolled out of the ring and made my way back to the locker room, leaving Amy to celebrate in the ring.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: As much as I love player Jeff, I've now decided it's time for him to settle down in preparation of him becoming an uncle so I'm writing Beth into the story. **

**Skylar: **

The WWE Hall of Fame induction ceremony, the night where all the superstars ditch the tight speedo like wrestling gear and dress up in suits and smart dresses and gather in the same arena as thousands of fans to recognise the legends of the business. Usually, I love dressing up but as I stood in front of the mirror waiting for Jeff's new girlfriend to arrive so we could go dress hunting for this evenings festivities.

"Beth's in the hall." Matt said, poking his head around the bathroom door. I turned and smiled at him.

"I'll be out in a minute." I said with a smile. He walked in and wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him and smiled. "Whatever dress you buy will make you look stunning." He said softly. I smiled up at him.

"Thank you." I whispered before kissing his lips softly and pulling away to go and meet Beth outside. Her and Jeff had been dating for the last month and just like myself, she fitted straight into the family. I walked out of Matt's and mine room to find her locking lips with Jeff outside their hotel room.

"Woah guys, as annoying as pregnancy is, I'd like my baby to grow a little cuter before I'm triggered into labour by your PDA." I said, playfully slapping Jeff round the head. He pulled away from Beth with blush growing to his cheeks and I had to laugh as I slid into my coat.

"I shall call it payback for all the times you and Matt have blessed me with your PDA's or should I not remind you of the night in Bar 10?" Jeff asked leaning back against the wall as Beth came and stood next to me.

"Zip it Nero." I warned waggling a finger at him, he winked at me and came over to kiss Beth on the forehead before slipping in-between us and into our room to find Matt as Beth and I left the hotel to head to the mall. Beth drove as she was convinced that if I drove, I would go into labour on the spot.

"I'll drive." she said, whisking the keys from my hand before I'd even had a chance to unlock the car. I frowned at her.

"Okay." I said, walking round to the passenger side.

"Well I don't want you going into labour at the wheel." Beth said shrugging and getting into the car. I looked at her with my eyebrow raised.

"Really?" I questioned. Blush rushed to her cheeks and she shrugged again.

"You never know." She said in her defence and started off down the woodland path to the main highway and into town.

We walked through the busy mall, going from dress shop to dress shop, my patience was wearing thin and it didn't help that I needed to pee every five bloody minutes.

"Seriously." I said as my bladder alerted me that I needed to pee for the 5th time since arriving at the mall. "Do you want some friendly advice Beth?" I asked. She turned to me and with a nervous laugh answered.

"Go for it." She said.

"Don't get pregnant, it's totally not worth it." I said as we made our way to the rest rooms so I could pee again. We walked out of the rest rooms and made our way into another dress shop. A lady who looked like she had a stick shoved up her arse approached us.

"Hello ladies, how may I help you today?" She asked with a posh voice. I rolled my eyes and carried on looking around the shop leaving Beth to deal with the stuck up bitch.

"We're looking for formal evening dresses, we're attending a Hall of Fame ceremony tonight." Beth explained as she pulled on my hood dragging me back to stand next to her. I huffed at her but she ignored me, she was good at ignoring my mood swings, hence why we'd clicked so well.

"Oh, and I'm six months pregnant." I said, unzipping my hoodie and revealing my rather large and swollen stomach. The lady smiled.

"Not a problem, you've come to the right place as we have a maternity section right over here." The chipper and stuck up lady said as she laced her arm through mine and practically dragged me towards the maternity wear. I looked over my shoulder at Beth who seemed to be enjoying watching me be tortured and mouthed the words "God help me." To her which, made her laugh even more. She followed us over as I sat on a stool. The lady who I had decided to name little miss sunshine as the smile never left her bloody face, was holding up different dresses and asking me what I thought. They were all floor length and weren't as formal as I would've liked. After about the 6th or 7th dress she held up, I threw my hands into the air.

"I don't thin you understand, but I'm attending the World Wrestling Entertainment's Hall of Fame induction ceremony tonight, so I need this dress to be formal and perfect, I was something that says 'wow she's pregnant but still looks amazingly hot." I explained, to which, the lady smiled and nodded before disappearing for a few moment. I shook my head and leant on Beth's shoulder. She stroked my hair whilst laughing.

"You're doing well." She said sarcastically. I looked up at her with my eyebrow raised and we both started laughing. Little miss sunshine returned with a couple of dresses over her arm. She placed them onto the rack and held the first one out to me. I looked at the dress with my mouth open. It was beautiful.

"This one isn't a maternity dress but you should be able to fit in comfortably." She explained as I stood up and took the dress from her. It was a navy blue and had a sweetheart neck line with a beaded strap that went over one shoulder. Little miss sunshine was right, and it looked like it would go over bump. She lead me into the changing room and we tried the dress on. It fit perfectly and like little miss sunshine said, it was comfortable over my bump. Smiling at my reflection, the dress was short, it came to just above my knees, and it had an oval cut out of the back. It highlighted my bump, but didn't make it look too huge. I smiled to myself and went out to show Beth. Her mouth dropped open and she jumped up.

"It's amazing!" She gushed as she circled around me. "Hot Momma." She commented as she came back to face me. I laughed.

"I think I finally found the perfect dress, but right now I gotta get out of it before I pee myself." I said turning my back on Beth and going back into the dressing room and getting out of the dress and handing it to little miss sunshine, who put it in a bag so it wouldn't get ruined. I paid for the dress which, was $125 but we'll tell Matt that it was $100, and left the shop in search for a toilet.

Four hours later, Beth and I finally turned up at the hotel. We walked in to Jeff and Beth's room to find Matt, Shannon, Jeff and Shane all squeezed onto the small couch. Matt jumped up when he spotted me and took the bags off me. I just rolled my eyes at him and kissed him on the cheek before going over and taking his place on the couch. Jeff followed his brother's lead and despite Beth not being pregnant, he took her bags off her, kissed her quickly on the lips and followed Matt. She frowned for a moment before joining me on the sofa.

"That's weird." She whispered into my ear. I nodded and we both started laughing as we both leant back against the couch and admitted defeat.

"Well this is a quick visit from me as I am shattered so going to lie down." I declared as I struggled to get up from the warn out couch. Beth gave me a shove and I made it to my feet, seriously, this bump was already getting in the way. Why is it my bad luck to have a huge bump. I made my way to the door and looked back at the guys. "And if any of you, accept Matt, come in and disturb me, you will be shot." I warned before waving my goodbye and going into my room. I laid on the bed not even bothering to take my shoes off. A few minutes after collapsing I heard footsteps approaching.

"Skylar Rose, are you okay?" Matt asked. I still had my eyes closed but I knew he was close.

"Yeah, I'm fine but I really don't have the energy to move so can you take my shoes off for me?" I asked. I could almost sense the confused look on Matt's face and minutes later my feet were instantly cool where he had done what I'd asked. I opened my eyes to see his grinning face quickly approaching mine. I closed my eyes again as his lips crashed against mine in a passionate kiss. When he finally pulled away I opened my eyes. He was grinning like mad.

"I love you." He said proudly. I grinned back at him.

"I love you too." I whispered before shuffling up the bed, getting into the covers and collapsing against the pillows. I closed my eyes again, I hated shopping at the best of times, but shopping whilst pregnant was even worse. I heard Matt's footsteps grow quieter as he went back into Jeff's room. In true Shannon Moore style, he was taking Shane as his plus 1 tonight. I listening to the muffled sounds of laughter and conversation until I fell asleep.

When I awoke I had the sudden urge to puke. I jumped up and ran into the en-suite bathroom and bent double over the toilet as everything I'd eaten that day came back up. I cleaned myself up and turned to leave the room when I noticed Matt standing in the door way with a worried expression on his face. I smiled at him trying to reassure him that he was okay.

"Whoever invented morning sickness was a douche, as it tends to last all day." I said with a shrug before going over to the sink and brushing my teeth before going over to Matt. He wrapped his arms protectively around me.

"Are you okay?" He whispered into my ear. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm fine, just a side effect of pregnancy." I said with a smile. "What's the time anyway?" I asked. Matt looked at his watch.

"5.30." He said simply. I pulled away from his arms.

"I need to start getting ready, can you send Beth in so she can help me and we're taking this room, you guys can go in Jeff's room." I explained pushing Matt out of the room. Matt laughed at me as I hurried him out of the room and closed the door behind him. I turned back to the closet and pulled out the new dress I'd bought earlier. I laid it out on the bed and turned back to the door as Beth slipped inside.

"How do you cope with them?" She asked as she laid out her dress beside mine. I laughed.

"I don't even know." I replied shaking my head. "You'll get used to it." I said placing a hand on Beth's shoulder before going into the bathroom to retrieve my make up bag to start work on Beth. I sat her down on the dressing table stool and brushed her hair away from her face. After hanging out with the guys for so long, it was nice to have female company and be able to do girly things like hair and make up. I did Beth's make-up perfectly. I stood back when I was done and smiled at her. She already looked amazing and she wasn't even in her dress or had her hair done yet. She stood up and went over to her dress and took it into the bathroom. She emerged a few minutes later. Her dress was short like mine, but black. I had tried to persuade her into a colour but she refused saying that it was bad enough she was in a dress. The dress was shorter than mine and strapless with a ribbon sash which tied up at the side just behind a large rose with a diamante shape diamond in the middle. She looked up at me with a nervous smile on her face.

"You, look amazing!" I gushed in a similar reaction to the one she gave me when I tried my dress on in the shop. "Jeff is going to love it!" I said as I guided her back to the stool to work on her hair. She requested that it was just straightened and left down so I did as she asked. When I was done I stood back and let her take in her own appearance. I laughed as she frowned at her reflection. Beth wasn't really a girlie girl and as this was her first Hall of Fame ceremony, she wasn't used to being dolled up. She stood up and gave me a long lasting hug.

"Thank you so much Sky, I barely even recognise myself." She said, turning back to the mirror again. I laughed.

"Anytime, now excuse me as I sort myself out." I said sitting down where she sat and turning attention to the mess of curls that were on top of my head. I let my hair down and shook my head. I had decided that I was going to leave my hair curly so ran my hands through it. I clipped my bangs away from my face with a small clip that matched my dress and worked on my make-up. 15 minutes later Beth was helping me into my dress and the two of us were ready to go.

"Are you girls ready yet?" Matt called through the door. I laughed slightly.

"We're all ready, hold your horses." I shouted back as Beth and I finished the final touches to our outfits and made our way to meet the men. I let Beth go out first and had to hold back a laugh when Jeff's mouth hit the floor. Shaking my head I turned my attention to Matt who was wearing his heart on his sleeve. The expression on his face was a mix between love and pride. He stepped forward and took my hand.

"Your carriage awaits my love." He said with a grin as we all piled into the elevator and went into the lobby to await for our limos to the arena. When we got into the lobby it was full of all the superstars in their best outfits. I noticed Phil and called him over.

"Looking good Phillip, you sure scrub up well." I said with a wink and pulled his tie. He stuck his tongue out at me and laughed.

"May I say the same thing about you Sky, you actually look like a lady." He said with another wink before walking off to talk to some other people.

"Well well well, Skylar Rose Hickenbottom, you look stunning." I recognised Shawn's voice before I heard it. I turned round beaming at him and let go of Matt's hands to run into my uncle's awaiting arms. Shawn looked down at me with his goofy grin on his face. "There seems to be something in the way of this hug." He said with a wink. I stepped away from him, my hands protectively on my bump.

"Hey, leave the bump alone, besides, as I've been told it's only going to get bigger." I said rolling my eyes. Shawn laughed.

"When she arrives you'll be wishing she was back inside." Shawn's wife Rebecca said as she joined his side. I laughed at her.

"Surely you don't meant that." I said, taking a sleepy Cameron from her arms to give him a cuddle. Rebecca laughed.

"At times when Cameron doesn't sleep I do. You look amazing by the way." She said as I handed Cameron back to her.

"Thank you, you look stunning too." I said with a smile. I felt an arm lace through mine and looked up at Matt with a smile. He placed a kiss on my temple and I smiled into his chest as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"No public displays of affection tonight please." Hunter said with a wink as he approached us. I gave him a middle finger salute.

"Let go of Steph's hand then." I said pointing to them holding hands. Hunter shook his head and laughed.

"Smart arse." He said stepping forward and giving me a hug. He stepped back and scanned my appearance. "Shawn wasn't lying when he said you were huge." He said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"And I've still got 3 months to go." I explained, rolling my eyes again. Hunter just laughed.

"That baby will be here before you know it." He said before turning to his wife. "When are the lifts supposed to be here?" He asked. Steph just shrugged.

"Dad's sorting it all out for once." She said simply before looking around for Vince who just walked in the reception and clapped his hands together. He was holding a clipboard.

"Attention everybody." He called, or should be we shouted. Everyone stopped their chatter and turned their attention to Vince. "Thank you, now the limos have arrived, and I apologise for the likeness to high school this is, but when I call your name go out and get into the limo nearest to the entrance. So here we go, John Cena and date, Randy Orton and date, Amy Dumas and Adam Copeland." Vince looked up from his list to make sure that the guys were making their way outside before he carried on. By the time he got to our names pretty much everyone else had been called and were on their way to the arena, including Beth, Jeff, Shannon and Shane. "Okay, Shawn, Rebecca, Hunter, Steph, Matt and Skylar." Vince called out and we all made out way out side and into the limo that was outside. I rolled my eyes at the limo and knew that it was going to be a struggle to get in and to make matters worse Shawn was letting me go in first. As I struggled to get into the limo gracefully Hunter spoke up.

"Come on Skylar, we're gunna miss the ceremony if you don't get your fat arse in the limo." He commented from behind me and when I was finally in I held up a middle finger salute to him.

"You try being pregnant." I said to him as he slid easily into the limo and sat beside me.

"That was almost as long as the time Shawn couldn't collapse your wheelchair." Hunter said with a wink. Shawn who had climbed in last kicked him from across the limo.

"You couldn't collapse it either." He said in his defence which, made everyone laugh. Once everyone was in and seated, the driver closed the door and we started making the short drive to the arena.

I'd always, even as a kid, found the Hall of Fame ceremony mind numbingly boring, and tonight's was no difference. We were seated third row back and I sat in between Shawn and Matt. Matt wasn't too happy about being separated from Jeff but when Vince tossed the coin on which family we should sit with, Shawn obviously won. During what would be an ad break when this was broadcasted, I let out a yawn. Matt laughed and Shawn and Hunter just rolled their eyes, they'd taken me to enough Hall of Fame ceremonies to know that I was not a fan. In no way was I purposely disrespectful because in all honesty, I loved every single person that they inducted but it just went on forever and it was always so boring. Matt leant into me and kissed my temple.

"Bored are we?" He asked with a smirk. I nodded and yawned again.

"I also need to pee, excuse me." I said with an innocent smile in Shawn's direction. He rolled his eyes at me then smiled as I squeezed past Matt and hurried to the toilets.

I pushed the door open and was followed in by Amy. She smiled at me and let me go into the toilet first.

"How're you doing?" She asked through the door as I peed. Many people would think this was weird but for girls, talking whilst peeing was almost second nature.

"I'm doing okay I guess, getting fed up of being pregnant already." I said with a laugh as I went out to wash my hands. Amy laughed slightly.

"How far gone are you?" She asked before going into the toilet herself.

"Only 6 months." I replied as I washed my hands. I heard Amy gasp in the toilet.

"Really? Don't take this the wrong way but you look huge." She said joining me at the sink. I laughed and shook my head.

"You're not the first person to say that tonight, and I know, it's kinda annoying." I said, rolling my eyes. Amy laughed and we left the bathroom and made our way back to our seats. Before Amy left to find Adam she turned to me and smiled.

"You look stunning by the way." She complimented me with a friendly smiled. I smiled back and nodded.

"Thank you, you look amazing too." I said with a smile. Amy nodded and we bade our goodbyes and went back to our seats. Matt still wasn't completely fine with Amy, but I no longer had any problem with her and we'd often talk when the guys weren't around.

"Everything okay?" Matt asked as I settled down into my seat. I had to shift around to find a position that was comfortable in the uncomfortable arena seats. I smiled at Matt.

"All is good." I said as the lights dimmed and the show started up again.

After the ceremony, the superstars of WWE gathered backstage to let the general public and the fans out of the arena and without us getting mugged for autographs etc. However, me being me, slipped out a side door and greeted some fans outside before making my excuses to leave. The real reason I left is because I needed to pee but I wasn't going to tell them that. Once back inside I bumped into Punk.

"Sneaking out to see fans were we?" He asked me with an eyebrow raised. I held my hands up in surrender.

"Me? Disobeying orders? Never." I said with a laugh as I kinda rushed away into the bathroom before peeing myself. I was washing my hands when I felt a strange sensation in my stomach and then felt a sharp kick in my kidneys. I looked down grinning at my stomach when Rebecca came in.

"Are you okay Sky?" She asked looking worried. I grinned at her.

"I just felt the baby kick." I said in a high pitched and excited tone. "For the first time." I was grinning. I had felt the baby move before then, but not a kick. I hugged Rebecca in excitement then left the rest room to go and find Matt.

I found him talking with Jeff and Shannon when I hurried over.

"Are you okay?" He asked. It seemed that all people did today was ask me if I was okay. I nodded my head eagerly, still with a grin plastered on my face.

"The baby kicked." I said. Matt's face burst into a smile and he wrapped his arms around me planting kisses on my forehead, cheeks, then mouth before pulling away, still with one arm over my shoulder. Without realising, I rested a hand on my bump, still smiling over the kick.

"Now the excitement is over, are we going to the after party?" Jeff asked his arm draped around Beth who looked just as bored as I felt. Matt looked down at me in question and I nodded.

"Why not?" I said with a shrug and together we made our way over to one of the limos and piled in and drove the short way back to the hotel where Ric Flair had hired out the function room for the after party. Usually, at a Ric Flair party, I would take advantage of the free booze and get smashed but tonight, wasn't the case seeing as I wasn't allowed to drink because of the baby. Tonight, I saw with Phil and watched everyone else get smashed.

"So how do you like being sober?" Phil asked. I looked at him with my eyebrow raised and then turned my attention back to Jeff and Matt who were pretty much the only ones on the dance floor and making fools of themselves.

"You know, it's alright actually. You were right, drunk people are entertaining." I admitted to Phil who laughed. We soon stopped laughing when a rather drunk Matt started to approach us. "That is until they come near you." I said. Phil choked on his pepsi with laughter.

"I feel sorry for you, you're going home with that guy." He said with a roll of his eyes. I had to laugh at Matt as he staggered over. He plonked himself down in the chair next to me and grabbed my hand.

"Skylar Rose, I love you." He slurred. I tapped his nose and laughed as he went cross eyed for a few seconds. Phil leant over to me.

"That is my cue to leave." He whispered with a wink, picked his glass up and walked away.

"Skylar Rose?" Matt asked or rather slurred.

"Yes Matthew?" I replied, making a mental note to remind him about his drunkenness tomorrow morning.

"I love you." Matt slurred again his head tilting forward. I straightened his head up and made him look at me.

"I love you too, and I would kiss you but you stink of alcohol." I said wrinkling my nose at him. Matt laughed and leant back against the chair, I did the same and started scanning the room again. I knew Matt was going to need to go back to the hotel soon before he passed out where he sat, so I was scouting out Shawn to say goodbye.

"We should get married." Matt suggested after a few moments silence. I let go of his hand and turned to him with my eyebrow raised.

"What?" I was kinda shocked about this sudden outburst but not surprised. He sat forward and took my hand in his again.

"I'm being serious. We should marry each other." Matt said, he seemed to be sobering up fast at the talk of marriage. I was still shocked and shook my head.

"Are you seriously asking me to marry you?" I asked, rolling my eyes at him. Matt nodded which, caused him to lose his balance and nearly fall of his chair.

"I guess I am." He said, shrugging and looking at his feet. I smiled at him. He was such a goofball, and even worse when he was drunk.

"How about you ask me when your sober?" I suggested. Matt laughed to himself then looked at me again.

"I was planning to ask you sober, and then I drank too much and now I've fucked it." He said, looking sad and down at his feet. I took his face in my hands and made him look at me.

"Matthew Moore Hardy, for the moment I will say this, yes I will marry you but you can ask me properly when you're sober." I spoke slowly so his drunk mind could process what I was saying and tried not to laugh as his face lit up. He leant in for a kiss but I put my finger on his lips and pushed him back.

"You stink of alcohol so no way." I said with a laugh as Matt hit himself in the head. I took his hand in mine and gave it a squeeze.

"I love you." He said with a smile.

"I love you too." I replied kissing his forehead. "Let me go say bye to Shawn and then we'll go back to the hotel before you pass out right where you are." I explained to him. He nodded slowly and closed his eyes. I kissed his cheek and made my way over to Shawn's table.

"You alright little one?" Shawn asked, I hadn't noticed it but he must've been watching the conversation between me and Matt. I smiled and nodded.

"Can we go for a quick walk before I take Matt back to the hotel?" I asked. Shawn jumped up and laced his arm through mine, leading me out of the function room and down the corridor.

"So What's up chuck?" He asked with a goofy grin. I laughed slightly and turned to him.

"Matt asked me to marry him." I blurted the words out so fast it took Shawn a little while to understand what I said to him. When he's finally worked it out he smiled.

"And what did you say?" He asked as we made our way outside. He shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders as we found a bench outside the hotel and sat down.

"At first I was like are you being serious, as he's pretty drunk, and then he said he was being serious and repeated the question, so I asked him to re-ask me when he was sober and he started getting upset so I said yes, but on the condition that he asked me properly when he was sober." I explained the story of how Matt had proposed and by the end Shawn was grinning. He took my hands in his and gave them a squeeze.

"My little on is getting married." He said, or should I say squeaked. I laughed at him.

"I guess I am." I shrugged. Everything was happening so fast, having a baby, getting married, I was convinced that if we were in a room, it would be spinning. Shawn and I sat for a little while, watching the night life for a while before getting back up and going inside, I was starting to feel insanely tired by now and I knew that if he wasn't already, Matt would be on the verge of passing out. I gave Shawn one last hug before returning to Matt. He looked up at me with a goofy grin and together, we made our way upstairs to our hotel room. I slipped out of my dress and into bed next to Matt who put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. He's brushed his teeth so now his breath didn't stink of alcohol.

"Matt?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah?" He turned to look at me, I could tell he was going to fall asleep any minute.

"I love you." I whispered and placed a quick kiss on his lips before snuggling up to him.

"I love you too." He whispered back, and within minutes we were both asleep.

**A/N 2: Okay, so I'm sorry if this chapter got a little boring. It's taken me like 5 evenings to write because I keep getting distracted… oops. **

**Extreme Rules tonight… eeek excited :D **

**Review please? **

**Love to you all!**

**Oh and I didn't proof read the second half of this chapter so sorry if there's any stupid mistakes :P **


	23. Chapter 23

**Matt: **

I awoke the morning after the Hall of Fame ceremony with a thumping headache. I rolled onto my side with my eyes still shut and reached out looking for Skylar Rose but found she was already up and out of bed. Groaning slightly, I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Daylight crept in through the cheap curtains and made my head pound even more. I looked over at the time, mid-day. Not too bad, still in time to kick this hangover in the head before Wrestlemania. I swung my legs from the bed and noticed the bathroom door shut. Skylar Rose must be inside. I walked over to the door and raised my hand to knock when I heard her on the phone.

"I don't know Arianna, he was pretty drunk." I heard her say, she was on the phone to her sister. I closed my eyes and bowed my head as the memory of my drunken proposal snuck back into my mind.

"Yes, I want to marry him but does a drunken proposal really mean anything?" Skylar Rose argued with her sister. I shook my head and walked away from the door. Running a hand through my hair I decided that I needed to redeem myself. I walked over to the hotel phone and ordered room service before dressing in a black button down shirt and dark jeans. I made the bed and took some pain killers to cure my pounding head before picking up my key card and going across the hall to Jeff's room.

I pounded on the door and guessed that Jeff was still asleep. After five minutes of my hammering on the door he reluctantly opened in.

"What?" He demanded, giving me a death glare. I pushed in past him then turned back to face him.

"I need the ring." I said. Jeff grinned then nodded and went over to his suitcase. He dug into an inside pocket and pulled out a small, velvet covered box. He handed it to me and I slid it into my pocket.

"Cheers bro." I said, clapping him on the shoulder before leaving the room. I wasn't going to give him the chance to start asking questions.

I let myself back into the room I was sharing with Skylar Rose and found she was still in the bathroom. I listened for a moment and concluded that she was off the phone. I walked over to the door and lightly knocked. She opened the door and smiled.

"Morning piss head." She said with a smirk. I pulled her into my arms.

"Morning to you too." I said, kissing the top of her head then softly on the lips. "I've ordered room service, it should be here soon." I said in a soft voice. After my drunken mistake last night, I was going to propose properly and over Skylar Rose's favourite breakfast. She smiled up at me and kissed me passionately on the lips. I lead her to the bed and sat her down just as a knock came at the door. I went over and accepted our breakfast and took it back over to the bed and set it out in the middle of Skylar Rose and I. Her face lit up when she saw that I had ordered her favourite, pancakes drizzled in caramel sauce. She leant over the food and kissed me.

"Thank you." She whispered before tucking in. When we had finished I moved the plates off the bed and pulled her into my arms. We cuddled together on the bed for a few moments before I pulled away. She started to protest but I placed a finger on her lips. I pulled the small box from my pocket.

"Skylar Rose Hickenbottom, you are the love of my life and the mother of my child. And I know I fucked this up yesterday night but this is me trying to redeem myself." I was starting to ramble now, so I opened the box to reveal an engagement ring, it was my mother's and when she had passed she'd left it in her will to me for when I found the one. Skylar Rose clapped a hand over her mouth and looked like she was about to cry. "Skylar Rose, would you do the honour of becoming my wife?"

**A/N: dun dun dunnnn. Sorry about the shortness just thought this was a good place to stop. Review?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Skylar: **

I looked at the ring in Matt's hands, his question rattling around in my brain. I nodded slightly and a grin spread across my face.

"Of course I will." I said, the grin never leaving my face. Matt took my left hand in his and placed the ring on my wedding finger before pulling me into an embrace. He kissed my lips passionately and we tumbled against the pillows together, the kiss deepening with passion. Matt hands started to wonder over my body and soon my T-shirt was off my body and onto the floor, the rest of mine and Matt's clothes followed suit. He placed kisses tenderly over my body before flipping us over so now I was looming over the top of him. I showered his abs with kisses and then without warning crashed my hips onto him. He groaned in pleasure as I moved my hips slowly up and down on top of him and without warning he flipped me back over so now he was on top. We both moaned in unison as we climaxed together. Matt collapsed on the bed next to me and pulled me into his arms, his hands finally laying to rest on my bump.

"I love you Skylar Rose." He whispered into my ear. I grinned to myself and placed my hands over his.

"I love you too Matthew Moore." I whispered back. I closed my eyes, just enjoying the moment until a banging at the door brought us both out of our daze. I shot Matt a panicked look before rolling off the bed and picking up my clothes before going into the bathroom.

I turned the shower on, I was going to just jump in but decided that I would take my engagement ring off first. I didn't want to risk it slipping off and going down the drain. I placed it on the side next to the sink and got into the shower. I let the warm water rush over me as I got my head around this morning. I was going to become Mrs Skylar Rose Hardy and I couldn't be any happier. I was soaping down my body when I felt a sharp kick. I looked down at my bump and smiled. I put my hands on the bump where the first kick was and felt another.

"Hey baby girl, someone's pretty active this morning." I said to my bump before washing myself off and getting out the shower. I looked at the pile of clothes on the floor and decided that I would just put them back on. I then went to the mirror to address my hair. I quickly towel dried it, sorted out my parting and left it to dry naturally. Finally happy with how I looked, I slid my new engagement ring onto my finger and went out the bathroom to see Beth sitting on my bed with her arms folded over her chest, Matt was no where to be seen.

"Got something to tell me?" Beth said with an eyebrow raised. I grinned at and walked over to her holding out my left hand for her to see my ring. She jumped up and hugged me with a squeal.

"Ohmygod, I'm so happy for you." She squeaked. I pulled back and laughed.

"Thank you." I said, the smile still hadn't left my face. "I need to make some phone calls." I said picking up my phone from one of the bedside cabinets. Beth nodded.

"I'll be across the hall when you're done." She said with a smile that matched mine. I nodded and gave her another hug before she left. I turned to my phone and dialled my dad's number.

Dad: Hello Honey-Bee.

Me: I've got something really important to tell you.

Dad: Please tell me.

Me: I'm getting married.

Dad: Oh my! Skylar, that's amazing!

Me: I know, I don't think I've actually stopped smiling since he asked me.

Dad: That's good, don't rush to get married though honey-bee.

Me: I won't dad. Is Arianna there?

Dad: She is indeed, I'll pass the phone over. I love you.

Me: I love you too Daddy.

As dad handed the phone to Arianna I went and sat down on the bed.

Arianna: I hear you've got some news to tell me.

Me: Well, you know I told you about last night?

Arianna: Yeah?

Me: He asked me properly this morning.

Arianna: You're joking?

Me: Nope, I'm getting married.

Arianna: Ohmygod. Sky! That's amazing. Oh my, I'm so happy for you!

Me: Thank you Arianna. Like I said to dad, I don't think I've stopped smiling.

Arianna: N'aw bless you, all grown up. Don't forget about your dear old sister whilst you're off having a family and getting married.

Me: I could never forget you, even if I tried.

Arianna: Good. I love you.

Me: I love you too, anyway I better go because if dad tells Shawn before I do. Shawn's gunna kill me.

Arianna: Go find him and tell him now then! See you soon.

Me: See you soon. I miss you.

Arianna: I miss you too girl, bye.

Me: Bye.

The line went dead, I opened my messages and tapped one out to Shawn.

_Are you at the hotel still? _

I only had to wait 5 seconds for a reply, I chuckled, when he wanted to be he was really good at answering his phone and at other times, he was useless. I read his reply and tapped my reply back.

_Meet me in the restaurant like NOW got something important to tell you. _

I sent the message, slid my phone into my pocket, picked up my key card and went out of the room. I stood outside Jeff's door where I knew Matt was and debated about knocking. In the end I decided I would just to let him know where I was going. I tapped lightly on the door and Jeff came to the door with a grin on his face.

"Matt told me. I'm your best man. It's going to be awesome. We're gunna be brother and sister." He said in short snappy words. The grin never leaving his face. I laughed at him and ruffled his hair. Sometimes, he was like a cute puppy that you'd just taught a trick to.

"That's good Jeff. Is Matt there?" I asked. Jeff nodded quickly and disappeared from the doorway. A few minutes later Matt emerged, he smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Changed your mind already?" He asked with a smirk. I shook my head.

"Never changing my mind." I said before kissing his lips softly. "Just wanted to let you know that I'm going to meet Shawn for a little bit." I said smiling up at him. He smiled and kissed me again.

"I guess I can let you go do that." He said with a smirk. I playfully hit his chest.

"Hell no, don't start being a jerk now we're getting married." I said, kissing him again.

"Can you say that again?" He asked, his face turning serious for a moment.

"What? Don't start being a jerk now?" I asked, frowning for a second. Matt laughed and shook his head.

"No the latter part of the conversation." I made an O shape with my mouth.

"We're getting married." I said softly. Matt smiled and kissed my lips softly again before stepping away.

"I like that sentence, has a certain ring to it." He said with a grin before kissing my forehead. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I replied, kissing him once more and walking off towards the elevators to go meet Shawn.

I walked into the restaurant and spotted Shawn straight away he was sitting at a table towards the back with a plate of cookies in front of him. I walked over to him.

"Hey little one." He said before taking a bite of his cookie. I sat down next to him and used my left hand to sneak a cookie. Shawn went to slap my hand away before noticing my ring.

"Is that.." He asked, not managing to finish his sentence. I nodded and Shawn practically jumped on me.

"This is amazing!" He said with a high pitched tone. I laughed and nodded my head. "When did he re-ask you?" Shawn asked after he'd finished squeezing me to death.

"He re-asked me this morning. He ordered us breakfast then afterwards pulled out the ring, apologised for last night and asked me again." I said barely being able to contain my joy. Shawn hugged me again.

"I'm so happy for you little one." He said into my ear. I smiled.

"Thank you." We stayed hugging for a few moments before Hunter came to interrupt.

"Sorry to interrupt this loving family moment here." He said with a smirk as he took the empty seat next to Shawn. "But there's a rumour going around and I wanted to see if it's correct." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"No I'm not sleeping with Shawn, that's incest and totally wrong." I said with a smirk. Hunter laughed but Shawn looked shocked. I laughed again. "Enlighten me oh mighty one, what is this rumour you're trying to confirm?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. He smiled at me and relaxed against the back of his seat.

"Well I heard a certain young Hardy boasting about being a best man. I also heard a few young Diva's talking about a wedding between a popular Diva and her boyfriend." Hunter started to say. I shrugged as Shawn leant over to me.

"Just tell him." He whispered into my ear. I chuckled slightly and shook my head. I wasn't telling him yet I was having too much fun.

"Oh really? I wonder who that could be." I said, running my left hand through my hair. Hunter watched my hand then grinned. He stood up and pointed at my hand.

"It is you!" He shouted. I erupted into laughter at his excitement.

"It is me." I confirmed once I'd controlled my laughter. Hunter came around the table and gave me a huge bear hug.

"You're growing up." He said, he looked like he was gunna cry. I just laughed at him and patted him on the head.

"I am indeed Hunter. Just like you, apart from you're growing old." I said with a smirk. Hunter faked an offended look and went and sat back down helping himself to one of Shawn's cookies which, earned him a death stare from my uncle. I laughed at the pair. They were such children at times. Whilst they were arguing over cookies, I took my chance and stole another one. Being that they were too busy to notice I snuck 2. Hey, I was eating for two people. After watching Hunter and Shawn bicker like a married couple for a while, I decided to go for a walk. I stood up.

"Well I'm off." I said. The two men stopped bickering for a second but as soon as Shawn hugged me, they started again.

"I wanted the first hug. You always hug her first." Hunter whined. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Children. I thought to myself.

"Yeah well I'm her uncle, I get first hugs." Shawn said folding his arms across his chest and pouting.

"I'm her uncle in all intents and purposes." Hunter argued. He stood up and gave me a long hug before sitting back down, folding his arms across his chest and pouting too. I shook my head and laughed at the pair.

"See you later guys." I said before walking away.

I walked towards the elevator and saw Amy waiting to go up.

"Hey." She said with a warm smile.

"Hey." I replied with a nod.

"How are things?" She asked. She was a total bitch when I first met her, and I guess I hated her for hurting Matt but actually, now we were talking more, she was actually a really nice girl.

"Yeah, everything's going really well." I put the emphasis on the word really and she laughed slightly. As the elevator doors open we both stepped inside.

"Floor?" she asked. I held up 4 fingers and she laughed and pressed 3 then 4. As the elevator went up we made small talk and as the doors opened at floor 3.

"How about coffee tomorrow before Raw?" I suggested. Amy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I'd like that." She admitted before walking away. As the doors closed again I smiled to myself. I was a little nervous about the coffee date, but I was more excited to get to know her. I just wanted to make sure Matt was okay with it.

I walked into our room to see Matt sprawled out on the bed. I went and sat next to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips to wake him up.

"Are you an angel?" He asked with a smile. I nodded.

"Indeed I am." I said, kissing his lips softly again before turning serious. "Can I talk to you?" I asked, resting my hands on my bump. Matt sat up and frowned.

"Of course you can." He said quietly. I smiled and nodded.

"Well, tomorrow before Raw I'm going to meet someone for coffee. But I wanted to make sure you're okay with it." I confessed, not daring to make eye contact with Matt. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple.

"Who?" He asked. I looked away from him and spoke quietly.

"Amy." I waited for Matt to explode and was pleasantly surprised when he chuckled instead.

"Look at me." He said softly, reluctantly I turned to face him. He put his hands either side of my face. "I don't know what you thought I would say, or do. But I'm actually thankful of Amy. Because if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have admitted the love we share and we wouldn't be here now, about to have our first child with marriage on the horizon." Matt kissed my forehead and pulled me towards him. "I love you Skylar Rose." He whispered into my hair. I smiled and looked up at him.

"I love you too Matthew Moore." I whispered back before kissing him softly. I was so glad that he didn't mind about me meeting with Amy. We both laid back against the pillows in each others arms. Matt rested one hand on my shoulder and the other on my bump. We were a family already, and the baby wasn't even here yet. I smiled to myself as Matt kissed my forehead.

"You and me against the world Skylar Rose." He said softly. I smiled and nodded.

"You and me against the universe." I replied before kissing him softly.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: New POV… dun dun dunnnn. **

**Amy: **

I was nervous about meeting with Skylar. I didn't really know why, she seemed to be fine with me now. I guess, deep down I knew there was a time where she hated me and I was scared that she still did. I shook my head. I was worrying over nothing and I knew that, but it still didn't stop me. I paced around the hotel room going over things I was going to say. I wasn't going to justify what I did, there was no way I ever could. I was going to explain why I was so hateful to her though, she deserved to know. I shook my head again.

"Babe, you're worrying about nothing." Adam said as he came out the bathroom. He walked towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled at him.

"I know, I can't help it." I said with a shrug. He leant down and kissed my lips quickly.

"Amy, you worry far too much." He said with a chuckle. I smiled at him and nodded before checking the time. I kissed him quickly.

"Time to go." I said with a smile. He kissed me again before letting me go.

"Amy?" He called as I left the room. I stood in the door way and turned to him.

"Adam?" I replied. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I love you." He said, blowing me a kiss. I smiled.

"I love you too." Returning the kiss before stepping out the room and making my way down to the hotel restaurant to meet Skylar.

When I walked in I spotted her straight away, she was sitting at a table in the far corner. She was speaking to Randy and laughing and I had to admit, she looked amazing. I hung back until Randy went away and then walked over. She looked up from her phone and smiled.

"Hey Amy, did you wanna go somewhere else? I've already been interrupted by 3 people this morning, and I've only been sitting here for 5 minutes." She said with a bored tone and a rolling of her eyes. I chuckled and nodded. She clapped her hands together and stood up. She waved a simple goodbye to Randy before leading us out of the hotel. We stood outside and she looked up and down the road with a thoughtful expression on her face. I'd heard she was impulsive but now she was showing it.

"Hmm, Shawn recommended a coffee shop just round the corner, shall we go there?" She asked with a smile.

"Sure." I said with a shrug. Skylar grinned and started to lead the way. People who didn't know her would probably think she was a teen mom, she looked so young and free. We walked the short way to the coffee house and settled down towards the back and ordered out drinks.

"Do you know what I miss?" Skylar asked with a thoughtful expression on her face. I shook my head. I still felt awkward even though Skylar clearly didn't.

"Beer. A nice ice cold beer." She said, then laughed. I had to admit, she had a good sense of humour. She smiled at me. "You want to know something else?" She asked. I nodded, I was unsure what to say around her, so I decided not to say much. "Do you love him?" She asked, leaning back in her seat and rubbing her hand over her baby bump in small circular motions. I smiled. That usually happened when I think about Adam.

"Yes." I said simply and watched as slowly a grin spread across Skylar's face.

"Well then all is well and we can move on from that time in our lives, it's over, done, poof, behind us." Skylar said with a smile, it was clear that she wasn't one to hold grudges. "If I'm talking too much, please don't hesitate to shut me up, Hunter's always said that I speak way too much." She said with a laugh. I shook my head.

"You know Hunter pretty well I take it?" I asked, I'd always been curious with her family. It was well known that she was Shawn's niece, and at first everyone thought that it was him that had got her the contract with the WWE but after her first few matches it was clear that she had rode the same train as the rest of us.

"In all intents and purposes, he's my uncle too." She said with a smile.

"Does that mean you're close with Vince?" I asked. Skylar shook her head.

"Not really, I've known him for a long time, or rather he's known me for a long time but that's about as far as it goes. Vince is strange, he doesn't really have friends." She said with a smile taking another sip of her coffee. We made small talk between the two of us. Skylar told me some stories of Hunter and Shawn which had us both in fits of laughter.

"It was hilarious honestly, Shawn and Hunter totally freaked out and screamed like two little girls." She finished telling her stories and smiled at me before checking her phone and looking back at me. "I'm sorry, I've been talking a lot again, like I said earlier just shut me up if you want to speak." She said with a slight laugh. I smiled and nodded, I didn't want to shut her up, I liked listening to her speak about some of the stories about Hunter and Shawn. But there was something I wanted to ask.

"Actually, I wanted to know if the rumour that's going around is true." I said quietly unsure what Skylar would make of me bringing this up. Skylar smirked and nodded.

"And what is this rumour that everyone seems to be approaching me about this morning." She said in a sly tone, a tone that confirmed what I was about to ask was true.

"I heard that you and Matt are engaged." I said. Skylar grinned and nodded before showing me her ring. I grinned at her. "Wow, that's a stunning ring." I commented. Skylar nodded.

"It was his mother's." She explained, the grin never leaving her face.

"So spill the beans, how did he ask you?" I said with a grin matching hers. In the ring, I was fierce and fought like the men but outside, I was a typical girl and loved things like this.

"Actually, he asked me at the Hall of Fame after party when he was shit faced." Skylar said with a laugh. "I told him that if he was serious, he would have to ask me when he was sober, so the next morning he bought breakfast for the two of us and asked me again." Skylar was beaming and she had her hand protectively on her bump. I smiled and nodded.

"Any plans?" I asked to which Skylar shrugged.

"We're not rushing into it, I think maybe we'll wait until the baby is walking so that she can be a bridesmaid or something like that." Skylar was still smiling as she spoke. She looked at her phone again and frowned. "I'm really sorry but time is against us and I have to go." She stood up and I did the same. I wasn't expecting what happened next: Skylar pulled me in for a tight hug. "This was really nice and I demand we do it again." She said as she pulled away. I nodded.

"Indeed we must." I agreed and watched as she walked out of the coffee shop. I sat back down and ordered another coffee. My meeting with Skylar had gone so well and now I felt confident that we could be friends. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to see if anyone had sent me any messages and found one from Adam.

_Hows it going? _

I smiled and tapped back a reply.

_It was really good, I'll be back soon. _

I only had to wait a few moments for his reply.

_Okay, love you. _

I smiled to myself as I tapped back a reply and put my phone back into my pocket. I was so worried about today and actually it turned out to be amazing. I finished the rest of my coffee, paid and left the café and headed back to the hotel, silently thanking Skylar for giving me the chance to prove that I'm not a bitch and giving us the chance to get over the past and possibly become friends.

**A/N 2: Sorry about the length of this one and the time it's taken me to update but here it is… :D Review please? **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: There's a lot of time jumping in this chapter but bear with it… Review? **

**Matt: **

The past nine months had flown by. Skylar Rose's bump grew more and more everyday and she looked about ready to burst. Jeff had this running joke that she'd get up one day and her stomach would just explode but whenever he brought it up Skylar Rose just slapped him and told him to shut up. I did have to admit that her moods were terrible now she was nearing the end of the pregnancy, all she did was bitch and moan. Not that I could complain, she was after all carrying my baby.

"Matt, I swear I'm gunna kill someone if this baby doesn't come out soon." Skylar Rose spat as she walked into the kitchen. I smiled and went over wrapping my arms around her, I kissed her forehead.

"Patience is a virtue." I said softly but she just raised her eyebrow at me and pulled away.

"I'm not a patient person Matt." She scowled as she grabbed herself a juice box from the refrigerator and went back into the lounge. I shook my head as she waddled away and continued to wash the dishes. I was starting to become a house wife, due to Skylar Rose being too tired to do anything. She'd moved in with me a few months ago. I offered to move in with her but she said that this place was bigger and that it was only a 2 hour flight to see her dad so it was fine. I finished up the dishes and went to join Skylar Rose in the lounge.

I frowned at her, she had her head leant back against the back of the couch, hands on her bump and her face in a grimace. I put my drink on the coffee table and gently sat down next to her.

"Baby, what's the matter?" I asked, slowly she opened her tear filled eyes and shook her head before closing her eyes again. I took one of her hands in mine and within seconds, she threw her head back and let out a cry of pain. I squeezed her hand as her eyes flew open and she shot me a panicked look.

"Fuck, Matt that feels like a contraction." she cried, leaning her head back against the couch. I brought my spare hand to her face and tucked her hair away from her face. I leant in and kissed her forehead. She smiled weakly. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards me, kind of hoping that she was wrong and it was just cramps. After a while, Skylar Rose looked up at me with tired eyes before sitting up.

"I'm really tired, I'm going to bed." She said with a smile. She hadn't had anymore pains since that first one so I had my fingers crossed that the baby would hold on at least until the morning. I leant forward and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'll be up in a minute, do you want me to bring up a drink with me for you?" I asked softly. Skylar Rose paused then shook her head.

"No I'm okay." She said quietly. I nodded and gave her another soft kiss on her lips before I watched her turn and waddle her way upstairs. Shaking my head, I got up and went into the kitchen to make myself a coffee, suddenly very nervous about becoming a dad. I shook the thoughts out of my head and finished making my coffee before turning everything off, locking the doors and making my way to join Skylar Rose upstairs. She was already asleep when I finally climbed into the bed next to her. I leant over and kissed her temple before settling down for myself and quite quickly falling asleep.

I was awoken by Skylar Rose shaking me awake. It was still dark outside so it was the early hours of the morning. I sat up instantly.

"What's the matter?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Skylar Rose just looked at me.

"Either I pissed myself of my water's broke." She said and all of a sudden threw herself back onto the bed and let out another scream. I couldn't do anything but stare at her. This couldn't be happening we still had a week until the baby was due. I shook my head and leant over for the phone and dialled Jeff's number.

Jeff: This better be important because it's half past 4 in the fucking morning.

Me: Skylar Rose is in labour.

Jeff: Haha, you're funny.

Me: I wish I was Jeff so get your arse over here you need to drive us to the hospital.

Jeff: Shit, well I'll be over in five.

I hung up from Jeff and went over to Skylar Rose, I helped her out of bed and into some dry clothes before sitting her at the dressing table. I quickly changed the bed sheets and put the wet ones in the bath, I can deal with them later. I grabbed Skylar Rose's bag that she'd prepared for this day, or as it happens this early morning, and we made our way downstairs to wait for Jeff.

**10 hours later: **

Skylar Rose paced around the hospital room as her contractions were hitting thick and fast.

"Ow, fuck me ow." She cursed as she bent over clutching either side of her stomach. I ran over to her and helped her top the bed so she could lie back down when she grabbed my hair and pulled my face to hers.

"If you ever get me pregnant again, I will kill you!" She spat into my face before throwing her head back and screaming as another contraction hit. A midwife walked in with an extra fake smile.

"How are we doing in here?" She asked with a chipper tone to her voice. Skylar Rose looked up and shot the woman daggers with her eyes. I squeezed her hand and smiled at her but only received the same evil look as the midwife who had chosen to ignore Skylar Rose's glares, after all, she's probably used to pissed off women in labour. "Let's see how dilated you are honey." The midwife said in a chipper tone. Skylar Rose just rolled her eyes. The midwife did the checks and smiled at Skylar Rose. "I believe it's time you can start pushing." She said barely being able to be heard through Skylar Rose's screams of pain. I stood up and took her hand in mine and stroked sweaty hair from her face.

"You can do it baby." I said to her. She shook her head.

"No, Matt. I can't it hurts." She said just before another contraction hit and she screamed again. The midwife was instructing her to push when the next contraction came along and through her tears Skylar Rose nodded. My heart was beating 100 beats per second and I pushed the panicked thoughts of being a father out of my head as Skylar Rose started to push.

"You can do it, Just one more for me Skylar." The midwife said. Skylar shook her head but when the next contraction came she squeezed my hand and pushed, within seconds a cry flooded the room. My baby girl was born.

"Matt would you like to cut the cord?" The midwife asked. I grinned and nodded, letting go of Skylar Rose's hand to join the midwife who held a very small mini-human in her arms. She showed me how to cut the cord and I did so. I looked up and Skylar Rose who had leant back against the pillows.

"She's so beautiful." I whispered before joining her to kiss her forehead. Minutes later a small bundle of pink blankets was placed on Skylar Rose's chest. Skylar Rose had tears in her eyes as we both looked down at the baby in her arms.

"Our daughter." She said after a while, her voice barely above a whisper. I smiled. Skylar Rose yawned and nodded, never once taking her eyes off our daughter. By now, the doctors had checked everything to make sure both Skylar Rose and the baby were doing okay and had left leaving just Skylar Rose, myself and our little bundle of pink blankets.

"She's perfect." I said softly, kissing the top of Skylar Rose's head. She nodded and smiled.

"She needs a name." She said. I nodded in agreement and racked my brain for a name that would suit her before noticing the song on the radio.

"Lola." I said out loud before walking over to the radio and turning it up slightly. Skylar Rose looked from the radio, to me and back to the baby before smiling.

"Lola." She said softly. "Lola Ruby Hardy."

I beamed at the two most important girls in my life and felt tears start to form in my eyes. I turned the radio back down and took a seat next to Skylar Rose.

"Lola Ruby Hardy, the perfect name for a perfect little girl." I said with a grin. Skylar Rose nodded and yawned. I took Lola from her arms and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep. Both Lola and I will be here when you wake." I promised as I leant back in the chair with my daughter in my arms. Skylar Rose quickly fell asleep and I sat for a moment just watching my girls sleeping in unison before deciding it was time for Lola to meet some more family members. I stood up and made my way out into the waiting room where Arianna, Scott and Jeff were waiting.

"Hey guys." I said as I entered the waiting room, which was now filled with not only Arianna, Scott and Jeff but Beth, Shannon and Shane too. They all jumped up when they saw me. "I'd like you all to meet, Lola Ruby Hardy." I said proudly. Scott approached me first with a look that couldn't be decribed in any other way but pride and love.

"May I hold her?" He asked. I nodded and smiled as I handed her over to her Grandpa. He smiled down at her.

"Hey there Little Lola, I'm your Grandpa." He cooed and I thought he was going to die of pride and love when she opened her eyes to look at him. Scott was bursting with pride as Arianna circled them, taking numerous photos. After a while, a sleeping Lola had been passed around everyone in the waiting room and over 100 photos must have been taken. I smiled as she was handed back to me. Jeff put his hand on my shoulder.

"Good work mate, she's a stunner." He said with a smile before pinching the camera off Arianna and taking a photo of me and my daughter. Me and my daughter, that was going to take some getting used to but as I stood surrounded by mine and Skylar Rose's family, I knew I was ready to become a father.

**The Next Day: **

Skylar Rose was up out of bed and dressed early the next morning, she was dying to get home as she had a dispassion for hospitals. Carefully, I lifted Lola out of the crib and placed her on the bed so Skylar Rose could get her dressed and ready to go home. I smiled down at them as Skylar Rose changed her diaper and put her in a clean onesie. Lola started to cry a little as Skylar Rose changed her but settled once she was clothed again. My little peanut obviously didn't like being exposed. Skylar Rose looked up at me and smiled, she then scooped Lola up and handed her to me.

"Hey peanut, are you ready to go home?" I asked her. Lola clenched her fists and relaxed them again, I smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." I said to her and looked up as Jeff appeared in the doorway holding a baby seat. He put the seat on the bed and then cooed in Lola's face. She lifted her hands up to touch his face and Jeff chuckled.

"I know, I know, I'm much better looking than Daddy." He said with a smirk. I playfully slapped him round the head and took Lola over to the baby seat and strapped her in before turning to Skylar Rose.

"Ready to go?" I asked. She looked around the room and finally her eyes fell on Lola and she nodded. I picked up the car seat that was surprisingly heavy considering the small load it was carrying. Skylar Rose signed her and Lola out and we bade goodbye to the midwives before going out to the parking lot and loading the baby in the back of Jeff's car. Skylar Rose rode in the back with Lola and I sat sot gun. It was only a half hour drive to mine and I was nervous but excited to be taking my daughter home for the first time.

I let Skylar Rose who was carrying Lola in her arms into the house and went to retrieve our bags and Lola's car seat from Jeff's car.

"I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" Jeff asked from the drivers seat. I was holding a family BBQ at mine to welcome home Lola tomorrow afternoon.

"Yeah, usual time." I confirmed and watched as Jeff drove off down the drive way. I turned and headed towards the house smiling to myself. I went in and put the car seat on the couch next to Skylar Rose who had put Lola into her bouncer and was flat out on the couch. I put her bag on the floor and went over to her.

"You okay baby?" I asked. Skylar Rose opened her eyes and nodded.

"Tired." She said simply before closing her eyes again. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Why don't you go for a lie down? Lola and I are alright down here." I said. Skylar Rose looked from me to Lola and back to me again before nodding. I held my hand out to her and she accepted my help. I glanced over at Lola who was asleep in her bouncer and then lead Skylar Rose upstairs. She quickly changed into something more comfortable and slid into bed. I sat down next to her and stroked some hair away from her face.

"Sleep. You deserve it." I said softly and kissed her forehead. She smiled at me before closing her eyes. I knew that she would be asleep within minutes.

"I love you Skylar Rose." I whispered. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment.

"I love you too Matthew Moore." She whispered back before closing her eyes and falling asleep straight away. I stayed for a few moments just watching her before leaving the room, closing the door behind me and quickly racing downstairs to check on Lola who when I got back into the lounge, was still asleep in the bouncer. I smiled in relief and collapsed on the couch. I would've turned the T.V on but instead I sat and watched Lola as her tiny chest rose and fell with every tiny breath she took. She was too perfect for words and she was mine. My little peanut. It was in that moment as I watched her sleep that I made a promise to myself, and to Lola, that nothing would ever hurt her and that no matter what happened in her life, I was always going to be there for her. I knelt in front of her bouncer as she slept and lightly kissed her forehead before speaking in a soft whisper "You are safe, you are blessed and you are loved."


	27. Chapter 27

**Skylar: **

The past few weeks had been hectic. Being a mom was so much harder than everyone made it out to be. There were times when I just wanted to lock myself in the bathroom with ear plugs in to drown out Lola's cries, but that was the bad side of being a mom. The good things totally out weigh the bad. Like waking up this morning to silence for the first time in 3 weeks. I opened my eyes and stretched out, it took me a few moments to realise that it was quiet. I sat up and looked around and noticed that both Matt and Lola were missing. Smiling to myself, I swung my legs off the bed and went into the bathroom.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, a full nights sleep really had done wonders to me. I shook my hair out and ran a brush through it before jumping into the shower. I let the warm water wash over me and sighed. I forgot how simply wonderful mornings like this were. Usually, since Lola was born, my mornings consisted of early rising, feeding, diaper changes, screaming, more feeding and then maybe some cuddles. Don't get me wrong, I love Lola with all my heart and will do everything I can to prevent her from harm but it does get tiring. After a while of just letting the water wash over me, I washed my hair and got out of the shower. I took my time getting dressed. I picked my outfit carefully as I knew WWE was in Raleigh today so Matt and I were going to take Lola down to meet everybody and most importantly her great Uncle Shawn who had been too busy to meet her in person yet. I smiled to myself as I brushed my hair and tied it up. I put a little make up on but not too much before going downstairs to hunt down my fiancé and daughter.

When I went into the lounge I smiled at what I saw. Matt was lying flat out on the couch with Lola on her chest and both of them were asleep. I went out into the kitchen to grab my camera before going back into the lounge and taking a photo. I put the camera down and went over to Matt. Leaning down in front of him I kissed his temple. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled at me.

"Good morning." He said with a smile and gently sat up trying not to wake Lola up. It failed however and she started to cry softly. Matt sighed and I signalled for him to pass her to me. I shifted her in my arms.

"Morning little one, did mean ol' daddy move and wake you up?" I cooed to her and swayed her from side to side. She quickly stopped crying and yawned again. She was a good baby really, she only cried when she needed feeding or changing or when someone wakes her up. Matt shifted his legs off the sofa and I sat down next to him. He hung his arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple.

"Did you enjoy your lay in?" He asked. I smiled at him and nodded.

"I did indeed thank you." I said turned slightly and kissing him quickly on the lips. I snuggled up under his arm and made sure that Lola was comfy in my lap and we watched some cheesy television for a while before Lola started stirring. I glanced over at the clock and noticed that it was already 1 in the afternoon. I reluctantly sat up straight and shifted Lola into my other arm.

"Lola needs feeding." I thought out loud. Matt nodded and got up.

"I'll make her a bottle." He said and headed out to the kitchen just as Lola woke up fully and realised she was hungry. She opened her eyes wide and let out an almighty scream which was followed by many more. For a baby that weighed 7lbs she had a set of lungs and could scream the house down. I tried gently rocking her but nothing worked as this was a hunger cry.

"Alright Peanut, I'm going as fast as I can." Matt called from the kitchen, I chuckled.

"Hear that? Daddy's going as fast as he can which, lets be honest isn't very fast." I said to her and she stopped crying for a millisecond before opening her mouth and screaming again. I held her to my chest and patted her back but no matter what I tried she still cried. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and willed for Matt to hurry up. I was so focused on trying to cease Lola's cries that I didn't notice Jeff walk in.

"That is a lot of noise for a tiny little human." Jeff said, clearly amazed at the volume of Lola's protests. I chuckled.

"She's hungry." I explained. Jeff nodded and sat down next to me as Matt came in with the bottle.

"No need to fear as daddy is here and he is armed with a bottle." He said dramatically as he handed me the bottle. I laid Lola down in my arms and offered her the bottle. She latched onto it and immediately started drinking and stopped crying.

"Horay!" Matt said with a grin. "The baby has been silenced." He slapped hands with Jeff and perched on the arm of the couch.

"Is she always that loud?" Jeff asked as he kept his gaze on Lola. I nodded.

"She is indeed, but it's only when she's hungry, needs changing, has wind or when someone wakes her up." I said with a slight smile. She was a good girl really, she could be worse. Jeff nodded and turned to Matt.

"You guys still coming to the arena?" He asked. Matt nodded.

"Sure thing, we can head down with you?" Matt suggested. I nodded and so did Jeff.

"Sure, but I'll be leaving soon." He said. I nodded.

"When Lola's finished her bottle, I'll change her then if Matt gets her bag ready, we can go with you." I said. Matt nodded and hopped off the arm of the couch to start getting a bag ready for Lola.

Half way through her bottle, I sat her up and burped her. I turned to Jeff with a smile.

"Do you wanna feed her the rest?" I asked and chuckled as his eyes lit up.

"Hell yeah, pass the little trouper here." He said stretching his arms out. I placed her in his arms and handed him the bottle. Jeff beamed as she started to drink her bottle.

"Check it out trouper, Uncle Jeff is feeding you." He said in a high pitched baby voice. I chuckled and stood up.

"Back in a sec." I said and went into the kitchen to get a drink. Matt was preparing a few bottles for us to take with us. He looked at me with a confused expression on his face. "Jeff's feeding Lola." I explained. Matt made an 'O' shape with his mouth and nodded. I sat down on one of the stools and watched as Matt expertly prepared the bottles and placed them in the changing bag. He turned and grinned at me looking proud of himself. I laughed and shook my head at him as I hopped off the stool and went towards him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the lips. It was a quick but passionate kiss before we broke apart. Mainly due to the fact we could hear the beginnings of another screaming fit.

I went into the lounge and laughed at Jeff who looked like he was about to panic. He looked at me.

"I didn't do anything I swear. She'd drunk it all." He said before looking down at Lola. "I haven't stole it, honestly you've drunk it all." He cooed to Lola but it didn't work she started crying anyway. I laughed and took her off Jeff sitting down next to him.

"She needs burping." I explained and showed Jeff how to burp her. He nodded and watched intently as after a few minutes Lola let out a loud burp. Jeff looked impressed.

"Wow Lola, that was impressive." He said with an amused tone to his voice. I looked at him with my eyebrow raised.

"Really Jeff?" I asked. He held his hands up in surrender.

"Just saying." He said as he jumped up and went into the kitchen to find Matt.

I lifted Lola from my lap and took her upstairs to change her. With her in one arm, I flicked through her closet looking for a cute outfit for today, after all, she was meeting some very important people this afternoon. I decided on a little white and pink dress. I picked the dress out and took Lola over to the changing table and carefully laid her down. I kissed her forehead before starting to get her changed.

"You're going to meet your Great Uncle Shawn today and I can promise you you're going to love him." I cooed to her as I got her dressed. Once she was Dressed I lifted her up and settled her in my right arm. I put away the dirty diaper with my free arm and went downstairs.

Jeff and Matt were waiting by the front door, I smiled at them as I went down the stairs.

"All set?" I asked. They both nodded and smiled.

"Baby seats in Jeff's car and I've got the changing bag so if you and peanut are ready, we're all ready." Matt said proudly. I nodded and handed Lola to Matt so he could put her in the car and I could put my shoes on. Once I was done, I locked up and joined the guys in the car. Matt was riding shot gun so I slid in the back next to Lola who was, as normal, sleeping. I smiled at her and we set of for Raleigh. If we were lucky, Lola would sleep the whole way there and be in a good mood for meeting everyone.

Jeff pulled up into the arena car park and like I'd hoped, Lola slept the whole way. I got out the car and circled around the back end to get to Lola's side. I bit my bottom lip as I carefully lifted her out. I knew that if I woke her up now she'd start crying and probably want some more food. Luckily, she was in a deep enough sleep to not wake up as I moved her from the car seat to her stroller. I turned and received a hi-5 from Matt.

"I was anticipating a screaming session." He admitted with a laugh. I chuckled and nodded.

"So was I in all honesty." I admitted, as Matt took over stroller duty and we made our way into the arena. Tonight was Matt's first night back since Lola was born so we headed straight for Stephanie's office. I knocked on the door three times and waited for her to reply.

"Come in." She called. I pushed the door open and walked in before holding it open so Matt could manoeuvre the stroller in. When Stephanie spotted the stroller she got up from her desk and walked over. She peeked inside before turning to Matt and I.

"She's a beauty." She said with a smile before returning to behind her desk. "Now Matt, you have a tag team match with Jeff against John and Randy." She said, and looked up.

"As for you Skylar, you have a free pass to go wherever you want to go and I have reserved a dressing room for the three of you just in case you need to take Lola somewhere to escape." She said with a warm smile. Matt accepted a script off her for his next few weeks story lines and left to warm up. He kissed me on the forehead.

"Come find me if you need me." He said. I smiled and nodded before turning back to Steph who was practically grinning, she indicated for me to sit down and I did so, pulling the stroller closer to me so I could keep an eye on Lola.

"How have you been?" Steph asked. I nodded.

"I've been alright thank you, it's been a little tough but we're managing." I said with a smile. Steph nodded.

"Does she sleep well?" Steph asked. I chuckled.

"During the day, yes. At night she stays awake a lot but she doesn't cry much, she's just genuinely awake and gurgling or laying in silence." I explained. My daughter was more nocturnal than her Uncle Jeff and that was saying something. Steph chuckled.

"That's lucky. Aurora was a nightmare right up until a year old. She never slept whether it was day or night." Steph smiled and we both looked up as Hunter walked in.

"A little bird told me that there was a baby in my wife's office that doesn't belong to me." Hunter said with a smile as I stood up and gave him a hug.

"You can have her if you want her." I joked. Hunter shook his head and walked over to the stroller where Lola was still happily sleeping.

"Oh Skylar, she's lovely." He said in a soft voice. If a stranger saw Hunter in the street he would never imagine him to be this soppy when it came to babies.

"She can be." I commented and noticed that Lola was starting to wake up. Hunter looked panicked for a moment. He looked at me.

"She's not gunna scream is she?" He asked. I laughed and shook my head.

"No, she might grumble a bit but no screaming just yet, that'll be when she's hungry in a few hours." I said with a smile. "Pick her up." I said nodding at the stroller. Hunter grinned and leaned into the stroller, carefully he lifted her out and cradled her in one arm.

"Hey there Lola. I'm your Uncle Hunter and I'm much cooler and more special than your Uncle Shawn." He said with a goofy grin. Lola had her eyes wide open and was focusing on his face. She outstretched an arm towards him and stroked his chin. Hunter chuckled. "That's a beard Lola, it's what real men have on their face." He said with another chuckle. Stephanie rolled his eyes at her husband and circled him.

"My turn." She declared and lifted Lola from his arms and into hers. "Hey Lola, I'm your Auntie Steph and I'm much cooler than both your Uncle Hunter and Uncle Shawn." She said with a chuckle. Lola wriggled around in Stephanie's arms and stretched out her legs. "oh wow, she's got really long legs." Steph commented. I nodded.

"Yeah apparently she gets that from me." I said proudly. Stephanie smiled and held Lola for a little longer before placing her back in the stroller. She turned to me and smiled.

"You're in dressing room 5 and Shawn is in catering." She said with a smile before returning to behind her desk. I nodded and started to push Lola out the door which Hunter was holding open.

"Thank you Steph." I said before leaving her office and making my way into the dressing room. I could see Lola was getting fed up of being in her stroller so when I got to the dressing room, I lifted her out, picked up her changing bag and left the stroller behind to go and find Shawn.


	28. Chapter 28

**Shawn: **

I was walking aimlessly around the corridors of the arena. My knee was giving me some grief so I was stretching it out. I was harmlessly minding my own business heading towards catering when someone whistled from behind me. I ignored them thinking it was one of the younger superstars taking the mick.

"Michael Shawn Hickenbottom." I turned on my heel to see who the culprit of addressing me by my full name was and was met with Sky walking towards me holding a bundle of blankets in her arm. As she got nearer I went onto my tip toes to peek into the blanket. Sky smiled and gave me a one armed hug.

"Hello stranger." I said with a grin.

"Hey hey." Sky replied as she pulled back and shifted the bundle of blankets in her arm. "There's someone I think you need to meet properly Shawn." She said and looked down at the baby in her arms and shifted her position again so that the baby was more upright. The baby stirred and opened her eyes wide. "Lola meet your Great Uncle Shawn." She said softly into the baby's ears before lifting her up and placing her into my arms. I looked into Lola's open eyes and my heart melted. She had Sky's eyes for sure. She also had Sky's mouth but her nose was Matt's.

"Hey littlest one." I said softly and looked back up to Sky. "She's beautiful." I admitted. Sky smiled and nodded.

"She sure is."

I looked back down at the tiny thing in my arms. She truly was a miracle. When Sky survived the second battle with cancer, she was told that there was a high chance that she would never have children yet here I was holding her daughter. I smiled at Sky and tried not to cry but it was no use, the tears started to fall. Sky laughed and patted me on the shoulder. I chuckled and looked back down at Lola. Who's eyes were wide and she was looking directly at me. I pulled a funny face at the infant and looked back to Sky.

"She seriously is so beautiful." I said softly. "Like her mother." I said. Sky smiled and hugged me again, making sure she didn't squash Lola. We stayed for a moment just both of us looking down at Lola who had closed her eyes and was starting to fall asleep but in true typical me style this perfect moment was ruined my the rumbling of my stomach. Sky laughed and patted me on the shoulder again.

"Did I interrupt your journey to food?" She asked, sticking her tongue out like she used to when she was being cheeky as a kid. I shook my head.

"Cuddles with Lola will always be better than food." I said as we started to walk towards catering.

As soon as we entered people swarmed in around us to get a glimpse of Lola.

"What's her name?" Eve asked as her and Kelly made silly faces in the baby's face.

"Lola." Sky replied. Her tone emotionless and a displeased look on her face. She just wanted people to leave us alone, which they did, after the novelty of having Lola here had worn off. We went and sat down at a table and I handed Lola back to Sky.

"I don't get it." Sky expressed as she got a bottle out of the changing back with one hand and laid Lola back to feed her.

"Don't get what?" I asked as I watched how naturally motherhood came to Sky.

"No one shows an interest in me until I have a baby." She said, re-arranging Lola's position so she could be fed easier. I smiled.

"That's how it goes I'm afraid." I said as I stood up and stretched. "I'm going to grab some food, do you want anything?" I asked. Sky nodded.

"You know what I like." She said and gave me one of her 'butter wouldn't melt' smiles. I chuckled and made my way over to the food table.

I bumped into Hunter who was grabbing some food.

"Isn't she a natural." He said, indicating over to Sky who was burping Lola in mid-feed. I smiled with pride.

"She is indeed, it's like she was born to be a mother. It nearly killed her when they told her she might not be able to have kids." I said, frowning slightly. I shook my head and the memory of that time out of my head.

"I remember, but she has Lola now." Hunter said as I helped myself to two plates of food: One for me and one for Sky.

"Yeah, anyway, I'll see ya later." I said as I walked back to the table and got there at the same time as Matt.

"Alright Matt?" I asked as I placed the two plates on the table and slid one over to Sky before sitting down.

"A little tired, but yeah I'm good thank you." He said with a smile. Sky scoffed.

"Tired? You sleep through Lola waking up you git." She said sticking her tongue out playfully. Matt shrugged and nicked a carrot from her plate earning himself one of Sky's death glares. It was nice to see that they were still solidly together. After all, having a baby is tough and some couples drift apart during the first month or so. I know that Rebecca and I did. We're happy again now, I'll let you know. She's the love of my life like Matt and Sky are to each other. Anyone that thought otherwise are stupid. I smiled at the happy couple as Lola finished her bottle and Sky passed her to matt so he could burp her whilst she ate.

The three of us sat and made light conversation for a while before being interrupted by Jeff.

"Hey guys." He said with a grin and went straight over to Lola. "Hey trooper." He cooed into her face. Lola looked directly at him with her eyes wide which Jeff took as an invitation to steal her from Matt's lap.

"I'm stealing the baby for a bit." He declared as he picked up her changing bag and walked off without giving Matt or Sky time to protest. Sky looked at Matt with his eyebrow raised.

"Did your brother really just steal our baby?" She asked with a smirk. Matt shrugged.

"I think he did." Matt said as he shook his head. Sky laughed and shrugged. She turned to me.

"What time does the show start?" She asked. I looked at my watch.

"8 so in just under half hour." I said with a smile. Sky nodded and stood up.

"I'll be back soon." she said with a smile. She placed a quick kiss on Matt's lips and gave me a quick hug before leaving catering. Matt and I turned to each other and gave questioning looks. Who knew what she was up to but if I knew Sky like I knew her, she was on her way into Steph's office and it's likely she would be making an appearance on the show tonight.

**A/N: Sorry about the length of this one, but I really wanted to include a cute Shawn/Sky/Lola moment :D Review? **


	29. Chapter 29

**Skylar: **

I walked towards Stephanie's office in a hurry. The idea struck me and now I couldn't let it go. I knocked on the door and entered without waiting for her response. She looked up at smiled.

"Skylar, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Can I go on commentary tonight?" I asked and threw her a puppy dog eyed look. Stephanie thought about it for a moment then nodded.

"I don't see why not I'll text Steve and ask him. But what about Lola?" She asked.

"Well you see Lola has been stolen by her Uncle Jeff and who knows when I shall receive her back seeing as Jeff is only recording a promo tonight." I said with a shrug. Stephanie nodded again.

"Okay, I'll call Jeff and see what his plans are with Lola, I'm sure Paul won't mind having her for a bit and I'd happily have her in here." She said with a grin. I nodded.

"So I can commentate, all night?" I asked the tone of excitement rising in my voice. Stephanie laughed and nodded and then sat up straight as if an idea had just come to her.

"How would you feel about coming back regularly to do commentary. I would be happy to have Lola. In fact, between Matt, Jeff, Paul, Shawn and I she'd be very well looked after." As Stephanie spoke the clogs started ticking. I knew Matt had been thinking of purchasing a tour bus for when I returned so we could have Lola travelling with us but we could buy it a little earlier. I sat down in the chair opposite Steph's desk and nodded.

"I'd love that." I said, grinning from ear to ear. I couldn't wait to tell Matt. Steph called Steve and asked him to come in and we were joined a few moments later by not only him but also Jeff, Hunter and somehow my daughter who had gone from being stolen by Jeff to being stolen by Hunter.

"Hey, when did you have a baby?" I asked him with a smirk. Hunter fake laughed and pulled a straight face.

"Surely you recognise this baby to be yours." He said sarcastically. I face palmed.

"I knew I recognised her from somewhere so come on then hand her over." I said stretching out my arms for Hunter to hand her to me. I may be acting like I was okay with people taking her but actually it panicked me to be away from her for too long. After a few moments of Steve cooing over Lola, we got to business.

"So you want to join the commentary team for a while?" Steve asked. I nodded.

"I would love to, I know it means having Lola on the road to us but she's still young so she'd adapt well and also everyone I trust with her are backstage throughout the show so I know she'll be looked after well." I explained. Steve nodded and thought for a moment.

"I don't see that it would be a problem then." He said with a grin. I was so happy I could've hugged him but I knew that wasn't Steve's thing. Instead I shook his hand with the arm that Lola wasn't in. He smiled and held his arms out.

"Come on the lemme have a cuddle." He said. I nodded and handed Lola over to him. He smiled down at her and showed a soft side that only people backstage saw. He looked back to me. "Oh and would you be ready to return for the Royal Rumble?" He asked. I thought about it for the moment and couldn't see why not.

"Sure. Why? What are you planning?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Dunno quite yet, but it will be awesome." He said with a grin and handed Lola back to me. She didn't stay with me for very long because Jeff, who had just been lingering in the corner, approached me and stole her back.

"Mine." He said with a smirk before leaving the office. I turned to Hunter and Stephanie.

"See?" I said with a laugh before leaving their office.

I was circling the corridors on a search for a certain superstar, Phil, when I found him I ran up to him and hugged him. He looked startled for a moment before hugging me back.

"Hey Sky, what's up? And where's the baby?" He asked. I pulled back and grinned at him.

"Can I pretty please borrow your commentary jacket? And Jeff stole her." I asked and explained. Phil laughed and nodded.

"Course you can." He said with a grin as we headed to his locker room so he could grab the jacket. He gave it to me and I hugged him quickly before checking the time on my phone and then starting to hurry towards the gorilla. I knew Matt's match and promo were up first so he would be there.

"Where have you been?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around me and placed a kiss on my lips.

"I was with Steph, Hunter and Steve." I said with a smile and I pulled away and slipped into Phil's jacket. Matt twigged and hugged me again.

"Commentary?" He asked. I nodded and grinned as we were joined by Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler. I waved at them as they approached. Jerry looked pleased to see me but Michael looked uninterested.

"Hey stranger, how're you?" Jerry asked. I smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm good thank you. I'm actually joining you guys on commentary for a while." I explained. Jerry clapped his hands.

"Wonderful. I'm looking forward to it already." He said as his theme started to play. He nodded to both Matt and I and stepped out to the cheers of the crowd. Michael Cole went out next. I prepped myself to go on, the tech crew had told me that the show was going to go live and then I would go out. So as the count down began for the show to go live I swallowed the lump in my throat. I don't know why I was nervous but for some reason, I was.

The show went live and then after a minute pause my theme started to play.

"Good luck." Matt said to me. I nodded and thanked him. I could hear the crowds going wild. I'd been out of action for roughly 10 months and hadn't made an appearance in 4. I waited until the first chorus of my theme, kissed Matt quickly and pushed the curtain aside and stepped out.

The cheers I was met with were mind-blowing. I felt warm inside knowing that none of my fans had deserted me. I was grinning from ear to ear as I waved to the fans and spun around showing off the jacket Phil had leant me. I then slowly made my way to the commentary desk making sure I slapped as many hands as I could in the front row. I waved at the fans once more before sitting down next to Jerry and putting on a headset.

"Wow, I must say Skylar that it is amazing to have you back with us." Jerry said.

"Thank you so much Jerry and I must say that it is amazing to be back. This crowd is amazing." I said as I settled down into my chair and got comfortable. "Hello Cole." I said in a cheerful and sarcastic voice. Cole looked at me and nodded.

"Hello Sky, good to have you back." He said politely. I nodded and turned to look at Jerry as he spoke.

"I must ask, how are you and the baby?" Jerry asked. I smiled thinking of Lola.

"I am good thank you and Lola is doing very well, she's growing so fast it's crazy, she's actually here tonight. She's been claimed by various members of the locker room." I said with a smile. Jerry nodded and smiled too.

"That's really great to hear." Jerry said as Matt's theme music started to play.

"Speaking of the baby, here comes the daddy." Jerry commented. I laughed and nodded.

The matches passed through quickly, it's true what they say that time flies when you're having fun. The show had just gone to an ad break when I received a text through on my phone.

_Lola won't stop crying. I've tried everything but nothing worked. _

Jerry gave me a questioning look as I stood up.

"Lola's making a fuss and Matt's panicking." I explained as I took off my headset and made my way up the ramp and backstage.

I found Matt in our dressing room rocking Lola in his arms. He was right she was screaming the place down.

"Have you tried burping her?" I asked as I went closer and took her off him. Matt nodded.

"I've tried milk, water, diaper change, burping and putting her down for a sleep. I think she just wants her Mommy." He said softly. I nodded and rocked her slowly in my arms. Almost instantly, she calmed down. She was tired out from all the screaming. I looked over to the T.V and noticed we were still on ad break. I turned to Matt.

"Have you got the ear protectors Jeff bought her?" I asked. He nodded and dug them out of her changing back. I grinned at him as he fixed them onto a sleeping Lola. I gave him a quick kiss and made my way back out to commentary.

Jerry gave me a funny look as I sat down and settled Lola into my left arm before putting my headset back on just in time for the show to go live again.

"Welcome back to Monday Night Raw where we are not only joined by our newest member of commentary Skylar but also the newest arrival to the WWE family, little Lola Hardy, who is sporting a rather flashy pair of ear protectors." Jerry said with a smile. I laughed.

"They're her special ear protectors because they're designed for newborn babies. Uncle Jeff bought them for her." I explained. Jerry nodded and we got back on track with commentating the match. Lola, who couldn't hear any of the noise that was going on around her, slept soundly in my arm for the rest of the show.

Once the show had finished I took off my headset and when some of the noise had died down in the arena I took off Lola's ear protectors. It was lucky Jeff had thought ahead and bought them as I knew after today, Lola might be joining us on commentary more often than not.

I turned to Jerry and smiled. "Did you want a cuddle?" I asked. Jerry grinned.

"Ooh, yes please." He said holding his arms out for me to place a sleeping Lola in them. "She is rather beautiful. Is she well behaved?" He asked. I stretched my arm out from where it had gone dead from Lola being asleep on it for the last hour.

"Usually, she can get a bit touchy if she's away from either me or Matt for too long like tonight. She sleeps well, eats well and is growing well too." I said with a smile. My little angel was perfect and I wanted everyone to know that. After a while, Jerry handed her back to me and we made our way backstage.

Behind the Gorilla, I gave him a quick hug and said goodbye before heading off to find Matt and Jeff. Lola was just starting to stir in my arms and I knew she would be hungry when she woke up properly. I walked into the dressing room where Jeff, Matt, Shawn and Hunter were chatting about something. Matt noticed us first and came over. He kissed me and then Lola.

"How was she out there?" He asked.

"She slept through the whole thing." I said with a proud smile. I then looked to Jeff. "Thank you Nero for her ear protectors." I said and went over to the her changing bag. I pulled out a bottle and shook it up. It had only taken me a few days to learn that it was better to be early with the bottle than waiting for her to full on scream.

Lola opened her eyes wide and started to cry quietly.

"It's okay bubba, Mommy's got your bottle right here." I said to her as I plugged the bottle into her mouth and went to sit on the couch. I looked up and noticed everyone in the room were all staring at me with goofy grins on their faces. "What?" I asked, getting a little creeped out. The guys all laughed.

"Nothing." They all spoke in unison. I shook my head and turned my attention back to Lola who was happily drinking her milk. She really was so well behaved.

Once Lola finished her bottle and had been burped, she was passed around the room once more before being placed in her stroller so we could make our way home. Today had been wonderful, although I wasn't back in the ring yet, it did feel good to be back in the WWE doing something.

**A/N: You can actually buy baby ear protectors for newborns, my sister bought my nephews a pair for the air shows, they are way cute. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was kind of a spur of the moment idea that I really wanted to write. Review? **


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I'm doing another BIG time jump here. Now skipping to the Royal Rumble and Skylar's return. I would love to write more of the in between bits but if I do, this story will go on forever. Anyway, onwards and upwards. **

**Skylar:**

I woke up on the morning of the Royal Rumble to Lola's complaints from her travel crib in the tour bus. We'd bought it soon after I joined the commentary team and it just made life a little easier. I sat up and rubbed sleep from my eyes.

"Okay Lola, Mommy's awake." I muttered as I rolled out of the bed. As I approached her crib, she clapped her hands and giggled to herself. I smiled down at her. She was such a sweet heart and everyday she just seemed to get cuter. I lifted her up out of the crib and gave her a cuddle. She had grown so much over the past few months. It was kind of scary. I looked over to Matt who was still asleep and smiled.

"Shall we wake Daddy up?" I asked her. She clapped her hands together and giggled which I took for a yes. I went back over to the bed and placed Lola on it. She found her knees instantly and crawled quickly over to Matt. For a baby that only started crawling a week ago, she was mighty fast. I laughed as she started climbing over Matt and reached out to take a handful of his hair. She pulled it roughly which shocked Matt awake. His eyes shot open but as soon as he spotted Lola he smiled.

"Morning baby girl." He said, scooping her up in his arms and sitting up. She giggled again and poked his cheek. I joined them on the bed. I loved little family moments like this, it made me feel like a normal family. Not one that travelled the country on a weekday and practically lived on a tour bus. don't get me wrong, I love my job and couldn't be more excited than to return to the ring tonight but I love my little family more.

I looked over to the time and noticed that it was 9am. I looked to Matt.

"Do you want me to feed Lola or do you want to do it?" I asked through a stretch. Matt looked down at Lola.

"Team effort?" He asked with a soft smile. He leant over and placed a soft kiss on my lips before standing up, lifting up Lola and taking her over to the table area. We'd bought a high chair thing that went onto a seat because we had no room for a proper high chair in the tour bus. Matt strapped her in and kissed her forehead before going to the refrigerator to retrieve Lola some breakfast.

I went to the table and sat opposite her. She clapped her hands at me. She only just worked out how to clap and was now constantly clapping, but I had to admit it was rather cute. I leant across the table and put my hands facing upwards on the table. Lola looked sideways at them before slapping one of them with her own hand. I smiled at her.

"Cheeky." I said. Lola giggled as Matt came over with her porridge for breakfast. He placed it in front of her and within seconds Lola had splashed her hands in it. Matt shook his head and laughed.

"Lola honey, you're meant to wait 'til Daddy gives you a spoon." He said handing her the spoon. This was a new trial and error thing we were doing by letting her take control at meal times. 9 times out of 10, more of her food ended up on her or on the floor and table than in her mouth but she was happy. We watched as she played with her food for a while before Matt knelt down near her and took control. He fed her the rest of her breakfast and within minutes not only was Lola and the kitchen area of the tour bus covered in porridge but so was Matt.

Matt went and cleaned himself off and got dressed as I cleaned up Lola and then the area around us. Lola was happily chewing on her sleeve of her pyjamas when our driver, Ben, called out from the front. I lifted Lola out of her chair and went down to see him.

"Morning Ben." I said cheerfully. Lola just happily clapped her hands.

"Morning ladies, just letting you know that we're 5 minutes away from the arena." Ben announced. I smiled and nodded.

"Awesome, thanks Ben." I made my way back up to the end of the bus and placed Lola in her travel crib that doubled up as a play pen. She shuffled on her bum over to her favourite Teddy that Arianna bought her and gave him a cuddle.

"Love Teddy eh Lola." I cooed. I decided to find my phone and take a photo of Lola hugging her Teddy to pass on to Arianna. Lola stretched her arms out and tried to grab my phone. I shook my head. "No honey, that's Mommy's phone." I said and braced myself for the protest. Lola threw the teddy away, threw her head back and let out a high pitched scream. I quickly picked up a chewy rattle for teething and shook it in front of her.

"What's this?" I asked. Lola blinked at the toy and grabbed it from me. She shoved it in her mouth and stopped crying instantly. I sat back. Tantrum averted. I thought to myself.

Matt emerged from the bathroom a few moments later.

"What was that one about?" He asked. Indicating towards Lola who was now happily chewing on the toy.

"She wanted my phone." I explained as Matt joined me on the bed. "Also Ben says we're a few minutes away from the arena." I smiled as Matt nodded and kissed me softly. I kissed him back. The kiss was starting to develop when Ben called from the front.

"Here we are."

I pulled away from Matt and looked down in Ben's direction.

"Thank you Ben." I called as I got up and dug around for my purse. I found it, picked it up and took it down to Ben. I pulled out a $20 note and handed it to him. He was reluctant to take it at first but I insisted. We paid him monthly but I still liked to tip him after extra long inter-state drives. Ben nodded his thanks and left the bus. I turned back to Matt who had lifted Lola out of her crib and was fighting to get her dressed. I chuckled to myself. Lola was starting to become such a handful but she was an adorable and loveable handful.

"Matt are you alright back there?" I asked after hearing him curse.

"Yeah, I believe I have everything under control. Wait, no Lola come back here. Honestly honey, I'm all good." Matt called back. I laughed. I knew that he probably wasn't but he needed to learn.

"I'm going to stretch my legs outside." I called and made my way outside.

As soon as I stepped off the tour bus I was met by Hunter and Steph who had turned up round about the same time as us.

"Morning guys." I said with a wave as they approached.

"Morning." They replied in unison.

"How're you?" I asked. Steph smiled.

"Very well thank you. What about you? Are you ready for tonight?" Hunter asked. I shrugged.

"If you're still alright with having Lola for a bit, then I'm gunna fit in an extra training session and then I'll be ready as I'll ever be." I said. Steph nodded.

"Any time she's ready, drop her over to the meeting room." She said. I nodded.

"Matt's fighting with her to get her dressed at the moment. He seems to think it's easy so it's his turn to do it today." I explained. Hunter laughed.

"If Lola's anything like you were, she's trouble." He said nudging me slightly. I laughed.

"I am not trouble, I never have been and never will be." I said innocently. Hunter laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Sure kid, sure. Anyway, we'll be off to set up the office and the random number drawer thingy which does have a technical name, I just don't know it. And we'll see you in a bit." Hunter said. I gave both of them a hug and watched as they walked off before heading back to my own tour bus.

I climbed back on and saw Matt reading Lola a book on our bed. I smiled and snapped a picture. Since having Lola, I found myself taking photos of everything. I went over and joined them on the bed.

"I just bumped into Steph, she's still happy to have Lola for us for a bit." I explained as Lola crawled over the bed and climbed onto my stomach. I gave her a kiss and looked back to Matt. He smiled and kissed me again.

"Did they say what time?" He asked and jumped forward to stop Lola from crawling off the edge of the bed.

"Anytime." I replied. Matt smirked at me.

"I can take her down now, then we can have some private time, then we'll go train when Jeff gets here?" He asked with a wink and smirk. I smirked back at him. I liked what he was thinking. I leant forward and kissed him again.

"Sure thing." I smiled at him as he got up and lifted Lola up too. He balanced her on one hip and went to closet and grabbed her changing bag. He walked around and prepped the changing bag before coming back. I leant forward and placed a kiss on Lola's forehead.

"Be good for Uncle Hunter Lola." I said, kissing her again. Lola clapped her hands together and giggled. I chuckled at her and waved as Matt promised he'd be back soon.

As soon as he left, I got up and headed to the bathroom. It wasn't often nowadays that we got time together so I was going to make this special. I put on a tiny bit of make-up and brushed through my hair before returning to the sleeping area.

I went over to the closet and changed into some sexy, lace panties and small, lace and mostly see through night gown. Pleased with what I was wearing, I went and positioned myself on the bed to wait for Matt's return.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: This may include a little sex scene. Just warning you. **

**Matt: **

I'd just dropped Lola off with Hunter and Steph and was heading back to the bus. I loved Lola more than anything but I was keen to get back to Skylar Rose so we could have some time to ourselves. With Lola on tour with us, it was rare that we actually got time without her.

I climbed onto the bus and locked the door behind me. I didn't want to run the risk of someone walking in on us. Although that could be hilarious. I shook the thought out of my head and slowly made my way to the sleeping area. In hunt for my girlfriend.

Skylar Rose was lying on the bed in an outfit that instantly made me grow hard. I licked my lips and spread over her. I kissed her lips forcefully but passionately and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I'd nearly forgotten how good this felt as I travelled my hands over her shoulders and across her chest to cup one of her breasts. She bit down on my bottom lip and growled slightly as her hands started travelling down my back and round to my stomach. Soon, her hands had undone my jeans and she was sliding them off. I helped her with the last bit and broke away to slide her nightie over her head.

I kissed her quickly on the lips before moving to her neck and down to her breasts. I took one of her hardened nipples in my mouth and nibbled. Skylar laid back against the pillows and held back a moan. The noise made me grow even harder as I snaked my hands along the inside of her thigh.

I slid a finger inside and slowly started moving in and out whilst kissing Skylar Rose's lips and neck. I moved my position to get in deeper and to see Skylar Rose's reaction as she buckled her hips and threw her head back. She bit down on her bottom lip as I teased her clit roughly.

"Matthew Moore. Fuck me." She demanded breathlessly. I wasn't going to deny the command and quickly rid myself of my underwear.

I positioned myself at her opening and with one push, slid into her full length. I kissed her lips passionately before starting to move in and out. No matter how many times we did this, it would never get old or boring. She was tight and wet around me and as I thrust harder, she bucked her hips to match.

We were both trying to keep our moans to a minimum but failing madly as we climaxed together. I pulled out and laid down next to Skylar Rose pulling her into my arms and placing soft kisses on her lips, cheek, temple and nose. She turned and smiled at me.

"I love you Matthew Moore." She said in a soft voice. I kissed the tip of her nose.

"I love you too Skylar Rose." I replied and kissed her on the lips again. She returned the kiss, adding more urgency. Her lips on mine alone were enough to turn me on for a second time. Skylar Rose, noticing this, snaked her hand down my stomach and lower. She took me in her hand and started rubbing.

My breath caught in the back of my throat, as Skylar Rose quickened her movements. I kissed her urgently and my hand found its way up her thigh. I slid two fingers into her and started moving them in and out. The more she pumped, the more I moved my fingers and soon we were both panting and moaning loudly.

Without warning, Skylar Rose rolled on top of me and had guided her hips onto my manhood. I gasped as she started rolling her hips back and forth. I placed my hands on her hips and guided her movements as we moaned. She felt amazing. She bounced faster and with more urgency. She threw her head back and let out a cry of pleasure that matched my own. I couldn't hold on any longer and climaxed at the same time as Skylar Rose.

She collapsed on to of me and we were both breathless. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close placing kisses on her neck and shoulders. I couldn't love her any more if I tried. We stayed for a little while just embracing each other and basking in each other's company until Skylar Rose lifted her head.

"I wish we could stay like this all day." She said as she placed a soft kiss on my lips. I smiled.

"Me too, but we've both got a Royal Rumble to prepare for." I said. Skylar Rose rolled her eyes and sat up. I smiled at the ink that she had done on her shoulder of Lola's footprint from when she was a few days old with her name and date of birth around it. Shannon had done an amazing job on it, but I knew he would.

"Spoil sport." She said looking over her shoulder at me a sticking out her tongue. I laughed as she got up and started to get dressed. At this present moment in time, I felt like the luckiest man in the world. I had a beautiful fiancé who was soon to be my wife and we both had an amazing little girl who made everyday different and interesting. Not to mention that I had the dream job and some amazing friends and family. I smiled to myself before getting up and getting dressed.

Seconds after we were both dressed someone was banging on the bus door.

"Bet you $10 that's Jeff." I said with a smirk as I went down and opened the door. My betting was correct and on the other side of the door stood my little brother.

"Hope you two weren't up to anything without that darling daughter of yours." He said with a wink as I moved out the way so he could come on.

"Jeffery, when you have children, you will understand." I said as he took a seat at the table. Jeff wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

"If you don't get sex, I don't want kids." He said with a laugh. Skylar Rose laughed.

"You don't get sex." She confirmed. Jeff nodded to himself.

"No kids for me then." He said with a laugh. "So we have the ring booked for half 12. Which is in, half an hour. Shall we head down now?" Jeff asked. I looked to Skylar Rose who nodded in confirmation and approached me with our bag. We used a joint bag now as it was so much easier than us both having a separate bag plus with Lola on board it usually meant that we also had her changing bag with us too. I hooked it off her shoulder and put it on mine. I leant in a stole a kiss before we all headed off the tour bus and into the arena.

We met Phil, Randy and Hunter in the ring. All of us were taking part in the Royal Rumble this evening and as it was Skylar Rose's first we were giving her extra training on how to save herself if she happens to get thrown over the top rope.

Skylar Rose stood in the middle of the ring with her hands on her hips.

"Seriously guys, you're all treating me like a girl." She said, giving all of us her dreaded death glare.

"You are a girl Rosie." Jeff said, biting back a laugh. Skylar Rose directed her glare in his direction.

"I know that Jeff but what I meant was you can actually get rough with me."

"Isn't that Matt's job?" Phil asked from on top of the turn buckle. Everyone laughed, everyone accept Skylar Rose who sent him a death glare.

"Matt is very good at getting rough, I'll have you know." She said with a wink before turning back to the rest of us. "Seriously guys, look at it this way, at least one of you will have to fight me this evening. So bite down your pride and start now." She said with her hands still on her hips and glared at all of us in turn. "Now someone clothesline me over the edge and I'll try to save myself." She demanded and stood with her arms at her sides waiting for someone to do as she asked.

I held my hands up, it was bad enough that I may have to fight her tonight, I wasn't doing it now.

Without warning, Phil jumped off the turn buckle and clothes lined Skylar Rose over the ropes. Skylar Rose however, managed to use the strength in her arms and pull herself back up over the ropes.

"I think you have an unfair advantage because you're a short ass." Hunter laughed from the top of the announce table where he was sitting cross legged. Skylar Rose walked to the edge of the ring and glared at him.

"Because of that comment I'm targeting you later." She said with a smirk but I didn't doubt her. If I knew Skylar Rose well enough, and I did know her pretty well, she was going to target all of us tonight. Hunter held his hands up in a surrender.

"Oh, I'm so scared." He mocked.

"Hunter, are you trying me?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. I looked at Jeff and shook my head, we both knew first hand not to mock her in a wrestling ring. I indicated to Randy and Phil to duck out of the ring and they did so. Randy and Phil jumped over the barrier and took seats in the front row. I nudged Jeff and we did the same. After all, this could turn out to be a great show.

Skylar Rose was now standing in the ring face to face with Hunter. Hunter was nearly a foot taller than her and out weighed her by at least 100lbs but despite this Skylar Rose didn't look one little bit intimidated or scared. If anything, she had a massive grin on her face.

Out the corner of my eye I noticed a small person crawling out onto the stage followed by Stephanie. I smiled, Lola was coming out to see her Mommy and Uncle battle in the ring. I jumped back over the barrier and walked up to the ramp scooping her up in my arms.

"Hello cheeky, where do you think you're going?" I asked giving her a kiss.

"Is that Sky and my husband in the ring about to fight?" Stephanie asked. I chuckled and nodded.

"Sure is." I confirmed. Stephanie laughed but looked a little worried.

"Should we be worried?" She asked. I laughed again.

"About Skylar Rose or Hunter?"

"Hunter." She confirmed. I laughed as we walked down the ramp and to the others. I passed Lola to Jeff and jumped back over as Stephanie did the same. I offered to take Lola back but she wanted to stay with Uncle Jeff. I laughed and turned my attention back to the ring where Hunter and Skylar Rose had just locked up.

Skylar Rose brought her knee up and kneed Hunter in the gut bringing him to his knees. She then attacked him with a scissor kick. Laughing she went and leant against the ropes in one of the corners waiting for Hunter to get back to his feet. He did so quickly and knocked Skylar Rose to the floor with a clothes line. He stood over her and looked down with a grin on his face.

"Still wanna try me shorty?" He asked. Skylar Rose kicked up HBK style and grinned at him.

"Sure do." She said as she started kicking Hunter in the thighs. He stumbled backwards into the corner where Skylar Rose hit him with a running high knee. Phil clapped loudly and cheered from next to me.

"I taught her that." He declared loudly causing the group to laugh.

Hunter and Skylar Rose threw hits back and forth to each other for a while longer before they started laughing hysterically and hugged in the middle of the ring. Everyone that was watching, including Lola, started applauding the pair as Skylar Rose broke away from Hunter and jumped onto the ropes to do her signature pose before sliding out of the ring and heading over towards us. Lola spotted her and started clapping, kicking her legs and squealing in excitement. Skylar Rose laughed as Jeff handed the baby over to her. Skylar Rose snuggled Lola close to her and I felt like my heart could explode with love and pride. My girl just kicked it in the ring and my baby girl was just the most adorable baby on this planet.

Skylar Rose came up to me and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Ready for tonight?" I asked her before kissing Lola softly on the forehead. Skylar Rose nodded.

"I believe I am, but right now I'm hungry so shall we grab some food before we have to go draw our numbers?" She asked talking to the rest of the group. Everyone nodded and we got up and made our way through the backstage area to catering. When we got there Skylar Rose groaned.

"When I said lunch, I meant decent lunch. Let's go out somewhere." She said with a grin as she started walking out of catering.

5 minutes later everyone was squeezed into a booth at a local burger bar waiting for our food. Lola was in a high chair at the end of the table banging her fork against the tray and making way too much noise.

"Lola no." I said leaning over and taking the fork from her. She looked at me with a frown before she tilted her head back and started to scream. I sighed to myself. She really was getting stroppy recently but we put it down to the fact that she was teething. Skylar Rose handed me Lola's pacifier and I popped it into her mouth, she soon stopped crying and making a fuss. I lifted her out of her high chair and placed her on my lap. From crying one minute to happily clapping and pulling a napkin apart the next. I smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. She really was adorable.

The rest of lunch passed without any more tantrums from Lola, luckily, and now we were all seated in the conference room awaiting the number draw for tonight's Royal Rumble. Stephanie stood up and called people up one by one. Hunter pulled out number 1 and cursed his way out of the room. The first and second number was the dreaded numbers that no one wanted.

"Matt?" Stephanie called. I stood up and pulled a ball from the tom bola machine. I turned the ball around and nodded to myself. Number 23, not bad. I went and sat back down next to Skylar Rose who had a sleeping Lola in her lap.

"Skylar?" Stephanie called. Skylar stood up and with Lola still in her arms, she picked out her number. She walked back over to me as everyone else got their numbers. When most people had left the room she turned to me.

"Come on then. What number did you get?" She asked me.

"23 you?"

"Oh my God, I got 24." She said with a grin and leant in for a kiss, before the kiss could get any deeper we were interrupted by Shawn.

"Did you say you got 24?" He asked Skylar Rose. She grinned and nodded.

"Sweet, guess who got 25?" He said with a smirk.

"I guess we'll be seeing each other in the ring then." She said with a smile as she stood up again. Shifting Lola's position she kissed Shawn on the cheek and me on the lips before following Steph out of the room.

"Has she had enough training for tonight?" Shawn asked, his gaze following his niece out of the room.

"I believe so. She feels she's ready." I said with a slight frown. I was worried about her too, but like I said if Skylar Rose thought she was ready then who was I to stop her.


	32. Chapter 32

**Skylar: **

I hopped from one foot to the other. The Royal Rumble was only minutes away from starting and the superstars taking part and myself were sitting in number order in a locker room out back. I had been sitting down but now, like many other superstars, I was getting a little nervous so was jumping around a little bit.

"Sky would you please sit down, you're making me nervous." Shawn said with a laugh. I stopped moving and sent him a death glare. He just laughed.

"I'm sorry Shawn but if you hadn't noticed I'm in a minority here and I'm nervous." I admitted. Shawn laughed.

"You're a minority? Don't kid yourself Sky, you fit right in." Hunter commented from across the room. I turned on my heel and marched towards him.

"I've already got your number so don't push me Hunter." I advised. Hunter laughed and patted me on the head.

"Don't you worry kid, I'm a big boy I can take care of myself." He said with a chuckle. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Really? That's not what Stephanie told me." I smirked at him and walked off back to my seat leaving Hunter to go red and prepare to start the match up.

I sat back down in my space feeling a little less nervous now. I knew that if Hunter was still in the Rumble by the time I got in that I would have to fight him but I wasn't nervous about that. If anything, I was excited for that part. It was the fans that were making me nervous. What if they'd forgotten about me or all of a sudden started to hate me. Matt took my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You'll be fine." He said with a smile as he leant in and kissed my temple. It was at that moment Stephanie walked in with Lola in her arms.

"Numbers 1-5 can you make your way to the gorilla, we're starting the match in 2 minutes." She called out then made her way over to Matt and I. "There's someone who wants to wish her mommy and daddy good luck for the Royal Rumble." She said softly as she handed Lola to me.

I gave her a cuddle and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Lola, but don't watch it okay 'cause mommy's going to beat daddy and I don't think he wants his daughter watching that." I said to her shooting a smirk to Matt who shook his head in disagreement. Lola giggled and clapped her hands together and I turned to grin at Matt.

"See Lola wants mommy to win." I said proudly giving her another kiss on the temple. Lola turned her head to look around and squealed with excitement and started kicking her legs and clapping when she saw Shawn. I let her climb over to him and he scooped her up in a cuddle.

"Hey littlest one, me and you know the truth don't we." He said as he held up under her arms and supported her so she could stand on his legs. She bounced up and down and giggled and I could swear that with the strength she had in her legs, it wouldn't be long until she started walking. She was already walking holding someone's hands. I spoke to my dad about it the other morning and he told me that both Arianna and I were walking at 8 months.

"Oh yeah, and what's that then?" I asked him with my eyebrow raised. Shawn laughed.

"Well Uncle Shawn's gunna beat both mommy and daddy isn't he Lola." He kissed her quickly on the forehead and she bounced up and down giggling. He turned to me with a proud grin on his face. "See." I shook my head and laughed. I didn't say anything much else, I focused on Lola who was now escaping across the other side of the room. I jumped up and sprinted after her just as she got to the doorway. I scooped her up and spun her around. She giggled like mad and I rolled her onto my shoulder and carried her back to my seat. I sat her on my lap but she slid down and sat in between my legs.

"Hey Lola, shall we go walking?" I asked her. She looked up at me with a blank expression on her face. I chuckled and held my hands out for her to take, she did so and I pulled her up so she was on her feet. I stood up and took a few steps. Lola caught on and started to walk holding on to my hands. I shot a look over at my shoulder to see Matt beaming at us. "Let's turn around and go back to daddy." I said lifting her up by the arms, spinning around and placing her back on her feet. She steadied herself for a moment. She was depending quite heavily on me but that didn't matter, after all, she was only 7 months old. She lifted her feet and slowly started walking towards Matt. When we got to him he scooped her up and placed kisses all over her face. Lola wriggled about and pushed him away.

"Say no daddy." I cooed into her ear. Lola looked at me then to Matt. She frowned a little before smiling.

"Can you say Dadda?" He asked. "Dadda." He repeated. Lola opened her mouth but just giggled. Matt laughed and shook his head. "Dadda." He repeated again. Lola giggled and then spoke.

"Dadadada."

Matt looked up at me with tears in his eyes and I must have mirrored his expression. He then held Lola close to his chest and kissed her. Now Lola had said it once she was just repeating Da sounds.

I knelt down in front of her and kissed her.

"Lola can speak." I declared to Steph who had walked over to see what all the fuss was about and to also take Lola to her office for her nap and so Matt and I could focus on the match ahead.

"Oh my that's fantastic." Steph exclaimed. I beamed at her and turned to Lola.

"Lola say Dadda." I asked. Lola clapped her hands together.

"Dadadadadada." She said then giggled again. I hugged her close and kissed her again before handing her to Steph.

"Be good Lola and root for mommy." I said with a wave as Steph said her goodbyes and left the locker room.

I sat back in my chair, without Lola to cause a distraction, the nerves were creeping up on me. Matt took my hand again and squeezed it. As a stage hand walked in.

"Numbers 20-25 come with me to the gorilla please." He called out. I stood up and rolled my shoulders back a few times. Soon, I would be out there facing some of the best names in the business and I was in it to win it.

We stood at the gorilla, I was hopping from one foot to the other again as Chavo went out to face the crowd and the many superstars in the ring. Matt turned to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. He kissed me softly.

"You're going to be amazing out there." He said with a smile. I nodded and swallowed the lump in my throat as a stage hand alerted Matt to the fact that he only had 20 seconds before he was up. I kissed him again quickly.

"Good luck." I whispered. Matt smiled and nodded.

"And to you." He said as he broke away and stood by the curtain. He turned back to me. "I love you Skylar Rose." He called. His theme music hit.

"I love you too Matthew Moore." I called back as he ducked through the curtain and started running towards the ring. I shook out my hands and jumped up and down on the spot. I was next.

"Sky?" Shawn asked. I turned to face him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember what I always used to tell you when you were sick?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Fight it and fight it good." I relayed. Shawn grinned and pulled me in for a hug.

"Well go and do it." He said kissing me on the forehead before letting me go to the curtain.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I had to get in the zone and that I did. When the stage hand started counting down from 10 I was ready to kick some superstar butt.

"3, 2 and 1. Good luck Sky." The young boy said. I nodded a thanks to him as my new theme started to hit, an edited version of Kaiser Chiefs- I Predict A Riot. I ducked through the curtain and onto the top stage.

I was met with a standing ovation and cheering that blew the roof off the arena. I waved at my fans and slowly started making my way to the ring. I'd had months to prepare a game plan and now was my chance to put it in action. I stalked around the ring and watched as the men fought it out in the ring. I walked past the announce table and gave Jerry, J.R and Cole a wave. They all had matching looks of shock and surprise on their faces which made me chuckle. I then walked on a little more until I was met with the familiar faces of my dad, Arianna, Elijah and Jacob who had baby ear protectors like Lola's. I gave them all a hug over the barrier before I turned my attention back to the ring. I went and leant against the barrier in the corner by the time keeper and waited for a few more people to be eliminated.

Shawn came out and ran straight into the ring. He got to work and eliminated Johnny Nitro and Trevor Murdoch. Viscera and Shelton Benjamin had both come out and went straight to the ring only to be eliminated pretty much straight away. There now only 2 more contestants to come out and at the moment only 7 people were in the ring. I decided that as Goldust entered I would slide into the ring and catch people off guard.

As Goldust made his entrance, I slid under the bottom rope and speared Rob Van Dam down. I stood back up and was now faced with Goldust, Hunter, Shawn, Matt, Mysterio and Chris Benoit. I smiled at them playing innocent until I launched into an attack on Hunter.

I laid body hits to his abdomen and backed him into the corner. I hit him with a high running knee and turned just in time to dodge a kick from RVD. I was dangerously close to the ropes and a fatal mistake could be dangerous. RVD came running at me and I crouched down pulling the top rope down with me. I turned to see RVD fall head first over the top rope and onto the floor.

I turned around again just in time to duck out of the way of a Sweet Chin Music kick from Shawn. I shook my head at him and hit him with my own super kick. He fell to the mat and I stepped over him.

"Sorry." I said with a smirk and turned to arrive face to face with Randy Orton who had just made his way into the ring. Outside the ring, Randy wouldn't dream of laying a finger on a woman but in the ring, it was different. He had no problem fighting me. We locked up and I eventually got the upper hand with a headlock than I turned into a DDT. Randy recovered pretty quick and before I knew it his hands were around my neck and I was the victim of an RKO. It took me more than a few minutes to get back up and I was dazed to say the least. I turned just in time to see Matt perform a Twist of Fate on Randy. I ran over to him and helped him pick up a dazed Orton up. Matt took him over to the ropes and I hit him with a super kick. Randy toppled against the ropes which Matt pulled down. Randy fell backwards onto the floor outside the ring. My second elimination of the night. I smiled to myself as I looked around at the others in the ring. Matt hi-5'd me and turned round only to be hit into a pedigree from Hunter who then tried to eliminate him. I looked around the ring an noticed that Shawn was busy with Mysterio.

I turned to face Chris who was stalling a little. I smirked at him and ran towards him spearing him to the floor. I got up and used the ropes to propel a lionsault onto him. I picked him up and with a great amount of effort flipped him over the top rope and out onto the floor. I turned back to the ring and noticed all eyes on me. I panicked for a moment but shook it off quickly Rey came running towards me first, I did what I did with RVD and ducked pulling the rope down slightly. Rey managed to pull himself back up onto the apron so I sent a super kick his way and he toppled backwards onto the floor.

I turned around just in time to see Hunter eliminating Matt. Great, now it was a triple threat between me and my uncles. I shook the thought out of my head as Shawn and I double teamed on Hunter. He picked me up and sent me flying to the mat. I crawled into the corner and watched as Shawn and Hunter exchanged hits and blows and Hunter hit him with a spine buster. I ran in and tried to hit Hunter with a super kick but he ducked and countered hitting me with a spine buster. I laid on the mat, winded and dazed. I knew I had to get back up so I sat up and shuffled to a corner and watched as Hunter and Shawn started to battle again. As soon as the wind came back to my lungs I jumped up and went to hit Hunter with another super kick but once again he ducked and the kick caught Shawn and sent him crashing to the mat. I didn't have time to say sorry as Hunter had kicked me in the stomach and was prepping me for a pedigree. I wriggled and twisted in an attempt to counter but it was no use. I hit the mat face first and rolled out of the way. I felt myself land with a thud on the floor. I groaned and covered my face with my hands. When I looked up, a ref was running over.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I sat up and nodded.

"Am I eliminated?" I asked. He shook his head.

"You didn't go over the top so you can go back in." He said. I held my thumbs up to him and pulled myself up on the apron. Hunter and Shawn were exchanging blows again. Hunter had the upper hand and Shawn was teetering over the top rope. I saw my chance a slid back in to the ring. I grabbed Shawn's legs and tipped him over the top rope. He crashed to the floor. I then turned my attention to Hunter.

"Told you I had your number." I said with a smirk as we circled each other.

"We'll see about that." He replied as we locked up. I swept his legs from under him and he crashed to his knees. I slapped him round the face and as he stood up I threw the V1 hand signal into the air and hit him with a twist of fate. He laid face first on the mat. I quickly climbed to the top rope and went to hit him with a leg drop but he rolled out of the way and I landed with a thud on the mat. A shocking pain shot up my body and made me cry out loud. Hunter noticed this and came hurtling forward towards me and sent a kick to the side of my head. I fell back and closed my eyes. I felt Hunter lift me up. My 120lbs nothing but a bag of sugar to him. As he tried to tip me over the top rope, I held on and managed to keep both feet of the ground. I swung round and slid back in under the bottom rope.

Pushing the complaints from my body, I ran towards him. He countered with a kick to my gut, I knew that he was going to attempt to hit me with another pedigree. So I dropped onto my back and rolled out of the way. Hunter was stunned for a moment as I kicked up, mirroring my dear uncle Shawn Michaels and ran forward sending kicks to Hunter's thighs followed by a set of backhands to his chest. He backed into the corner and I ran back and hit him with a running high knee. He staggered forward and I held around his neck, held up the V1 hand signal. Hunter realised what I was doing and pushed me forward into the turnbuckle. The wind was whipped from my lungs and I turned around just in time to see Hunter hurtling towards me. I stepped out the way and he went crashing into the turnbuckle. He straightened up and staggered forward slightly. I ran at him with a spear and sent him toppling over the top rope but he managed to pull himself back to safety.

"That all you got?" He taunted from the apron. I shook my head and with ease hit him with my uncle's finishing move, Sweet Chin Music. I waved as he fell backwards onto the floor. And then it hit me. I had just won the Royal Rumble.

The bell rung and I just stared Hunter who was on the floor. My theme started playing and I fell to my knees and screamed in joy. The crowd were on their feet, chanting my name. I got up onto one of the corner turnbuckles and threw my hands in the air. Before jumping down and doing the same to each turnbuckle. I'd just won the Royal Rumble and I couldn't quite believe it. Fireworks started going off and my attention was drawn to the Wrestlemania sign hanging up in the arena. I grinned and stood proudly in the middle of the ring. I pointed to the Wrestlemania sign and then to myself. The fans were going wild. I walked around the ring just smiling to myself. I'd done it. I'd done what no other diva had managed to do and go out and win the Royal Rumble. I got back up on the turnbuckle and got down when I noticed Jerry stepping into the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"Skylar, how does it feel to know that you've just made history again?" He asked and held the microphone by my mouth. I shook my head, I couldn't find words.

"Oh my, it's amazing. I don't know. I can't even put any words together right now." I said shaking my head again.

"That's understandable. Congratulations." He said and took my hand. He raised it above my head. "I present to you your 2006 Royal Rumble winner and the first Diva to ever win the Royal Rumble, Skylar." He yelled. The crowd were back on their feet screaming and chanting my name. The buzz inside was amazing. I waved to all of them and ducked out of the ring.

The first place I stopped was in front of my family.

"Well done Honey bee, I'm so proud of you!" My dad yelled to me I gave him a squeeze.

"Thank you." I said as I hugged Arianna and Jacob then finally coming to Elijah who was jumping up and down madly with excitement.

_Congratulation big sis, you were amazing and you are the best sister in the world. _He signed I laughed and hugged him before singing back _thank you, I try to be. _

I then went round the outside barrier shaking hands and hugging all the fans I could. I posed for pictures with many and even signed a few T-shirts and programs. I knew that the cameras had long since stopped running but I wanted to spend some time with my fans. Once I had signed and seen as many people as I could, I turned and walked up the ramp. Stood on the stage and waved at the remaining fans before ducking through the curtains.

I was lifted up onto Jeff's shoulders as soon as I got through the curtain and the rest of the group gathered round cheering.

"You did it!" Matt exclaimed. I smiled at him before turning to Hunter who was smiling proudly.

"Please tell me you didn't let me win?" I asked him. Hunter laughed and shook his head.

"Of course I didn't, I'd have given up as soon as you eliminated Shawn if I'd let you win." He said. Jeff put me down and I went over to hug him. "You earned that win fair and square." He said. I then went round and hugged everyone else lastly coming to Matt and Lola.

Matt leant forwards and passionately kissed my lips.

"I'm so proud of you." He said through tears. I chuckled and kissed Lola.

"Dadadadada." She said as she clapped her hands. I laughed and shook my head.

"No I'm momma. Mommommommom." I cooed to her. She just giggled and continued to say dadda over and over. I turned to the rest of the group and was about to address them when I saw a camera crew approaching. I smiled and welcomed them over as Josh came towards me with a microphone. Everyone but Matt disappeared from and I took Lola from him.

"Hey Skylar, I just wanted to ask a few questions for is that okay?" Josh asked. I smiled.

"Sure go ahead." I said with a nod. Josh nodded to the camera man and started rolling.

"I'm back here with the 2006 Royal Rumble winner Skylar." He said to the camera then turned to me. "Skylar, how does it feel to be the only diva to ever win the Royal Rumble?" He asked. I smiled.

"I don't even know what to feel at the moment. I don't even think it's sunk in just yet." I said with a chuckle. Josh nodded.

"Do you have any idea who you're going to face yet?"

I shook my head. "In all honesty, I haven't thought about it yet. I'm sure I will soon." I said with smile.

"Was your return tonight planned or a spur of the moment thing?" He asked.

"It was planned a few months back." I said and bounced Lola who was getting stroppy. "Lola's nearly 8 months old now and she's spent so much time backstage already that I thought it wouldn't hurt to come back sooner rather than later." I explained. Josh smiled and pulled a funny face at Lola.

"We all know about your beautiful daughter and it's rumoured that she has an interesting story to how she got her name. Would you like to tell us about that?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Everyone knows the song Lola by The Kinks well during her birth I had the radio on and it was the song she was playing as she was born. Matt pointed it out and suggested the name so we went with it. It actually really suits her." I explained with a proud grin. Josh nodded.

"Thank you for taking the time to talk to us and sharing that story. Now go and celebrate your win." He said with a smile and turned to the camera. "Your 2006 Royal Rumble winner, Skylar." He declared and turned back to pull more funny faces at Lola as the camera stopped rolling.

"Thank you for that Sky. Congratulations on the win." He said once more before both him and the camera man disappeared. I turned back to the rest of the group that re-gathered around me.

"Right, we need to party tonight so everyone meet in the hotel lobby in an hour and a half?" I called out. Everyone cheered which I took for a yes. I turned back to Matt and took his hand as we made our way to the locker room.

Waiting for me in there was Dad, Arianna, Elijah and Jacob. I ran straight into my dads arms.

"You did amazing." He gushed into my ear. I pulled back and smiled.

"I feel amazing." I admitted. Everyone laughed. "Anyway, we're partying tonight are you joining us?" I asked as I went over to my bag and dug out some clothes to change into.

"What about Lola and Jake?" Arianna asked. I looked to Elijah and walked over to him.

_Will you baby sit Jacob and Lola tonight? _I asked him. Elijah thought about it for a moment before answering.

_How much will you pay me? _I shook my head and laughed whilst I calculated a total in my head.

_$30 for the night? _I offered.

_$40 _Elijah bargained I laughed and shook my head.

_$35 and that's my final offer take it or you do it for nothing. _I signed to him. Elijah nodded and went off to play with his niece and nephew. I turned back to my sister.

"Elijah's babysitting them." I said with a smirk as I ducked into the bathroom to get changed.

When I emerged from the bathroom everyone was packed up and ready to go. I smiled at them and went over to Matt. I placed a quick kiss on his lips and we all made our way to the hotel.

We all checked into our rooms, Matt, Lola and I were in one. Arianna and Jacob were in one together and my dad and Elijah were in another and luckily we were all on the same floor. As we piled into the elevator and made our way up to the 7th floor I checked the time.

"We have an hour 'til we're meeting everyone. Where's Elijah keeping the kids?" I asked. Arianna shrugged. "Would yours be easier for Jacob?" I asked.

"Probably, he doesn't sleep well in his stroller." She said with a shrug and she looked down at the boy in her arms that was nearly asleep. I nodded.

"Your room then 'cause as you can see Lola sleeps happily in her stroller. " I said with a smile looking over at her. She was sleeping peacefully in her stroller. We all stepped out of the elevator and stood outside our rooms.

"I'm gunna try and change Lola without waking her up then I'll bring her into yours." I said to Arianna. She nodded and we all went into our separate rooms.

The first thing I did was check on Lola, she was still sound asleep and as Matt disappeared into the bathroom, I checked my phone to see there were 4 unread messages.

The first one was from Georgia and read:

_OMG you're amazing. And your post baby body is just as amazing. Congrats girl, are you out celebrating tonight? If so let me know I'll come meet you. _

I smiled and read the 2nd one from Danny:

_Oi Oi hot mama you rocked it tonight. Out on the town by any chance? If so lemme know I'll meet you. _

The 3rd was from Caroline and read:

_CONGRATULATIONS. You're amazing! I'm on the town tonight so if you go out drop me a text and I'll meet you. _

And the 4th one was from James :

_Watched the RR, well done! Knew you could do it! You did everyone so proud. _

I smiled and decided to reply with a joint message:

_Thank you so much guys! We are heading out on the town tonight I think we'll be starting in Martin's so if you wanna head down and meet us you're more than welcome! See you soon! _

I sent it to all 4 even thought I didn't really think James would come out. I had plans to meet him before tomorrow's Raw so it wouldn't matter too much. I put my phone down and went over to Lola to get her ready for bed.

I leant over the stroller to lift her out and winced in pain as it jolted up my back. Matt noticed it and rushed over to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'm just a little achey from the match." I shrugged. Matt nodded and kissed my temple.

"Go have a soak in the bath that I've already started running for you and I'll sort Lola out." He said softly. I smiled at him. He was the best fiancé ever. I kissed him quickly and went into the bathroom to finish running the bath.

I stripped down and slowly lowered myself into the hot water. The water softened my aching muscles and I leant back. I took a deep breath. I had won the Royal Rumble. I'd beaten all the other men. I'd beaten Triple H. I smiled to myself, he didn't seem too pissed about it when I saw him afterwards and he did agree to come out tonight.

I'd been in soak for 5 minutes when Lola's high pitched cries rung out. I sighed, she must've woken up when Matt tried to change her into her pyjamas. I was about to get out when Matt called.

"Don't get out honey, she's just complaining 'cause I woke her up." I nodded and settled back down. Within seconds the cries had softened into a quiet mumble. I smiled. Matt was so good with her, a natural as some would say.

I stayed in the bath for an extra 10 minutes before getting out. My muscles felt a little better but I knew that I would be aching lots tomorrow. I got dressed into skinny jeans and a loose white top that had black skulls on them. I slipped into some heels and addressed my hair and make up. I went for a shadow effect on my eyes and brushed through my hair leaving it loose around my shoulders. Happy with what I looked like I exited the bathroom.

Matt sat on the couch swaying side to side with Lola who I could see was almost asleep. I smiled at the scene and dug out my phone to take a photo. When I first fell pregnant many people doubted Matt and said that he wouldn't manage fatherhood but he'd proved them all wrong. Okay, he had some issues when Lola was first born. Like he would sleep through her screaming and wouldn't get up for night feeds but after a few weeks, he took fatherhood in his stride and since then has been nothing but helpful and amazing. I couldn't wait to call him my husband.

"What are you thinking?" He asked noticing the expression I must have had on my face. I smiled at him.

"Just about how great you are. To Lola and to me." I admitted as I sat down next to him. He kissed my lips quickly.

"I wouldn't be half the man I am if it wasn't for my girls." He said softly. We both sat and just looked down at our little angel until she fell asleep before I took her from Matt and he went to get ready.

Carefully I placed her in her stroller and covered her with a blanket.

"I'm just taking her to Arianna, meet me there?" I called to Matt through the bathroom door.

"Sure thing baby girl." He called back. I smiled and pushed Lola out of the room and along to Arianna's.

I knocked quietly on the door and she opened a few moments later.

"All ready?" I asked. She smiled and moved out of the way so I could wheel Lola's stroller in.

"I think so. Jacob's gone off for the night." She said with a smile as she glanced over to the travel cot where Jacob was sound asleep. I looked down at Lola.

"Same here." I said with a smile. I turned to Elijah.

_The babies should sleep through but if they wake, text me or Arianna okay? _I asked him. He nodded and turned back to the T.V. I smiled as there was a knock at the door.

"That would be Matt." I announced and went to open it. Not only was it Matt but also Jeff and Randy too.

"Jeff here said you were out to celebrate tonight so I thought I'd come along." Randy declared with his signature smirk. I laughed.

"No you're not welcome." I said with a smirk. He looked shocked and held his chest.

"Owch Sky, that hurts." He said before laughing and pulling me in for a hug. I laughed and with a few last directions for Elijah we headed down to the lobby to meet the others.

By the time everyone had gathered in one place the head count totalled to a group of more than 20, which included Matt and myself, Arianna, Andrew, Dad, Jeff, Punk, Randy, John, Hunter, Shawn, Rebecca, Stephanie, Adam, Amy, Jay, Georgia, Danny, Caroline and Phil, we all crowded into Bar 10. Somehow Hunter and Shawn had managed to sweet talk their way into getting the VIP room free of charge. So we weren't packing out the main bar.

I sat with Caroline, Phil, Danny and Georgia catching up with them and most of all showing them the most recent pictures of Lola.

"She's so lovely. She has Matt's nose." Caroline gushed. I laughed.

"Tell me about it. There's no denying who her father is." I said as I flicked through my phone to find the photo of Lola and Matt asleep in exactly the same position on the bed and showed it around. We were all laughing over the picture when we were approached by Jeff, Randy and John who was holding a tray full of shots.

"Who's up for some shot taking?" Jeff asked with a smirk. I stood up.

"I'm in." I said accepting a glass from Randy. Within minutes, the tray of shots had been downed and we sent John off to get another one. Matt was letting me drink tonight, he said I deserved it. He came over with John and slid into the seat next to me.

"Drunk yet?" He asked with his cheesy grin. I shook my head and leant in to kiss him quickly.

"Not yet, I will be soon." I replied with a smirk and a wink. I accepted another round of shots and they went down nicely. Like I said to Matt, it wasn't long before I was feeling the effects of the alcohol. I hadn't drunk like this since before I fell pregnant with Lola and that fact was clear as I was dragged onto the dance floor by Amy and Georgia.

We danced for what felt like hours and only stopped every other song to down a couple more shots. I think I'd danced with everyone that was there by the time that the bar was calling for last orders. Hunter stood on one of the tables with a microphone in his hand and gained our attention.

"All WWE Superstars, Divas, people in this bar and friends alike, if you would kindly go to the bar and order yourself a shot of your choice then re-group on the dance floor. We have a toast we need to make." He declared. Everyone, including the people in the other areas of the bar ordered their shots and re-grouped. "Thank you. Tonight was a very special night and I think we should toast to the 2006 Royal Rumble winner, and the girl who also happened to make history and whom I have known since she was in diapers." He was slurring some of his words and swaying from side to side on the table. He held up his shot glass and everyone in the bar, including the staff, did the same.

"To Skylar Rose!" He said and then everyone took their shots.

He jumped down from the table and came across to me. He pulled me into one of his bear hugs.

"You deserve it girl." He said and then disappeared off to find Stephanie. The room was spinning and my vision was a little more than blurry. I turned to Matt and patted him on the head.

"You're rather sexy." I said. Matt laughed and wrapped an arm over my shoulder.

"And you're rather drunk." He said with an amused expression on his face. I shook my head and lost my balance. Matt held me up and laughed and guided me over to where Shawn was sitting with Rebecca, Arianna and my dad. I slumped down in an empty chair and started giggling to myself.

"Someone's happy." Shawn commented, taking a sip of his beer. I continued to laugh.

"Someone's drunk more like." Arianna said. I leant forward and wiggled a finger at her.

"No. Not drunk. Just…" I had to pause for a moment to think of the right word. "pissed." I slurred and leant back against the chair. Everyone laughed and I turned to Matt. "Let's go back to our castle." I said. Matt nodded and picked me up bridal style from the chair.

"The princess has ordered that we return her to her castle. See you all in the morning." He said as we made our way out of the bar and back to the hotel.

Matt laid me on the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. I tried to focus on one spot on the ceiling but it failed. The room was too spinney. When Matt came back in I sat up.

"Matthew Moore, I just simply love you." I slurred and fell back down against the pillows and started to giggle.

"Skylar Rose, even if you are drunk right now, I love you too." He said as he climbed into bed next to me and turned out the light.

We laid in silence for a little while before I noticed something in the corner of the room. The closet was jumping. I sat up and shook my head before turning to Matt who was just falling asleep. I tapped him on the head.

"Matt." I whispered, well I tried to whisper but it was more like shouting. "The closet. It's jumping." I explained. Pointing to said closet. Matt groaned and rolled over.

"No it isn't Skylar Rose. Go to sleep." He mumbled. I shrugged and gave evils to the jumping closet before lying back down only to sit back up a few seconds later.

"I'm not lying Matt, it's jumping about like crazy!" I said. Matt groaned again and sat up.

"Skylar Rose, I love you but the closet is not jumping. You're just drunk, go to sleep." He said kissing my forehead and lying back down again. I shrugged and lied down. I clamped my eyes tight shut but opened them a few minutes later.

"Matt?" I asked.

"What?"

"There's a Rhinoceros in the bathroom." I explained. "He's on the toilet."

"Skylar Rose. Seriously, it's time for sleep now." Matt said, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close to his chest. I took a deep breath of his scent and yawned.

"You're right. I am sleepy a little." I said and with that, I fell asleep.

**A/N: Review? :')**


	33. Chapter 33

**Skylar Rose continued: **

I woke up to a muffled crying. I groaned and opened my eyes. Sunlight was peeking in through the cheap, nylon curtains and there was a distinctive pounding in my head. I sat up as the crying went from muffled to practically a full blown screech. Obviously before I passed out last night, Lola had been placed in her travel crib in our room. Groaning again, I rolled out of bed. I checked the time on my phone as I stood up, half 5 in the morning. I yawned and made my way over to Lola's crib. I lifted her out and held her close to my chest.

"Shhhh. It's okay baby girl." I cooed into her ear as I swayed from side to side. "Are your gums hurting?" I asked. Lola replied with more cries.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and ran my finger over her gums. She had her 2 bottom teeth and I could feel that one of her top ones was ready to break through any day. I stood back up and went over to her changing bag and pulled out a tube of teething gel.

Sitting back down on the bed, I squeezed some gel on my finger and placed it across her top and bottom gums. Hopefully, that would work and she would go back to sleep for at least a couple of hours.

I cradled her in my arms swaying from side to side until her eye lids started dropping. I kissed her forehead and waited another few minutes for her to fall asleep again before lifting her up and putting her back in her crib. I tucked her in and leant over the side to kiss her forehead. I loved being a mom so much but after a night of drinking, I was relieved that she'd fallen asleep.

I walked back over to the bed and slid in, I snuggled up to Matt's chest who opened his eyes and smiled.

"Is Lola okay?" He asked sleepily. I nodded and yawned.

"Teething problems but she's gone back off to sleep now." I explained. Matt smiled and kissed my forehead. I yawned again and he chuckled.

"Sleep." He instructed. I nodded and closed my eyes, falling asleep within seconds.

When I next awoke, my head ache had gone from a pounding to a dull and thankfully ignorable ache. I rubbed sleep from eyes and sat up. I was met with the image of Matt and Lola cuddling up on the sofa watching T.V. Seeing them together like that just highlighted how alike they were. In fact, if Lola had black hair she would be literally a carbon copy of her father. The bed squeaked as I sat up and Matt looked around at me. He smiled.

"Morning princess." He said softly. I smiled.

"Morning."

"How's your head?"

"Better than it was at half 5 this morning." I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. My muscles were still achy from my match the night before but it was nothing I couldn't handle. I walked over and sat down on the couch next to Matt and Lola. Lola turned her attention from the T.V to me and giggled. She lurched forward and threw herself into my lap.

"Morning bubba." I said giving her a kiss on the forehead. "How's them teeth doing?" I asked as I poked my finger in her mouth and ran it across her top gums. She retaliated by biting down hard.

"Owch." I exclaimed and shot an evil glare to Matt who was chuckling. He shrugged and continued to laugh which made Lola laugh too.

"Well I'm glad you two find this funny." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well you did put your finger in her mouth, what do you expect?" Matt said with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes at him and laid back against the couch. I didn't feel as bad as I did when Lola woke up earlier, but I did feel rough.

The three of us had been sat watching cartoons on the T.V for a while when there was a pounding on the door. Matt shot me a confused look before getting up. He swung the door open and in the doorway stood Jeff, my dad, Arianna, Jake, Elijah and Shawn. Matt let them all in and they crowded around Lola and myself.

"How's the head Sky?" My dad asked with a smirk. I shook my head.

"Not as bad as it was at half 5 this morning." I said and stood up. I placed a sleeping Lola on the couch and went over to my dad to give him a huge hug.

"So we're all heading back home now." He said with a sad smile. I nodded in understanding. Arianna could only get today off work and Elijah had been phoned in sick. I gave them all a hug in turn before addressing Shawn.

"Are you leaving too?" I asked.

"Nope silly, I've got work here tonight." He said with his goofy grin.

"Oh. Damn, I was kinda hoping you were." I teased. Shawn looked hurt for a moment before wrapping his arms around me in a bear hug.

"Sorry kiddo, you're stuck with your old uncle Shawny." He said. I laughed and hugged him back.

I bade goodbye to my family and went back up to the hotel room where Matt and Jeff were still watching cartoons even though Lola was having a nap. I shook my head at them.

"I'm going for a shower." I declared and ducked into the bathroom. I now only had an hour to get ready before we had to make our way back to the arena for tonight's Raw.

I stripped down and climbed into the shower letting the warm water rush over me. It was times like these when I looked back on my life and realised how far I had come. I went from being told that there was a 40% chance I could die to being the first woman to ever win the Royal Rumble. I had the perfect job but along side that I had my family. My beautiful daughter and my amazing fiancé. I washed my hair and stepped out to get dried and dressed. I shut the water off and the unmistakable sound of my daughter crying could be heard followed a few seconds later by a knock on the door.

"Honey, is it okay to give Lola some of her teething medicine?" Matt called through the door.

"Yeah should be fine." I called back and continued to get dressed.

Five minutes later, I emerged from the bathroom. Jeff had gone and Matt was sitting on the couch with Lola in his arms playing with his hair. She had her pacifier in her mouth and was chewing on it. Her teeth were giving her so much trouble now that she was constantly either dribbling, crying or chewing on things. I went over and gave them both a kiss before checking the time.

"Shall we head over to the arena now?" I asked. Matt nodded.

"Could do, do you want me to get a bag for Lola?" He asked, sitting forward. The action annoyed Lola who slapped his chest and glared at him. I laughed as he leant back.

"No it's fine. I'll do it." I said with a chuckle as I went about collecting everything that Lola would need and making sure that both Matt and my self's suitcase was packed ready to be loaded onto our tour bus tomorrow morning.

We were staying in the hotel tonight and then heading home until next week's Raw. It was going to be lovely having the time off at home. We could finally spend some time being a normal family. Sometimes, I craved a normal life, a life where we didn't have to tour for 340 days a year but then again, I wouldn't change my job or life for anything. When everything was ready and packed, Matt strapped Lola into her stroller and despite her resistance we headed to the arena to get ready for tonight's show.

**Monday Night Raw: **

_Watching the people get lairy_

_It's not very pretty I tell thee_

_Walking through town it's quite scary _

_And not very sensible either…_

_I predict a riot_

_I predict a riot _

_I predict a riot_

_I predict a riot!_

My new theme started playing and I made my way out onto the main stage. The pop I received was huge as I made me way into the ring. I was here to address which title I was going to go for at Wrestlemania. Vince had approached me earlier and said that I had a choice of either the Woman's Championship or I could break all the rules and go for either the World Heavyweight or the WWE championship.

I climbed into the ring and when the crowd had quietened down a little I brought the microphone to my lips.

"As you all know, I now have a very difficult decision to make and that decision is which title should I go for in a few months time at Wrestlemania. You see, this is where the decision has been very, very difficult. You see I could face John Cena." I paused to let the crowd cheer for their WWE champion. "Or I could face Kurt Angle." I paused again to let the crowd react. "but then there's a problem with facing Kurt Angle and that is that I believe that The Undertaker wants him but then again, I won the Royal Rumble so I should get first pick." I smirked at the audience before finishing my promo. "But, after all this deliberating, I believe I'm going to wait a little while longer before making my final decision." I dropped the microphone and left the ring. My job for the night was done, and the fans? Well they were left hanging.

I got backstage and headed to the locker room that held not only Matt, Lola and myself but Jeff, Shawn and Hunter too. I pushed my way in and was pulled straight into Matt's arms.

"That was awesome." He gushed into my ear. I pulled back and kissed him passionately.

"Your uncle's over here ya know." Shawn called from the couch. I pulled back and laughed.

"Sorry Shawn." I said as I went over to my bag and pulled out my home clothes before walking into the bathroom and changing.

When I re-emerged from the bathroom, Matt was preparing to go out for his match. I gave him a kiss good luck and flopped onto the couch next to Shawn.

"Have you actually made your decision?" He asked as we watched the T.V screen.

"I think I have." I admitted.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Gunna tell me?"

"Nope." I smirked at Shawn who stuck out his bottom lip.

"But I'm Uncle Shawny." He said. I laughed and leant forward.

"WWE championship." I whispered into his ear. "But keep it a secret."

"What you two whispering about?" I looked around to see Hunter standing in the door way with his hands on his hips.

"Nothing." I chimed. Hunter raised his eye brow and came to sit down next to me. The couch was far too small for the three of us but Hunter didn't care.

"Tell me Skylar Rose Hickenbottom." Hunter demanded. I smiled at him.

"It's a secret Paul Levesque." I said, I rarely used his real name. My dad and Shawn had always called him Hunter around me and personally, I always thought that Hunter suited him.

"I can keep a secret." He said with a grin. I looked to Shawn.

"Shall I tell him?" I asked. Shawn stroked his stubbly chin before smiling.

"You can tell him as long as he promises to keep it a secret." He said. I looked back to Hunter.

"Do you promise to keep it a secret?" I asked. Hunter nodded and grinned.

"Okay." I leant forward to whisper in his ear. "I'm going for the WWE championship." I leant back and grinned.

"That's awesome. You're gunna win for sure." He said and gave me a hug before standing up and heading to the showers.

Matt came back from his tag team match and showered quickly before we made our way back to the hotel. It would be an early start in the morning so we put Lola into her crib and both climbed into bed.

I snuggled against his chest taking in his scent and just enjoying his company.

"Skylar Rose?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah?" I looked up at him and could only just see an outline of his features in the dark.

"I love you." Matt kissed my forehead. I smiled.

"I love you too." I kissed him quickly on the lips and snuggled back down in his arms. It wasn't long before I fell asleep, feeling safe in my lovers arms.

**A/N: Okay, so I'm on a beeline for the finish line with this story. The only problem is that I'm struggling for filler ideas so in the next few chapters there will be a lot of time jumps etc but yeah, it should work. **

**Review? :D **


	34. Chapter 34

**Skylar: **

**Monday Night Raw: **

I stood pacing around the locker room with a screaming Lola in my arms. She was tired but like usual, refusing to sleep because there was too many people around. She was afraid that she would miss out on something. Shawn was sitting on the couch watching the T.V screen. Matt and Jeff were tag teaming against Edge and Randy and I had wanted to sit and watch this match but being a mom took over on what I wanted.

It was obvious after another 5 minutes of constant screaming that Lola wasn't giving in anytime so I placed her in her stroller, gave her her pacifier and pushed her so she was facing away from everything. I then went and sat down next to Shawn.

"Just try and ignore her Sky, she'll soon give up and fall asleep." He said softly. I nodded, I knew he was right but when she was kicking off like this it was hard to just leave her. However, Shawn was right and by the time Matt and Jeff had come back from their match, she had indeed given up and fallen asleep.

We were all crowded on the couch when it was time for me to go out and deliver my decision to the WWE universe. I stood up and stretched. I was just wearing a pair of black, skin tight jeans and one of my Perl Jam T-shirts. I didn't bother to get changed into my ring gear. If someone wanted to fight me, I'd just have to do it in street clothes.

"Good luck, not that you need it." Matt said as we stood at the gorilla awaiting my cue to go on. John was in the main event and I was going out to surprise him after his match finished.

"Skylar you're out in 10 seconds." A stage hand informed me. I nodded and thanked him before quickly giving Matt a kiss. He said he'd wait for me there and I kissed him once more.

**3****rd**** person: **

_Watching the people get lairy _

_It's not very pretty I tell thee_

_Walking through town it's quite scary _

_And not very sensible either _

_I predict a riot_

_I predict a riot _

_I predict a riot_

_I predict a riot. _

Skylar stepped out onto them main stage wearing her street clothes. She was walking in a fast pace towards the ring where John Cena was still celebrating his win. She climbed in through the middle rope and as John was approaching her to ask her what she was doing, she hit him with Sweet Chin Music. Laughing, she accepted a microphone from a stage hand and when the crowd, who were chanting her name and cheering madly, had quietened down, she leant over John and bought the microphone to her mouth.

"See you at Wrestlemania Cena." She said simply before dropping her microphone on him and walking back up the ramp and through the gorilla, leaving the crowd chanting her name and cheering for her.

**Wrestlemania, 3****rd**** Person: **

The Chicago crowd was buzzing for the next match at this year's Wrestlemania and what made it more special was that it was the first time a woman was ever challenging for the WWE championship.

"The next match is set for pin fall and is for the WWE championship!" Called out Christy Hemme to the crowd that erupted in cheers.

_Watching the people get lairy _

_It's not very pretty I tell thee_

_Walking through town it's quite scary_

_And not very sensible either _

_I predict a riot_

_I predict a riot_

_I predict a riot _

_I predict a riot! _

"Making her way to the ring, the challenger, from Dallas, Texas, Skylar!" As soon as she appeared on the top stage, the noise from the 70,000 strong crowd was deafening. Skylar made her way to the ring without stopping to greet fans like she usually did. Her expression was tough and her eyes glued to the middle of the ring, it was clear to see that Skylar was in the zone and ready to fight for what she had earned back at the Royal Rumble.

Once Skylar had made her entrance John Cena's theme rung out throughout the arena. The pop he received wasn't as loud as Skylar's but it was loud all the same.

"And from West Newbury, Massachusetts. The current WWE champion, John Cena." Christy Hemme announced as John ran down the ramp in through the bottom rope.

Skylar stood back out of respect to let him perform his entrance for his fans.

Once John had finished showing off for his fans, he handed his belt to the referee who showed it to both him and Skylar and placed it outside of the ring.

Skylar stood face to face with what could possibly counted as the toughest competitor she had faced to date. She smirked at him and as soon as the bell rung they locked up.

John got the upper hand easily and pushed Skylar back. She stumbled and fell to the mat but jumped straight back up again. John came towards her and attempted body hits which Skylar blocked easily. She backed away from him and they circled each other in the ring. Skylar broke forward and kicked John's upper thigh causing him to yelp and hop around for a minute before they started circling again. Skylar repeated the kick sequence a few more times quickening the gap between each kick before John retaliated with a vicious clothes line that knocked Skylar to the mat. John attempted a cover but she kicked out at 2.

John twisted Skylar's arm but she wriggled out of the way and hit John with a swinging neck breaker. She backed up into the corner and waited for John to get to his feet before she went in with more kicks to the top of his thighs before hitting him with a roundhouse kick that sent him to the floor. Leaning against the ropes, Skylar propelled herself and debuted her newest finishing move, a hurricanrana. John fell face first into the mat and Skylar rolled him up for her first pin attempt. John kicked out at two and sent Skylar flying off his chest. She got up onto all fours and growled. She stood up and glared at John. The pair started circling each other again and locked up.

John got the upper hand again and pushed her into the corner. He was laying hard hits on her until she used all her strength to push him away. Skylar leapt forward and speared him to the floor then sat straddling him whilst she retaliated with hard hits of her own until the ref pulled her off.

"Enough Skylar. Don't make me disqualify you." He warned. Skylar just glared at him and lurched in for another attack this time to be pushed away and thrown back into the corner. John ran towards her and squashed her between himself and the ring posts. When he came away, Skylar slumped to the floor. John grabbed her by the ankles and dragged her into the ring for yet another pin attempt. At this point in the match, it looked like John was setting up for a win but as he got Skylar on his shoulders ready for the Attitude Adjustment she elbowed him repeatedly in the side of the face, slid off his back and countered with a Twist of Fate followed quick pin attempt from but he kicked out at 2. Skylar slammed her fists into the mat and got to her feet. Whipping her head back she sent a roundhouse kick to John who was just getting to his feet. The match had been going on for a gruelling ten minutes now and they were both wearing out. With John on his back, Skylar quickly scaled the ropes. The crowd were on their feet chanting as Skylar pulled out another new move she had been training to perform, her future brother-in-law's Swanton Bomb. John noticed this and was quick to roll out of the way leaving Skylar to land with a loud thud on the mat. Her back arched John took this opportunity to try and pin again however, Skylar wasn't letting him get away with it that easily and lifted her shoulder up at 2.

It took a few minutes for the momentum to get going again but after another kick to the side of John's head, Skylar was back on top. She looked to the audience and threw her hands in the air. The crowd took this as an opportunity to start chanting Sweet Chin Music. Skylar smirked and went to the corner. She'd tried everything else. There wasn't much more she had left.

She started stamping her foot, waiting for John to rise. He knew that there was a possibility Skylar would use her uncle's finisher on him but he thought it was unlikely so when the heel of Skylar's boot connected with his chin at full impact, he fell backwards onto the mat. Skylar quickly covered him for the pin.

"1." The crowd were counting along with the ref.

"2."

"Holy cow J.R, I think she's gunna do it. She's gunna pin the champ!"

The tension in the arena was thick and the noise was astounding and when John kicked out at two the frustration of not only Skylar but the rest of the arena and roster was clearly noticeable. Skylar shook her self out and stood back up.

He may be able to kick out of one Sweet Chin Music's but two? She thought to herself as once again she started to tune up the band. The crowd were going wild again.

"She'd gunna try it again. Can she do it this time?" Even J.R and Jerry Lawler were on the edge of their seats as once again Skylar connected with her second Sweet Chin Music. John fell to the ground and Skylar followed him another pin attempt.

"1" The crowd started counting again.

"2." Even J.R and Jerry joined in. Silence followed the 2 as the audience in attendance, the staff of the arena, the rest of the roster and the rest of the world watched to see if history would be made.

"3."

The bell rung and there was an eruption of noise exploding from the crowd.

"She did it J.R! She did what she promised us she would. She won the WWE championship" Jerry was shocked and stunned. J.R was speechless and as for Skylar, she was lying flat out in the middle of the ring with her newly earned championship belt on her chest.

**Skylar: **

I couldn't… I what? I won! I laid flat out in the middle of the ring trying to catch the breath that had run away from my lungs. I couldn't believe it. I was the first ever woman to win the Royal Rumble and now the first woman to ever win the WWE Championship. I could have just laid there forever. However, I was dragged up from my position by my fiancé and my future brother-in-law. They easily lifted me onto their shoulders as confetti cannons exploded and the ring started to get covered in fluttering small pieces of red and white paper. The crowd were giving me the hugest pop of my career and even Jerry and J.R had gotten in the ring. Jerry had a microphone in his hand and approached me after I had been put back down onto my shaky legs.

"Skylar, you have once again made history, how does it feel to be the WWE's first ever female WWE champion?" He asked me. I just nodded at him. I couldn't find the right words to say.

"I can't find the right words." I stuttered into the microphone. Jerry laughed and raised my hand. The crowd cheered loudly again as my theme started playing once more. I twirled around in the ring and fell into the open arms of Shawn. He squeezed me into a bear hug.

"I'm so proud of you ." He gushed into my ear. I pulled back a little, tears springing up in my eyes.

"Thank you." I said and re-balanced my newly won title onto my shoulder. I turned back to the crowd and raised it high above my head and screamed with glee.

As I made my way back to the locker room surrounded by all the people I love, I was still trying to get my head around what had happened. I was now the WWE champion. Me? Little old Skylar Hickenbottom from Dallas, Texas. The girl who was told she wouldn't make it past 15 was now the champion of the biggest wrestling company in the world and it felt amazing.

**A few hours later: **

I sat on the couch in the hotel room rocking a crying Lola. I was meant to be out celebrating my win but instead I had been called home earlier by the sitter because she couldn't calm Lola down. I rocked her softly from side to side and started humming. Anyway, I'd rather be with my daughter than out partying right now.

I started humming to her softly in her ear and she quietened down a little. When she was tiny and when I was pregnant I would always sing to her and even now as she was nearing a year old and the time had flown by. After a little while of me just singing softly into her ear, Lola had fallen asleep. I leant back against the couch with her laying across my chest and closed my eyes for a moment, or what I thought was a moment.

When I awoke, I was in the bed and Lola was playing with some of her toys on the floor. I sat up slowly and let out a small moan as my aching muscles complained. Matt shot up from the sofa and hurried over. He sat on the bed next to me with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I smiled and leant forward to place a quick kiss on his lips.

"I'm fine, my muscles are just a little achy." I explained. Matt let out a breath of relief and looked down at Lola who was tugging impatiently at his pants. He leant down and picked her up, placing her on the bed. She rushed over to me and laid down on the pillow next to me. She gurgled at me and leant her hand out to pinch my nose.

"Hey. That's momma's nose." I said but Lola just giggled. I sat up and scooped her into my arms. I lifted her t-shirt up and blew raspberries on her stomach which made her kick her legs and giggle even more. I let her go and she crawled over to Matt. She placed her hands on his shoulder and hauled herself up onto her feet. Matt grinned at her and blew a raspberry on her nose. She giggled and fell backwards onto her butt but continued to giggle.

We were happily enjoying this family moment when someone knocked on the door. Matt scooped Lola up in his arms and balanced her on one hip as he answered the door to reveal Jeff and Beth.

"Wakey up time sleepy heads. You coming down for breakfast?" Jeff asked after he had stolen Lola from Matt and showered her with kisses. None of us had ever thought that Jeff would be this responsible when it came to kids I would trust Lola with him in a heartbeat, even if he did try and teach her words like ass and boobies.

"Give me five minutes?" I asked him. He nodded and Matt moved out of the way to let them both in.

Jeff sat down with Lola and started playing with her wrestling figures with her. Yes, my daughter has wrestling dolls and yes, my daughter had wrestling dolls of her parents and uncles and no, I did not buy them for her. They were presents courtesy of Randy.

I got dressed in the bathroom into a simple t-shirt and jeans with my faithful black converse. I couldn't be bothered with dressing up, even though I already knew that I was going to be bothered by pretty much everyone in the restaurant this morning.

When I emerged from the bathroom, Jeff was holding Lola's hands as she jumped on the bed. I shook my head.

"Please don't teach her to jump on the bed Nero." I said but it was too late, he turned and grinned at me.

"I'm Uncle Jeffy, I'm supposed to teach her how to be annoying for her momma and dadda." He said sweetly. I playfully hit him over the head and we all made our way down to breakfast.

As I suspected, it took twice as long to finish our meals that morning thanks to being interrupted by anyone and everyone. Although I appreciated them all congratulating me, it got annoying when I was hungry and trying to eat. It was after breakfast with Beth and Jeff stole my daughter for the day, Matt and I decided to go for a walk.

We walked to the local park and found a bench. We both had caps and our hoods up in a hope that people wouldn't recognise us and we could have this time to ourselves. Matt wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I scooted closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder. The day was turning out to be beautiful. We sat in silence for a while before we started to talk about the wedding, a topic that had been put back and put back.

"We should get married soon." Matt suggested. I nodded, I wanted nothing more than to call Matt my husband so was keen about the idea.

"How about June?" I suggested. Matt nodded.

"Before or after Lola's birthday?" He asked. I paused in thought for a moment.

"Before? Then we can fully concentrate on her first birthday." I said, trying to hold back the grin. It had been just over a year since we got engaged and now we were finally setting a wedding date.

"What about the 10th?" Matt asked. I thought about it for a moment and couldn't see any problem with it. I turned to him, the biggest grin on my face and nodded.

"We're getting married on June 10th." I said followed by a slight squeal of excitement. Matt leant forward and trapped my lips with his own. We kissed for several moments before his phone ringing interrupted us. With a groan of displeasure, Matt pulled away and opened his phone.

Matt: Calm down, is she bleeding?… Is she conscious?… Have you put ice on it?

I didn't want to jump to conclusions but the look of panic on Matt's face made me start to panic and jumping to conclusions, something must have happened to Lola. I sat on the edge of the bench trying to get a listen on what the person on the other end of the phone was saying but I couldn't make it out. Matt promised them that we were on our way and ended the call. I looked to him expecting answers. He shook his head.

"Lola was trying to climb on the couch, fell back and hit her head but she's not bleeding or unconscious so I think that maybe Jeff and Beth are over reacting but I said we'd head back just in case they're not." Matt explained. I let out a breath and thought that maybe I should of warned them that she has a habit of that.

We walked back to the hotel and hurried up to Jeff's room. We knocked on the door and he answered.

"Thank God you're here. I don't know how it happened she just fell backwards and then started screaming and it scared me." Jeff started to rant before we'd even got in the door. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nero, calm down. She'll be fine, she falls all the time. It's just something babies do when they're starting to walk and be more adventurous." I explained. Jeff nodded but I could tell in his eyes he was still panicked. I patted him on the shoulder and went over to Lola who was cuddling on the sofa with Beth.

I sat down next to her. She was glued to the T.V but when she saw me she sat up and started lurched herself forward, gurgling and smiling. I lifted her onto my lap and started to inspect her head.

"Where did she hurt her head?" I asked before spotting a small bump on the back. I felt it over with my fingers and everything seemed fine, even Lola didn't even show any sign of pain she was once again glued to the cartoons on the T.V. "Nero, you were panicking. She's absolutely fine." I said with a smile. Jeff nodded and seemed to relax a little.

"Sorry." He mumbled. I had to laugh he was so worried.

"Nero you're fine, Lola's fine. Chill out now okay." Matt said from the corner of the room. Jeff nodded.

"So what did you guys do before Jeff panicked and called you back?" Beth asked. I looked from Beth to Jeff to Matt with a grin on my face as he did the same.

"Come on guys, do tell." Jeff pleaded.

"Shall I tell them or do you want to?" Matt asked. I shrugged.

"I'll tell them." I said with a nod.

"Tell us what?" Jeff asked. I smirked at him and paused to add drama.

"We've set a wedding date." I blurted out finally.

"Awesome! When? 'Cause you know I'm a busy person, I might be busy." Jeff joked but still got hit round the head by his brother.

"June 10th." Matt said with a smile. Beth clapped her hands together and leant forward to hug me despite Lola's complaints about us being in the way of the T.V.

"I'm busy that day." Jeff said from the bed. I turned and glared at him until he laughed. "Well, I wasn't but I am now." He said as he stood up and came over to give me a hug. He stood back and moved out of the way of Lola's view before throwing his hand in the air.

"Let's plan a wedding." He declared. I looked at Matt and smiled. Let's plan a wedding indeed.

**A/N: Lots and Lots of action in this chapter and now the wedding planning starts! But this is no ordinary wedding planning because normal brides to be don't have to defend their wwe championship titles and wrestle whilst planning. **

**Review? They would be lovely. Many thanks to everyone who reads this and I hope you stick with me 'til the end of this story. **


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Horay! an update at last. Read and review? **

**Matt: **

"Have you finished that Lola?" I asked as I walked back into the kitchen from collecting the mail. I put the pile of bills onto the table and went over to Lola who was in her chair just finishing off the last bits of her lunch. She was covered in peanut butter and jelly but it didn't matter, she'd eaten most of it. I took the empty plate away from her and dropped it into the sink before grabbing a wet cloth and returning to my sticky daughter.

I wiped her face despite her protests and trying to push me away. Once her face and hands weren't so sticky anymore, I lifted her from her chair and placed her on the floor. She remained sat down for a few moments before deciding that she wanted to go into the lounge. She leant forward and got onto all fours before slowly, she stood upright. Toddling slowly she went into the lounge. I stood and smiled after her, she was getting so good at walking it was scary but amazing at the same time. I chucked the cloth that was still in my hands into the sink and followed her into the lounge.

Lola was sitting in the middle of a toy circle. Since she started walking only a few weeks ago, I had been finding toys in all sorts of places. I sat down on the couch and felt something digging into my back. I sat forwards a little and pulled out one of Lola's toy fire truck.

"Hey Lola, please stop trying to hide your toys." I said as I rolled the fire truck back to her. She looked up at me and giggled before continuing to chew the ear off one of her bears. Her blonde hair had the same curl as Skylar Rose's did and was getting a little thicker. At least she didn't look like a boy too much any more.

I flicked the T.V on for a while and watched some program on extreme fishing before the phone started to ring. I got up and answered.

Me: Hello?

Skylar Rose: Hey baby it's me, is Jeff at yours yet?

Me: Nope.

Skylar Rose: So you haven't tried on the Tuxes yet?

Me: Nope.

Skylar Rose: So what have you been doing?

Me: Well me and Lola watched some T.V we had some lunch now we're watching more T.V.

Skylar Rose: Sounds good but can you get round to trying on the tux because we're running out of time.

Me: Sure. I'll ring Jeff right now and get his lazy ass over here.

Skylar Rose: Good, I love you Matthew Moore.

Me: I love you too Skylar Rose, see you later.

We finished the phone call and clicked on the speed dial for Jeff. He answered pretty quick.

Jeff: What's up?

Matt: Apart from having a fiancé from hell and a daughter that keeps hiding things not much but I do need you to come over so we can try on the tux's.

Jeff: Oh crap yeah, I forgot about that sorry mate I'll be over in 10.

Jeff ended the phone call and I put the phone back on its cradle and turned around to notice Lola walking out of the lounge with one of my slippers in her hand. I rushed after her and scooped her up.

"Where do you think you're going with that?" I asked her. She looked at me and giggled before she threw the slipper where it landed with a slight thud onto the kitchen floor.

"Lola that was naughty. Come on back into the lounge please." I said as I carried her into the lounge and placed her back down in the circle of toys. How Skylar Rose expected Jeff and I to be able to organise our suits I would never know. Not with little miss trouble maker around.

I sat down on the floor opposite Lola and distracted her with some cars. She was playing really nicely with them until she had decided that she was bored so she picked one up and threw it, aiming for my head, I ducked out of the way and just managed to catch it. Lola started giggling. I shook my head.

"No Lola, throwing things is naughty. Do you want to go in your play pen?" I asked. Lola stopped giggling and just looked at me before rolling over and standing up. Quicker than I expected, she made a dash out into the kitchen. I stood up as fast as my ageing legs would let me but it was too late there was a thud followed by a high pitched scream where Lola had slipped over on the kitchen floor.

I ran into the kitchen and scooped her up into my arms. I held her close to my chest until her screams had quietened down to a sniffle.

"Where did you hurt Lola?" I asked. With a sniffle, she lifted one of her hands to her head. I softly kissed the place where her hand was and carried her into the front room.

"Uncle Jeffery's coming round soon." I said to her as I sat down onto the sofa with her. Lola sat forward and pointed towards the door.

"Uhh?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah Uncle Jeffery's gunna walk through that door very soon." I leant and gave her another kiss before she rested her head on my chest and put her little thumb into her mouth. With her other hand she twisted her hair around one of her fingers; A trait that she had learned from her mother.

As I predicted, Jeff arrived only minutes later. Lola sat bolt upright and started to squeal with excitement.

"Daaah." She cooed as Jeff came over and stole her from my lap. He swung her around and held her close to his chest before balancing her on his hip. He doted on his first born niece and it showed when he came round. At least I could take a slight step back now two of us were watching her.

"So where's these suits then?" Jeff asked in between tickling Lola.

"I'll go grab them, watch the baby for a minute." I said and dashed up stairs to get mine and his tuxedos. Shane and Shannon had already been over and claimed them it was just Jeff and myself left to organise now.

When I returned back to the lounge, Jeff was chasing Lola around the couch. I had to smile. I put the tuxes on the door and turned back to Jeff who was now flat out on the floor with Lola climbing all over him. I scooped her up and held her round the waist to let Jeff get up before putting her back on the floor. She crawled over to her toys and started bashing her farm animals with her fire truck. I shrugged and unhooked Jeff's tux from the door and handed it to him.

"Go change in the kitchen and I will watch Lola." I said with a nod and went to sit on the couch. Lola, who had got bored of trying to smash her farm animals up, threw the fire truck away and started looking around for something else to entertain her. Being too lazy to walk, she crawled over to her toy box and pulled out a soft ball. With a shout of glee she threw she ball before taking off after it to catch it. Once she caught it she would throw it again and repeat the process.

"It fits." Jeff declared from the kitchen and entered the lounge. The tuxedos had white shirts with red bowties and black slacks with matching jackets. I nodded.

"Watch the baby, I'll try mine on." I said, unhooking it from the door. I looked over to Lola who was now trying to eat the small ball and ducked into the kitchen.

I laid the suit out on the kitchen table and just looked at it for a while. This was getting more and more real with each passing day. 2 weeks, 2 weeks and I would be married and then a few weeks after that my baby girl would be a year old. I shook my head, this was all crazy.

I stripped down and put on the tux. It fitted nicely and as I paced around the kitchen I couldn't see what Skylar Rose was all worried about. Everything would be fine.

"Lola no, that's naughty." Jeff was telling my daughter off for something. I rolled my eyes and went into the lounge. Lola and Jeff weren't there. I frowned until Lola toddled out of the bathroom. I put my hands on my hips and she stopped and looked at me sheepishly.

"Dannnghh uhhh dannnggg." She said in her own little language before toddling off to her toy box again. A few seconds later a sheepish Jeff came out of the bathroom carrying one of my soggy slippers.

"I'm sorry mate, she was just way too fast." He said. I shrugged.

"Did she put my slipper in the toilet again?" I asked. Jeff nodded. I turned to Lola.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Daddy's slippers belong on his feet not in the toilet." I said with a stern tone to my voice. Lola frowned at me before deciding that her cars were more important than where my slippers belong. "Just throw the slipper out the back to dry. Like I said, it's not the first time it's been there." I said with a shrug. Jeff nodded and hurried out to throw the slipper outside before rejoining me in the lounge.

We stood facing each other just looking at the tux's.

"Does it feel real to you?" Jeff asked.

"What?"

"Does getting married feel real to you?" He asked again. I looked over to Lola who was chewing on a wooden block intently and then back to Jeff.

"In all honesty, no it doesn't. Nothing's felt real since getting with Skylar Rose. Having Lola, getting married, none of it." I shook my head. Jeff smiled and nodded and followed my gaze over to Lola who was now trying to squeeze the wooden block she was chewing into a bottle that was once filled with rice.

Skylar Rose returned later on that evening, Jeff was still over and he was sitting on the couch with Lola in his arms whilst I did the washing up.

"Hey." She said from behind me. I turned around as she stepped towards me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at me and placed a soft kiss onto my lips.

"How was your day?" I asked. She smiled.

"It was fine. I believe everything is sorted. Were the suits alright?" She asked as she took a step back and got herself a drink from the refigerator.

"Both fine. Shannon and Shane's are all good too." I said as I put the last plate away. Skylar Rose went towards the back door and frowned.

"Why is one of your slippers outside?" She asked turning to face me.

"Lola still believes that they belong down the toilet." I said with a shrug. Skylar Rose rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"We're lucky she hasn't broken our toilet system yet." She said with a nod. "Do you fancy getting take out tonight, I don't know about you but I really don't have the energy to cook, especially if Nero's joining us."

"Sure thing. We could invite everyone over?" I asked, we hadn't done a take out night with everyone for a while. Skylar Rose nodded and smiled.

"That would be nice." She said as she went back into the lounge. I put the cloth I was holsing back into the sink and followed her out.

"Dannnggggh." Lola crawled over Jeff to get to Skylar Rose and greeted her with a dribble filled kiss. Skylar Rose laughed and gave Lola a kiss back. I stood and watched the two for a moment. Two of the most perfect females ever to have been in my life. I snapped out of my daze and pulled my phone out of my pocket to start calling everyone round, knowing full well that what would start as an innocent night of take out would turn into an alcohol fueled nightmare.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Shane, Shannon, Jeff and myself were all gathered around the pool in the yard. The girls were inside the house talking about wedding plans or something boring like that and the drinks were flowing in both areas.<p>

"Matt, we need to have a bachelor party." Jeff half said/half slurred from his spot on his back in the grass. I nodded.

"And you guys are my best men so you need to organise it." I stated indicating to Jeff, Shannon and Shane. Shannon and Shane exchanged grins.

"You have no faith in us Hardy, we have this shit all planned and don't worry it will be the best night of your life." Shane said as he gulped down a few large mouthfulls of beer. Jeff sat upright suddenly and looked over to Shane and Shannon.

"You've already planned this? Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded. Shane patted him on the top of his head.

"Because Jeffro, you can't keep a secret for shit." He said with a laugh. Jeff folded his arms over his chest and pouted. He was such a child when he wanted to be.

"Well it better involve strippers." Jeff muttered under his breath.

"Don't you worry Jeffro, there will be plenty of strippers. A whole club of strippers." Shannon said giving a hi 5 to Shane.

"We're going to a strip club?" I asked with my eyebrow raised. That's a typical and lame bachelor party.

"Anyway, how does it feel to know that you'll be married in 2 weeks time Matt?" Shane asked me. I took a large mouthful of beer and shrugged.

"I'm not really sure mate. I don't think it's really hit me yet, it won't until I'm standing at the alter." I said before draining the bottle of the rest of it's beer.

We sat and drank more beers before we all headed inside to catch up with the girls. I walked up to Skylar and sat down next to her. I places a soft kiss on her tendon.

"How's it going?" I asked. She smiled and gave me a soft kiss back.

"Everything's all good." She said with a smile. Fomr the other side of the room Jeff and Beth stood up.

"We're gunna head off guys but I shall see you tomorrow at 11 to hit the road?" Jeff asked.

"Yup. You travelling in the bus with us?" I asked. Sometimes Jeff chose to travel on his own, others he came on the bus I never really knew with him.

"On the bus. Can't be bothered to drive." He said with a smirk and with a last goodbye to everyone around they made their way across the field to their house.

The rest of out guests left shortly afterwards leaving just Skylar Rose and myself.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer to me. She tucked her legs up onto the couch and rested her head against my chest. I kissed the top of her head softly and with my other hand flicked the T.V on. We sat just enjoying each others company for a long while before a faint cry could be heard from upstairs. Skylar Rose gave me a quick kiss before getting up and heading upstairs. The crying stopped a few minutes later and following that Skylar Rose returned back downstairs.

"She just spat her paci out in her sleep and it fell out of the crib. Nothing major." She said with a smile and a yawn. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her. I placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"You look tired." I said softly. Skylar Rose nodded.

"It has been a long day." She said with another yawn. I smiled and took her hand as we headed upstairs and into the bedroom.

We both slid down under the blankets, I wrapped my arms around Skylar Rose and pulled her closer to me. She snuggled up to my chest and yawned again. I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Skylar Rose." I whispered. She looked up at me and smiled, her beautiful face lit up with the moonlight that was peering through the gap in the curtains.

"I love you too Matthew Moore." She replied before putting her head back against my chest and closing her eyes. Within minutes, her breathing turned more regular and she was asleep. I watched her in peace for a moment before closing my own eyes. Everything was perfect right now and there was nothing that could change that.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I have been a very, very bad author. It's nearly been a year since I updated this story. What can I say? The muses for this story went on a rather long holiday but hopefully they're back now and updates should be a little more regular. (If they're not I'm sorry) So, after nearly a year, here's the next segment of Skylar Rose... Read and review please? It would make my muses even happier and encourage them to stick around a little longer this time. **

**Skylar:**

The days until the wedding were getting lower and lower. I'd been trying to ignore the growing ache in my legs, I just put it down to stress and over work. I was hardly sleeping. Lola was cutting more teeth so she wasn't sleeping through the nights any more and in my waking hours I spent rushing between states planning my wedding whilst keeping up with work. It wasn't until I was sat in the backyard of my childhood home with Shawn that I decided to tell the truth.

"Are you okay little one?" Shawn asked after I winced as I sat down. I smiled.

"I'm fine, my legs have been hurting a little over the past few weeks." I admitted. I could see the instant worry on Shawn's face, it echoed mine when my legs started hurting again.

"Have you been checked?" He asked, the fear still etched on his face. I shook my head. Shawn sighed.

"First thing tomorrow, we're going to the hospital and we're getting you checked." Shawn insisted. I opened my mouth to protest but was interrupted. "No excuses accepted." I slumped back in my chair and folded my arms across my chest. I wasn't going to win this one.

We sat in silence for a few moments before the baby monitor that was on the table lit up followed by Lola's cries being echoed around the decking. I picked the monitor up and turned it down.

"I guess that's my calling. I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I bent down and kissed Shawn on the cheek. Shawn nodded but didn't say anything. I could still see his worry and fear. I tried to shake the expression from my face as I made my way upstairs.

When I got into my childhood bedroom which Lola was using, Matt was already leaning over the travel crib calming her down. I hovered in the doorway and watched as Matt hummed a lullaby to our daughter to calm her back to sleep. Seeing Matt with Lola was a sight that I would never get tired of seeing. When Lola was starting to fall back into her world of dreams, Matt straightened up and turned. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered as we both made out way out of the room and into the guest room.

"I need to tell you something and you need to promise me not to go all psycho on me." I spoke fast and paced around the room. Matt sat on the end of the queen size bed.

"I promise." He assured me. I swallowed the lump in my throat and stopped pacing to stand in front of him.

"My legs have been hurting a lot in the past few weeks so tomorrow, I'm going to the hospital to get checked out." I rambled then looked to my fiancé to judge his reaction. Unlike Shawn, who's face was full of emotion, Matt just looked at me with a blank expression.

"Do you think... it's... well... you know?" He asked. I shook my head and sat down next to him. I took his hand in my own and squeezed tight.

"To answer your question, I didn't think it was until Shawn said something to me, now I'm worried." I admitted. Matt wrapped his arms around me, pulling me towards his chest.

"I love you Skylar Rose and whatever happens tomorrow, I will always love you." Matt's voice was soft and caring. I was worried. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't. After a few moments of silence, Matt and I crawled up the bed and snuggled down under the covers. He laid on his back with his arms around me as I laid my head on his chest and let the sound of his beating heart lull me into a disturbed sleep.

PAGE BREAK

The next morning, Arianna, Jacob, Elijah, Matt and Lola all headed out to the local park for the day whilst Dad, Shawn and I got ready to go to the hospital. Shawn had called them first thing that morning and they booked me in for two hours later. As I got into the front of Dad's trunk in between him and Shawn, the nerves got to me. Dad took my hand in his own.

"Just try not to panic." He advised. I nodded but kept my gaze on the road ahead. We drove past the local hospital. I turned to Shawn and frowned.

"We just drove past it." I exclaimed, stating the obvious. Shawn chuckled.

"We're going to Baylor University." He explained. I nodded even thought I didn't quite understand why. "It's the best in the state." He concluded. I nodded again. I didn't know what to expect and how to react so I just stared out of the window at the passing scenery.

It wasn't long until we were parked in the parking lot of the hospital. Shawn had explained that he'd phoned Vince and the check up would be covered by the company. He took my hand in his own as we started walking towards the main entrence. Baylor University Hospital was one that I'd never been to before and as soon as we walked through the doors, I could see why Shawn had chosen this place. It didn't look like other hospitals, it looked strangely inviting. Shawn approached the large, cirular, reception desk and asked for directions to the right place. The nurse smiled up at him and I watched from a distance as he signed a piece of paper for her after she'd pointed the directions to him.

He walked back to us with a smile on his face.

"A fan." He explained shooting another one of his killer smiles to the receptionist before leading us down the corridor which was lined with paintings from patients. "They have a whole floor dedicated to cancer patients." Shawn explained as we waited for an elevator to take us up to the fifth floor. I just nodded as we all fell silent. The nerves were building inside me. I'd convinced myself that it was just a mix of stress and exhaustion that was causing the pain but as we stepped into the elevator and it made it's assent to the fifth floor, I wasn't as convinced.

Once on the fifth floor, we headed towards the radiotherapy unit. The waiting room was empty apart from a large, rectangular desk. A small lady sat behind the desk with her dark hair in a high pony tail. She looked up at us with a smile which quickly turned into a beam when she saw who she was sitting in front of.

"Good morning, I know who you are. You're Skylar and Shawn Michaels from the WWE. Mr McMahon has rung ahead and booked you in for a CT scan so take a seat and someone will be with you shortly." The lady explained in one, rushed, breath. I nodded a thank you and went to sit down.

"Everything's going to be fine." Dad whispered to me as we sat down. I smiled but didn't say anything. The nerves were really building now. I felt awfully sick and light headed.

"May you get me some water?" I muttered to Shawn who nodded and went over to the water cooler. He came back with three cups of water and passed them around. We spent the next five minutes sipping out water in silence until a nurse poked her head out of one of the many doors that surrounded the waiting area.

"Miss Hickenbottom?" She called. I put my hand up and nodded. I gave my cup of water to Dad before kissing both his and Shawn's cheek.

"We'll be right here little one." Shawn promised. I nodded and followed the nurse into the room. She went through what was going to happen as I swallowed the lump that was rapidly growing in my throat. After she had finished explaining what was going to happen, she handed me a hospital gown to change into and left the room to give me some privacy to change.

Slowly, I peeled my clothes on and got into the gown. I'd always hated hospital gowns, especially the ones that were open at the back like this one. You'd think they'd have invented gowns with more dignity before now. A few minutes after I finished changing, the nurse appeared back through the door.

"Ready?" She asked.

"As I'll ever be." I replied and followed her through to the scanning room.

For those who have never seen a CT scanner. It's large doughnut with a long and uncomfortable bed type of thing that moves in and out from it. I was instructed to lie on the bed with my arms flat down my side and remain like that until the scan was completed. Once I was lay in the right place, the nurse started the machine up.

Slowly, the couch moved further into the machine and it started moving around me. I closed my eyes and waited for the scan to be over. Trying to distract myself from the thoughts that my cancer may have returned. I thought about the wedding which was just under six weeks away. I thought about Lola and how quickly she was growing up. It only seemed like yesterday that she was a tiny newborn, now she was walking, talking and causing trouble. She was the light of my life and the thought of not being there to see her grow up scared the hell out of me.

Before I knew it, the machine stopped and the nurse returned into the room. She helped me off the bed and handed me my clothes.

"Thank you very much Miss Hickenbottom, the results should be with you in the next 48 hours." She explained. I nodded a thank you and shook her hand before heading into the small adjoining room to change back into my clothes.

When I returned into the waiting area, Shawn and Dad both jumped out of their seats.

"How did it go?" they both asked in unison.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"The results should be with us in the next few days." I explained. "Can we just go home?" I asked. Shawn nodded and together, we made our way out of the hospital without being bothered by anyone. I knew however that someone would see us and gossip will be all over the internet later on this evening. I tried to ignore the whispers as we made out way out of the main entrance. 48 hours, the wait was going to kill me.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: All I can say is, don't hate me too much. Also, read and review? :') **

**Skylar: **

I sat in the canteen with Lola on my lap trying to get her to eat something from her plate but with no avail. She just kept pushing it away and repeating the word no.

"You're not having any milk Lola, I don't have time for that." I explained. She pouted her bottom lip and shook her head. I sighed.

"Having trouble?" Jeff asked as he came and sat down at the same table.

"Effy!" Lola yelled in happiness and instantly climbed off of me and crawled across the table to reach him.

"She won't eat anything." I explained. Jeff shook his head as he pulled Lola onto his own lap.

"And why are you not eating your dinner?" He asked. Lola turned her head and pointed to her un touched plate of food. "Yeah it looks yummy, can we share it?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders and pushed the plate closer to him. I watched as Lola reached for two melon slices, handed one to Jeff and popped the other in her own mouth. Jeff was going to make a great father one day.

"Skye?" Shawn called from the other side of the room. I turned in my seat to face him. "Vince wants to see you." He explained. My heart instantly dropped. I knew what he wanted to see me about and I was dreading the outcome. I knew something was wrong, I could feel it. My whole body had started to ache and I'd been getting the worse headaches that I've had in a long time.

"Are you okay to watch her?" I asked Jeff who nodded with a grin on his face. I leant forward and kissed Lola on the cheek. "Be good." I warned her then turned around and followed Shawn down the hall towards Vince's office.

"You know what this is about don't you?" I asked Shawn. Shawn looked at me and nodded slowly. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"He told me that he had your results." He explained. I nodded again. We slowed down as we approached the door which lead to the office of Vince. I took a deep breath and knocked twice.

"Come in." Vince called. I swallowed the lump in my throat once more and opened the door. Inside, Vince was seated behind his desk and behind him was one of the WWE's resident doctors. Vince indicated for both Shawn and I to take a seat and we did so.

"I'm guessing you know why I have called you into my office." Vince started to speak but I couldn't really focus on what he was saying, all my focus was on the brown envelope in the doctor's hands. "Now, if you want me to leave whilst Doctor Juan speaks to you then that is fine." I looked up at Vince.

"You may stay, this affects you too." I said, I tried to keep a tone of calm in my voice but the nerves were obviously there. Shawn took my hand in his own and squeezed. Vince nodded and Doctor Juan stepped forward and handed me the brown envelope.

"Hello Skylar, I really wish we were meeting on better terms. I have the results of your scan and I'm afraid they aren't what we hoped." Doctor Juan must hate his job sometimes. Being the one to tell people that their lives might be ending is probably quite high in the top ten jobs list. "The pain you've been feeling in your legs is a result of Osteosarcoma." As soon as the words left his mouth, I felt the floor underneath me fall. I closed my eyes and shook my head. This couldn't be happening. When they told me that my cancer might return, I never thought it would happen to me. Shawn squeezed my hand.

"How serious is it? Can it be treated?" Shawn asked, breaking the minutes silence. I looked into Doctor Juan's eyes and without him even saying anything, I knew that this wasn't going to be like the last time.

"I'm afraid the cancer has already started to spread, we can try chemotherapy but there is no guarantee that it will work." Doctor Juan paused. I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't. There was no words. I was shocked into silence. This couldn't be happening to me. I was due to get married, I had a beautiful daughter, my dream job. I shook my head as the tears started to fall. Shawn wrapped his arms around me as the tears continued to fall thick and fast.

"I shall leave this envelope here, it explains in further detail about the cancer and what we can do." Doctor Juan placed the envelope on the desk. Shawn and Vince thanked him and he left the room. A few moments later, Vince stood up and cleared his throat.

"I have some errands to run, take as long as you need. Do you need me to sort out some childcare for Lola?" He asked. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"She's with Jeff." I explained. Vince nodded and left the office. As soon as he left I turned to Shawn.

"I'm not ready to die." I admitted. The fear that had been building had risen. I had too much to live for, I wasn't ready for my life to be cut short.

"Little one, we're not going to let it get to that." He wrapped his arms around me once more. "We're going to fight our damned hardest to get you the treatment you need." He promised. I sat up and shook my head.

"You heard him, it's too late." I shook my head and burst into tears once more. Shawn held me close to his chest. I took a deep breath and attempted to compose myself. I needed to be strong. For not only myself, but my family too. I wasn't the only one who had a long road ahead of them. I took another deep breath and sat up straight.

"Can you take me back to the hotel please?" I asked. Shawn nodded and after sending a message to Matt letting him know that Jeff had Lola and I was going back to the hotel, we left the arena in silence.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Okay, I hope you all don't hate me too much but this was my plan from the start... This is just a small chapter... So yeah, read and review please? :') **

**Matt: **

After receiving the message from Skylar Rose, I headed straight to find Jeff and Lola. I found them in the canteen. Lola was dancing around to the radio whilst Jeff encouraged her. He saw me and waved.

"Bro, Lola's got moves." He pointed out with a grin. Lola spun around with her hands in the air before stopping in front of me.

"Dadda" She cooed and toddled over to me. I lifted her up above my head and kissed her cheek a few times.

"Good dancing Lola, are you going to be a dancer when you grow up?" I asked. Lola thought about it for a second and shook her head.

"No, ester!" She corrected me and waved her hand in front of her face like John Cena does when he makes his entrance. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You can be anything you want to be honey." I said with a smile as Lola yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Jeff, do you think you could watch her for us tonight starting from like now?" I asked. The thought of Skylar Rose still in the back of my mind. There was something odd with her message and I needed to go find her. Jeff shrugged his shoulders and held his arms out to take Lola from me.

"Sure. You know I'll have her any time." He confirms. I thank him and give Lola a kiss before speeding off to the hotel.

* * *

><p>I ran up the stairs, we're only on the third floor so it was quicker than waiting for an elevator. When I get upstairs, I pause for breath outside our door before opening it and peering inside. The curtains were drawn and the room drenched in darkness. I could see the silhouette of Skylar Rose on the bed. Her shoulders were rising and falling with her cries. I quietly shut the door behind me and walked over to the bed.<p>

Without saying a word, I climbed on a wrapped my arms around her. She snuggles into my chest and grips onto my shirt and she continues to cry. I rest my head on top of hers and stroke her hair with one hand. I don't say anything, I just let her cry. Finally, she lifts her head.

"I have cancer." She explains. There's no tone to her voice and the only expression in her eyes is devastation. I nod once. "My scan lit up like a Christmas tree." She explained. I nodded again. I know what she meant. There was nothing they could do. I didn't say anything, instead I leant forward and placed my lips against hers. A silent gesture to let her know that I will always be here. Skylar Rose returned my kiss and wraped her arms around my neck. She pulled away and looked into my eyes. I shook my head and placed my finger against her lips.

"Don't say anything. We have tonight, let's try not to worry and we can re-evaluate in the morning." I suggest. Skylar Rose nodded and together, we shuffled to the top of the bed and got inside the covers. I wrapped my arms around Skylar Rose and held her close to my chest. "I'm not going to let you go." I whispered. Skylar Rose nodded but didn't say anything. She closed her eyes and I could hear her breathing even out. She'd fallen asleep. I close my eyes and try to do the same but couldn't. There was too much floating around my head. In the back of my mind, I guess I knew that this would be the case but I never really thought it would come true. Skylar Rose was the light of my life. How could she be being taken away from me when we've hardly spent our lives together. We were meant to grow old together, have more children, have grand children, all the usual stuff that young couples get to do together. I shook my head. I couldn't let myself think like that. I needed to be strong, for Skylar Rose. She needed me now more than ever.

I look down at my fiancé whilst she slept. Even in her sleep, she had a painful expression on her face. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall. We had a long road ahead of us, a road of who knows what, all I did know was that it wasn't going to be easy.


End file.
